Cause and Effect
by KTM250
Summary: Bo/Lo story. Bo and Lauren start out as young love until one day a single moment changes everything. When they meet again as adults will they be able to find that connection from so many years ago. A look at how life can change in an instant and the impact it brings. AH/OOC/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Short first chapter in case this story is a bust and no one is interested in seeing it continue. I was inspired by a movie I saw and this wouldn't leave me alone. I know I still have one chapter left of A Means to an End and I will get that up ASAP. Let me know if anyone is interested in seeing this progress.

Bo POV

It was only a week into the summer before senior year and I was already longing for school to start again. The less time I spent at home the better off I was. I felt selfish for escaping into my own little world while my mother couldn't afford such a luxury. Years ago I asked her why she didn't leave my father and take me with her but she quickly shut down that line of questioning. I never asked again. It was impossible to miss the fear in her eyes at the mere thought of it.

My passion was cars. To be more specific my passion was restoring my 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible. I loved anything mechanical. I found peace in figuring out how things worked and fixing them when they didn't. I worked part time for Karl and Roger at their auto repair and body shop in exchange for allowing me to store my Camaro in one of their empty bays and work on it when time permitted. I think they took pity on me considering my situation at home. It wasn't a big secret. My father was the notorious town drunk and everyone knew he raised his hand to my mother and me. It was just one of those things that everyone whispered about yet found relief that their own lives weren't the center of town gossip.

I found the old beat up Camaro at the junk yard last summer as I was desperately trying to find a distraction and Karl helped me tow it back to his shop for safe keeping. Since then I had put all my time and energy into bringing it back to life. It was my goal to have it finished by the end of senior year but I wasn't sure if that was feasible. It never hurt to dream.

This small Podunk town was the only place I knew and I dreamt of leaving and never coming back. It held too many awful things that I needed to get away from. It was your typical little town. It was sort of split up between down on their luck families like mine and the families that were well off and had money to burn with everything else in between.

In my quest to turn my back on this place I started to apply to every college I could find that had a Mechanical engineering department but I had heard nothing back so far. Maybe it was too early to apply. Regardless if I didn't get a scholarship then I probably wouldn't even be able to go to college. I put researching financial aid at the top of my to-do list for the summer. There was no way my father would ever put a single penny towards anything that would benefit me. He didn't work. He sat around all day drinking and gambling while collecting disability checks. My brother Dyson supplemented the income as the towns go to person for weed and pills. He was really no better than my father. Dyson graduated three years before me and had no ambition to be anything but the town's drug dealer funding my father's bad habits along with his own.

I left the house early this morning. I was already out the door before anyone else was awake. Karl and Roger gave me my own key to their shop so I could come and go as I pleased. I had been battling with stripping the paint from the Camaro and I wanted to get an early start. Sanding and scrapping was easy but very time consuming.

Hours later and the afternoon was hot and the air stifling. Karl and Roger opened shop at nine and by one I had run out of 400 grade sandpaper to finish scuffing the paint. I threw on my leather jacket over my tank top despite the heat and headed to town on my '36 Harley Davidson RLD Flathead. I had liberated it from one of my neighbors who had it sitting in their garage dying of old age. The frame was dented, the tires were old and it was not painted but I was able to get it to run reliably. Until I had the Camaro in top running shape the Flathead was my main mode of transportation.

I pulled up in front of Southland Hardware when I spotted Lauren Lewis across the street with her friends. They were sitting outside at one of the tables in front of Grinders Café drinking their iced coffee and enjoying the afternoon sun.

I couldn't help but stare. I thought Lauren was one of the most beautiful girls in our class and I had been hooked on her since freshman year. Both her parents were doctors who commuted to and from the city an hour and half away so they could work in a larger more established hospital compared to the clinic that we had here in town.

Lauren and I did not move in the same social circles. Her family was one of the more influential ones in the county and they lived in the nicer area of town. Despite the money and the pull her parents had in the community – Lauren saw past it all. I had never heard her say a negative thing to or about anyone. She looked past family social standing and money and saw each person for who they were individually. Her parents were not the same from what I had experienced. The few times I had been around them at a school function they turned their nose up at anyone who wasn't in their tight knit circle.

Lauren was extremely intelligent. If she continued as she was she would graduate as our class valedictorian. She took all AP courses and was on a fast track to Yale through connections from her parents. I knew she wanted to be a doctor or a researcher of some kind. She certainly had the drive to achieve her goals. I always saw her in school studying in the library or loaded down with books. Her education seemed to come before social activities.

She was kind to me. She greeted me when our paths crossed and smiled at me whenever she caught me staring – never bringing it to attention that I had my eyes on her. In the almost four years we had been going to school together I never had the nerve to start an actual conversation with her. I was content with admiring her from afar. To be honest I was too scared to attempt to approach her. I wasn't sure if I could handle the rejection if there was any and I didn't feel I was worthy enough to try and form a friendship. With my brother's illegal activities and my father's abusive, drunken rage – I didn't want her to pity me. Worse yet I didn't want to drag her into the hell that was my family.

I tore my eyes from Lauren and headed into the hardware store. I wanted to finish scuffing the paint before it got too dark to work. I quickly located the 400 grade sandpaper that I needed and made my purchase.

After I exited the store I saw that Lauren had the hood up on her BMW M3 while her friends sat in the car. Lauren had both hands shoved in her pockets while she just stared at the engine. As I put my purchase away in the saddlebag on my bike I debated walking across the street to see what the problem was.

If it was engine related then I knew I would be able to help or at least diagnose the problem. I took a deep breath and pushed myself forward. I looked both ways before crossing the street and made my way to Lauren's side.

She looked up at me startled that I was standing there. She must have been so deep in thought she didn't see me make my way to her.

I cleared my throat and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

She huffed a little and pulled her hands from her pockets, "It won't start."

I nodded and motioned towards the driver's door, "Get in and try to turn the engine over. Let me hear what it is doing."

She gave me a skeptical look. There weren't many people that really knew about my passion for all things mechanical. The high school didn't offer shop class and I did all my work alone. It was a wonderful escape from my life at home.

I smiled at her and said, "Trust me."

She walked around me and got back into the car. I could hear her friends asking her what I was doing and why she hadn't called a tow truck.

I pulled in a deep breath trying to ignore her friends and listened as Lauren tried to start the car.

I soon as I heard it I had an idea of what the issues was. Lauren came back to where I was standing and asked, "Do you know what it is?"

I could hear the desperation in her voice and I felt a knot form in my stomach at her distress.

"Did you hear the faint click or chatter? Lack of power is preventing the starter motor from working but there is just enough current to work the solenoid. I think it might just be a loose battery lead. Give me a sec."

I leaned in and checked the clamps that were fitted around the battery posts. One of the clamps that was secured by a bolt was loose causing the battery lead to lose contact with the terminal.

I straightened back up and smiled, "I can fixed this. Let me just grab some stuff from my bike."

I jogged back across the street and dug around in one of the saddlebags. I always carried some basic tools with me incase my bike decided to become temperamental and break down on me.

I grabbed what I needed and joined Lauren again at her car. I pulled out one of the screw drivers and proceeded to tighten the bolt. I could feel Lauren's eyes on me as she watched me intently.

When I was done I put my tools away and asked her to try again, "Try to start it now."

She did as I asked and the engine turned over immediately. She left the car running when she came back to where I was standing, "What was it?"

I focused on the car so I could answer her without making a fool of myself, "The bolt was loose on the clamp that holds the lead to the battery. Just needed to tighten it back up."

I replaced the hood of the car back to its resting position as she commented more to herself than me, "I didn't know you were mechanically inclined."

I picked up tools from the ground and winked at her as I wondered where my sudden bravery came from when I said, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Her voice took on a more flirtatious tone as she responded, "Is that so?"

I felt like a deer caught in headlights. I made this bold statement but had no idea how to follow through, "Yeah." I answered awkwardly.

She laughed and grabbed my jacket sleeve, "Aren't you hot?"

I was happy for the subject change, "I always where a jacket when I ride my motorcycle. If I ever have to lay it down on the road the jacket will at least provide some protection between skin and concrete."

I could hear Lauren's friends yelling for her to hurry back. She glanced over at them before returning her attention to me, "What are you doing this summer? Anything special?"

My eyebrows shot up at her question. I could feel my stomach turn at her curiosity, "I am restoring a 1969 Camaro SS Convertible over at Karl and Roger's auto shop. That is where I spend most of my time if I can help it. Not anything special really." I looked down at the ground as I kicked the tip of my boot against the right front tire of her car.

She frowned as she heard her friends yelling louder and banging on the sides of the doors to get her attention, "I wouldn't say that. Sounds pretty special to me. At least I know where I can find you now. You know, in case I need your expertise again. I really have to go. As you can hear my friends are beyond impatient but thank you so much for the help."

I stepped up on the sidewalk and said, "Any time."

I stood there and watched her get back into the car while her friends were asking her what our conversation was all about. She gave me a little wave as she pulled away from the curb and left me standing there in her wake.

I shook my head a little trying to clear the haze I was in while I returned to my bike and put my tools away. I fastened my helmet and started the bike so I could head back to the shop. The entire ride there I had a little smile on my face that I couldn't get rid of no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't stop thinking about the short but sweet conversation I had with Lauren in front of Grinders Café after fixing her car. I felt like I was her hero for the day. I wondered how things would have gone if her friends weren't vying for her attention. She seemed genuinely impressed with my help as well as with my current restoration project. As I pulled up into the parking lot of the auto shop I knew without a doubt I had feelings for Lauren Lewis. If I ever had any doubt about my feelings – today shredded those doubts until nothing was left of them. We didn't really know each other but I wanted that to change – even when I had the gnawing voice in the back of my head telling me I wasn't good enough for her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: WOW! Thank you everyone for the support! I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter and I hope the second one doesn't disappoint! I work on my own motorcycles but I don't know anything about cars so please forgive me if I get anything wrong. I'm researching classic car restoration for accuracy but it is mind boggling how much information is out there. Enjoy!

Lauren POV

Summer was in full effect and I welcomed the break from school. I was taking all AP classes and on top of that I was also enrolled in twelve hours of college courses. The plan being that the credits would transfer to Yale once I was accepted and I would have at least one semester under my belt once I started there though my parents were hoping for more.

My parent pushed me towards Yale. It was their alma mater and it was also where they met. I wasn't opposed to going there as it was one of the most prestigious schools in the States – I just wanted to be able to make my own decision. I felt like that was stripped away from me. I wanted to get into Yale on my own merits and not because my parents were alumni. They had this picture of what my life should be and I was just along for the ride. I was not trying to sound ungrateful. My parents did provide for me anything I could possibly want or need. I was well aware that not everybody in this town was so fortunate.

My thoughts drifted to Bo. I knew she had it rough. We had only spoken in passing until today and even then our conversation was shorter than I would have liked. I was very aware of the rumors that surrounded her and her family. I hated rumors. I tried my best to keep everything with a blank slate and only believe something to be true once it came from the source. There wasn't much anyone could do in this town without it spreading like a disease.

Her dad was a drunk and a gambler. I had seen that for myself. My classmates and the people in town talked about how he would beat Bo and her mother. There were several times Bo had shown up to school with a split lip or a bruise on her cheek but until she confided in me I wasn't going to join in the rumor mill.

Her brother was the man to see about anything you could want regarding recreational drugs. I had seen that for myself as well. While classmates I partied with would talk trash about Dyson and his family during the week – when Friday night hit he was the man they all went to see. It was hypocritical and it ate at me constantly.

I had a group of girls that I hung out with but I always kept them at arm's length. They weren't the type of friends that I would consider running to when I needed to confide my deepest thoughts or dreams. They were the daughters of the families my parents deemed fit were good enough for me to socialize with. I always wondered what it would be like to have a true and real friend. In that sense I felt very lonely despite being one of the 'popular' girls in school.

I had driven everyone to the lake for an afternoon swim after we left the cafe. The sun was high in the sky making the heat almost unbearable. When early days of summer grew hot we would always come out here to cool down. Ciara, Kate and Cassie were stripped down and enjoying the cool water while I sat on the dock with my shoes off letting my feet dangle over the edge.

Ciara splashed me with water getting my Capri pants wet. I looked at her with irritation as she asked, "So are you going to finally tell us what you and Bo were talking about earlier?"

My friends had been nagging me about this since we left for the lake. I watched as Kate and Cassie swam closer so they could listen in on the conversation. I rolled my eyes as I answered, "I just thanked her for fixing the car. Which by the way, we wouldn't be here now if she hadn't so it wouldn't hurt for you ladies to show some appreciation."

Cassie pulled herself up onto the dock from the water and sat next to me while wrapping a towel around her shoulders. She leaned over and bumped me exclaiming, "Aww. Lauren you're always sticking up and looking out for everyone. Besides we never said we weren't grateful."

I shook my head and sighed but didn't comment. My friends were never outwardly mean to anyone we went to school with but they certainly always seemed to feel they were better than everyone else. The four of us had been friends since the day I moved here almost four years ago and for the most part they had good hearts. It was hard for me not to get upset when they talked as if being well off gave them special privilege that others weren't entitled to. It seemed to be the theme across the community and it drove me mad.

Ciara laughed at my reaction and stated, "Lauren you don't seem like you're having a good time. What's wrong?"

I put my hands up in surrender, "Nothing's wrong. I just have plans with my parents later. I really should be getting back."

I lied about my plans but I didn't want to tell my friends what was really on my mind. I wasn't ashamed. I just knew that I wouldn't have answers to any of the million questions they would throw my way. I couldn't shake Bo from my thoughts. She intrigued me. I was in awe that she offered her help to me without question or expecting anything in return. I was impressed by her knowledge of engines and I wanted to know more about her.

Kate whined as she made her way back to shore, "Lauren we just got here. Why didn't you say anything earlier? We could have done something else."

"I forgot." I lied again. "Now grab your towels and get dressed. I'll drop you all off."

An hour later and I had taken all my friends home with promises that we would get together tomorrow. I threw caution to the wind and made my way to the auto shop Bo had mentioned to me earlier today. I pulled into the parking lot which was really nothing more than a fenced off dirt lot and saw Bo in the last bay to the left hunched over a car.

I walked over and entered the bay but I didn't approach her. I watched as she used some sort of sandpaper to remove the paint from the car. She was so engrossed in her work that she had not noticed me.

I cleared my throat and I saw her jump as her head shot up to see who was there.

It wasn't my intention to scare her, "I'm sorry if I startled you."

I saw her blush as she chuckled nervously, "No its ok. I didn't see you there. I zone out sometimes when I'm working on my pride and joy here."

I walked closer inspecting the car as I went, "So you're restoring this car?" I knew nothing about cars. It honestly looked like a heap of metal but what did I know.

She stood a little taller as pride filler voice and replied, "I am. The interior, exterior and the engine. It is my project for the next year. I hope to have it done before graduation."

I could hear the confidence in her voice and it made me smile. I admitted, "I have never seen anyone restore a car from the ground up. Seems like quite the task."

She looked like she was debating something before she asked, "Want to help?"

That caught me by surprise but I wasn't going to pass up the chance to learn something new. I nodded my head and she walked over handing me a sheet of sandpaper.

She motions for me to follow her, "Start here and work your way to the right. To avoid any grooves from the sandpaper, sand in every direction changing direction every few strokes."

We worked on the hood of the car together. Bo and I side by side working our way in different directions taking the paint off as we went. It was tedious, my arms ached and I was sweating within ten minutes of starting my work. Every so often I would glance at Bo and I could see she was back in her zone.

We had finished most of the hood by six and it was closing time for the shop. Bo took the sandpaper and dumped it in the garbage when she came back and asked, "Are you hungry?"

I hadn't even noticed until she mentioned it but I was famished, "I'm starving. You wouldn't think this would work up such an appetite."

Bo looked extremely nervous and she wouldn't look me in eyes, "Do you want to order a pizza or something?"

I didn't understand why asking me such a thing would make her so anxious but I gladly accepted, "That sounds wonderful. Do you want to go somewhere or…." I let my sentence trail off so she could finish what I was asking with her own thoughts.

She looked uncomfortable as she placed her hand on the back of her neck, "We can eat here if that's ok with you."

I didn't care where we went for food though I did finally realize that we were a bit dirty and had been sweating for most of the afternoon. Going out in public like that probably wasn't a good idea.

"I'll be right back." Bo said as she jogged over to Karl and whispered something to him. I watched as he nodded while glancing in my direction before he discretely passed Bo what looked like money. She stuffed whatever Karl gave her quickly into her back pocket before coming back to me.

She walked passed me and into an office only to return a moment later with two folding chairs. She set them down in front of the car and gestured for me to sit. After I sat down Bo followed while asking, "What don't you like on your pizza and we can go from there."

That was an easy question to answer, "I don't like anything like pineapples or anchovies but other than that I am good with anything."

She gave me a funny look before she started dialing a number on the wireless phone she had in her hand, "Anchovies are just nasty and pineapple should never be considered as a pizza topping."

I laughed at how adamant she was in her statement. I waited while she ordered a supreme and a meat lovers before asking me what type of crust I liked. She relayed the information to the person on the other end of the line ensuring she ordered exactly what I wanted.

After she finished with the order I watched as she hopped up and went back into the office. She returned with two bottles of water, handing me one while she sat down again.

The silence was a bit unconformable as we sat there glancing at each other trying to think of something to say. I was starting to wonder if I made a mistake coming here today but I wanted to get to know the person that went out of their way to help me for no reason at all except to be helpful. I just didn't expect the awkward moments that seems to follow us.

I was about to put my social skills to work when she spoke, "So how is the car running since this afternoon? Any more trouble?"

I set my water down on the hood the car and smiled, "No more trouble. You worked your magic and it hasn't tried to die on me since and Bo I really want you to know how grateful I am for the help. If you hadn't been there I would have ended up having it towed and then finding other transportation. You really save me a lot of hassle."

She looked away from me and I could see she was trying to hide her blush before she turned back saying, "Your welcome Lauren. Actually whenever you have some free time I could look your car over and make sure everything is in good working order. That is if you want me to…I mean I'm sure you get it serviced but just in case…."

Her rambling was adorable but I saved her by placing my hand on her knee as I cut her off, "That would be great. Thank you for offering."

As I removed my hand from her knee I thought I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes before she asked, "So you moved here right before freshman year right?"

I nodded and when she had confirmation she went on, "Where did you live before coming here?"

I leaned back and stretched my aching muscles while I answered, "Los Angeles. My parents both worked at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center before they were offered better positions at Yale New Haven Hospital. They knew Ciara's parents so we ended up moving here instead of Westbrook. They commute back and forth and I hardly ever see them. I like it here for the most part. It is far different than living in a big city."

Bo had this look that made me feel like I was the most important thing in the world. She was about to say something when I jumped in, "What about you Bo?"

I could see her visibly tense up before answering vaguely, "I've lived here all my life."

I dug for more, "Well that's vague."

She took a deep breath and elaborated, "I have never been anywhere else but here. I haven't traveled or gone anywhere exciting. Aife and Jack were born here as well. I have one older brother. His name is Dyson. We're not close at all. I want to leave here and never look back. Go to college and make something of myself. There are good people in this town but I prefer to just be alone. It's better that way."

I wondered if she was bothered by the fact that I showed up here considering her last statement but I decided not to push it. Instead I asked, "You call your parents by their first name?"

Her soft features hardened just a bit as she replied, "I do. I will never acknowledge Jack as my father," she looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers, "I love my mother though. I just wish she had the strength to fight for herself but she's just too scared."

I had a million questions but I bit my tongue. I didn't want to press on a subject that she wasn't willing or ready to talk about.

A knock at the side door startled me and Bo laughed as she stood up, "Food is here."

I started to pull money out of my pocket when she asked, "What are you doing?" She had the most intense look on her face.

"I was going to pay for the food." I said as she started to shake her head adamantly.

The tone in her next statement had an air of finality to it, "It's on me."

Before she gave me a chance to object or offer to pay half she turned on her heel and went to open the side door. I heard her friendly greeting to the delivery person as she took the boxes from him and waited for her change.

As she set the boxes on the hood of the car and laid out the napkins it occurred to me that my offer to pay may have made her feel like it was some act of charity. I cursed my stupidity but my manners wouldn't allow me not to offer.

When she sat back down she seemed more relaxed as she flipped open the lids on the pizza boxes and smiled over at me, "Consider it a thank you for all your help on the car today."

We ate in silence, both of us too hungry to engage in conversation. The food was delicious but we still ended up with leftovers. Bo placed the remaining slices in one box and threw the empty one away.

She picked up the other box and smiled while walking back to the office area, "Leftovers equals a good breakfast." That statement struck me as odd as I followed behind her.

I stopped at the entrance while I watched her put the box away in the little refrigerator when I noticed a cot in the corner of the room. It made me wonder if she slept here. I was trying not to make assumptions but I was concerned. Did Bo sleep here and if so why? If we didn't have any leftovers would she not have anything to eat tomorrow?

Question after question swirling around in my head. I was staring at the cot lost in thought when Bo joined me at the door asking, "What's wrong?"

She followed my gaze before looking back at me expectantly.

I couldn't hold it back and I think she knew that, "Do you sleep here?"

She shoved her hands in her pockets while looking at a spot on the wall behind me, "Most nights yes. It's no secret that things are shit at my house. I'm sure you know that. Everyone does. I stay away from there as much as I possibly can. I usually sleep here and then go home in the morning before anyone is awake to shower and change clothes or whatever. It keeps me away from Dyson and Jack. I just feel guilty that I am leaving my mom there to take the brunt of it. When I was younger I tried to get her to leave and take me with her. It didn't matter where just as long as we got out of that house but she was too afraid. I can't get her to do anything she feels she can't do."

I reached out and placed my hand on her forearm bringing her eyes back to mine, "I'm sorry Bo."

She took a step back causing my hand to fall away as she flashed a smile, "Don't be Lauren," she sighed, "I can't believe I just dumped all that on you. You're just so easy to talk to."

I started to speak but she cut me off, "Do you have to be anywhere tonight?"

I had no plans and my parents were in Westbrook as always. I was curious what she had in mind, "No. I'm free. Why?"

This sweet yet mischievous smile slowing graced her lips when she answered, "I know you're a member of the astronomy club. It's a clear night. I want to take you somewhere."

She walked over to the cot and grabbed a blanket before grabbing my hand and leading me outside, "Can we take your car? My motorcycle won't seat two."

I agreed taking the blanket from her while she locked the shop door. I tossed her the keys and told her to lead the way.

Her eyes got big in surprise and her voice was full of shock, "You're letting me drive?"

"I trust you." I laughed out as she opened the passenger side door for me before moving around and climbing in to join me.

The drive was quiet but the silence was comfortable. It felt like something settled between us and we were both more at ease.

We had been driving about forty minutes when I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer, "Where are we going?"

She looked over at me and winked before quickly looking away again, "There is this raised field that I love to go to on nights like this. There is hardly any light to drown out the open sky. It is right up this road."

Bo parked the car and leaned back to grab the blanket from the backseat.

She opened her door and looked back at me with expectant look on her face. I shook my head while trying to contain my smile. I followed her lead as she walked us away from the car and into the field. After about thirty yards Bo stopped and laid the blanket out on the ground. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down with her as she sat down on the blanket.

I looked around at my surroundings and I saw we were in a raised field about one hundred yards from a two story house.

I turned to her and asked, "Where are we?"

She looked at me and answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "My favorite star gazing spot." She then proceeded to lay down on her back and look up at the sky.

I laid down as well and was amazed at how many stars we could see from this spot. I was in the astronomy club at school but we mostly went to observatories and participated in activates around school. I had never laid down in the middle of a field and just looked at the sky. I enjoyed being in the astronomy club because I found the whole idea of studying celestial objects along with the physics, chemistry, and evolution of such objects fascinating. It also looked good to have a variety of activates listed when applying for colleges. I was also the class President three years in a row and planned on running senior year as well. I participated in the debate team and was on the swim team as well. I felt with my grades along with my extracurricular activities I would make a great choice for any college. Despite my parents insistence I was applying to Harvard, Dartmouth and Princeton along with a few others. I had a need to see if I could get accepted to any other college that wasn't Yale. I would then know it was on my own merit.

"This is wonderful Bo." I said breaking the silence that always seemed to settle upon us.

I could hear the smile in her voice, "I'm glad you like it. This is private property so we are technically trespassing but unless the people that live here are assholes I don't see this being a problem."

I almost laughed. I could add trespassing to my list of crimes. The only other thing on that list was underage drinking. My friends and the people I hung out with at school loved to race cars, drink, use whatever drugs they could get their hands on, fuck around and do anything they could find to pass time.

Those things didn't really appeal to me. I would have the occasional drink at a party but usually I just ended up being the designated driver and made sure my friends didn't find themselves in too much trouble the next morning. That in itself was rather entertaining.

I could hear Bo let out a nervous breath beside me before she asked, "I haven't seen Nadia since the end of the school year. What's she up to?"

Nadia and I had dated on and off since freshman year. We were never exclusive or in a committed relationship but we had fun together. She was also the only girl my parents approved of. When I finally told them I was gay they were horribly unhappy. It was not an easy time for me and things were tense between us. They may have my life planned out for me, they may try to pick and choose who I can befriend but his was one thing I would not budge on. It was who I was and I would not relent. They finally begrudgingly accepted who I was and things got better over time.

I was a bit curious as to why Bo was asking about Nadia. I wondered if she was interested in her. I looked over at her but I couldn't really see her that well, "Nadia is traveling through Europe with her parents for the whole summer."

Bo came back with another question. She sounded tentative and her voice was barely above a whisper, "Are you guys still dating?"

I was starting to think maybe Bo helped me today so she could get information about Nadia. I always thought she may have had a crush on me but maybe I was wrong. I looked back at the sky and answered, "No. She and I aren't dating or pursuing anything right now. Are you interested in her?" I couldn't hold the question back. It escaped me before I could grab it and lock it away.

"No. I'm not interested in her. Sorry if I was being nosy," she said before pointing up at the sky, "look there's Aquarius and…..there's Scorpius."

I was impressed with her keen eye to pick out specific constellations. I wanted to reassure her that her questions didn't bother me, "I don't mind you asking me about Nadia Bo or anything else really."

I could sense her eyes on me when she said, "I'm glad. So what does life hold for Lauren Lewis after high school?"

I laughed but it had a tinge of bitterness to it. I wasn't sure if Bo picked up on it. "I'm already taking college courses now. It's to jump start my college career my parents said. They want me to go to Yale. I wouldn't mind going there but I want to keep my options open. Both my parents went to Yale so they have all sorts of connections to get me in. I want to be accepted by my own achievements – not my parents. Whenever I bring it up with them though they shut down the topic."

"I think you could do anything you set your mind to Lauren." Bo said and the sincerity in her voice had me reeling. It had me believing and I didn't want to let go of that feeling.

"You must already know what you want to do with your life. What does the world have to look forward to from Lauren Lewis?"

Bo's offhanded compliments were clouding my thinking. I shook my head a little before I answered, "I want to become a medical researcher. I want to study genetics. If not that then maybe becoming a doctor and specialize in cardiothoracic surgery."

Bo let out a low whistle, "Damn Lauren. You have plans. I don't know what all that entails but I think it's great. Whatever you set your mind to, I mean it."

There she was again with the encouraging compliments. I decided it was my turn to ask some questions.

"Ok Bo. What about you? What are you plans exactly?" I scanned the sky as I waited for her reply.

"Mechanical Engineering. I love cars, the mechanics of it. How each individual part comes together to work in unison. I could maybe find a career with an automobile manufacturer. It requires only a bachelor's degree but I thought maybe I could even go for a master's degree. That would open up even more opportunities. I want nothing more than to leave this town and never look back. There is a whole world waiting for me out there. I just haven't discovered it yet. Only problem is money. With my family I will need either a full scholarship or maybe I could quality for financial aid. I don't know much about that but it's on my summer to-do list."

It was my turn to let out a whistle, "You said I have plans. Your goals are impressive. I can help you research scholarships and financial aid if you want me to. Just let me know. Have you applied to any colleges yet?"

I heard Bo sigh and I could hear the defeat in her voice, "Yeah. I've applied everywhere I could find that offered engineering programs but I haven't heard back from any of them. I figured maybe I was applying too early. I would like take you up on your offer though."

I found it strange that Bo had not heard back from any of the colleges she applied to but I was committed to help her get what she needed to get there. I felt this pull to her and the thought of spending more time together had me feeling giddy.

She bumped my hand to grab my attention, "Pick out a constellation Lauren and then we can get out of here. I could easily fall asleep right here if I'm not careful."

I squinted my eyes and looked at the sky above us until I found the one I was looking for. I pointed and said, "There's Sagittarius."

Bo sat up and then helped me up as well. We folded up the blanket and went back to the car. I rode shotgun again and allowed Bo to drive. I could sense she enjoyed my car and I liked giving her that joy.

On the way back to the auto shop I told Bo about the swim team's prospects this year for winning state. She told me she was looking for a second job since her work at K & B mostly paid for the parts she needed to restore the Camaro. I shared what it was like to grow up in a big city and how it was so different from a small town like this. Bo mostly listened and I was happy to share stories and more tidbits about myself with her. I got the sense she was still hesitant to talk about her childhood and family life. I wasn't going to push on such things. If she ever felt comfortable I wanted her to know I was here with a listening ear. She would find no judgement from me.

Bo pulled my car into the dirt lot and parked next to her bike. I told her I wanted her to teach me how to ride someday soon. She laughed but agreed. I found the idea exhilarating. I felt free with Bo. Maybe it was because she just let me be me. At least that was how it felt.

Bo looked over at me and the air got heavy while the ticking moments felt awkward again.

She looked down at my hands and said, "It has been a great day Lauren. Thank you. Spending time with you this afternoon and this evening was wonderful. Would you be interested in hanging out again?"

She glanced up at me and I could see the hope in her eyes mixed with fear. Her question sounded like a really laid back way of asking me out or maybe I was reading too much into it.

"I had fun too Bo. Thank you for dinner and taking me out to your spot. I would like to hang out again soon. I know where to find you now." I laughed and I could see her relax.

She opened the door to get out but paused and said, "Good night Lauren."

She was already out of the car by the time I returned the sentiment.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to everyone! Reading/reviewing/following/favorite this story. I really does mean a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 3. I am off the next 5 days so no updates until late next week. To the guest who guessed the source of my inspiration – you are correct though this story will not follow 100%.

Bo POV

I heard Lauren pull out of the lot and slowly disappear down the road as she went home for the evening. A part of me wanted to follow her just to make sure she made it safely but I was afraid to offer. I didn't want her to think that I thought she couldn't take care of herself.

The day had finally caught up with me as I changed into shorts and an old t-shirt for bed. I was tired and tomorrow would be another long day. I desperately needed a shower but there was no way I would go home tonight. By this time Jack would be blind drunk and I didn't want to be around if he fell into a rage. My brother would probably have his friends over as well and the thought of being leered at made me sick.

I wasn't going to dwell on my home life. I had just spent the majority of my afternoon and evening with Lauren. There wasn't anything that could bring me down in this moment. When she showed up here this afternoon I was pleasantly surprised and nervous beyond belief. When we spoke on the street today I figured she was thankful for my help and was just being gracious. I never would have imagined she would show up here just to spend time with me. Before now I was content with admiring her from afar. I had been doing it for years. Now that we spent some time together I didn't think I could stay away. She was everything I thought she would be and more. Lauren didn't mind getting her hands dirty and I liked that. She trusted me to drive her car and take her out to my favorite spot.

I shared a bit more than I meant to about my family but she didn't seem put off by it. She didn't judge me or look at me any differently. I didn't realize how nice it was to be able to let some of that out. Maybe I could be someone that Lauren would be interested in. If only I could find my confidence. I would need to work on that. I had isolated myself for so long I forgot what it was like to really be myself. Karl and Roger didn't count. I wanted Lauren to know me and I needed to rid myself of the fear I felt that she would run away if I showed her the real me. I felt myself drifting off. Thoughts of Lauren carrying me to sleep.

I woke up the next morning later than I intended. I got dressed quickly and rode home to shower and change. I also wanted to see if I could get my hands on the mail. Maybe there was something from one of the colleges I applied to. At this point anything would be better than nothing. It was making me crazy. I stopped my bike at the end of the drive. I didn't want the roar of the engine to wake up anyone in the house. I checked the mailbox but it was empty. I expected as much. Jack must have picked up yesterday's mail already and it was too early for postal delivery today.

I made my way to the side of the house and climbed in through my bedroom window. I listened for a moment but the house was quiet much to my relief. I quickly showered and changed into fresh clothes. I left my bedroom to go in search of the mail. It usually sat on the kitchen table in a messy pile of overdue bills and junk mail.

I quickly sifted through the stack but found nothing much to my disappointment, though I wasn't surprised. I heard footsteps behind me and I flinched at the sound of my father's voice, "What the hell are you doin girl?"

I turned quickly to see him staggering into the kitchen. His voice was raspy from sleep, eyes red and hair disheveled. He looked like a complete mess per usual.

"Checking the mail. I'm waiting for something." I held the edge of the table so tightly it was painful.

My father laughed as he leaned his heavy frame against the wall. "What could ya possibly be waitin for?"

"Nothing important. It doesn't matter."

He smirked at me and crossed his arms across his chest, "You couldn't possibly be lookin for all those college letters that've been showing up here over the past month."

My stomach dropped and I felt my heart start to race in my chest. I pushed off the table taking a step towards him my fists clenched. What did he do with my letters? I was completely caught off guard.

"You messed with my mail? Where are those letters?" I was livid. My anger was overshadowing my fear.

Jack pushed off the wall as he moved into my personal space. I saw the subtle shift in his eyes. Something low and dangerous. Something I knew all too well.

I quickly took a step back banging the back of my legs into the edge of the table.

"You're nothin but a coward and if you think you're runnin off to college then your mistaken. I tossed those college letter in the garbage where they belonged."

I took a deep breath to quell my anger before I responded, "I'll be eighteen in November. You will have no authority over me then."

"Where do you think you're gonna get the money to pay for it? It won't be from me girl. I can promise you that."

I tried to shift around him so I could walk back into the living room and leave but he grabbed my arm halting my steps.

"Where the hell do you think your goin?"

Jack had a death grip on my arm and I knew he would leave a bruise. I just needed to get out of the house and away from him. My anger was peaking to the point that I was afraid I would lash out at him.

"Please let me go." I requested in the calmest voice I could muster.

He let me go and I hurried into the living room grabbing my jacket off the couch where I tossed it earlier and walked out the front door slamming it behind me.

As I rode back to the shop I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I wanted to scream and cry and lash out at the world. If I hadn't woken up so late then I never would have ran into him. The only good thing to come from it was the fact that I know knew why I wasn't receiving any correspondence back from the places I applied. I would have to ask Lauren her thoughts on what I should do next. I was at a loss.

As I parked my bike back at the shop I saw Karl and Roger opening up and getting ready for the day. I was starving and knew I had the pizza from the night before.

I threw a couple of slices into the microwave when Karl came into the room.

"You want any?" I offered considering he was the one that paid for it.

He gave me a warm smile as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "No. I already ate but I found something that might interest you."

I took a bite of pizza and motioned for him to continue. "I know you have been looking for a second job. Last night I saw Mrs. Greenberg and she mentioned she was looking for someone to clean out their garage and shed, paint, hang new shelving and some other odds and ends. I told her I would bring it up with you and if you were interested you would go by there this afternoon."

I thought for a moment, "Mrs. Greenberg…..you mean Ciara's mother? Fuck Karl! How am I supposed to impress Lauren if I am the hired help for her best friend?"

Karl put his mug down and turned to face me fully. "Language Ysabeau!" He admonished before continuing, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. It is work I know you can do for fair pay. If Lauren rejects you because you are working for her friend's mother then she is not worth it."

I knew he was right and I was ashamed at my initial reaction. Karl was more of a parent to me than the ones I had. He and Roger sort of took me under their wing and had been helping me out ever since. We made up an awkward weird sort of family that I secretly loved.

I leaned forward and gave him a hug, "What I should have said was thank you. When I am finished with work here I will go by there and speak with her. Your right by the way. If Lauren was like that she wouldn't be worth it but she isn't. She is so much more than I ever knew."

He patted me on the arm when I pulled away, "So I take it your little get together went well last night?"

"It did."

"Does that mean you're going to stop treating yourself like the town pariah and go after this girl? Make yourself happy instead of hiding away here in the shop and where ever else it is you go to be alone?"

I looked at him and smirked saying, "Yes. That's what it means."

I left Karl in the office as I went to start on the service orders that were piling up from yesterday. I didn't tell him about my altercation with Jack or what he did to my college letters. He always swore he would march over there one day and kick my father's ass. I knew this was something that would push Karl to do just that and I feared the consequences that would come from such action.

Three oil changes, a tire rotation and a fan belt replacement later I was ready to head over to speak with Mrs. Greenberg.

As I approached the front door I looked down at myself and realized I had grease stains on my jeans and t-shirt. I cursed myself for not thinking to change clothes as this was not the impression I wanted make. Showing up dirty didn't seem like the smart thing to do. It was too late now. I needed the extra money for new clothes to replace some of the items of mine that were falling apart. I also hoped for some spending money in case Lauren wanted to hang out again or I grew up and finally asked her out.

I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Greenberg answered the door moments later. She had on an off white sundress with sandals and a cocktail in her hand. Not that it was my business but I thought it was a little early to be drinking.

I cleared my throat and introduced myself, "Mrs. Greenberg? I'm Bo. Karl mentioned you had some work that needed to be done?"

She looked me up and down before saying, "Yes that's right. Follow me."

She stepped out on to the front porch closing the door behind her. I followed her as we walked over to a garage that was not attached to the house that split off from the main drive and set a little further back than the house.

She opened the garage door with a wireless remote that I didn't notice she was holding.

"I want everything in here gone. It is all junk and needs to go. Once that's done I want the inside and outside painted and then some shelving hung up on all three walls. I already have the paint and shelving picked out. If I am happy with the garage then we can talk about the shed out back."

I nodded, "Understood."

I turned at the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. My breath caught when I realized it was Lauren. I watched her get out of the car and I couldn't stop the goofy grin that broke out at the sight of her. She looked over at me and I could see the surprise that graced her features. I assumed she was here to pick up or visit with Ciara.

I was snapped out of my trance when Mrs. Greenberg raised her voice, "Excuse me. Are you listening?"

I turned back to her quickly as I realized I was there for work and not to drool over Lauren.

"Yes I'm listening. So you're sure there isn't anything in here that you want to keep?" I asked as I vaguely recalled what she said when I lost all focus.

"I don't want any of it. Are you interested in the work?"

"I am."

"When can you start?"

I glanced back over to the house before answering, "Tomorrow."

Mrs. Greenberg smiled, "Good. I want this done quickly. We can work out the pay tomorrow. Don't start before eight or work past six," she handed me the wireless remote, "use this as you come and go."

I hit the button on the remote to close the garage door and followed my new employer back to the house.

I wanted to come inside so I could see Lauren and maybe talk to her but Mrs. Greenberg shut me down.

"That will be all Bo. I will see you tomorrow." She dismissed as she shut the front door and left me standing alone on the porch.

I jogged over to my bike and dug out an old service order and a pen.

I wrote Lauren a note and left it tucked under her windshield wiper:

 _Lauren,_

 _I'll be at the shop if you want to stop by later if you're not busy._

 _Bo_

When I got back Karl rushed over to me with an expectant look on his face.

I smiled and shook my head at him, "I took the work. I start tomorrow but I won't let it get in the way of working the incoming service orders here at the shop."

"I know that Bo. I have a few things for you," he dug around in his pocket and handed me a set of keys, "use the truck we keep in the back to haul the junk from the garage."

I was in awe of his continuing generosity. I stared at the keys for a moment then looked back up at him, "Thank you. I was wondering how I was going move all that stuff. I will take care of it I promise."

He laughed as he pulled an envelope from his back pocket, "I know you will. I also wanted to give you this."

He watched me intently as I took the envelop he held out for me. I opened it and looked inside finding a stack of twenty dollar bills. I was confused and I knew he could see it all over my face. I didn't understand what this was. I didn't work enough around the shop to earn this cash.

"What is this?" I asked gesturing to the money.

"Buy yourself some new clothes. I know you're recycling through only a handful of jeans and t-shirts. What you're not spending on that car over there goes into your savings. I didn't want you to dip into that. I know it isn't much but hopefully it will help."

For the second time today I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. This is what I imaged a normal family would be like.

I stepped back and laughed nervously. I rarely hugged Karl or Roger yet today I did it twice. "I don't know what to say. I mean thank you but you….I don't get it."

He sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets, "You're welcome. I know it's sometimes hard for you to understand an act of kindness being done just for the sake of it but that's all it is. Roger and I wanted to do it because we care about you Bo. You're like an adoptive daughter to us."

I shoved the envelope into my back pocket, "I will go get some new stuff this weekend. You weren't lying about my need for some new clothes. You guys have any pending service orders?"

"Over there. Knock yourself out. I gotta get back to it."

I walked over to the counter and sifted through the stack of orders. I pulled out a few and went to work. It was mostly easy maintenance stuff that was required. Balancing tires, changing air filters, checking brakes.

I finished all the orders that didn't require any actual repair. I was starting to get hungry and when I looked at the clock I saw it was about half past five. I hadn't eaten since this morning and I knew I needed to take better care of myself.

I was in the back washing my hands when I heard Roger greet someone up front. I froze when I heard Lauren's voice. So many things hit me at once. Excitement, anxiety, fear, desire. I quickly dried my hands and ran to the front.

When Lauren saw me she flashed me the most gorgeous smile. It made me weak in the knees. What an affect this girl had on me.

I returned the smile as I grabbed her hand and led her outside the shop.

"You got my note?" I inquired as I let her go and instantly missed her touch.

She smirked at me, "I did. I hope you didn't need that form. No plain old paper available?"

"Hey it served its purpose. You up to hanging out for a while?"

"I am. What do you have in mind?" She asked.

I thought for a moment trying to figure out what normal teenagers do for fun. I was at a loss. I decided to forget normal fun and just come up with the first thing I could think of.

"Last night you said you wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle. No time like the present." I could see the excitement in her eyes and I was pleased that the idea seemed to be a success.

"Follow me in your car." I said as I threw on my helmet and started my bike.

I waited as Lauren got into her car and pulled up behind my bike. I took off and rounded the fence that marked the 'parking lot' for the auto shop and rode out into the middle of the field that was littered with dirt and grass.

I shut off my bike and took off my helmet as Lauren approached from where she parked her car.

She looked away from me and blushed, "I'm nervous." She admitted and I wanted to reach out to her in reassurance but held back.

Instead I shifted into teacher mode. I pulled my jacket off and handed it to her.

"Put this on." I said handing it over.

She took it from me putting her arms through the sleeves while adjusting the collar. I was about to grab the helmet when she stopped me. I looked at her questioningly as she gently held my arm pushing up my shirt sleeve.

"Bo what happened?" Her voice was full of concern and hesitation.

I tried to change the subject, "It's nothing. We need to get you ready."

She wasn't having any of it. The look on her face told she was expecting an answer. Her concern was heartwarming. It was genuine and directed solely at me.

I closed my eyes and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and answered her truthfully, "I had a confrontation with Jack this morning when I went home. I found out that he was the reason I hadn't received anything from the colleges I applied to. He has been taking any correspondence and throwing it away. I was upset. He got angry and grabbed my arm. The bruise will heal Lauren. I'm more concerned about what I may have missed in those letters. I don't know what colleges responded or what they said. I know you already offered to help me and your plate is so full already. It will be even more so when school starts but I was wondering if maybe you could help me figure out my next step."

I opened my eyes and chanced a look in to her hazel brown eyes. I didn't see the pity I was expecting. I saw determination.

"Absolutely I will help you. We can contact the universities you applied to and check the status of your applications. Then we can determine what to do from there." Her tone told me that this was not open for debate. That this was our plan and we were sticking to it.

I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. This girl was truly amazing. I just needed to get her to see the same in me.

I didn't want to dwell on the bad stuff. I wanted to have fun. I handed the helmet to Lauren and nodded for her to put it on.

Once she had it in place I helped her fasten the straps and told her to get on the bike. She swung her right leg over and got on like an old pro.

"Now start it up. It is manual start. You have to kick start it."

She looked to the right and placed her foot on the lever while lifting her body up then kicking down with the force of her weight behind it.

The engine roared as she has successfully started the bike. I knew I had a huge grin on my face. I was proud of her. It took some people several tries before they could kick start a motorcycle.

She looked over at me with a happy elated grin on her face waiting for my next instruction.

"It is in neutral right now. If you pull the throttle the engine will rev but you won't move. The clutch is on the left, front brake on the right, rear break by your right foot and the gear shift at your left foot." I said as I pointed out each part of the bike.

She nodded in understanding so I kept going, "This bike has five gears. To get into first gear you pull the clutch in and use your left foot 'click" the gear shift down. Gears two through five use the toe of your left foot to 'click" the gear shift up. Every time you change gears you pull the clutch in while you let off the throttle. You'll be able to feel and hear when you need to shift gears but for today let's just get into the first two gears. To start moving ease off the clutch while pulling back the throttle slowly. When you brake, pull in the clutch while you let off the throttle."

I backed up and waited for Lauren. On her first attempt she stalled. She looked disappointed but restarted the bike with renewed determination. I could see the concentration etched across her features as she tried again.

This time she started to move and I could hear her yell in excitement. I watched as she started to speed up slowly and I heard the engine when she shifted to second gear. She add speed and I heard her shift up another gear. I didn't want her to go any faster on her first time out but there was no way I could catch up to her.

She started to turn the bike wide so she could come around and head back in my direction. She was headed back my way when she tried slowing down using the brakes while down shifting. Her expression changed from excitement to fear as she passed by me trying to slow down until she finally put her foot out and fell to the side brining the bike with her.

Panic burst through my chest as I took off running to her. The bike was heavy and I knew she could have easily hurt herself.

By the time I got to her she had climbed out from under the bike. Without warning she squealed and threw her arms around me. I was caught off guard and it took me a moment to return the embrace. I loved the way she felt in my arms. How her warmth seeped into my body stealing my breath. I closed my eyes as the smell of jasmine and vanilla invaded my senses.

She let me go and it took me a moment to recover. I helped her take the helmet off and once she was free of it she started rambling a mile a minute, "That was so fun. I felt so free like I didn't have a worry in the world. No wonder you love riding this bike. I only stalled once and I got up to third gear. I know I wrecked. I got overwhelmed trying to brake and down shift at the same time but I know I can get better at that with practice. We have to do this again soon. I have to learn how to do this…."

She stopped talking when she realized I was laughing. She gave me a look and I caught my breath before I said, "You did great Lauren. Better than me my first time out. We can keep at it and I know you'll get it down in no time. I am so happy you had fun. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

She shook her head, "No I'm fine but we better pick up your bike."

I had forgotten all about it. Lauren sat down as I pushed my bike up and kicked the stand out so it would remain upright.

Lauren motioned for me to sit next to her. I put the helmet down on the seat and joined her.

"Are you the one that's going to be working for Ciara's mom on the garage and shed?"

"Yeah I start tomorrow. It shouldn't take me too long. It'll give me enough time to look for more work after I'm done there."

She bumped me with her shoulder and I looked over at her. I could tell she wanted to ask me something but seemed embarrassed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was curious about something. I'm sorry but I feel like I should already know the answer but I don't. Your name. Is it short for something?"

I didn't understand why she was sorry, "Why are you sorry? Bo is short for Ysabeau. Why would you think you should know that?"

She smiled softly, "That's a beautiful name. We have been going to the same school for three years. The yearbook would have your full name. I just feel I should have known."

I never thought of that but it didn't bother me. She was being too hard on herself. I wanted to lighten the mood, "Did you have fun with Ciara?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. We watched a movie. Nothing exciting."

We sat in silence for a while watching the sky darken as the sun set behind us.

I found Lauren's curiosity endearing as she asked another question trying to seek out answers, "Where did you learn so much about star gazing and constellations. You're not in the astronomy club at school but you really know your stuff."

How was I supposed to tell her I taught myself because I knew it was something she was interested in? I didn't think it was creepy at the time but now that I thought about it I was worried about her reaction to such a thing. One thing I knew without a doubt was that I always wanted to be honest with her.

I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I knew I was blushing. She was watching me waiting for an answer. I drew in a breath letting out the partial truth, "I taught myself."

Her eyes grew wide as she exclaimed, "That is amazing. It can be difficult to learn. I didn't know you were so interested in astronomy. Why aren't you apart of the club at school?"

I looked at my fidgeting hands and replied, "I learned because I knew it was something you were interested in."

I closed my eyes not wanting to see the look on her face. I felt her movement next to me. I assumed she was getting up to leave. That I had scared her away but I was wrong.

I sighed when I felt her kiss my cheek and grab my hand. When she let go and moved away I missed her instantly. I could feel where her lips touched my skin. I dared a glance at her and she had the most tender smile on her face.

She pushed herself up into a crouching position and said, "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

I had forgotten all about my hunger until now. I stood up and walked over to my bike as she went to her car. I stopped and reversed direction causing Lauren to halt her movements.

She was leaning against her open car door when I walked up next to her placing my hand at the small of her back returning the kiss to her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone for all the support - for reading/reviewing/favorites/follows. Anyone reading A Means to an End - the final chapter will be posted no later than Sunday evening

So...here is chapter 4! I really hope it does not disappoint. If things seem a bit slow, it will speed up (along with a few time jumps). I am just trying to build the relationship at the moment. Comments, suggestions ect...please let me know!

Lauren POV

I wasn't surprised when I pulled into my driveway after leaving Bo and found it to be empty. My parents always promised to make it home from work each day but it rarely ever happened. They were gone so much that they actually bought another residence in Westbrook. I asked them why we settled here, in this small town when a majority of their time was spent elsewhere. They told me they wanted me to take advantage of the benefits of living in a small community. I had yet to see exactly what those benefits were, but I didn't have any problems living here. It was nice to leave behind the large, overcrowded city we came from, though it was quite the culture shock at first. Los Angeles had a population of ten million and now I lived in a town with a population of eleven thousand.

My parents were so wrapped up in their careers that I felt they never stopped to enjoy living life. Seeing firsthand how a career could consume everything, I swore I would never let myself become that type of person. I knew my parents loved me but they never had time for me. They left me to essentially take care of myself, but they never had a problem interfering when they disagreed with my choices. They thought they knew what was best for me, despite how I felt about it. I found it wildly unfair and overbearing.

My father was a neurologist and my mother was an orthopedic surgeon. Between consults, on call rotations and surgical responsibilities, I knew it was too much to expect them to be home for their daughter on a regular basis. I was complaining but it felt wonderful to let it out. If I didn't, it would just fester under the surface until it exploded.

I shared all of these resentments with Bo this evening. She listened intently to every word I had to say and comforted me. She allowed me to be me. Putting her arm around my waist and letting me rest my head on her shoulder. She didn't once tell me I had no right to complain. She made me feel safe.

After Bo gave me my first riding lesson, we rode together in my car to a local diner on Main Street to grab a bite to eat. I was ready to jump out of the car with her on my arm, but Bo wouldn't allow it. She insisted she go in and get the food to go and eat somewhere private. Her reason being that if we went inside and ate together we would be the center of town gossip by the morning. I didn't care what people thought but I indulged her anyway.

We ended up on the hood of my car near a secluded part of the lake with good food and wonderful conversation. We talked about all sorts of things. If she could be anything in the world it would be an astronaut or a NASCAR driver. I told her I would love to be an Olympic gold medalist for freestyle swimming. We found we had a mutual love of reading. Her favorite novel is Wuthering Heights while mine is The Alchemist. We sat there for a time unknown talking about trivial things, but it allowed us both a better glimpse into each other's mind. By the end of the night I learned what I already suspected. Bo was smart, thoughtful, hardworking, kind and had the biggest heart of any one I had ever known. I also learned I was feeling more for her than just simple friendship. She was shy but once she was more comfortable with me, that shyness melted away and reveled a vibrant, good humored girl that was stealing my breath away.

I was too wound up to sleep by the time I changed and was ready for bed. If I couldn't sleep then I was going to put my time to good use. I already told Bo she needed to have all her college correspondence sent to the auto shop from now on. This would prevent her father from interfering as she moved forward with her applications. I now sat at my desk with the lights dimmed, listening to music while I researched scholarship opportunities and financial aid. It didn't take long for me to find several different avenues that Bo could pursue to help pay for college. There were essay scholarships, local scholarships, college specific scholarships and so much more. She could look into FAFSA and see what federal assistance programs, grants, and loans she may qualify for. There was a wealth of information online that she could use to get herself the resources she needed to continue her education.

I bookmarked the most helpful pages so I could show them to her later. I was excited to be able to help her. I knew her number one college pick was the University of Connecticut which was only sixty three miles from Yale. If Bo and I pursued a romantic relationship then the distance between Yale and U of C was not daunting. We could make it work.

I laughed to myself as I shut down my laptop and made my way to bed. Bo and I had only known each other for a few days, and I was already planning out how to manage a relationship once we went to college. I was jumping the gun but I couldn't deny the attraction that I felt. Bo brought out feelings in me that I had never felt before and I found it exhilarating. I never committed to anything serious with Nadia because I never felt that spark, but with Bo it was different. When I was with her my whole body came alive and I knew it was something special. There was no way this feeling could be inside the realm of every day experience. I didn't care what my family or friends thought of it. I knew without a doubt that I would regret it if I didn't follow my heart.

I woke up the next morning later than I intended. I had stayed up way to late last night researching online and daydreaming about Bo. I had plans to go over to Ciara's house this afternoon. She was having a rough time coping with her parent's separation. I also had slightly selfish motive for wanting to go over there as well. I knew Bo would be working there today and I wanted to be near her, even if I couldn't talk to her.

I took a quick shower and got dressed for the day, throwing on some denim shorts along with a baby blue camisole. I scarfed down a breakfast of maple sugar sweetened rolled oats with roasted peanuts and blueberries. After I called Ciara to let her know I was on my way, I threw on my sandals and left the house.

Ten minutes later I found myself pulling into Ciara's driveway. I saw the garage door open but I didn't see Bo. I got out of the car and walked up to the front porch ringing the doorbell to announce my arrival. I could hear Ciara barreling down the stairs inside to answer the door.

She greeted me with a huge smile when she answered, "Come in come in!"

I shook my head and chuckled at her enthusiasm as I crossed the threshold into the house. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her as we made our way up the stairs to her room.

Once we were both inside, she shut the door and went to lounge on the bed. I went to sit on the windowsill that overlooked the yard where the garage was located, hoping to catch a glimpse of Bo.

"Thanks for coming over Lauren. It kinda sucks being here right now. You know with my dad gone and my mom moping around the house. They haven't said anything to me but I don't think their getting back together. I mean why else would my mom have someone cleaning out the garage where my dad stored all his junk?" She said while playing with a page inside a magazine.

"You don't ever have to thank me Ce. I can't even imagine what it's like." I offered as I turned to look back out the window.

"Yeah but your parents are never home. I bet that sucks too."

I nodded absentmindedly as I watched Bo appear from inside the garage. She was carrying two cardboard boxes and dumped them into the back of a truck I had never seen before. I assumed she borrowed the truck to help with the job. It was an old Chevy from the 70's if I had to guess. It was blue with white trim.

Seeing Bo made my heart start to race. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her beauty was something that I had always noticed but since we started talking, it was only amplified by her personality. I could look past the outer beauty and see the person that she was inside.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when Ciara raised her voice, "Lauren are you listening?"

I quickly turned to face her and offered up an apology, "Sorry Ce. What did you say?"

She rolled her eyes and repeated, "I said….are you excited about the party tonight."

I stared at her for a moment. I had completely forgotten about the party that was being thrown out at the lake to kick off the start of summer.

I looked back out the window and stared at Bo. She was sitting on the tailgate taking a break. I had wanted to spend time with her this evening. Ciara had just reminded me that I already had plans.

"Yeah I guess." I answered with a not so subtle tone of disappointment in my voice.

Ciara sat up and gave me a curious look, "We always hit the summer parties. What's with you the past few days? You're distant and you don't seem like yourself."

I sighed, "Honestly Ce I forgot all about it."

Ciara's eyes widened, "You forgot? We've only been talking about it on and off for the past week. And what has got your attention outside?"

She got up from the bed and crossed the room to the window I was sitting at. She peered out and saw what I had been looking at.

She hit me on the arm and exclaimed, "Do you have a crush on her? Oh you do! That's it isn't it? You've been holding out on us! Do Kate and Cassie know?"

I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks and the room started to feel hot and stifling. How could I tell my friends about something I hadn't even shared with Bo?

Ciara was like a dog with a bone. I knew she wouldn't let up until I answered her directly. I decided to be honest because really I wasn't ashamed of it. I didn't care what people thought. I didn't understand why money ever dictated social standing and I never would.

"I like her Ce. I have spent the last few days with her and she is wonderful." I said unable to hide the small smile that appeared when I talked about her.

Ciara sat down across from me on the windowsill, "I don't really know her. She seems nice enough I guess. You know about her family right? Her dad? What about your parents Lauren. You know they would go crazy if they found out."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall, "Bo isn't her family Ce. Actually the idea that people around here are somehow better because they have money is stupid. You're the first person I've told so just keep it to yourself."

"Does she feel the same way? Have you told her?" Ciara pressed.

I opened my eyes and looked down to where Bo sat, "I don't think she knows how I feel. I mean it just took me by surprise. We have been hanging out and along the way I started to feel differently about her."

Ciara got a devious grin on her face, "You should bring her to the party tonight."

"You think so?" I asked, feeling more than nervous in the moment.

Ciara answered with confidence, "I do. I have lived here longer than you Lauren. Bringing her out tonight would be a great way to get her out of the shell she lives in. I mean she is always alone. Never socializes. This could be good for both of you. Give you a chance to tell her how you feel and get her to open up as well."

The more I thought about the suggestion the more I liked it. I just needed to talk to Bo and get her onboard.

"Ce do you mind if I go down and ask her?"

"Go ahead. But come back and tell me everything!"

I left the room and ran down the stairs to the front door. I exited the house and rounded the corner to the side of the house.

I guess Bo heard me because she looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw me approaching. She slid over on the tailgate and placed her hand down next to her, "Want to sit with me?" She asked.

I hopped up and took a seat while I allowed myself a moment to look her over. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that were dirty from working in the garage. Her skin was flush from the heat with beads of sweat running down her face and neck. Bo's entire appearance made my skin tingle in the most pleasant way.

I had to look away from her to gather my thoughts, "How are things coming along?"

I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye, "Good. I already have a third of the stuff cleared out. I should be halfway done by the end of the day."

I was about to ask her about the party when she spoke again, "Do you want to get together again tonight?"

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach increase tenfold, "I do actually but I have something I want to ask you."

"What's up Lauren?"

I let out a breath and flashed her a tentative smile, "There is this party tonight. It's to celebrate the beginning of summer. I completely forgot about it until Ciara reminded me. I was wondering if you would come with me."

I could see her body physically tense up at the idea, "Are you sure Lauren? I mean I would love to hang out with you but I don't want your friends to hassle you for being seen with me. What if your parents find out? Would they try to keep you from seeing me?"

I looked down at the ground as I thought about what she said. I wasn't worried about my friends. If they couldn't accept Bo in my life then they weren't truly my friends. I understood Bo's concerns but stewing over what other people thought didn't concern me. I knew without a doubt my parents would try to keep me and Bo apart if they knew we were friends. They would be very vocal about it. If Bo and I started dating, they would be livid. The only thing I knew was that this was something I would not allow other people to dictate – my parent included.

"I'm sure Bo. I can handle my friends and I don't care what my parents think and neither should you."

Bo sat in silence for a moment before she answered, "I'd love to go."

I slid off the tailgate and turned to face her with a smile, "Great. I'll pick you up at the shop about nine?"

Bo got down from the truck as well which caused her to invade my personal space. We were inches apart and I couldn't keep my eyes from straying to her lips.

"Nine is fine Lauren." I could see the mischievous look in her eyes as she saw what her close proximity was doing to me.

I backed up and started to walk away when I remembered the research I did last night. I turned back around and called her name, "Bo."

When I had her attention I continued, "I almost forgot. I did some research last night on scholarships and financial aid and there are a lot of options for you to check out. We can go over it all sometime together if you like."

If it were possible Bo's smile grew even wider, "I didn't mean for you to do that work alone. I would have helped you. Thank you though."

I waved and headed back to the house. I let myself in and went back to Ciara's room. She was glued to the window, no doubt watching the entire exchange.

After I shut her door she asked, "Well?"

"I'm picking her up at nine." I answered without even trying to conceal my excitement. I went on to give Ciara the step by step.

Bo POV

I was on my way home from the town's garbage collection and recycling center after I dropped off the last load from the garage. I had pushed it to get half the garage cleared today, and now I could feel the ache settling into my muscles.

I should have dropped the truck off with Karl and taken my bike home but I wanted to take advantage of having a vehicle while I could. I pulled up the dirt drive to the house and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Jack's car wasn't there. That could only mean he was out getting drunk, leaving my mother home alone.

I entered the house and it was quiet. My mother was probably in her room with the door shut. I couldn't blame her. She was probably trying to enjoy the peace while it lasted. I headed for the kitchen to check the mail. I wanted to see if anything arrived for me. It was always possible that Jack overlooked something addressed to me while he was in a drunken stupor. As I flipped through the pile, I had decided to take Lauren's advice and have my mail sent to the auto shop from now on. I would talk to Karl and Roger about it tomorrow to make sure it wasn't a problem. I doubted it would be but I didn't want to make any assumptions.

I didn't find anything addressed to me so I went to my room to get ready for this evening. I was beyond dirty and in desperate need of a shower. I stripped out of my dirty clothes and tossed them in the growing pile of laundry I needed to get done.

I turned on the water stepping under the spray, and almost immediately I could feel my body relax. The hot water felt good on my aching muscles and did wonders for my panicked mind. Since I saw Lauren this afternoon my mind has been going a mile a minute. I was excited to see her but nervous about the party. I wasn't really a social person. I learned long ago to stick to myself. When I was younger, kids would make fun of my clothes because they were worn thin and out of style. If Jack had a bad week gambling, my mother couldn't afford me lunch and I would have to sit in the cafeteria without food. Kids would joke when Jack was picked up on a DUI or public intoxication. It finally hit me that I was better off not even trying to find a place to fit in. It was a frame of mind that was really hard to shake, but I was willing to try for Lauren. I didn't want her to not do the things she enjoyed because I was uncomfortable. A part of me wondered how much of it was my own insecurities and imagination. Regardless I wanted Lauren to do the things she loved, and I refused to hold her back. I could try if it meant Lauren's happiness.

I felt the water starting to run cold so I shut it off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped myself in my towel and went back to my room. I dug through my closet and drawers and found a decent pair of jeans along with a Harley-Davidson t-shirt that was still in good condition. I threw my clothes on and went in search of something to eat.

When I stepped into the living room I found my mom trying to straighten things up before Jack came home. He left this house a mess day after day leaving my mother to clean it up. If he was drunk and the house wasn't in order, he would make sure she knew just how unhappy he was about it.

She looked up from what she was doing, "Bo you startled me. I didn't hear you come in."

I walked into the kitchen and called over my shoulder, "Sorry. Have you eaten?"

She stopped what she was doing and joined me in the kitchen while I looked in the refrigerator.

"Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich."

I ignored the fact that she avoided my question and replied, "Please. I'm starving."

I sat down at the table and watched as my mother made me a turkey and ham sandwich. She leaned against the counter in silence while I ate. Once I was finished she took my plate and placed it in the sink.

"Are you staying here tonight honey?"

Her voice sounded hopeful and I felt a twinge of guilt at the fact that I was leaving her here alone to fend for herself.

"No mom. I was just stopping in. I was actually just leaving." I said as I stood from the table.

My gut twisted when she spoke in a pleading tone asking, "Are you sure?"

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I can't stay here with that man mom. Please understand."

She squeezed me tight and relented, "I understand."

I pulled away from her, wishing her a good night and left the house. I started up Roger's 1971 K20 pickup and headed back down the drive.

I arrived at the shop and parked the truck next to my bike. I unlocked the side door and let myself in to my makeshift home. I was a little early so I decided to go through the service orders and make sure Karl and Roger weren't overrun with work that I should be helping out with.

They had been in business for twenty five years and had a reputation for excellent service at a low price. When you added word of mouth to the mix, their shop was always bringing in new and repeat business. It was a wonderful thing to see but sometimes the work load was more than the two men could handle. I was happy to help whenever I could. It was the least I could do for them.

I put the orders back in their place after I was done looking them over. It didn't appear there was anything really outstanding that needed immediate attention. If there was, then I would have made plans to work on it tomorrow morning before heading back to Mrs. Greenberg's house. She had offered fifteen dollars an hour for the work on her garage. I had the fleeting thought to drag the work out to increase my hours, but in the end my conscious won out. I would never feel comfortable taking what I didn't earn. From my understanding Ciara's parents were separated. Mr. Greenberg owned all the things in the garage that he claimed he didn't want anymore.

I heard a knock at the side door and I knew it was Lauren. The mere thought pulled a smile from me and my stomach was twisting with nerves.

I answered the door and the sight of her took my breath away. She wore the same clothes I saw her in earlier today, but the moon light added a soft glow to her skin that wasn't there during day light hours. She was absolutely stunning.

I blinked a few times when I heard her laugh. I realized I had yet to greet her and I was just standing there staring at her.

I tried my best to regain my composure and dared to say, "You look beautiful Lauren."

When I saw her blush at my words, my stomach started to calm. I wondered if she was as nervous as I was.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

I stepped outside and closed the door locking it behind me, "Lead the way."

On our way to the party, Lauren filled me in on what she found online regarding different scholarships and financial aid. She made it all sound so easy and it gave me hope. There was still time before such things needed attention, so we planned to go over it in depth towards the end of the summer.

We pulled up to the Miller's abandoned property that edged the lake and got out of the car. About ten yards from the water was a huge fire where kids were sitting around drinking. There were kegs set up in the dirt while speakers blasted music from the bed of a truck. Some people were dancing while others were swimming. The fire cast an eerie light across the entire scene.

Lauren tugged on my arm to pull me towards the crowd, "Come on. Let's go find Ce, Kate and Cass."

I swallowed hard and let her lead the way. A few people gave me an odd look but for the most part nobody really paid much attention to me.

We finally found Lauren's friends at one of the kegs pouring themselves a drink. Ciara spotted us first as she waved and smiled. Kate and Cassie turned to see what caught Ciara's attention.

Both girls smiled at Lauren until their eyes fell on me. There happy jovial expressions morphed to ones of confusion.

Lauren was quick to break the awkward moment, "You all know Bo right?"

Ciara, who looked half-drunk already, chimed in, "Yes! You're helping my mom out."

I nodded and smiled while holding back the urge to smack her for bringing up the fact that I was working for her family.

Kate and Cassie both smiled and said hello before offering to get us something to drink.

Lauren looked over at me as if asking if it was ok for her to have a beer.

I fumbled over my words, "Uh…you go ahead if you want. I um…don't drink."

Kate gave me and incredulous look, "You don't drink? Really?"

I kept my tone light as I answered, "I don't really find it all that appealing."

Lauren declined as well and it made me wonder if she did so because of me, or because she had driven here tonight. I certainly didn't want her to refrain because I did. I could always drive as well if she felt like letting loose and having a few.

We all walked closer to the fire before sitting down on the ground in our own little space. Lauren's knee kept brushing against my leg causing my heart to skip a beat and my body to ache in a way it never had before.

While Lauren, Ciara, Kate and Cassie talked about the swim team, homecoming, college plans and fashion, I watched everything going on around me. It was fascinating watching kids I went to school with for years, dance to the beat of the music or stumble around drunk. I could hear the girls in the water squeal as their boyfriends tried to dunk them under.

I listened as the girls around me talked amongst each other. I didn't really have anything to contribute, but being here with Lauren made me want to fit more into her world. Every so often Lauren would look at me and flash me a small smile while Kate and Cassie observed with curiosity. Ciara seemed oblivious to it all. I wondered if she didn't notice, or if Lauren possibly already said something to her about hanging out with me.

When Lauren's friends seemed preoccupied with something else, she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You're bored aren't you?"

I shook my head adamantly, "No not at all." It was an honest answer.

Lauren smirked at me, "Well I am. Come on lets go."

I bit my lip, worried I gave the impression I didn't want to be there. I had to make sure she knew I was content, "Lauren, I am having a great time people watching, and I love listening to you and your friends. I'm a bit quiet I know, but please don't mistake that as me being bored."

She smiled and nodded to pacify my fear, "I know. It's just that these parties are always the same and it doesn't have quite the same appeal as it used to. I'm ready to go if you are."

I winked at her and replied, "I go where you go."

That seemed to settle it. Lauren got up from her seated position and held her hand out to help me up as well. I took it and she pulled me to my feet.

Kate, Ciara and Cassie gave Lauren a questioning look, and she informed them that we were leaving.

"You just got here!" Kate whined.

"We've been here two hours. These parties are all the same. I'll talk you all later." Lauren said firmly, putting an end to any further protest.

As we walked to the car I wondered what Lauren's friends were thinking. I hoped that her friends really didn't mind that Lauren was cutting out early. I hoped they didn't assume I was the reason for it.

When we got in the car I asked, "You didn't turn down a drink because of me did you?"

Lauren reached over taking my hand in hers, "Never. I mean it. I really wasn't in the mood."

I let out the breath I was holding, "Good." I looked over at her and smiled when she squeezed my hand.

We rode along in comfortable silence for a short time until she spoke again, "Sitting on the ground, drinking beer, talking about random stuff while music blasts in the background – it isn't fun like it used to be. Thank you for coming with me though. It was nice having you there."

I took the opportunity to reiterate my previous statement, "I had fun. It was great people watching and I liked sitting there with you and your friends. I also didn't say it before but, thank you for inviting me."

Lauren pulled into the lot at the shop and parked next to the truck. She turned off the engine asking, "Do you mind if I come in?"

My stomach was doing flip flops but I managed to answer, "Of course."

I got out of the car and went to unlock the side door while Lauren pulled her keys from the ignition and followed behind me.

I walked over to the doorway that led into the office from the shop so I could offer Lauren something to drink. I wanted to be a good host so I turned to face her, only to find she was only inches from me. I was about to ask if she wanted anything when she said my name in low voice, "Ysabeau."

No one ever called me by my full name, but I found it appealing when Lauren said it. I liked the sound of it as it sent shivers through my body.

Before I could say anything at all, Lauren closed the gap between us and kissed me softly. It only took me a moment to realize what was happening and respond. I felt her hands on my waist as she pulled me closer to her, and I placed my hands on her cheeks keeping her in place. This was something I had only dreamt about, and the dreams couldn't compare to the real thing. I didn't care about the need to breathe as Lauren deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for her. My knees went weak when her tongue touched mine.

I spun us around until I had her back against the wall and I pinned her there with my body. Her arms held me tighter as I began to kiss along her jaw and down her neck before returning to her lips. Lauren took control of the kiss once again, and slowed it down until she finally pulled away, leaning her forehead against mine.

I could feel her breath against my lips as she leaned against me with her eyes closed.

She whispered, "I have all these feelings for you Bo."

I smiled, "I'd like to find out exactly what those feelings are."

She chuckled as she opened her eyes to meet my gaze, "I thought I made that clear."

"I think I might need a little more help figuring it out." I teased.

"I can do that." She said as she held me close and kissed me again.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Every one of you is just awesome! Thank you. Enjoy!

Bo POV

I hardly slept a wink last night but I wasn't complaining. Lauren's kisses kept replaying in my mind like a loop. It was seven in the morning and I had already dressed, eaten breakfast and finished my coffee. I was ready to get the day started. I wanted to begin clearing out the rest of the stuff from the garage at eight, and hopefully finish that part of the job with time to spare. New parts for the Camaro arrived yesterday and I was anxious to continue my project. I had parts for the front and rear suspension along with 15" X 7" Rally Wheel and BF Goodrich Silvertown Whiteline radial tires.

I heard the lock on the side door unlatch and I knew it was probably Karl. He would often come in a few hours before opening to catch up on paperwork if needed.

I walked into the garage from the back office to greet Karl as he entered, "Good morning old man."

He gave me a suspicious look, "You seem rather happy this morning."

I followed him as he walked behind the counter where the computer system was set up for automated tracking and the hard copy orders were stored. I watched as he sat down, pulling open the bottom drawer to put away his keys.

I was leaning against the opposite side of the counter when he looked back up at me, "So I take it the party went well last night?"

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face, "It did. I'm really glad I went, not that I would have said no to Lauren. I felt a little out of place at first but I enjoyed myself. It was great seeing Lauren with her friends."

Karl glanced up at me while pulling a stack of papers from a file folder. He asked, "And how are things with Lauren?"

As soon as the question left him I jumped at the answer, "Couldn't be better Karl. She kissed me last night after we left the party. I have never experienced anything like that before!"

He threw his hands up trying to get me to stop talking, "I don't need to hear about the details Bo."

I ignored him and continued, "I know but you have to tell me. Is it supposed to be like that? Heart pounding, weak knees, butterflies going crazy in my stomach. It was amazing."

He smirked at me and I glared at him, "It feels that way when you're kissing the right person."

If that was how it would always feel when I kissed Lauren, then I didn't ever want to kiss anyone else. I didn't really have anything to compare it to but I didn't care. Lauren accepted me for who I was and she didn't care about the rest of it. She wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to be seen with me. She was special and I would do whatever I could to show her that every day.

I pushed off the counter to straighten my stance, "I have to head out but I wanted to ask you something real quick. Would it be a problem if I had my college correspondence mailed to this address instead of having it sent to my home?"

"That's not a problem." He answered without looking up from the papers he was sorting.

I hesitated a moment before deciding to ask my next favor, "Would it be ok if I borrowed the truck next Friday? I want to take Lauren out to the Stamford Observatory. They have a 22-inch research telescope that is open to the public and the Comet d'Arrest will be passing by Earth next week. I want to take her as a surprise. I think she would love it."

Karl finally stopped his paper shuffle and looked up at me answering, "If we don't have anything outstanding next week then I don't have a problem with it." He paused as if in deep thought, "You seem really happy Bo. It's a nice thing to witness. Now quit stalling and get out of here."

I laughed and shook my head as I walked to the side door. I thought about what Karl said and decided he was right. The past few days with Lauren had been the best, and I felt the difference she brought out in me. I liked this version of me. Lauren was truly special.

It was noon and I was about to take the load I had stacked in the pickup down to the garbage collection and recycling center. I looked over the garage estimating that I had cleared out about three fourths of the stuff that was stored inside. It wouldn't take me long to get the rest of it packed up when I returned.

I was about to hop into the truck when I heard Ciara yelling my name. I stopped my movement and turned when I felt her standing behind me.

I had no idea what she wanted so I waited for her to speak. She was hungover and I could smell the alcohol seeping from her pores, even though I could tell she had showered. That was just one of the reasons I didn't drink.

She finally caught her breath while she braced herself against the truck. "I wanted to catch you before you left."

I folded my arms across my chest, a defensive posture I adopted a long time ago. "I am coming right back after I unload the stuff from the back of the truck."

She let out an exasperated sigh as she threw her arms up in frustration, "Well I didn't know that. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I support you and Lauren and this new relationship or whatever it is you two have. When I had seen her or talked to her over the past few days, I could tell how happy she is. She wasn't like that with Nadia the three years they dated."

I dropped my arms and forced myself to relax. I didn't know what I was expecting but support was not high on my list. Needless to say Ciara surprised me.

She stepped closer and continued, "Just be careful. When her parents find out they are going to try and tear you apart. And trust me they will find out. I wouldn't be surprised if Lauren told them herself. She's just that kind of person you know? She cares for everyone and doesn't view things like her parents do."

I nervously tapped my fingers against the door frame. I wanted more information and I hoped Ciara could help me. "I'm not worried about her parents. I have no illusions on that front. I'll admit I am little surprised you are so accepting of Lauren hanging out with the poor girl who's family name is shit in this town."

Ciara gave me a small smile while she shrugged her shoulders. She said, "I don't care who you are Bo. Never really have. If you make my friend happy then I am good with that. Kate and Cassie weren't too thrilled when you guys left so early last night. Well it was more Kate than anything. She doesn't like you. She kept going on and on about how you're going to hurt Lauren and how she doesn't trust you. Look, my parents are separated. You're the one clearing out his junk from the garage. My home life isn't the best right now. I know it doesn't compare to yours but I get it. You won't find any judgement from me."

I could hear the sincerity and honesty in her voice. It settled my nerves to know that at least one of Lauren's friends liked me. On the other hand, the knowledge that Kate and Cassie had a problem with me bothered me more than I wanted to admit.

I needed to head out or the day would be lost to me. "Thanks Ciara. I need to get this stuff out of here or it'll cut into my afternoon," I gestured to the truck, "I'm sorry about your parents by the way."

She nodded and stepped back so I could get into the vehicle. I started down the drive, watching Ciara walk back into the house through the rearview mirror.

Lauren POV

I just got off the phone with my mom when the doorbell rang. I was overwhelmed and wasn't in the mood for any visitors. I wasn't expecting anyone so I hoped it was just a package delivery or someone going door to door. My mom announced that she and my father would be home this evening, and they wanted to have dinner together. As much as I complained about their overbearing nature, I was excited my parents would be coming home. I missed them despite some of the things they tried to force on me. They were my parents no matter how much we disagreed. I was trying to prepare myself for the inevitable argument that would erupt once I told them about Bo.

After last night, I knew now more than ever that my feeling for her were growing quickly. They formed so fast and so strong that is almost scared me. I was amazed at how she made me feel after just a few days. It seemed to defy logic. I always thought feelings grew at a gradual pace over time. Bo had knocked a hole through that line of thinking. I knew Bo was unique because what I felt in the kisses we shared, compared to no other kiss I had ever experienced.

I answered the door and found Kate standing on the porch looking upset. I stepped aside to let her into the house.

"I'm glad you're home." She said walking past me into the foyer.

I laughed as I closed the door, "You could have called. Come on. Let's go up to my room."

We walked through the living room, past the kitchen and down the hall to my room at the back of the house. I loved my room because the windows faced the huge expanse of our backyard that edged the beginning of a wooded area. I loved the view and could sit for hours looking out the window.

I sat down on the bed as Kate took my desk chair. I could tell something was bothering her and I was waiting for her to spring it on me. I had an inkling as to what it could be but I wanted to hear it from her.

She leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees. She looked at me intently and asked, "Why did you leave so early last night and so abruptly too?"

I sighed as I gripped the edge of my bed to center myself. "I wasn't in the mood to be there –"

Kate cut me off, "Because of Bo?"

I snapped at her, "You didn't let me finish! We have been to so many parties over the last three years Kate. They're all the same. Same people, same music, same conversations. Maybe I want to spend my summer doing something different."

She shook her head at my words. "That isn't the Lauren I know. You have also been distant for the past three days. Cutting out early when we get together to go to who knows where! Bringing someone you hardly know to a party we all planned to attend together. So what's going on? Talk to me."

This felt like a dry run for the talk I would be having with my parent tonight. The only thing I was certain of was that I wasn't going to hide. "I haven't meant to be distant. I have been hanging out with Bo for the past few days. I have gotten to know her better in that time and I am hoping she and I can pursue something beyond friendship. Ciara already knows and she is all for it. I'm hoping you feel the same way."

I watched Kate for any sign of how she was going to react but I saw nothing. Her features were blank and impossible to read. "I don't Lauren. I don't trust her and I don't think she is good for you. She's going to hurt you and not give a damn about it."

I shot to my feet and retorted, "How can you even say things like that? You don't even know her and accusations like that tell me you have no trust in my judgement. So if that's the case, I rather you leave now and we can be done with this. Show me proof of what you say because I would hate to throw three years of friendship down the drain over a disagreement."

She stood up slowly and walked to the door replying, "I don't have any proof. I just know it Lauren. I don't want to lose our friendship either so I'll bite my tongue…and be here when you need me. I've got to go."

I watched her walk down the hall and once I heard the front door shut, I flopped down on my bed and buried my head in the pillow.

Bo POV

I didn't need to turn around to know that the car pulling into the lot was Lauren's. I could easily recognize the distinct sound of her engine. I put my tools down and lowered the Camaro back to the ground. I went to greet her as she got out of the car.

"Hey you." I said with a little less confidence than I wanted.

Without a word she wrapped her arms around me. I quickly returned the embrace, savoring the feeling of her in my arms.

I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she whispered, "Hi."

She pulled back and I looked down at myself, "Lauren! I'm all hot and sweaty and dirty. You're going to mess up your clothes."

She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, "I don't mind."

She smiled when I squeezed her hand, "Want to go for a walk?" I asked as I tugged her toward the open field where she rode my motorcycle for the first time.

She nodded and we started to aimlessly walk away from the shop. We were both silent for a while, enjoying each other's company.

I finally worked up the nerve to ask Lauren about the plans I wanted to share with her next week. "Do you think you could be free for the evening next Friday?"

She glanced at me before turning her eyes to the ground, "Yeah. Why?" Her voice laced with curiosity and excitement.

It spurred me on, "I want to take you out. On a date. But I want to keep the destination a surprise. What do you think?"

She stopped causing me to halt my movements as well. She kept my hand in hers as she stepped in front of me so we were face to face. I could see she was trying to hold back a million questions. Her love of knowledge burning in her eyes, silently begging me to divulge every detail.

I held fast and waited for her answer. "My curiosity is piqued. I would love to go on a date with you Ysabeau."

I bit my lip at the way she said my name. It came out so soft and sensual. I was starting to love how she would use my full name.

I gave a slight nod and said, "Be ready at seven. I'm driving. Just tell me where to pick you up when we get closer to Friday."

"Well I look forward to it. Does that mean we have to wait another eight days for our first official date or can we plan something for this weekend?"

I was amazed at how my life had changed in the last few days. I was certainly in the right place at the right time. If I hadn't been there to help her with her car, or if it had never broken down in the first place, we wouldn't be here right now. The mere thought of it made my stomach drop. We were just a chance meeting at a chance time. It made me wonder if we were destined to meet. I almost laughed at how absurd that sounded.

I shook my head, "Oh no. That doesn't mean we have to wait. If you would like to do something together this weekend then I am all in."

I noticed how we were gravitating closer to each other with every word we said. I thought back to last night and remembered how she kissed me the first time. It was something that she initiated and I wanted to do the same. I closed the space between us as I cupped her cheek with my hand. I continued to hold her other hand when I finally leaned in and kissed her softly. I pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. They held a look I didn't quite recognize but I knew it was a look I didn't want to let go of.

She kissed me again and I could feel her smile against my lips. I felt her tongue dart out and I opened my mouth for her. She deepened the kiss and her tongue danced with mine. I let go of her hand as I moaned and roughly grabbed her hip. My fingers digging into her skin through her shorts. I could feel her hands glide across my neck and into my hair.

All my senses felt heightened. Everything around me melted away until the only thing left was Lauren. She pulled back and I could feel her breath against my lips.

Her hands glided down my arms until she laced our fingers together. Our joined hands rested between us.

I opened my eyes and my voice came out just above a whisper, "You're so good at that."

She let out a laugh that was so free and unguarded. I would do almost anything to hear her laugh like that every day. It was a beautiful melodic sound that resonated inside me.

When her laugher subsided she said, "So are you Bo. Absolutely amazing actually."

I looked away from her as I felt myself blush. I was shy to her words. Lauren was truly my first and ever kiss.

"You are adorable when you get all shy and embarrassed." She uttered and I rolled my eyes at her declaration.

I let go of her hands and I pulled out the cell phone I bought on my way back to the shop. "You have a phone right?" I asked as I showed her what I was holding.

She nodded with a slight confused look on her face, "I do. I didn't know you had one."

I shook my head, "I didn't. This is one of those no contract prepaid cell phones. I can't really afford anything else but I wanted to have this so we could…you know…talk and make plans and stuff."

"I like that Bo. No more guessing when and where you'll be."

We exchanged numbers and then proceed to head back to the shop. As we walked I could feel Lauren's mood start to shift. She became distant and quiet.

I questioned her about it. I wanted her to be able to talk to me when something was wrong. I also wanted to help her if it was in my power.

"Lauren, what's wrong?"

She sighed and answered my question with a question, "Is it that obvious?"

We stopped outside the open bay doors so we could continue to talk without prying ears.

"Sort of. You don't have to tell me, but I just wanted you to know I am here to listen if you need me. I am here to help if I can." I said as I looked in her eyes, trying to relay the honesty behind my words.

I looked at her intently when she spoke, "My parents will be home this evening. They want to have a family dinner since they haven't been around much since summer started. I plan on telling them about us. I want to be with you Bo and I don't want to hide. I'm just dreading what I know is coming."

I was ecstatic. I didn't hear anything after the words _I want to be with you Bo._ I knew now wasn't the time to jump around and do my happy dance. Lauren was worried about her parents and I remembered what Ciara had said earlier today.

I could only think to offer words of support, "I'm here for you. No matter what happens with them tonight, I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you too, and it's actually a relief to think about doing that without having to hide it. I know I told you I wanted to at first, but I was only trying to keep you from becoming the talk of the town. I realize now that you are your own person and I will never try to force any type of decision on you. I know your parents do that and I don't want to make the same mistake. So if you want them to know then I am behind you completely."

I was rambling and I knew it but it seemed to help. I could see her visibly relax and I saw a ghost of smile grace her lips.

"Thank you Bo. I told Ciara yesterday because she caught me watching you from her bedroom window. I told Kate today. Ciara couldn't be happier but Kate is not thrilled at all."

If I was going to be a part of Lauren's life then I wanted her friends support. Not for me but for her. She didn't need the added stress of having her friends question her choices. I asked, "Why do you think that is?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I don't know for sure. I think she doesn't know you and she is trying to be protective."

"That makes sense. It's good to have someone looking out for you. Maybe she will come around."

Lauren leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss. "Maybe. I have to go. I'll call you tonight."

I wished her farewell and then headed back to my work.

Lauren POV

When I got home I saw both my parents' cars in the driveway. They must not have been home long since I didn't receive a call from my mother asking where I was.

As soon as I opened the front door the aroma of Thai food invaded my senses. It seemed my parents stopped at their favorite restaurant in Westbrook for takeout.

I walked into the kitchen and found my mom heating up the food. Transporting takeout from Westbrook was bound to make the food cold. A one way trip was an hour and a half but I didn't care if it was reheated. I loved Thai food and it looked like she ordered more than enough. Leftovers were more than welcome.

My mom turned when she heard me come in, "Hi honey. Set the table. The food is ready."

I walked over and gave her a hug before I grabbed the plates that were on the counter.

As I laid everything out I asked, "Where's dad?"

I jumped a little when I heard his booming voice behind me, "Right here."

He laughed when he saw the startled look on my face, "I didn't mean to scare you. Come on and sit down. I'll grab the food."

I could see there was Pad Thai, Kuay Tiew, Som Tam and Gai Med Ma Moung. My mouth watered as I started to fill my plate.

My parents joined me and I started the conversation, "So how's work?"

My mom answered, "Busy. For both of us. It's nonstop as usual. Surgeries, consults, patient follow up, on call rotation. We're constantly on the go."

I looked at both my parents and saw the exhaustion on their faces.

"Is there any way either of you could cut back? You could spend more time here and not feel so beat down." I offered up the suggestion already knowing the answer.

My dad replied, "It would be nice but it just doesn't seem feasible right now. Your mother and I both know we leave you by yourself more often than we originally planned, but we trust you. We know you have your friends and summer activities. We're not worried you're going to run off and get yourself in to trouble."

We finished the rest of our meals in silence. Once done, my mom collected our plates while my dad struck up another conversation.

"So what have you been doing since summer started honey?"

I started with the simple stuff, "I have been hanging out with Ciara since her parents' separation. She is taking it pretty hard. We've been out swimming at the lake and last night we went to party to kick off the beginning of summer."

My mom came back to the table and commented, "Sounds like you've been busy. It's just unfortunate about the Greenbergs. I'm glad Ciara has a friend like you she can rely on. I'm sure it's hard."

"She'll be ok. Everything is still up in the air as far as I know. Her dad is living in Harford right now but maybe things will change." I said.

My mom asked, "Anything else exciting?"

That was the perfect question to pave the way to what I wanted to tell them. I braced myself and dove right in without hesitation, "I met someone. We've recently started dating."

I cringed internally at the look of excitement on my parent's faces as they asked, "Who is this mystery person?"

No turning back, "Bo Dennis."

Silence.

Silence.

My mother remained quiet as my dad bellowed, "Absolutely not! Do you hear me? You are a Lewis and I will not have you running around town with that trash."

It angered me to hear him speak that way. I instantly went on the defensive, "She is not trash! How can you say that about someone? You don't even know her!"

My mother chimed in, "We know her family Lauren."

I scoffed at that, "Really? Because I think you really mean you know OF her family. There's a difference and I can promise you, Bo is not her family."

My father shot back, "That girl is not good enough for you. You are not doing this Lauren. I forbid it."

I pushed my chair away from the table, "You can't forbid me from doing anything. I'm my own person. I'll date who ever I believe is a good match for me. Damn what either of you say about it."

My mother shot up out of her chair and slammed her hand down on the table, "Don't you dare speak to us that way or raise your voice. We know what's best for you."

I stood up to face her, "I'm not a kid anymore. You can't arrange or dictate my love life."

"You're right Lauren. You're not a kid anymore. If you want to date someone that comes from a family of drunks, gamblers and drug dealers, then go right ahead. If that is how you want to live your life, I want the keys to your car. You can also do without new clothes for your senior year, your cell phone, and you can forget your college fund. Find your own way to pay for your undergraduate education and medical school."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and placed it on the table, "Fine. Here's my phone. I don't care about new clothes and I can always find other ways to pay for college," I walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer yelling over my shoulder, "and you can have the car back in the morning!"

I opened the front door and swung it shut behind me. My parents didn't follow me, though I half expected them to. I had only one destination in mind when I got in the car.

Bo POV 

I finally finished with the front and rear suspension and had the Camaro sitting on new wheels. I was proud of the work I did today. The car was slowly coming along and tomorrow I would start painting the garage for Ciara's mother.

I took stock of what I needed for the next stage of my project. I needed a new bumper, brake lamps, headlights and grill components. I wanted to get them ordered and shipped here for storage. I wouldn't install these parts until after I repainted the body. I would price the parts I needed, and then talk to Karl to see how much work he would require from me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard banging on the side door. The shop was closed and I wasn't expecting anyone. I thought it might be Lauren but I figured she would have called first. I actually didn't think I would see her tonight since her parents just got back into town earlier this evening.

The banging continued so I gave into my curiosity and answered the door. I was met with a sobbing Lauren who leaped into my arms, knocking me back a step.

I held her close, whispering comforting words to her until she finally calmed enough to catch her breath.

I had a sinking feeling that this was the result of Lauren telling her parents about us. It tore at my heart to see her cry. I didn't want to be the cause of so much misery.

She tugged on my arm and I followed her into the office where she pulled me down to sit next to her on the cot.

Before I could ask any questions she began to recount the events that led her here.

"They were so angry Bo. They said terrible things about you and your family. I defended you but they wouldn't listen. They took my phone. They were going to take my car but I told them they could have it in the morning. They took away my college fund. It looks like I'll be working on scholarships with you when the time comes."

I was stunned. I knew Lauren didn't care about a phone or a car, but to have her parents take away the financial support to continue her education was unbelievable. I didn't want to be the cause of all this heart ache and trouble.

I had to voice it. I had to make sure this was what she wanted and the repercussions that went along with it. I wouldn't make the choice for her but I needed to put it out there.

"Lauren, that is a lot of consequences. The biggest one being your education. I don't ever want to stand in the way of you becoming the Lauren Lewis this world was meant to see. So tell me, are you sure you want this? You could go home right now and fix this. I care about you too much for you to lose everything for me. Tell me what you want."

I thought she was going to slap me by the look on her face. Maybe it was just a response that was ingrained in me from years of being hit for speaking my mind.

Instead she pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I will find another way to reach my goals. You are too good a person to just kick aside because my parents aren't happy. I appreciate what you said Bo, but I won't let them run my life through bribes and threats."

I pulled out of her arms and kissed her, "Ok Lauren. It's you and me then."

She smiled at that and my heart swelled to see that happy look again. She asked, "Can I stay here with you tonight? Just to sleep?"

The first thought that shot through me was that I was glad I went home earlier to shower, do laundry and pack a bag with fresh clothes for my nights here.

I was a little nervous at the thought of having Lauren in my bed, but the thought of being able to hold her all night was heartwarming. I knew she needed a safe place to stay to gather her thoughts. I was overjoyed that she felt safe enough to allow that to be me.

I quickly agreed, "Of course you can stay. Let me get you some clothes to change into."

I got up and pulled my bag out from under the cot. I dug through it until I found a t-shirt and some shorts that I thought would fit her comfortably. I pulled out a pair for myself as well.

I handed them to her and said, "You can change in here."

I walked out of the office and shut the door behind me. I went to the restroom on the other side of the shop to change clothes as well. Once I was done, I knocked on the closed office door. I didn't want to barge in on her even if a tiny part of me wanted to see her naked. I knew now was definitely not the time, and things were too new between us to be thinking about such things.

She opened the door and stepped aside to let me in. I put my dirty clothes in a pile on the chair next to Lauren's folded clothes.

"I know it's still a bit early but do you mind if we just go to bed now? I'm exhausted."

I put my hand at the small of her back and guided her to the bed, "I don't mind. You had a rough evening. I'm sure you're tired."

She gave me a small smile as she pulled the covers back and slid underneath them. I shut off the light and climbed in after her.

She had her back to me and I wasn't sure what was appropriate. I wanted to just wrap her up in my arms and help her forget the evening. Even if it was just for a little while.

Before I had much time to contemplate actions, I heard Lauren's small voice in the quite dark room.

"Can you hold me Bo?"

"Of course." With that, I turned onto my side wrapping my arm around her waist. I pulled her against me as I closed my eyes and savored the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I've been sick :( Next chapter should be posted by Saturday evening. Not sure about this one. It doesn't seem to flow like I wanted it to.

Lauren POV

I woke up with a start, not recognizing where I was at first. Then the events of last night came reigning down on me like a freight train. The only thing keeping me grounded at the moment was feeling Bo sleeping beside me.

I turned over to look at her and found that she was already awake.

"Morning." She whispered with a smile.

I leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips, not caring about morning breath at the moment.

"Morning," I returned the greeting and followed it saying, "thank you for last night."

Bo reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear, "You're welcome Lauren. I'm glad I could be here for you. I was up all night thinking about the situation and I think you should try and talk to them again. I mean this was just their initial reaction to news you gave them right after they got home from a long drive and a day's work. Maybe things will be better this morning."

Bo's determination to turn negative situations into something positive, was one of the things I found so endearing about her. She made a good point and I wanted to believe she was right.

I hated how things ended with my parents and I was going to take a page from Bo's book. I decided I would try to talk to them again about this entire issue when I got home.

I sat up and Bo followed my movements, "I like how you always try to stay positive, even in the worst of situations and I think you're right. I'm going to change and head home. I'll get in touch with you one way or another today and let you know how things went."

We both got out of bed and Bo left the room while I went to grab my clothes to change. Once I was done, I walked into the main garage and found Bo waiting by the side door.

I walked over to her and she wrapped me up in her arms. I let my eyes fall closed when she whispered in my ear, "Everything's going to work out so don't worry. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

I pulled back and kissed her cheek, "Thanks." I walked out the door Bo was holding open for me with her foot. I knew if I didn't leave now I wouldn't leave at all. It was entirely too easy for me to get wrapped up in her. Just a few days together and the feelings I had when I was with Bo were intense. It was like there was this magnetic pull on me. It wasn't a bad thing, just a little overwhelming. She was the last lost piece of my puzzle that made me complete.

I got in my car, waved one last time, and headed off towards home. The closer I got the more my stomach knotted up. By the time I reached the front door, I felt the cracks in my resolve.

I slowly walked through the foyer and listened intently to determine where my parents were in the house. I didn't get far when I heard my father yell out, "Lauren is that you?"

I found that question comical because I wasn't sure who else my parents thought would enter their house without permission.

I turned the corner into the kitchen and found them already eating at the table. I felt my stomach rumble with hunger as my mom said, "Take a seat."

She started to fix me a plate to eat but my nerves were still ever present, and I wasn't sure if I could hold down any food.

She set the plate down in front of me but I ignored it. My dad slid my phone towards me saying, "If you're going to be out all night, I want you to have a phone in case of emergencies. "

I tentatively took the phone and shoved it into my pocket, "I wasn't originally planning on staying out all night."

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and laid them on the table, "Here."

They ignored my efforts to hand over my car and instead asked, "Where were you?"

I cringed a little inside but answered truthfully, "I was with Bo." I waited for the onslaught of anger but it never came.

I looked at my parents and I could see their coordinated efforts to hold in their initial reactions.

Something shifted since last night and I wanted to capitalize on it, "I apologize if I worried you both last night. It wasn't my intention. I was upset but I'm hoping we can talk about this more."

I saw my parents exchange a look and my dad replied, "We shouldn't have threatened to take away your means for a higher education but if you're going to see this girl then we want to meet her. Invite her over for dinner tonight."

I sat in stunned silence. I couldn't understand the complete turnaround. There was no way my parents had a complete change of heart overnight. I was suspicious but I wasn't going to rock the boat. I knew eventually the other shoe would drop.

My mother pulled me from my thoughts, "No more disappearing overnight without letting us know where you are. We do realize this girl isn't her family but we worry about you regardless. If even half the rumors are true about her family, we don't want you in a situation that could get you in trouble. Finally, we do not want to hear any more talk about you going to any other college but Yale. Your grandfather went there, both your uncles as well as your father and I. You are a Lewis and a legacy. Do you understand?"

I had no trouble understanding. They begrudgingly conceded to my relationship, reinstated my college fund, all in an effort to finally force my admission to Yale. I had a feeling this was something they always wanted to do but never had a reason before last night.

I stood from the table, leaving my breakfast untouched, "I understand." I decided I would fall in line for now. I knew when to pick my battles.

I turned to head to my room when my father stopped me, "Don't forget your keys. We won't be taking your car. Dinner tonight Lauren. Your mother and I head back to Westbrook tomorrow morning."

I grabbed my keys and proceed to my bedroom.

Bo POV

I promised myself I wouldn't freak out but as soon as I hung up the phone with Lauren, I started to panic. She filled me in on her conversation with her parents and informed me I was invited to dinner tonight. I was overjoyed things had gone better this morning but I had never met anyone's parents before. Much less people like the Lewis'. I tried to calm myself because I wanted this to go well for Lauren as well as myself. I wanted to give the best impression I could under the circumstances. I was a bit upset that they were seemingly strong arming her into choosing Yale as her college choice but I would talk to her about that later. I didn't want her to settle on something she didn't want, just to be with me. I was going to keep to my promise though. I would not push her decisions like her parents did, but I planned to talk about this further with Lauren when the time was right. If things didn't work out with me and Lauren, I didn't want her to suffer from the concessions she made to be with me to begin with.

I decided I was going to cut out early from my work on Mrs. Greenberg's garage and head out to buy some new clothes like Karl asked me too. I had already removed all the electrical outlet and switch covers from the walls as well as masked them with painter's tape. I went through the garage and cleaned all the dirt from the baseboards, walls and floor with a broom. I also applied painter's caulk to the seams between the baseboard and the wall. Everything was prepped but I didn't have time to start any painting today.

I headed for the truck after closing the garage door when I saw Ciara emerge from the house and head my direction.

She bounded over to me thrusting an envelope into my hands, "My mom wanted me to give this too you."

I took a quick peek inside and found three one hundred dollar bills inside. I shoved it into my back pocket and thanked Ciara.

She stopped me and said, "Lauren told me what happened last night. I hate to hear there were so many problems but I'm not surprised. I don't know if I could have done what she did. She told me things were much better this morning though. I know you're going over there for dinner tonight. I can tell how much Lauren likes you. Even in such a short period of time. Don't let her parents get under your skin. I have a feeling they might try. Anyway, I have to go. Good luck tonight."

She gave me a small wave and jogged back to the house, disappearing behind the front door as it closed.

I liked Ciara. She was decent to me. I wasn't sure if it was for Lauren's benefit or if she was actually this nice to everyone. I decided I would take the win and not question it.

A few hours later, I pulled my bike up in front of my house. I wanted to take the truck but Roger needed it, so it was back to two wheels for me. I placed my helmet on the seat, and grabbed the backpack I had placed my new purchases in. I slung the bag over my shoulder and braced myself for what I would find when I entered the house.

I made a beeline for my bedroom and managed to get in to my room without incident. I knew everyone was in the kitchen. I could hear Jack berating my mother for not having dinner on the table, and not a moment later my mother's small voice cut through the air, apologizing for her 'mistake'. I heard her saying that she would have it fixed shortly.

I shook my head as I laid my new purchases out on the bed and went to take a quick shower. I washed away the day's dirt and sweat while allowing the hot water to sooth my flustered nerves. When I was done, I toweled off and stood in my room, picking out this evenings attire.

I threw on a new pair of jeans along with the new motorcycle boots I bought. I put on an actual shirt that had a collar and buttons instead of my usual t-shirts. I looped my belt through my jeans and finally tucked in my shirt.

I thought I looked nice but I hoped it was enough for dinner with Lauren's parents. I shut my bedroom door behind me as I walked into the living room. It was empty and as I rounded the corner, I saw Jack and Dyson sitting at the kitchen table. My mother was at the sink, cleaning the dinner dishes before placing them in the dishwasher.

My movement caught their attention and I cursed myself for not climbing out my bedroom window.

My father slurred, "Look at ya. Comin and goin as you please. Always takin but never contributing."

I tried to bite my tongue but my already frayed nerves didn't allow it, "What about you? What do you do around here?"

He rose to his feet, holding onto the table for support, "My disability checks put food on this table. Keeps the lights on and the water runnin."

I shook my head, "No. Dyson's drug money pays the bills. Your checks go down the drain at the tracks." I clenched my fists and cursed myself. Why was I picking a fight on this night of all nights?

I could see my mother shaking her head out of the corner of my eye. Dyson was laughing while my father stumbled closer to me. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" You're worthless and no good."

I was ashamed of myself for engaging in a back and forth with Jack. It was pointless and only served to draw his ire. I had more important things to do this evening than verbally spar with him and turn it into something physical.

I walked to the front door and tossed over my shoulder, "You're right."

I slammed the door shut behind me, throwing my jacket on as I walked to my bike. I started it up and secured my helmet while watching the front door for signs that Jack would follow me outside. He never did come out and I took off for Lauren's house.

Lauren POV

I was excited, terrified and nervous all at the same time. I couldn't wait to see Bo but I knew how my parents could get. I was worried they would try to tear her down during dinner. I could only hope they had honest intentions in mind when they asked me to invite her.

I had just finished setting the table when I heard the doorbell. I rushed into the foyer and answered the door. The sight I found standing on the porch was one to behold. Bo was dressed casually but not in her usual torn up jeans and plain old t-shirts. She looked nice in a deep red button down with dark jeans and what appeared to be new boots.

I could feel the nervous energy rolling off her in waves. I wanted to just pull her in my arms but I didn't want to push my luck with my parents. I moved out of the way and invited her in.

As I closed the door she spoke in a soft voice, "I know it is customary to bring something when invited for dinner but I didn't know what to get."

She looked so worried and I quickly went to soothe her fears, "No no. Don't worry about it. Please come in and welcome."

She stepped further into the house and I could see her taking everything in. After I locked the door, I placed my hand on her back, guiding her into the dining room.

When we entered, my parents were bringing the food to the table.

I began introductions, "Mom, dad, this is Bo Dennis. Bo, this is my father Henry and my mother Margret."

Bo stepped forward and extended her hand, "It is very nice to meet you both."

They all shook hands and we proceeded to take our places at the dining room table. My dad had grilled BBQ chicken and beef ribs while my mom followed up with Jalapeno cornbread, sweet corn, baked beans and mashed potatoes.

Bo was the first comment, "Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, this all looks wonderful. Thank you for inviting to dine with you this evening."

I had to bite my lip as I listened to Bo thank my parents in such a polite way. I watched as she unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap as etiquette would dictate.

My father spoke, "I'm glad you could join us. Please, call me Henry. We wanted to meet the young woman our daughter has spoken so highly of."

Bo threw me a quick glance but said nothing as everyone around the table began filling their plates.

As we started our meal my mother fired off the first question, "So Bo. Tell us a little about yourself."

Bo cleared her throat and I could see her tense up ever so slightly. "Well I work over at K&R Auto shop. I have a passion for cars. I'm currently restoring a 69 Camaro SS. It's my big summer project. I hope to have it done by the beginning of next summer. I have hopes to attend U of C with my focus on mechanical engineering."

"I have a 55 Ford Thunderbird and a 1967 Pontiac Firebird in mint condition out in the garage." My father said and I could see Bo perk up at his words.

You couldn't miss the enthusiastic tone in Bo's voice, "Those are two wonderful classic cars to have in your collection sir."

"After dinner I can take you out to look at them if you like." My father offered, surprising me with his kindness.

Bo's smile lit up the room, "I would love that!"

My mother shot off another question, "Are you a part of any extracurricular activities at school?"

Bo's face dropped as she answered, "No. My focus on school and work keeps me from having the time for anything else."

I jumped in, "Well Bo is quite the star gazer. Self-taught I might add. I was going to ask if she wanted to join the astronomy club at school this coming year." I hated that I spilled that tidbit of information before talking to Bo about it.

"Yes. It certainly takes more than grades to get accepted into college. Admission boards look for well-rounded students." My mother said with a smug undertone to her voice.

I could see Bo deflate and my anger flared at my mother, even if she did speak the truth.

My father volleyed the next question, "How did the two of you meet?"

I stepped in to answer, "Bo helped fix my car. It was dead in the street when she came over and got it running again."

My dad gave me a stern look before scolding me, "Why didn't you tell me you were having car problems Lauren?"

"It was just a loose lead to the car battery. Nothing a screwdriver couldn't fix on the spot." Bo interjected.

My mom threw out a fake smile and said, "Well good thing you were there to help. So tell us about your family Bo."

Without missing a beat Bo responded, as if it was a practiced speech, "My mother Aife doesn't work. My father Jack, doesn't work due to disability. I have an older brother Dyson, who graduated three years ago."

My parents shared a look and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. When everyone was finished, my mother started to collect the dinner plates to take them to the kitchen. Bo stood and helped my mom clear the table while my dad put away the extra food.

Once the dining room was cleared, my dad placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Bo, would you like to see the cars I have out in the garage?"

Bo placed the last plate into the dishwasher and turned to answer, "I would love to."

I watched as my dad led Bo outside to the garage, leaving me alone with my mother.

Bo POV

I followed Henry out to the garage. I was excited to see his small collection of classic cars. I was nervous because Lauren was still in the house with her mother, leaving me alone with her dad.

As he flipped on the light to display the cars, I was in awe. The Firebird was blue with black interior. It had a V8 with an Edelbrock 4 barrel carburetor, HEI ignition and dual exhaust. It was equipped with a four speed Saginaw manual transmission.

The Thunderbird was a two door roadster body type with white exterior and red interior. It was a V8 rear wheel drive with a manual three speed gearbox.

I didn't know how long I stood there inspecting each car. I was in heaven.

I turned to Henry and remarked, "These are beautiful cars sir. Do you plan to add any others to your collection?"

He folded his arms over his chest and replied, "Eventually. I'm happy with these at the moment."

I nodded, "I bet. Thank you for letting me get a peek at these beauties."

I started to walk back to the garage door to head to the house when Henry's voice stopped me, "Bo hold on for just a moment."

I turned back around, placing my hands in my pockets while I waited for him to continue.

He slowly approached me, blocking the door while leaning against the frame, "How much will it cost me Bo?

I squinted my eyes in confusion as I bit my bottom lip. I had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"How much will it cost me for you to leave my daughter alone?" His attitude reflected as one of a business man trying to close a deal.

I almost lost my voice I was so taken aback. I couldn't believe he was offering me money to break things off with Lauren. I was beyond angry but kept my voice low and even, "I don't want your money sir. That isn't what this is about with us."

He smirked at me, "Young and in love right? If you don't want the money outright, could you be persuaded to put it towards your college tuition?"

I scoffed and repeated myself verbatim, "I don't want your money sir. That isn't what this is about with us."

The smirk on his face quickly disappeared as I maintained eye contact. I wasn't going to back down or show him how rattled I was.

I spoke again, "May we head back now sir?"

Without a word he led me back to the house.

Lauren POV

As Bo and my father left for the garage, I turned to my mom and asked, "Well?"

She walked into the living room with me in tow, "I still think you can do better Lauren. I don't like it one bit but your father and I won't stand in your way either."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I guess it was too much to ask that they actually kept an open mind. I only hoped that they would change their minds as they got to know her better.

I was still standing in the living room when I heard the back door open. I left the living room and met Bo and my dad half way. Bo looked like someone punched her in the stomach and I wondered what could have happened to cause such a change in demeanor.

I hooked my hand around her elbow, pulling her towards me saying, "Would you like to see my room?"

She only nodded and followed my lead. When we got to my room, she stopped in the middle and looked around. I watched as she studied the posters on my walls. She admired my DVD and CD collection and browsed through the books on my bookshelf. I smiled when her face lit up at the spectacular view out the bay windows that faced the backyard.

I joined her over at the window and placed my arm around her waist. It drew her attention back to me and I could see conflict in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile, "Nothing. I'm glad I got to meet your parents. I'd like you to meet my mom, but if it is ok with you I'd rather you not meet Dyson or Jack. They're not good people and I don't want you near them. Does that upset you? If it does, then we can set it up for you to meet everyone if you like."

I wondered if that was what was bothering her. "I understand Bo. And I'll meet your mom whenever you want me to. I don't have to meet your entire family if you don't think it's a good idea."

The conflicted, pained look remained in her eyes, "I fought with Jack right before I came over here. I let him get under my skin and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. It didn't escalate but it could have. I never want you to see that."

I stayed quiet as I studied her expression. I wondered if my father upset her somehow. I was about to ask when she commented, "I love your room Lauren. This view is beautiful. We have a lot of the same books. I don't get the chance to watch a lot of movies but I am envious of your CD collection. We have the same taste in music as well. The posters of different galaxies shows off that giant nerd brain of yours."

She laughed and I gave her a mock glare for teasing me. "Well we'll have to do a movie night each week this summer. Go through my movie collection and see what you like and don't like in the way of films."

"I would love that. Did you mean what you said at dinner about asking me join the astronomy club this school year?"

I looked out the window as I answered, "Yes. I'm sorry I sprung it out there like that though. I wanted talk to you about it tomorrow. Think it would be something you would be interested in?"

She smiled and grabbed my hand, "Of course Lauren. I just have to see about timing. I'd like to get more involved this year if I can."

I almost let out a little squeak. I honestly thought Bo would enjoy being a part of the group at school - doing something she loved outside of cars.

She stood in silence for a few minutes, both of us lost in thought.

I finally turned and pulled her to face me, "I would love it if I could take you out tomorrow."

She looked down for a moment before returning her gaze to me, "What do you have in mind?"

I couldn't help but get excited, "There are so many fruits in season right now. I want to take you to the various farms in the area that are open to the public and pick them straight from the source. There are apricots, plums, cherries, blackberries, strawberries all growing in and around this area. Then I thought we could have a picnic afterwards. What do you think?"

Bo beamed at me, "My work at Ciara's is ahead of schedule. If Karl doesn't need me then I would love to do that with you. It sounds like fun. A great way to spend some time outdoors. You have yourself a date Lauren Lewis."

I gave her a soft kiss, "Good. I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow unless I hear otherwise."

She placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned into her touch, "I better go Lauren. I need to talk to Karl and I'm sure you'd like to spend some more time with your parents before they go back to Westbrook tomorrow."

"I'll see you out."

We walked together into the living room where Bo thanked my parents again. Once she was done I walked her out. She put on her leather jacket, then stepped into me.

I felt her arms snake around my waist and I relished in the feeling. I wrapped my arms around her neck as I leaned in. I stopped just short of touching her lips with mine. I could feel her breath against my face. As if unable to hold back any longer, she closed the gap with a bruising kiss that made my knees weak. I tightened my hold on her as our kiss slowed in pace. She demanded more, nipping my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to her instantly. I felt her tongue against mine, causing me to moan. It was so passionate and fierce. I could feel Bo pour all her feelings into it. Trying to relay things to me that words couldn't describe.

I saw her smile as she pulled back just far enough to look me in the eyes.

She whispered, "Wow."

I laughed as I traced her lips with my fingertips. I watched her expression change into something more serious, "Lauren…."

I tilted my head a little, waiting for her to finish but she never did.

"What is it Bo?" I saw her blush as she buried her face in my neck as she pulled me into a hug.

Bo moved so she could whisper in my ear, "I have had feelings for you for so long. This is like a dream come true. I don't want to share you with anyone else. I want to be your one and only."

I moved back so I could look at her but she avoided my gaze. "Look at me Bo."

She reluctantly lifted her eyes to mine. When I saw those beautiful eyes of hers, I continued, "You are. I promise."

The smile that appeared melted my heart. She could be so expressive without saying a word.

"You just made my night. I better go Lauren. I'll see you in the morning." I stepped back as she put on her helmet and started her bike. I stood in the driveway until I couldn't see her anymore.

I walked back in the house, closing and locking the door behind me. I was headed to my room when I heard my father talking to my mom.

"She refused the money. She told me she did not want it. She would rather be with our daughter."

I placed my hand over my stomach as it twisted in knots. It sounded like my dad offered to pay Bo to stay away from me. Why would he do that? Better question was, why didn't Bo tell me about it?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Fluff! Enjoy. Thank you for the well wishes. Thank you for the support. Should have two updates by mid to late next week.

Lauren POV

I received a call from Bo this morning asking if I could pick her up from her house instead of the garage. I had no problem with it and I told her I was on my way. I knew exactly where she lived even though I had never actually been there before. I was nervous and more than little a curious to see the place Bo called home.

I was excited about today. The weather was perfect and I was about to share one of my favorite summer pass times with a very special person. I usually did this alone every year but I was eager to break that tradition.

I pulled my car down the long dirt drive that led to Bo's house and parked. I was about to shut off the engine and get out, when I saw Bo open the front door. She stepped out onto the front porch as another woman followed her. She was older, brunette, and I assumed she was her mother.

Bo seemed a bit agitated as she approached my car with the woman in tow. I left the car running as I opened the driver's side door and climbed out.

Bo flashed me a sweet smile and said, "Lauren I wanted you to meet my mom Aife. Mom, this is Lauren Lewis."

They both had thick dark hair, with chocolate brown eyes and a very light complexion. Mother and daughter looked very much alike and both women were breathtakingly beautiful. I extended my hand to her, shaking it as I said, "It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Dennis."

She returned the pleasantries, "It is nice to meet you as well Lauren. Can you give me a moment with Bo?"

I nodded and stepped back into my vehicle as I watched Bo walk her mother back to the front door.

Aife spoke urgently to Bo as she threw glances at me every few seconds. Bo just nodded and placed her hand on her mother's shoulder as if comforting her. Aife finally went back into the house and Bo joined me in the car. I was more than curious as to what that conversation was all about.

Bo leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek, "Ready to go?"

I put the car in drive and headed back to the road. I didn't want to be nosy but I couldn't contain my interest any longer, "Is everything alright Bo? I couldn't help but feel you and your mom were talking about me before we left."

She sighed and I could see her looking at me out of the corner of my eye as I watched the road, "Sorry about that. I wanted her to meet you but I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. She said she was happy for me but to keep you away from my father and brother."

Bo had already mentioned that last night so I wasn't surprised. It didn't bother me. I was happy to have met her mother. I saw the bruises her father left on her arm just from grabbing her. The fact that she rather sleep in an auto shop than at home spoke volumes.

"I understand Bo. Whatever you're comfortable with. Your mother is beautiful. You look just like her." I smiled as I glanced over at her. She was blushing and I was happy my indirect compliment hit the mark.

I reached over and took her hand, lacing our fingers together. I wanted to have that connection to her and we drove the rest of the way in silence hand in hand.

The first place we stopped was an orchard, open to the public, where we were free to pick apricots straight from the trees.

We were met by a very nice couple who gave us both a basket and pointed us in the right direction. I had been here the past three summers and already knew my way around. We walked through the field with trees on either side of us.

Bo was looking around wide eyed and I was happy that she seemed to be interested in what we were doing.

"So you've done this before?" She asked taking my hand as we walked.

"I have. What do you think?"

She tugged me closer to her, "I think it is remarkable out here. I never knew there were places where you could pick fruit straight from the source. I have to admit I have no idea what I'm doing though."

I stopped us in front of a tree. I couldn't contain the geeky rant that crept up on me, "You don't want to pick apricots that are still green or even have a slight tinge of green. Unripe apricots are hard and have no flavor. We want to look for fully ripe apricots which are a rich orange color with no green coloration, apricots are sweetest when plucked from the tree."

Bo stepped forward and pointed to the fruit we were just discussing, "So this one would be a good pick?"

I smiled, excited that she had listened to me, "Exactly! Now come on. Let's keep looking."

For the next hour Bo and I walked up and down the rows of trees. We were picking fruit while chatting about everything and nothing all at the same time. I was having a wonderful time, and I could see in Bo's eyes that she was as well. I had never brought my friends to do this before, but I had a feeling they wouldn't appreciate it as much as I did. The fact that Bo was full steam ahead, picking every ripe apricot she could find, warmed my heart.

When our baskets were full Bo asked, "So what next?"

I directed us back to the front of the orchard and explained, "Now we wash them, bag them, weigh them and then pay for our load."

Bo followed me lead and once we were back at the car with hands full, I opened the trunk and we placed everything inside the cooler I had brought.

I turned to her and presented our options, "It is eleven now. We can either find a place to picnic now or we can move on to the next fruity adventure."

She let out a laugh that was music to my ears, "Fruity adventure? You're hilarious Lauren. Lunch can wait. Please take me to the next destination."

I drove us about fifteen miles up the road to the next U-pick orchard. I wanted strawberries and this was the best public place to pick them straight from the source.

We gathered our containers at the entrance and headed into orchard. When we arrived at the first row, Bo stopped and said, "I don't know what I'm doing so I'll follow you."

I nodded and we walked to the first forb. It seemed Bo didn't mind my geeky moments so I unleashed my nerd speak again, "Strawberries don't grow on a vine or bush. They grow on forbs. We want to look for berries that are completely red. That is when it is ripe and ready to eat. Once picked, they stop ripening. Hold and cut the stem about half an inch above the berry and carefully place it in the basket."

Bo was looking at me with a goofy smile and I wondered what she was thinking, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She bent down at the first forb and looked back up at me answering, "I just think your absolutely amazing Lauren and I'm happy you shared this with me. I've never done anything like this and I've lived here all my life."

I bent down next to her, pleased that this outing seemed to be a success. We went along for about thirty minutes and it appeared we had about two quarts of berries between the two of us.

I was getting hungry and I could hear Bo's stomach growling, though she didn't say anything about stopping to eat.

I stood up and stretched, "You ready Bo? I'm getting hungry."

She straightened up from her crouched position, "I'm ready when you are."

We took our collection back to the front of the farm, and went through the same process we did before. Once we had the berries washed, bagged and paid for, I placed them in the cooler next to the apricots.

I drove us about halfway back to town before I pulled my car off the main road and down a path that ran alongside a field. I had no idea if anyone actually owned this property, but I had been venturing here for years and never had a problem. Once we approached the tree line I stopped the car and climbed out. Bo helped me unload the trunk, grabbing the cooler as I laid a blanket down on the ground under the trees. It provided the perfect shade from the rising afternoon sun.

Bo sat down next to me and I began digging in the cooler. I pulled out bottled water, sandwiches, crackers and the fruit we picked earlier today.

As I was laying everything out, Bo grabbed a strawberry and apricot, taking a bite out of both. I watched as her eyes grew in amazement, "Oh my God Lauren. This is the best fruit I have ever eaten. I'm officially spoiled now. We have to do this again. Maybe next time we can pick some blueberries and plums as well."

I nodded as I tossed her a water and napkin for her hands. We both grabbed our food and leaned back against the oak tree as we ate. We demolished the sandwiches and crackers while putting a healthy dent in the fruit we picked.

Bo pushed away from the tree and laid down on her back, "Oh Lauren I am stuffed." I watched her rub her hands up and down her stomach. I had to admit I was full myself, so I laid down on my side facing Bo, propping my head up on my hand.

She looked up at me when I started to broach the subject of my parents, "I overhead something last night and I wanted to ask you about it," she nodded as I paused, giving me the go to continue, "did my dad offer you money when he took you out to the garage?"

Bo closed her eyes, "How did you know about that?"

I started drawing random patterns on her forearm as I answered, "I overhead my dad talking to my mom after you left. He said you refused the money he offered."

Bo opened her eyes and I could see the troubled look reflected there. She laid her hand on mine, trapping it against her arm, "I didn't want to tell you because I knew things were already strained with your parents. I didn't want to make it worse. Despite their narrow minded views about me, they love and care for you and I didn't want to see that damaged even more. But to answer your question, yes your dad offered me money to stay away from you. I'm sorry."

I should have known they would try something like that. I already knew Bo turned it down. Not that I would ever think she would actually agree to something like that. I understood her motivation to keep that quiet and I wasn't angry. "Don't apologize Bo. I understand. I'm sorry my dad pulled such a stunt. I can only hope that as time goes on, they get to know you better and won't feel the need to do such things."

Bo smiled as she ran her thumb across my knuckles, "We can hope. I actually wanted to bring something up with you Lauren. You told me that part of the reason your parents were accepting of your relationship with me was because you agreed to go to Yale. I hate to think about this, but if things don't work out between us, I don't want you to be stuck in that choice when I know you're interested in possibly going somewhere else."

I pulled my hand out from beneath hers and laid it on her cheek, "I understand your concern but don't be. Yale is a wonderful school and if I'm being completely honest with myself, I would love to go there. I think the reason I was rebelling against the idea was because my parents were so adamant about it. So don't worry about it. Please?"

She nodded her head and I leaned down as if to kiss her, but moved at the last minute and placed my lips against her ear. I whispered, "Good."

I pulled back and laughed at the astonished look on Bo's face. She exclaimed, "What was that Lauren? You are such a tease! You can't keep Lauren kisses from me! It's cruel and unusual punishment. Now that I have been exposed to such kisses, I have to have them whenever I get the chance."

I started laughing again and she raised up to kiss me but I pulled away. "Really? It's going to be like that? Withholding Lauren kisses is just downright mean."

I continued to laugh when Bo rolled onto her side and pushed me on my back, tickling me everywhere. I had tears running down my cheeks and I couldn't catch my breath, "Bo stop!"

She kept tickling me as she asked, "Are you going to give me back my Lauren kisses?"

I wanted to say no just to see what she would do but I couldn't bare it anymore. "I'll give them back! I promise. Just stop tickling me. Please!"

Bo relented and as I caught my breath, she wiped the tears from my face. Once I calmed, I noticed how I was on my back and she was laying half on top of me.

My smile faded as I looked her in the eyes. They always spoke volumes as to what she was feeling and I could tell our current position was affecting the both of us.

She leaned down and whispered against my lips, "I knew you'd see it my way."

I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck, pulling her down to meet my lips fully. The kiss was soft. The pace was slow. We moved together and I opened my mouth for her when I felt her tongue glide along my bottom lip. She deepened the kiss and I felt my body respond to it. She trailed her kissed along my jaw and down my neck before bringing her lips back to mine. I was getting so lost in her. She stole my breath when I felt her fingers graze my skin where the hem of my shirt was lifted up.

I pulled back and broke the kiss. It would be so easy for me to take things further but I didn't want that now. I didn't want to rush things.

Bo gave me a shy smile as she moved off me and rested her head in her hand, "I got a little carried away."

I shook my head, "No Bo. I just don't want to rush anything with you."

She looked away from me whispering, "I don't either Lauren. I've never been with anyone before. You're my first real kiss."

I was stunned silent. I understood never being intimate with anyone before, but how was it possible that I was her first kiss? Bo was such a beautiful, kind, generous, funny girl. I was surprised but at the same time a part of me reveled in that fact.

I reached out and placed two fingers under her chin, lifting it so she met my eyes, "Well I'm a very lucky girl then." And there it was. The smile that lit up the world.

She grabbed my fingers, kissing them before she let go. I reached over and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear and asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and sat up with me. We packed the remaining fruit back into the cooler and placed it in the trunk with the blanket.

We got in the car and I drove us back to town.

Bo POV

It had been almost a week since Lauren took me out on our picnic. I had finished painting and hanging shelves in Mrs. Greenberg's garage. She was impressed with the work and asked that I do the same for their shed. This job required a little more work though and it was a bit daunting. She wanted new insulation installed, rotten boards replaced and an A/C window unit installed. That was on top of cleaning out the junk, repainting the interior and exterior and hanging more shelves. I was in a little over my head but I was up for it. I figured I could work on the shed during the week, work weekends with Karl and Roger, and have all my nights free for Lauren.

While I had been working, Lauren spent time with her friends. They would go shopping, watch movies or hit the lake for a swim. I didn't want to take her time away from them but it seemed our schedules allowed for quite the perfect balance. Lauren had been by the shop on the evenings her parents weren't home, helping me work on the Camaro. She asked so many questions and I was more than happy to answer them. I loved that she involved herself in this project with me. It was our project now, not just mine. Some nights, after we were done messing with the car, I would take Lauren out into the field and let her practice riding my motorcycle. In the past week she had become an old pro, and I was quite impressed.

It was Friday night and time for the date I had asked her for a week ago. Karl and Roger didn't need the truck so I was set for wheels. I pulled into her driveway and saw that her parents were home. My nervous feelings increased tenfold.

I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Much to my relief Lauren answered and bid me hello. Instead of inviting me in, she stepped out onto the porch and shut the door. I asked her if she was ready and when she said yes, I escorted her to the truck and opened the door for her. As soon as she was in, I shut the door and ran around the truck to climb into the driver's seat.

As soon as I was out of the driveway, Lauren bombarded me with questions, "What are we doing tonight? Where are you taking me?"

I enjoyed her enthusiasm and decided to end the torture I had put her though this week. She had been asking me the same questions almost every night.

"I am taking you to Stamford Observatory."

She turned in her seat so she was facing me completely, eyes wide and sparkling with excitement, "They have a 22-inch research telescope."

I nodded, "Yes they do and it is open to the public tonight."

"Bo. What's the special occasion?"

I chanced a look at her and winked as I answered, "The Comet d'Arrest is be passing by Earth. We get to see it up close and personal."

She leaned back against the door and put her hands up to her mouth, "I didn't even know. How could I not know that?" She breathed out, talking more to herself than to me.

I laughed and grabbed her hand, holding it between us, "Hey. Who can keep up with every comet right?"

She moved back to where she was sitting in the seat properly, "I suppose."

I changed the subject, "So how have things been with your parents?"

She let out a small sarcastic laugh, "Fine. I barely see them but they haven't pushed about you since the evening I told them about us."

I squeezed her hand as I nodded, "Well that's good. Did you ever confront your dad about what happened?"

She sighed, "No and I'm not going to. Just…please tell me if they pull something like that again."

I leaned my head back against the headrest, "I will Lauren. I didn't tell you right away because I didn't want that to be something that drove a bigger wedge between you and them."

"I know Bo." With that, Lauren turned on the radio and we rode the rest of the way to the Observatory singing to the songs blaring through the speakers.

A little over an hour after I picked up Lauren, I pulled into the Observatory parking lot in Stamford.

I clamored out of the truck so I could go around and open Lauren's door, but she beat me to it. She gave me a knowing smirk, so I just laced our fingers together and walked us to the entrance. After I paid for our admission, we walked around the building looking at different displays, and watched various short documentaries and films they had playing in a small theater.

When the clock turned ten, everyone was led into the dome housing where the telescope was set up. We stood in line waiting for our turn to view. Lauren was so excited, she had a death grip on my hand. It didn't take too long for our chance to view the comet. I let Lauren go first and I followed her.

It was an awesome sight to see. We were both so excited about viewing the comet up close that we got back in line and went through a second time.

When we finally exited the building I asked, "So what did you think?"

She looped her arm through mine answering, "I had a wonderful time Bo. This was such a great idea. I loved the displays, and films we saw. The comet itself was magnificent. Who knew a big ball of rock, dust, ice and frozen gases could be so beautiful? I didn't know a comet usually had two tails and that it points away from the sun."

I was so relieved she had a good time. "We learn something new every day huh? I'm glad you had a good time."

We stopped at the truck and I opened her door before I said, "I have one more surprise for you but….I'm afraid you'll think it's stupid."

She placed her hands around my neck pulling me in for a small kiss. "I would never think such a thing."

I bit my bottom lip and waited for her to get into the truck. I walked around to my side but didn't get in. I leaned down and pulled a wrapped package out from under the driver's seat. I handed it to her before I got in and shut the door.

She gave me a look and I gestured for her to open it.

I watched as she unwrapped the gift and looked at the certificate in the frame.

She was quiet for a moment and then looked over at me with a small smile, "You adopted a confirmed planetary system in my name?"

I fidgeted with my fingers and turned in my seat to face her, "Yeah. Stupid right?"

She laid the frame on the seat and leaned forward capturing my lips in a heated kiss. When she pulled away she said, "Absolutely not. This is the kindest, most original, thoughtful thing anyone has ever given me. I love it and it'll go on my wall."

I smiled at her words as I heard the sincerity in her voice. I grabbed the frame and pointed to the various fields. "This is your KIC number, 006347299. You adopted Kepler-204."

She took the frame back from me and placed it on her lap, "Take me home Bo. I know you work early tomorrow at the garage."

"Yes ma'am."

As I pulled onto Lauren's street, she said, "Don't pull into the driveway."

I was puzzled at the request but did as I was told. I parked the truck alongside the curb and shut it off.

Lauren unfastened her seatbelt and then undid mine. She laid her gift on the floorboard as she shifted around to straddle me in my seat. I was caught a little off guard, both by her actions and how my body responded.

I liked having Lauren like this. I felt the heat creep up my neck and color my cheeks. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a wonderful sensation between my legs.

She grabbed my face with her hands and looked me in the eyes, "I have never met anyone like you Ysabeau. You are certainly one of a kind and I love that I'm getting to know a little more each day."

Her words almost brought tears to my eyes. I laid my hands on her waist and whispered to her, "I don't want to scare you Lauren but I have loved you for years."

She moved her hands down to my neck and leaned her forehead against mine, "Really?"

I nodded as I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of her. I answered, "Since the second day of freshman year when everything fell out of my locker and onto the hallway floor. You stopped what you were doing and helped me pick up every book and scrap of paper before you went off with your friends."

"I'm sorry –"

I cut her off, "I know but don't be."

She asked, "What do you know?"

I answered, "That you don't remember."

She pulled back so she could look at me. I saw the guilt and sadness in her eyes. I didn't want her to feel that way.

"Lauren, your friends were talking to you the whole time. It was such a random and welcomed act of kindness that it resonated with me. I will never forget it. I've seen you treat so many others with the same kindness. It's what drew me to you in the first place. Even if you didn't know it. There are other nice people at school but you are special Lauren."

Without another word she leaned forward and kissed me. It was an all-consuming kind of kiss. Different than any of the others. She touched my soul and I was better for it. I gripped her waist tighter to keep my hands from roaming to places they shouldn't. Lauren was exceptional and deserved to be treated as such. If we ever did get intimate, it would be the right time for both of us. It wasn't something to rush. Not to me. Not with her. I felt my desire growing but it was something I could taper down.

When Lauren pulled back, I whispered with a smile, "I love my Lauren kisses."

She laughed and pulled me into a hug, my head resting on her chest. She finally let go and moved off me. She grabbed her certificate and opened the truck door, stepping out.

She wished me good night before shutting the door. I watched as she walked up to the porch and stepped inside the house. I knew she was safe for tonight. I started the truck and pulled away from the curb. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Chapter 8 and 9 were supposed to be one chapter but I split them in two due to time restraint. Thank you all for the support, for reading, reviewing, following and favorites. Enjoy. Chapter 9 should be posted tomorrow or Saturday at the latest.

Lauren POV

I was picking up Cassie, Kate and Ciara so we could all go out to the movies for the afternoon. I was going to call Bo and let her know what I was up to but I decided a surprise visit would be better. After I picked up all my friends, I stopped by the garage and I could see Bo was hard at work.

I left my friends in the car as I walked towards the open area of the garage. Bo turned around with a brilliant smile on her face before I said a word. It was as if she could sense I was there before I made my presence known.

I returned her smile and kissed her softly as I greeted her, "Hi."

She glanced behind me, seeing my car full of people and then she brought her attention back to me.

"Hello," she replied as she wiped her hands off, "I would give you a hug but I am all dirty and gross. I don't want to mess up your clothes. I would settle for another kiss though."

I watched that beautiful smile turn into smirk as she finished her statement. I couldn't help but laugh, this girl was always trying to steal kisses and I loved every minute of it.

I leaned in, kissing her again before I asked, "And how was that?"

She stood there a moment as if contemplating the current situation before she said, "That works for now, but you have not come close to your quota of Lauren kisses for the day."

I arched my eyebrow as I poked her in the ribs, "I have a quota now? Were you planning on filling me in on that? What exactly is the satisfactory number of kisses you expect in one day?"

Her mischievous smile appeared and I loved how open and playful she was with me. She answered, "When I figure it out I'll tell you. Until then, you just have to keep them coming. There wasn't really any plan to tell you, it just came up."

I turned and looked back at my car as I addressed her again, "Me and the girls are going to go see a movie in Bridgeport. I just wanted to let you know we'll be out most of the day, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over later tonight."

She looked a bit surprised before recomposing herself, "Yeah I'd like that. Your parents won't be home I'm assuming?"

"Nope. As per usual they're in Westbrook." I replied with more distain in my voice than I wanted.

Bo gave me a sympathetic look, "I'd love to come over. Just call me when you get home."

"Will do." I said as I moved forward to give her a goodbye kiss before I left to head back to my car.

As I was walking away, I heard her yell back at me, "Three kisses in one visit is impressive but the quota still hasn't been met."

I laughed but didn't turn around as I climbed back into the driver's seat to head to my next destination.

As we started driving, my friends began their interrogation.

Ciara gushed, "You and Bo are so cute together! Is it official or are you doing the casual thing?"

I shot a look at her through my rearview mirror, "It is official. Last weekend I took her on a picnic after a morning of picking fruit at the U-pick orchards outside of town. Then last night she took me to the Stamford observatory. It was amazing. I had so much fun. She's also restoring an old 1969 Camaro and I've been helping with that. It has been educational to say the least."

Kate chimed in, "So you couldn't commit to Nadia after three years of dating but now you're in an exclusive relationship with a girl you've known for a week?"

I ignored the venom in her voice and answered the question, "Bo is different and I feel something with her that I never felt with Nadia. I can't really describe it or put it into words. It's just this feeling I get when I am with her."

Kate scoffed and looked out the passenger's side window, no longer participating in the discussion.

"Well Lauren I don't care who you date and I don't see why Kate is making such a big deal about it." Cassie said as she kicked Kate's seat from where she was sitting in the back. Kate looked over her shoulder glaring, but didn't add anything to the conversation.

I found Kate's behavior odd and I wanted to discuss it with her further. I would wait to broach the subject when we didn't have an audience so we could move past this once and for all.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ciara, "So has she invited you over yet? I know she had dinner at your house to meet your parents. Have you met hers yet?"

I sighed and shook my head, "You already know what happened at my family dinner with Bo. I'm going to try and get her to come around more while my parents are home. I think if they get to know her, they will see what I see. I picked her up from her house the day of our picnic and met her mom. I didn't go inside though. She doesn't want me to meet her dad or her brother and I'm fine with that. Besides, we spend most of our time at the garage. She basically lives there."

"What do you mean basically lives there?" Ciara asked with genuine interest.

"She sleeps there. She only goes home to do laundry and to shower." As soon as the answer left my mouth I wanted to kick myself. I was sharing details about Bo's life that she may not want other people to know.

It was too late now and I could only hope that my friends could keep their mouths shut. I tried to make that clear as I said, "Keep that to yourselves. I don't know if she wants people to know that bit of information."

Ciara looked horrified, "She sleeps in that dirty old garage?"

I shot back, "It's better than the alternative. Trust me on that." I tightened my hands on the steering wheel to reel myself in. I did it again. I divulged information to my friends like a gossip. I shook my head as we pulled into the parking lot at the theater.

I was grateful everyone dropped the topic as we parked and headed to get our tickets.

Bo POV

I had just finished the last service order for the day when Lauren called. She told me they were back from the movies and she would be home after she dropped off her friends. I let her know there were a few things I needed to finish up before I could leave. I would also have to stop by my house before going over to Lauren's. I needed a shower and fresh pair of clothes.

I locked up the garage to head home when I saw an unfamiliar car pull into the lot. As I was walking over to my bike, I saw Kate get out of the car. I was guessing Lauren had already dropped her off at home and she then turned around and drove here. Why she was here now was a mystery to me.

I approached her and watched as she leaned against the car to wait for me. Once I was standing next to her I said, "What can I do for you?"

I didn't like the way she was looking at me and I had a feeling this conversation was not going to be friendly.

In a low and demanding voice she said, "I want you to stop seeing Lauren."

I would have started laughing if she wasn't so serious. I couldn't believe this girl was standing here ordering me to leave Lauren alone. I wanted her to like me for Lauren's sake but if it was going to be like this, I honestly didn't care one way or the other.

"That's not going to happen. Why are so against me seeing her anyway? Why can't you just be happy for your friend? Is this because I'm poor? Is it because of my father and brother?" I shot the questions at her rapidly. I felt the disdain she had for me rolling off her in waves. I really had to know what I did to make her so upset.

She answered my questions as quickly as I asked them, "I want Lauren to be happy. This has nothing to do with money. It doesn't concern your family. I just don't want you seeing her."

I stared hard at her. I took a step closer and she pushed up off the car to stand straight, "Why Kate? Give me one good reason why."

Her look of contempt changed to one of anguish as she whispered, "Because I have feelings for her." She spoke the words so softly I almost didn't hear them.

I did not see that coming. I softened by gaze and asked, "Aren't you dating Doug? If you have feelings for Lauren, why haven't you told her? Tried to pursue her?"

She looked defeated as she slumped back against her car, "My parents would never accept the fact that I'm gay. Doug is just a way to placate them so they don't snoop around in my life."

I let out an audible breath and shoved my hands in my pockets as I responded, "I don't know about your parents. I don't know how they would react to that. I do know that you're not being honest with yourself or Doug. It isn't fair to either of you. Did you lay into Nadia like this when she was dating Lauren?"

She scoffed and laughed sardonically, "No. Lauren didn't look at Nadia the way she looks at you. She didn't talk about Nadia the way she talks about you. I'm jealous and yes, I know it isn't fair to Doug but I'm scared. If I'm dating him then nobody will see the real me."

I sighed as I started to understand the situation, "I'm sorry Kate. Until you're honest you won't be happy. I don't think you can be honest until you get over your fears. Regardless, I'm not going to stop seeing Lauren. Please know I'm not trying to be cruel."

I could see she was lost in thought until her head shot up and she looked at me almost pleading, "Don't tell Lauren! Please."

I smiled openly at her, "I won't. It isn't my secret to tell. Think about being honest with your family and friends though. They may surprise you. If it isn't your family, at least open up to your friends."

She nodded mutely and got back into her car. I started up my bike as I watched her pull away and head home.

Lauren POV

I heard Bo's bike pull into the driveway as I was unpacking the take out I ordered beforehand. Her bike was loud and could be heard quite clearing from within the house.

I opened the front door for her and waited. I watched as Bo jogged up to me, throwing her arms around my waist. She lifted me up from the ground and kissed me eagerly. She walked us both into the house before she put me down, closing the door behind us.

I was caught a little off guard but I wasn't complaining. That was one fantastic greeting.

I just stood there a moment and looked at her. She was so stunningly beautiful, it took my breath away. Looking past the beauty, I was starting to know the girl underneath and she was incredible.

Bo broke my thoughts when she questioned, "I smell Chinese. Did you order take out for dinner?"

I smiled and motioned for her to follow me into the kitchen. "Yes. I hope you don't mind me ordering before asking you what you wanted first. I knew you would be hungry so I didn't want to wait."

Bo looked over the array of food I had laid out, "I don't mind Lauren. I love Chinese and I am starving. Good call."

We loaded up our plates and went to my room. We decided tonight would be our first movie night. I watched as Bo browsed my DVD collection. I had seen them all so I was going to let her decide.

She selected The Godfather as she said "I've heard people talk about this movie but I've never seen it. I don't really know what it's about outside of the fact that it is a mob drama based on Mario Puzo's novel."

I was surprised she knew it was based on a novel. I knew none of my friends were aware of that fact.

She put the movie in and settled back down with me. We ate our food quickly and as the movie played, I took our dishes to the kitchen and put away the rest of the leftovers.

When I finally sat down with her again, she lifted her arm so I could cuddle up to her. I didn't miss a beat. I moved over and laid against her as she wrapped me up in her arms.

Every once in a while I would steal a peak at Bo. She was totally engrossed in the movie and I loved it. I was happy she was enjoying it. This was something I wanted to do at least once a week for the rest of summer.

When the movie ended, I pulled away from Bo so she could turn and face me. "Marlon Brando and Al Pacino were incredible! I know I am limited in my movie knowledge but that's got to be the best crime sage ever created."

I laughed at her enthusiasm, "I agree completely. I am so glad you enjoyed it. I know we floated the idea of watching a movie a week but I'd really like to strive to do that."

Bo grabbed my left hand and played with my fingers absentmindedly, "Let's make it a reality then and plan to do this each week."

I smiled and kissed her thoroughly before pulling back a little asking, "Did I meet my quota for today?"

She smirked as her eyes dropped to my lips, "Almost."

She took her free hand and laid it on my neck, pulling me forward. She ghosted her lips across mine causing me to shiver. She then took control and deepened it until a moan escaped me involuntarily.

I leaned back to gain some semblance of control. It would be too easy to let this go further. Considering what Bo told me last night, I didn't want to push. We had all the time in the world. Getting intimate so soon just didn't seem fair. It didn't us justice. I was having the time of my life spending time with her and getting to know the Bo Dennis that hid from the rest of the world.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Bo moved away from me and yawned. I should have known she would be tired.

"Time for you to go. I can see you're tired and I don't want you riding that motorcycle half asleep." I said as I stood up from the floor and brought her up with me.

She nodded in agreement as we headed to the front door. I followed her outside and escorted her to her bike.

She sat down on it partially and tugged on my hand until I was standing in between her legs.

Looking up at me, Bo said, "Thank you for tonight Lauren. The food was good, the movie was great and the company was the best."

Bo let go of my hand and grabbed me by my waist. I placed my hands on her shoulders and responded, "You're welcome. So you work tomorrow again at the garage?"

"Yes."

I nodded and looked down and away from her. I wanted to tell her about what my friends and I talked about but I was nervous. I had a feeling she could sense it because she asked, "Hey what is it?"

I could hear the concern lacing her voice. I decided to spit it out, "There is something I wanted to tell you. When my friends and I were driving out to Bridgeport, they were asking me about us. During the conversation I may have alluded that your home life is less than perfect and that you sleep at the auto shop."

I watched as Bo sighed and closed her eyes. She dropped her head down and said, "Lauren why?"

I let go of her shoulders and cupped her cheeks, guiding her to look at me. "It wasn't intentional and I'm sorry. They were asking questions like friends do and I let out more information than I intended. I just wanted you to know."

She leaned up, taking my lips with hers. The kiss was slow and I felt the burn throughout my body.

When we parted she smiled saying, "It's alright Lauren. Don't worry about it but thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you felt you needed to clear the air so to speak. I know you're not a gossip."

I let out a quick breath in relief. I should have known Bo would understand. I made a silent promise to myself to never share the darker details of Bo's life unless she said otherwise.

I placed a chaste kiss on her lips as I stepped out of her embrace, "Did I meet my quota today?" I asked with a smile.

She winked at me, "For today. There's always tomorrow. Good night Lauren."

"Good night Bo."

I stood in the driveway until I couldn't see her anymore as she drove away from my house. I touched my fingers to my lips and smiled. It was a wonderful night and it would be a better tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you everyone for the continued support! Bo/Lauren still have the entire summer and senior year of high school to get through before life throws them a curve ball. It will separate them as life hardly follows our own plans and designs. Bear with me though...it's a journey but I'm a sap for happy endings. It's getting there that makes things memorable. Enjoy! (Note - this chapter has a physical altercation between Bo and her father. Just a heads up as such subject matter is sensitive).

Lauren POV

I forgot to set my alarm last night after Bo left and I woke up a lot later than I intended. I would probably still be asleep if someone wasn't pounding on my front door.

I got up and threw on my clothes from last night and headed across the house to the foyer. I quickly looked out the front window and saw Kate standing on the porch looking rather anxious. I opened the door and ushered her inside.

I had wanted to speak with her but now it seemed she had something she needed to let off her chest.

"Come on back to my room. I need to brush my teeth and shower. I just got up."

She silently agreed and followed me as I led her to my room.

I motioned for her to sit down, "Just give me a few to clean up for the day."

I watched as she sat down on the edge of my bed, avoiding eye contact. She was acting strangely, and I wanted to get ready as soon as possible so I could figure out what was going on.

I grabbed some fresh clothes and headed into my bathroom. I went through my morning routine in record time and when I was finished, I took a seat next to Kate on the bed.

She wasn't opening up to me on her own volition so I decided to nudge the issue. "Something seemed pretty urgent when you came over. There is something off with you Kate but I have no idea what it is. What's going on?"

She sighed audibly and placed her head in her hands. "I'm sorry for coming over here all frantic. I just wanted to talk to you before I lost my nerve. I talked to Bo yesterday after you dropped me off at my house and she got me thinking about a lot of stuff."

I was caught a bit off guard. This was the first I heard about Kate speaking with Bo. "You went and saw Bo?"

Kate ran her hands down her face and rested them on her thighs before looking over at me. "I went to see her over at the auto shop after you brought me home from the movies. I confronted her but in the end we just ended up talking."

I was not following this at all. "I don't understand, what's going on Kate."

She turned on the bed so she was facing me and I mirrored her. She took a deep breath and began explaining, "I told Bo I wanted her to back off and leave you alone—"

I cut her off, "Why would you do that?"

Kate put up her hands to try and get me to let her finish. "There's something I haven't told anyone….about me. After speaking with Bo, I thought about it all night and decided that maybe it was time I was honest about some things."

I sat patiently, waiting for Kate to work through her thoughts. I could tell she was trying to formulate the right words to express what she was thinking. I placed my hand on her arm in encouragement.

"Ever since I can remember, I have always been attracted to girls….women…whatever. I'm gay Lauren. I've always known it but could never bring myself to admit it out loud. You know how my parents are. They would never accept me for who I really am, so I just kept everything inside. I should have confided in you, Cee and Cassie. I mean you're out and open and no one has an issue with it. I just couldn't find it in me to say anything."

I was shocked at Kate's declaration. I never would have known if she hadn't said anything. I still had questions I wanted answers to, and I felt it was an appropriate time to speak as Kate seemed to be finished for the moment.

"I'm glad you confided in me. Trust me when I say I know how difficult it can be. Fear of ridicule and rejection. Is that why you're dating Doug?"

She looked away from me, finding the floor to be much more interesting at the moment. I could hear the shame in her voice when she answered, "Yeah. It was easy to fall into a relationship with him and avoid what I was really feeling."

I nodded, giving her a knowing look as I said, "I can understand that Kate. I won't lecture you about Doug. I think you already know it isn't fair to him. Why were you so adamant about Bo being bad for me? You never did that with Nadia."

Kate moved closer to me and I dropped my hand from her arm. She looked at me and I saw such defeat in her eyes. "I'm jealous Lauren. I envy Bo. You're different with her and I got lost in that."

Before I could respond, Kate closed the distance between us on the bed and kissed me. It was hard and rough, surprising me to the point where I sat frozen. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening and to understand exactly what Kate was trying to tell me.

I finally pulled myself together and pushed her off me as I stood up abruptly from the bed. Kate looked scared and desperate as she spoke rapidly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help myself. Now that I've let this all out, I feel free and I wanted…no I needed you to know how I feel about you. How I've felt about you for a while now."

I ran the back of my hand across my mouth as I stared at Kate. I wasn't angry at what she did. I actually wanted her to be herself and not hide anymore. It just couldn't be with me. I could never imagine what it was like for her to hold it all in. What I didn't need was her making passes at me.

"Kate, none of your friends would ever judge you for who you decide to love. I really hope you know that. I can't speak for your parents and that is something you have to figure out. What I need you to understand is that I don't have feelings for you beyond friendship, and I need you to respect that."

Kate stood up and quickly walked to my bedroom door, "I do….I will. I'll get there ok? I shouldn't have done that. I know you're with someone else. Just…give me time. I have to go. I'm sorry."

Before I could respond, she rushed out of my bedroom and through the house. By the time I reached the front door, Kate was already pulling out of my driveway.

I stood at the window and watched her leave. I wondered if on some level, I knew how she felt and I led her on. I honestly hoped that wasn't the case. I had a feeling Bo didn't mention her conversation with Kate out of respect for her privacy. Just the thought of it made me fall for her a little bit more.

Bo POV

I had just gotten off the phone when Karl called me over. I had been working on the idle settings for a 1953 Jeep CJ-3B before my call interrupted me.

I walked over to him and he pulled me aside for more privacy. When he did that I knew I was in for a lecture.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Why don't you clean yourself up and see what Mrs. Greenberg needs from you."

I shook my head as I wiped my hands on my jeans, "I promised you weekends here at the garage. I'm not going to walk out at the start of a shift. Besides, I need the money for the parts for the Camaro. I also know that the time I put in here, doesn't come close to covering some of the costs on the parts you order for me that aren't on the lists I give you."

Karl let out a deep laugh and it took him a few moments to settle down enough to speak. "Oh Ysabeau. Nothing gets by you does it? Let me educate you on a few things and be done with it. When Roger and I were growing up our father owned about one hundred twenty five acres of prime Connecticut land. When he got sick, he sold it off and made a fortune which he passed to me and my brother. We've invested wisely over the years and have only made it grow. All we've ever loved is cars. We built this garage from the ground up with our inheritance. Roger and I will never hurt for money. You work hard Ysabeau, and we see how hard you try. We also know how hard you've had it. We love being able to help you out with Camaro parts, money for clothes or whatever it is you might need. You're like the daughter or little sister we never had."

I was trying to think through everything Karl just told me. He and Roger never talked about their parents though I never thought to ask. I had no idea they were so wealthy. They didn't flaunt the money they apparently had. Karl and Roger worked hard and had what they needed. They taught me the same ideals. I prided myself on working for what I had, and the thought that Karl and Roger were nudging that along felt out of place to me.

"Thank you…..to both of you but I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage or that I'm a charity case."

I watched as Karl's usually jovial features took on a serious undertone. "I know you aren't taking advantage Ysabeau and never think for a second that you're a charity case. That isn't what this is. You're a good person and we help good people. Now, take the rest of the day off."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Karl and gave him my best bear hug I could manage. Before I let go I whispered, "I don't know how I could ever repay you and Roger for being a light in my dark world for so long."

He winked at me and said, "Just keep focusing on school and getting yourself into college. That's all we need Bo."

He headed back into the garage to take over where I left off on the Jeep as I climbed on my bike to head home and clean myself up.

As I pulled my bike up to the house, I saw that Jack and Dyson were home. I felt a sense of dread spread through me as I opened the front door. I knew there was no way I would be able to get in and out without one or both of them causing trouble.

The first thing I saw when I entered was my mom sitting on the couch hunched over. I went to her immediately and sat down next to her, placing my hand on her back. She turned to look at me and that was when I saw her split lip.

I felt adrenaline course through me as my anger grew. I leaned in close to her side and asked, "Did he do that to you?" I knew the answer but still felt compelled to hear her say it.

She spoke to me in a hushed voice, "It doesn't matter Ysabeau. Don't start trouble."

I sighed as I got up from the couch. I didn't plan on starting any trouble. When I entered this house, it always just seemed to find me.

I could see Dyson and Jack sitting at the kitchen table as I walked towards my room. I knew they must have heard me when I first got here. I was surprised they hadn't said anything to me yet. I started to feel a shred of hope, but lost it again when Dyson said, "Hey dad, look who decided to come home. I thought she would be out and about with her rich little friends."

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, "Not now Dyson. I just want to take a shower and change clothes."

Jack demanded in a harsh voice, "Get in here."

I could hear him slurring his words and knew he was already drunk. It was barely noon but it didn't surprise me. I braced myself as I diverted my path to the kitchen.

Jack stood up on wobbly legs as I walked passed him and Dyson. He placed his hand on the table to balance himself as he turned to me and said, "Dyson told me you got yourself a hot piece of rich ass."

Damn my brother and his uncanny ability to know all the towns' gossip. People looked down on Dyson, but never enough to stay away from him and what he could provide them. This dynamic made my brother privy to a lot of things.

I could feel the heat rise up my neck at my father's words. I was stubborn to a fault and could never leave things alone.

"Don't refer to her that way." I snapped.

My reaction hit the right nerve in Jack as he stepped closer to me, "What's her name? Tell me. What little rich girl decided she would slum it with you?"

I glared at him and remained silent. Jack turned to Dyson and laughed, "Look at her trying to stand up to me."

Before I had a chance to react, he swung around and pushed me, causing me to slam my side against the counter. My breath escaped me from the force of it. Pain shot through my side but I kept myself upright. I drew in a slow breath and walked out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. I could hear their laughter chasing after me but I didn't care.

I stood in front of the mirror and lifted my shirt. I could see the bruise already forming. I let my shirt drop as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I called Lauren and asked if she could meet me at Ciara's house in an hour. When she agreed, I disconnected the call, grabbed some clean clothes and started the shower I so desperately needed.

Lauren POV

I sat on the trunk of my car in Ciara's driveway waiting for Bo to arrive. I hopped down when she pulled her motorcycle in behind my vehicle, watching as she removed her helmet and backpack.

Without a word she walked over to me and threw he arms around my neck. I quickly returned the welcomed embrace, wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt her body tense up as I heard her wince softly in my ear.

I immediately let go and took a step back. Now that I had the chance to really look at her, I could see that something was wrong.

She must have read the look of concern on face because she intercepted my question, "It's nothing Lauren."

I shook my head at her vague answer. We had only been together for a short time but I could read her easily. Her eyes told me everything I would ever need to know.

"Bo." It wasn't a request. Her name left my lips in such a way she knew I was demanding an answer.

When she hesitated, I continued, "I can see it in your eyes Bo. Plus the phone call earlier asking me to meet you here? I know something's bothering you."

She nodded as she hooked her fingers in my pockets, keeping a physical connection between us. "Jack and I got into it when I went home earlier. He said some things and I got angry. He didn't like my attitude so he shoved me."

How could she say that was nothing? Were such things really that common for her? I ran my fingers down her cheek and along her jaw, trying to sooth her. "Are you hurt?"

I watched as she struggled to hold her tears at bay. She lifted the right side of her shirt and turned so I had a better view.

What I saw made me gasp. I reached out and ran my fingers over the ugly bruise that was forming along her side. It looked like she slammed into something with an edge.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She dropped her shirt back in place and took my hands in hers, "No Lauren. It looks worse than it is."

I wasn't going to let her dismiss it so easily, "Your ribs could be cracked or broken. You really should get an x-ray."

She was adamant in her response, "It isn't anything that won't heal with time."

Her tone told me that was the end of the discussion. I dropped it for now but I wasn't going to let it go. I didn't want her holding it all in. It wasn't healthy. I would approach the subject again once we were in a more private setting.

I changed the subject, "Kate came by earlier this morning."

She tugged on my hands and led me back to my car. She leaned her back against the trunk as I stood in front of her. "Oh yeah? How is she?"

I smirked at her question, "I know she came to see you yesterday. She told me everything."

I watched Bo's eyes widened at my statement, "Last night she begged me not to tell you. I told her I wouldn't. I didn't feel it was my place. It was up to her if she wanted to share that part of herself. I advised that she should but I didn't know if she would listen to me."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "She is scared to tell her parents. I can understand that. I felt the same way. She wasn't sure if her friends would accept her. I told her we would. I mean nobody has had a problem with me. She admitted she had feelings for me."

Bo smiled, "Well I'm glad you were able to be there for her. Is she going to come out completely or was she just unloading on you for now?"

"I honestly don't know. We didn't talk about her next step in that regards. I need to tell you something though." I felt my stomach turn with nerves. With Bo already on edge from her earlier encounter, I wasn't sure how she would react to my next piece of news.

She gave me a skeptical look, "I don't know if I like the sound of that Lauren."

I chucked nervously, "She kissed me Bo. Took me completely by surprise before I could stop it."

I held my breath and watched as hurt, anger and jealously flashed across her features. She stood up and started pacing, "What?! I'm nice to her and she returns the favor by kissing my girlfriend?!"

Bo stopped for a moment before she marched over to me and pulled my body close to hers. She stared hard into my eyes and spoke in a low tone, "Her lips touched yours? She can't do that. They're not hers. They're mine."

I bit the inside of my cheek to suppress my smile. Jealous Bo was adorable. It was rather endearing and kind of sexy.

I tucked my head against her neck and spoke only for her ears to hears, "No Bo, she can't do that. They are yours. I am yours. I promise you that."

I pulled back just enough to allow myself room to kiss her fully. She responded to me eagerly and I melted into her as the world fell away.

We were both pulled from our moment at the sound of Ciara's voice cutting through our world, "Are you ladies going to stand out here in my driveway all day? Bo, my mom wants to talk to you. Lauren, I didn't know you were coming over."

We walked hand in hand over to where Ciara was standing, "I came over at Bo's request. I hope you don't mind."

Bo picked up where I left off, "I'm here to see your mom but I needed to talk to Lauren first. Sorry about that."

Ciara beamed at us, "Oh I don't care. I'm just giving you a hard time! I love you guys together. It gives me hope that John and I can have the same type of relationship. If I could just get him to commit….."

I understood where Ciara was coming from but I was on the other end of it. Nadia had always wanted more from me than I was willing to give her. It seemed Ciara was in the same situation with John.

I tried to reassure her, "Just talk to him Cee and be honest about what you want. That's all you can do."

We all walked inside and Ciara led us to the kitchen where her mother set out soft drinks, tea, water and various snacks.

She looked up and smile graciously as she greeted us, "Hello Bo. Lauren. Grab whatever you girls want to drink or eat and then join me out on the back deck. It's too beautiful a day to spend it inside."

Bo grabbed a bottle water trying to be polite but I declined any refreshments. Ciara was already outside with her mom when we finally joined them.

Bo sat down at the Bistro table with Mrs. Greenberg while Ciara and I lounged back in the Adirondacks.

I watched Bo from where I was sitting and I could see she was nervous. She started the conversation, "Mrs. Greenberg. Is this about the work I did on the garage? Was it not satisfactory?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No Bo. I already told you I was more than pleased with the work you did. I wouldn't have offered the work on the shed if I felt it wasn't up to par. On another note, please call me Judy," she turned to me saying, "that goes for you as well Lauren."

I smiled awkwardly and nodded in agreement as Judy continued, "Addressing me by my last name is just too formal. Anyway, I have a proposition for you Bo. Ciara told me last night that you sleep in an old dirty auto garage to avoid spending time at home. Is this true?"

I shot Ciara a dirty look but deep down I knew she had good intentions. I watched Bo fumble under such personal questions. I could sense how uncomfortable she was and saw the tension in her body.

Bo placed her water on the table and answered honestly, "Yes it's true. As I'm sure you've heard through the town's gossip line, my father is an abusive, gambling drunk. I feel like I'm suffocating every time I step into that house. I have opted to sleep at the auto shop as an alternative. Karl and Roger have been gracious enough to allow me the space. Why do you ask?"

"With my husband living elsewhere, it is just me and Ciara in this huge house. I wanted to make an offer but please let me know if I'm overstepping my bounds. Instead of paying you for the work you'll be starting on the shed, I was wondering if you would like to move into the guest house instead. You'll have a safe place to stay in return for your work on the shed and other things that need to be done around here."

Bo shot a bewildered look in my direction before turning her attention back to Judy. "Mrs. Gree— sorry, Judy, It would mean a lot to me. I promise to carry my weight around here. I am not one to take advantage. Please know that. The only concern I have is Ciara. Is she ok with this?"

Ciara called out her answer, "It was my idea!"

Judy smiled, "As you heard, Ciara was the one who brought this to my attention. I believe it would be good for you and I could use an extra pair of hands around the house as well as the extra company. You're welcome to move in when it is convenient for you. The guest house has a kitchen, laundry room, living room, bedroom and a full bathroom. Everything is furnished so you shouldn't need anything in that regard. The kitchen is not stocked, so if you don't eat with me and Ciara, you'll need to buy some groceries."

"This is so generous of you. I don't know what to say."

Judy pulled a pair of keys form her pocket and laid them on the table, "These are the keys to the guest house. The only thing I expect is hard work during the summer and when school starts in a couple of months, you focus on that."

Bo stood as she picked up the keys from the table. "Thank you again. I won't let you down."

Judy smiled as she stood and headed back to the main house, "Well I'll leave you girls to it. If you have any questions Bo, don't hesitate to ask me or Ciara."

Once Judy was inside, Ciara jumped up and clapped her hands in excitement. "This is great Bo! I'm so glad this worked out. I hope you're not upset I mentioned your situation to my mom. I was worried about you."

Bo waved her off and said, "Thanks for looking out for me."

I placed my arms around Bo's waist, careful not to touch her injured side. "Well this was unexpected." I whispered in her ear.

She turned in my arms, kissing me softly. She pulled back a little and smiled, "Yes it was but I'm excited. I can give Karl his space back, I won't have to stop by home every day to shower and change clothes. This could really be a good thing. The only thing I worry about is my mother and not being there for her."

I could see the turmoil bubbling under the surface as Bo thought about her mother but I wanted her to enjoy the moment. "I get that Bo. You have such a big heart. You'll figure out what to do."

She nodded, "I know. I've tried to get her to leave so many times. She always refuses. I guess I can't do anything for her until she decides she's ready. If that day ever comes, I'll be there for her."

Ciara came over and tugged on my arm, "Come on you guys. Stop being so sweet on each other and lets call Cassie and Kate and go shopping to celebrate."

Bo glanced at me before returning her attention to Ciara. With an uncomfortable smile she said, "That sounds great."

Ciara was energetic and hyper, she didn't notice the sudden shift in the air at the mention of Kate's name.

She bounced into the house and called over her shoulder, "I'll call them while you ladies check out Bo's new place."

Once Ciara was out of earshot, Bo kissed me on the cheek before grabbing my hand, "Shall we?"

I laughed at her goofy smile and followed her down the steps towards the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Bo POV

I was in complete awe of everything I saw as Lauren and I explored the guest house. The kitchen was huge with marble counter tops and state of the art appliances. The living room was spacious and had a fifty inch flat screen television mounted on the wall. The bedroom contained a queen size bed, a walk in closet and an entertainment center that rivaled anything I had ever read about in magazines. The bathroom had a seventy two inch cast iron slipper clawfoot tub along with a beautifully tiled shower with an all glass enclosure.

I was a little overwhelmed and Lauren must have sensed it. She walked me back into the living room and pulled me down to sit with her on the couch.

She kissed me on the forehead and asked, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

I took her hand in both of mine and gave her a small smile. I loved how she was able to see right into the very depth of my soul. At least that was how it felt when I was with her. She was so aware and in tune with what I was feeling or thinking at any given time. Lauren amazed me and I knew just how lucky I was to have her in my life.

"This just seems to be so much Lauren. This place is so nice. Why is she helping me like this and for nothing but my meager help with chores around the property?"

Lauren chuckled and it confused me further. I couldn't find the humor in my question.

"Ysabeau. This is a nice place but you have to know you deserve good things in your life. Not every well off family in this town is stand offish and stuck up like you might think. Unfortunately my parents fit that description but I'm hoping that will change in time. Ciara's mom isn't like that though and things are not so split and defined. It's time to stop hiding yourself away."

Lauren's words brought tears to my eyes. I realized just how right she was, and that it was time I readjusted my view regarding a few things in this town. Lauren saw the best in everyone and everything and it was an example I wanted to follow. It didn't escape me that she was essentially telling me the same things Karl and Roger had been for the past year. I think I wasn't ready to listen until now.

I noticed the subtle shift in Lauren's demeanor and it brought me out of my thoughts. I opened my mouth to question her when she started to speak, "While we're waiting for the others to get here, I wanted to talk more about what happened. You shut down the conversation Bo and that worries me."

I had an idea what she was referring to but I asked the question anyway, "What do mean Lauren?"

She gave me a look that told me she knew I was playing dumb but she went along with it anyway, "What happened between you and your father. I can't begin to imagine what it is like Bo but I don't want you to hide that from me. It isn't healthy and I want to be here for you." I could hear the true and honest sincerity in her voice.

I looked out the window as I spoke, "I'm so used to keeping it to myself Lauren. I wasn't trying to push you out. I know you're here for me. I just try to channel what I'm feeling into something constructive like my work and school. I have my side project to focus on and that helps me stay centered."

Lauren placed her hand on my cheek and encouraged me to look at her. I met her eyes and saw nothing but kindness and love staring back at me.

Lauren dropped her hand from my face and asked, "Did you ever think about emancipating yourself or going to the police?" I could hear the trepidation and hesitation in her voice as she asked me these questions. It was a difficult subject for me but I knew without a doubt that I didn't want Lauren to be afraid of my reaction. I wanted to share everything with her. That was the amount of trust I had in her. If we were going to reach and maintain that level of openness and honesty in our relationship, I knew I couldn't shield part of myself from her.

I nodded, "I thought about both actually. I talked to a lawyer and filled out all the paperwork but my mother begged and pleaded that I not go through with it. I could have gone to court and tried to get emancipated without parental consent but she was adamant that I find an alternative so I dropped it for her. I in turn begged that she report his abusive ass to the police but she refused. She told me she was scared the police wouldn't be able to protect us if he was somehow released. I tried to get her to go to a women's shelter but again she was afraid he would hunt her down. I decided the best thing for me to do was to focus on school, get into college and make something of myself. That's how I would gain my freedom. If I am in a better position to help my mom later on, I will. Until then, I can't do anything for her if she refuses help. That doesn't stop me from worrying about her though."

Lauren listened to my every word with rapt attention. When I was finished she leaned over and pulled me into a hug. I melted into the embrace, loving her warmth and finding comfort in her arms. It felt oddly freeing to talk to her about my home life and I was amazed that she cared enough to listen. It made me realize that I always knew that Lauren was special since the day she helped me in the school hallway.

We were brought out of our little bubble when Ciara, Kate and Cassie barged through the door.

Lauren and I got up from the couch as Ciara announced, "Well everyone is here now. Who's driving? I'm ready to spend some money!"

"If it's the five of us then I'll drive. Everyone can fit into my LR4 comfortably." Cassie said as she headed back out the door with Ciara on her heels.

Kate stood quietly in the doorway, avoiding any type of eye contact. Lauren squeezed my hand and moved over to her. I watched as she leaned over and whispered something in Kate's ear. She nodded and left to find the others while Lauren waited for me to finally join her. I locked up the house before we walked around to the driveway and climbed into Cassie's SUV. Everyone else had already piled in. She was right about the room it provided for the five of us.

As we headed for the mall in New Haven, I shot Lauren a questioning look. I wondered what she had said to Kate. All I got in return was a wink and a smile.

Lauren POV

Bo and I walked hand and hand through the different stores while Cassie and Ciara went on a spending spree. I wasn't all that interested in shopping but I enjoyed having Bo with me while I hung out with my friends. I thought this was the perfect start for Bo to peek out of her shell and become more sociable. She really had so much to offer and I wanted everyone to see it.

Bo was a little quiet so I bumped her shoulder to grab her attention. "You've been a little quiet since we got here. What's up?"

She laughed and looked away from me for a moment before bringing her gaze back to mine. "Oh Lauren, I wasn't trying to be distant. I am just a little out of my league here. That really great pair of jeans we saw a few stores ago were eighteen hundred dollars! Those awesome motorcycle boots I found and fell in love with were three hundred."

I nodded, "Yeah, things can be ridiculously overpriced. Are you uncomfortable?"

Her eyes grew wide as she adamantly replied, "No no! I am having a wonderful time people watching and just being in your company. I love walking around here with you by my side. I was just a little surprised at some of the price tags. Anyway, you mentioned you wanted to talk to Kate and she is over there looking at some shoes all by herself. Now might be a good time to speak with her."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone."

She kissed my cheek while pulling her hand from mine, "Your sweet but I'm fine. She is having a hard time and you guys need to talk."

I left Bo to join Kate at the shoe display she was rummaging over. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize I was there. When I said her name she jumped and grabbed her chest with her hand.

"Oh my God Lauren you scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed as her breathing started to even out again.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I saw you over here alone and I wanted to take a moment with you if we could."

She put the shoe she was holding back in its rightful place on the display and nodded, "Of course."

I took a breath to settle myself and began, "First I wanted to tell you that I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to open up to me. I haven't said a word and neither will Bo. I was wondering what you have decided to do next. Are you going to talk to your parents and Doug? What about Cee and Cassie?"

I watched as Kate leaned against the back wall, folding into herself as she answered, "I have no plans on talking to my parents anytime soon. Maybe one day but I can't handle that drama right now. I have a date tonight with Doug. I thought about what you and Bo said and I am going to break things off with him. He deserves someone who can truly return is affections. I'm not going to tell him about my affinity towards women but he needs to know I don't share his feelings. I haven't told Cee or Cassie but I plan to. I just need to find the right time. Can you and Bo just keep it to yourselves for now?"

I wanted to ease her worry, "Of course Kate. Whatever you need. You have the both us if you need someone to talk to."

She sighed while shoving her hands into her pockets. She couldn't meet my eyes when she asked, "Does Bo know I kissed you?"

I bit my bottom lip remembering her reaction to the news, "She does."

Kate looked up at me with a horrified look on her face, "Is she going to kick my ass?"

I had to stifle my laugh at her question, "No Kate. She isn't going to kick your ass. She understands your struggling with something and she doesn't hold it against you. That is if you don't do it again."

I couldn't stop the smirk that graced my lips. Kate shook her head furiously, "It won't Lauren. I promise. I may feel things for you but I do not want to ruin our friendship. That is what's most important to me. I don't really know Bo all that well but she must be a really understanding person."

I smiled, "She is. She's kept herself locked up and hidden anyway from people at school and around town for far too long. I'm working on getting the real Bo Dennis to come out from behind her walls and show everyone just how special she is."

"Lauren, I don't mean to push my luck but have you thought about how Nadia is going to react when she gets back to town and finds out your with Bo?"

I placed my hand on Kate's back and started to guide her over to our group, "No I haven't. You really think she will have a problem with it? I mean we were never serious."

Kate stopped mid-step giving me an incredulous look, "Yes I think she'll have a problem with it. I think you know she has always wanted more from you than a causal relationship. Just be prepared for that shit storm when it hits."

Kate walked off to the group as I hung back for a moment. I hadn't really given Nadia a second thought since she left for Europe. We haven't dated in months but I suppose I always knew her feeling ran deeper than mine. This would be something I would have to work through when the time came.

Bo POV

When we arrived back from our shopping adventure, I asked Lauren if she could drive me to the auto shop and then over to my house. I needed to talk to Karl about my new living arrangements and then head home to gather the few belongings that I had there.

As Lauren was headed to the shop I asked, "When are your parents due back from Westbrook?"

I had a feeling that it bothered her more than she liked to admit that her parents were gone for days at a time. I felt that her parents neglected her but I didn't voice that opinion out loud. At least not until I had a better understanding of her home life. It was something I wanted to delve into more with her when the time presented itself.

"Oh! Yes they should be home tomorrow afternoon. I'm not sure what their schedule is like from there."

"Are you excited to have them home?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. A habit I noticed when she was nervous. "I look forward to seeing them."

I placed my hand on her thigh, trying to let her know I was there. "Lauren, talk to me. I feel your holding something back."

She sighed and glanced over at me, "Your right Bo. I do enjoy their visits but I suppose I am bitter at the fact that they have practically abandoned me for their jobs in another city. They aren't home nearly as much as they originally planned and it hurts."

"Have you talked to them about it?"

She scoffed, "I mentioned it the same day I told them about you. I didn't tell them it bothered me they were so absent all the time, but I asked if they could cut back their hours at the hospital and I got a resounding no."

I tried to offer her some support, "Keeping trying Lauren. You never know."

Our conversation came to an end when Lauren pulled up to the garage. We both got out of the car and walked into the shop. Karl saw us approaching from his spot behind the counter and waved us over.

"Bo, the new parts you had me order for the Camaro arrived today." He said with excitement in his voice.

I perked up when I heard that news, "Where are they?"

He pointed over to the corner of the shop by the side door, "Over there. Still packed up and waiting for you tackle the next phase of your rebuild."

I smiled and drummed my fingers on the counter, "I can't wait but I actually came here to talk to you and Roger about something."

He looked at me expectantly so I continued, "Where is Roger?"

"On a run. He won't be back for a while. I can pass it along to him Bo."

Out of nowhere I felt my nerves start to rattle. I didn't want Roger or Karl to think I was turning my back on their hospitality by moving in somewhere else. It was an irrational thought but it nagged at me.

"Well I went to see Mrs. Greenberg today as you know. She offered me her guest house in exchange for work I can do around her property. I won't have to stay here anymore. You and Roger can have your space back. Turn it back into a real office. I'll still work my weekend shifts and I'll be here to work on the Camaro as well."

I held my breath waiting for his response. When he finally responded, I was relieved, "That is wonderful news Bo! You need a proper and safe place to live until you leave for college. If you were worried we'd be upset then don't be. In regards to your work here, we trust you'll fit your shifts in."

I leaned over the counter and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for understanding and for all your support. If I don't see him first, pass it on to Roger. I don't mean to be in such a rush but we need to head to my house to pack up my things."

I swore I saw him blush but I couldn't tell in the dimming light, "Get out of here kid. Go do your thing."

Lauren and I said our goodbyes and headed over to my house. If Dyson or Jack were home then I was going to put this off. I didn't want Lauren anywhere near either of them. As she pulled up the drive, I was relieve to see that neither men were home.

Lauren and I walked in to the tiny home with our hands clasped together. I felt safe having her with me while I did this. As I shut the front door, my mother suddenly turned at the noise and I saw her visibly relax when she saw it was me. She was in the kitchen looking through and sorting the mail.

The first words she uttered were directed at me regarding Lauren, "I thought I told you to keep her away from here."

I was upset at her tone and I let her know it, "I thought it would be alright since Dyson and Jack aren't home. They are the reason I wouldn't want her to be here. Its toxic here mom and you know it. I won't be long. I only came to get the rest of my things from my room. I have found a place to stay for the summer and possibly the school year."

The hurt that spread across my mother's face broke my heart, "Your moving out completely?"

"I am. Unless you're ready to talk to the police about Dyson and Jack."

She remained silent so I kept on, "If not the police, are you ready to leave with me now and go to a shelter?"

I was met with more silence.

"That's what I thought. Let me know when you've had enough. I'm not trying to be cruel mom. I love you. I just can't stay here."

With that said, I grabbed Lauren's hand again and led her to my bedroom. We spent the next hour packing up my clothes, books, CDs and other stuff I wanted to bring with me.

When we were done, Lauren took the bag out to the car while I talked to my mother again.

I knocked on her bedroom door before I opened it. I found her laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Are you sleeping?"

She opened her eyes and looked over at me as I leaned against the doorframe, "No Ysabeau. I'm just resting. Thinking."

"About?"

She gave me a sad smile, "About the things you said. I'm sorry if I let you down. I'm scared. For both of us. I don't want him coming after you when he finds out moved out."

I walked the rest of the way into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I have good people in my life. That includes you mom. I feel like I'm abandoning you."

She sat up and pulled me into a hug, "Oh sweetheart. I don't feel that way. You do what you need to. Just keep in touch and let your mother know how you're doing from time to time. That's all I ask."

I nodded my head as tears ran down my cheeks. I pulled out of the hug and my mom brushed away my tears.

She smiled at me as she pushed me up from the bed, "You get out of here before they come home. I'm glad you have good people in your life Ysabeau."

As I was leaving the room, I turned quickly and said, "I love you."

Before she could respond, I turned back around and left the house. Once I was back in the car, Lauren asked, "Are you hungry?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "I'm starving. Want to have dinner with me? When I say dinner, I mean pick something up and eat it back at the house?"

She laughed, "I'd love to. How does pizza sound?"

I smacked my lips together, "Delicious."

Lauren dropped me off at the guest house so I could start unpacking while she went to pick up the food.

By the time she returned, I had everything I owned unpacked and settled in.

We sat in the living room and ate while watching a documentary on supernovas and quasars. It was fascinating as Lauren and I engaged in quite the back and forth regarding the information the show presented. I thoroughly enjoyed having little intellectual conversations with her. She was brilliant and I relished in that fact. The depths and layers of Lauren Lewis continued to amaze me.

We made a plan that the next time she came over for an evening, she would bring another movie to watch. That way whether we were here or at her house, we could continue with our weekly movie tradition.

As I was putting the leftovers away and cleaning off the plates, Lauren came up behind me and placed her chin on my shoulder.

In a rather small voice she asked, "Do you mind if I sleep over? I don't want to go home to a big empty house."

I felt my heart begin to race at the thought of Lauren sleeping next to me. I took a moment to reign in my excitement. Just because she wanted to sleep over didn't mean we would sleep in the same bed. I was getting way ahead of myself.

I shut off the water and turned to face her, "Of course Lauren. You're always welcome here."

"I'm going to grab something to wear for the night while you finish up."

I nodded and stood rooted to the spot. As soon as she was out of sight, I snapped out of my daze and quickly loaded the dishwasher.

Lauren hadn't come back into the living room so I went in search for her. When I walked into the bedroom I found her lying on the bed in one of my t-shirts and pair of shorts. She had the TV muted as she read the captioning to a show I didn't recognize.

I tried to keep my eyes off her beautifully toned, long legs as I opened the dresser drawer to gather my own clothes for bed. I didn't have a huge variety to pick from so I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. I changed in the bathroom, brushed my teeth and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper.

Once I reentered the bedroom, I tentatively walked over to the bed. I sat down on the edge and glanced back at Lauren.

She pulled on my arm to force me to lay back as she laughed, "Don't look so scared Bo. I'm not going to bite. At least not yet."

I let out an audible breath. Flirty Lauren was wreaking havoc on my body and not in a bad way. I laid on my back as Lauren turned onto her side to face me.

"I don't think I came anywhere close to my quota of kiss for the day." My throat went dry as her voice dropping an octave, causing my arousal to grow. I had only ever been aroused when I was daydreaming about Lauren and touching myself. To have her here next to me now, flirting with me in bed, was extremely overwhelming.

When I was finally able to speak, my voice came out just above a whisper, "No you haven't met your quota and I miss my Lauren kisses."

She leaned down and instigated a soft sensual kiss. It gradually deepened until I was out of breath. She ran her lips down my jaw and along the length of my neck. She nipped the skin as she went, then soothed it with her tongue. My body was on overload and I was aching for her in places nobody had ever touched before.

I ran my fingers through her hair as her lips played along my collarbone. She leaned back a bit and lifted my shirt, looking at the bruise on my side. It had grown in size since she last looked at it. She glanced up at me before she leaned down and gently kissed along my side. Up and down, back and forth – until the entire injured part of my body had been touched by her lips.

She pulled my shirt back down and came to lay up beside me. She tucked her head against my neck and whispered, "Does it still hurt?"

I opened my arms so she could cuddle against me. Once I had her wrapped up in my embrace, I answered, "Not anymore. Not right now."

I heard her yawn and I smiled. I kissed the top of her head as she placed feather light kisses against my neck.

"Good night Ysabeau."

"Sweet dreams Lauren."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: No more writing until later this week. My brain is tired. This chapter has sexy times in it so be warned. Enjoy! I love you guys...you're awesome! Thank you for the support.

Lauren POV

The warmth of the sun peeking through the window roused me from my dreams. It took a few moments to gain my bearings but once I felt the sleeping body next to me, I realized where I was. A slow smile graced my lips when I thought back to last night and how it felt to fall asleep in Bo's arms. It was something I could definitely get used to. Bo was laying on her stomach, facing away from me with her arm draped across stomach. It was a possessive hold and I tried to shift onto my side without waking her.

As soon as I moved, I saw Bo turn her head in my direction, eyes barely open and a sleepy smile shining through just for me. I watched as she gingerly pushed herself up to mirror my position. We were now facing each other and I couldn't help but lean forward, placing a small kiss to her lips.

She yawned as she reached out and pulled me closer to her. Once she closed the gap between us she said, "Good morning."

"Morning." I replied.

We laid there in silence for an unknown amount of time, both of us lost in thought. I was absentmindedly playing with her hair while she ran her hand slowly up and down my side.

I finally broke the quiet moment with a question that had been nagging me since yesterday, "Did you really enjoy yourself yesterday when we all went to the mall?"

She quirked her eyebrow at me, "Yes of course. I loved watching Cassie and Ciara go crazy in every store we visited. I had never seen anyone so excited over shoes and clothes nor had I seen anyone practically buy up everything they saw. I enjoyed spending time with you, holding hands and just aimlessly roaming around. I like your friends Lauren. I know I'm a bit quiet around them but this is all new to me. It will take some time for me to get to know them."

I ran my fingers down her cheek before resting my hand on the bed between us. "Good. I'm so relieved. I was worried maybe I was pushing you or something. I don't want you to think I'm trying to change you by bringing my friends into your life."

She laughed, "I don't think that at all so stop worrying that big brain of yours. We're together. Your friends are my friends."

It warmed my heart to hear her say that and I started to wonder what things would have been like if we had met sooner. It was just what ifs but it made me curious.

Bo brought me out of my daydream when she asked, "I forgot to ask you. What did Kate say yesterday when you talked to her?"

I snapped my fingers, shaking my head as I had forgotten as well. "Yeah I meant to fill you in on that. She was meeting up with Doug last night to end things with him. She plans on telling Cee and Cassie but only when she finds the right time for her so she asked that we not say anything for now. She doesn't want to open up to her parents yet."

Bo's hand moved from my side down to my stomach, causing my breath to catch, "Sounds like she has everything figured out. I'm happy for her. If she really thinks her parents won't understand or accept her then it is probably best that she waits."

I took in a slow breath trying to stop my rising libido since Bo didn't seem to notice what her roaming hands were doing to me.

A serious expression crossed her face before she asked, "Do you think I was too harsh with my mom last night? You didn't really say anything about it. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just want her safe and it frustrates me that she doesn't try to do that for herself."

I laid my hand on hers to stop her movements as I answered, "No I don't think you were cruel or harsh. You have to do what is best for you Bo. You have tried on more than one occasion to get her to take action but she has chosen not to. You can't force her if she isn't willing."

She nodded and turned her eyes away, "Thanks."

I pulled her hand from my stomach and placed a kiss on her palm. The action seemed to redirect her thoughts and she brought her eyes back up to mine.

I moved closer to her until my body was pressed against hers, causing her to shift onto her back. I leaned down, kissing her fulling. It was a soft and languid kiss. Her arms wrapped around my waist, hands resting on my back. I placed some of my weight on my elbow as to not cause pain to her injury. My free hand found its way under the hem of her top. I grazed my fingertips across her warm skin. I felt her gasp as I moved my lip to her neck, her head tilting back to give me more access.

I don't know what possessed me to be so bold but I didn't want to stop. As I moved my hand up her chest and across her breast, the sounds she made spurred me further. I felt her hands slide down my back and shift under my shirt. She gripped my hips and pulled me closer.

"Lauren…." I heard her moan and I moved my mouth against her ear.

She shivered as my breath caressed her skin and I whispered, "Is this ok Bo?"

She let out an audible breath with her words tumbling forth, "Yes. God what are you doing to me Lauren?"

I lightly bit her earlobe, "What do you mean?"

She hummed and turned her face so she could see my eyes, "My body is on fire. I've never felt this way before."

I moved my hand away from her breast and rested it on her stomach, "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, "No."

I crashed my lips into her again, this time it was fierce and full of need. I ran my hand underneath the waistband of her shorts and I felt her fingers dig deeper into the skin at my hips.

I lightly moved my fingers through her most private area. She was so wet and I reveled in the fact that her body responded to me in such a way.

I felt her hips move, searching out more contact as she mumbled something I couldn't understand.

I wanted to savor every moment but the universe had other things planned. I jumped and Bo flinched when we heard a loud banging on the front door.

Bo let out a sigh as I quickly got up to see who was encroaching on the bubble we were so blissfully lost in.

I walked up to the window and moved the blinds to see who was on the porch. I cursed under my breath when I saw Ciara standing there with several bags of groceries.

I opened the door and almost laughed at the surprised look on her face.

She walked into the house without being invited and said, "Lauren! I expected Bo to answer the door. I brought a little housewarming gift. I know it isn't really traditional but the house is fully furnished and I knew she didn't have anything here to eat."

I saw Bo enter the living room as Ciara flitted away into the kitchen to put the bags down. Bo had brushed her hair and thrown it up into a ponytail. She had also put on a regular t-shirt which was wise since the tank top she had on previously revealed more than I wanted anyone to see.

She avoided eye contact with me as she walked into the kitchen, "Thank you Ciara. This helps a lot. Just let me know how much I owe you-"

Bo was cut off when Ciara said, "What part of gift did you not understand? I was happy to do it. I know it isn't much but you don't owe me a thing."

"Well thank you again. I don't mean to be rude but I have to get ready…"Bo said, trailing off in hopes Ciara would leave. At least I hoped she would leave. I assumed that was what Bo was hinting at.

She laughed, "Oh of course. If you need anything, come by the house anytime," Ciara opened the front door, "I have to get ready too. John is picking me up so we can spend the day together."

We said our goodbyes and Ciara shut the door, leaving Bo and I in a rather awkward moment.

She turned and walked back into the bedroom without saying a word. I followed behind her, starting to wonder if I pushed too much too fast.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door. I walked over slowly and tentatively sat down next to her. She was looking at the ground when she spoke, "I owe Ciara and her mom so much but damn that sure did kill the moment." She then burst out into a fit of laughter that as so infectious I couldn't help but laugh as well.

Once we settled down a bit, I watched as Bo started to fidget with her hands. She was tapping her foot on the floor and it occurred to me she was nervous.

I grabbed her hand, lacing our fingers together and that seemed to calm her some. I wasn't going to push so I waited for her to gather her thoughts.

Finally she looked over at me, "About earlier….you seemed so confident and I….I'm not so much and I'm worried….and wondering…."

Her voice was so small and unsure that it pulled at my heart. I wanted to get to the root of what she was saying so I could fix whatever the problem was.

"What are worried about sweetheart?" I asked, slipping in the term of endearment.

I saw a little half smile form as quickly as it disappeared. She turned her body on the bed so she was facing me, keeping our hands together between us.

"I'm worried that I won't be any good. You know….when we finally make love or have sex…whatever you want to call it." She bit her bottom lip and I could see the blush rising up her neck.

"Hey," I paused and waited for her to look up at me, "don't even let such a thought enter your mind."

She nodded but I could tell she was still unconvinced. Before I could say anymore she posed another question, "Lauren….you were so sure of yourself. Have you ever been with anyone? I mean I know that's private and you don't have to tell me….I was just wondering."

I had been expecting this question to come up eventually. I closed my eyes a moment to compose myself before I answered, "I have. With Nadia. It was one time and we were both half drunk."

I watched as she deflated even more and I hated that she was feeling so insecure. My time with Nadia was unmemorable and something I didn't think about. We were tipsy and things moved fast. It was the reason we stopped dating last year.

Bo looked at me intently, her eyes searching for answers to questions she left unsaid. I prompted her to speak her mind, "What is it?"

"Do you think you would have gone through with it if you hadn't been drinking?"

"No." It was the honest truth and I hoped she could see that.

We sat in silence for a few moments as I watched Bo deep in thought. I could always tell when she had something running through her mind. She would furrowed her borrow and bite her bottom lip.

Finally she looked up at me with a massive smile on her face as she announced, "Then it didn't count."

I returned her smile. It was just that simple for her and I found it endearing. She leaned over and kissed me before she stood up from the bed.

"So do you want to shower first or shall I?"

Bo POV

It had been three weeks since Lauren and I almost made love. It was something I couldn't stop thinking about. When she touched me that morning it was electric and magnetic. Nothing I had ever felt before. Daydreaming about Lauren and having the real Lauren were two very different things.

Tomorrow will be our one month anniversary and I had so many things planned. Today I was going to take her to the Science Center in Hartford. When I first mentioned it to her, she was so excited. She had always wanted to go but never did because her friends weren't interested in going with her. I wanted Lauren happy and I didn't care what we did as long as we did it together. I was more than willing to go to the Science Center if that was what she wanted.

I had eaten dinner with Lauren's family four times over the last three weeks. I knew she was trying to get her parents to accept me by bringing me over to her house. She felt if they spent enough time with me they would see me in a different light. I wasn't sure how well that was going but they were always cordial to me and hadn't tried to pay me off since our first meeting.

I hadn't seen Dyson or my father since I moved into the guest house. It was freeing to know that I had a real place to stay that didn't potentially hold violence and negative, hurtful remarks every time I walked through the door. I had spoken to my mother twice since I left and she was fairing as best as she could be considering the situation.

I had completed my work on the shed. It was quite the learning experience working with electrical components, insulation and wood work. Judy seemed pleased with the end result and that was what mattered to me. I also picked up extra shifts at the garage so I could have some spending money to take Lauren out for our anniversary.

The past two movie nights were spent at the guest house with Ciara, Kate and Cassie in tow. I didn't mind them joining me and Lauren for a movie. It was kind of nice to spend time with her friends, and over the weeks they had slowly started to become my friends as well. I didn't realize until now how much I missed out on by keeping everyone at arm's length. Being with Lauren helped bring out my inner social being that craved interaction with people my own age. It was a gift Lauren had given me and I tried to show her everyday how much I loved her for it. Kate had finally told Ciara and Cassie that she was gay. As I suspected, they didn't care at all. They were just happy that she finally came to terms with it. They only wanted to see her happy. Kate had ended things with Doug but she reported that it was amicable. Only time would tell if that would remain true.

Restoring the Camaro back to perfect working form was taking less time than I originally planned. I was excited and couldn't wait to have it out on the road. I expected to have it fully running by December. That was about five months earlier than what I had intended. Until then, I would have to rely on Lauren to drive whenever we went out on dates. It would have been nice if my bike seated two people. She could sit behind me, her arms wrapped around my waist as her body pressed against me my back…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I saw Lauren pull into the driveway. I hopped into the passenger seat and off we were to Hartford.

When we arrived, it wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. Despite Lauren's protests, I paid for our tickets and we headed back to where the exhibits were set up. We first walked along the rooftop garden. We wanted to do this first before the summer heat made things uncomfortable. Then we went to the Plant Earth exhibit. We dug for fossils like a real archaeologist, felt the hurricane force winds in a simulator. We analyzed rocks that were dug up from far below the earth's surface.

We ate a quick lunch before we headed to the Space exhibit. We were able to look at all the NASA suits and spacecrafts that were used over the years. We got to observe moon rocks and even make our own moon crater. We got to sit back in a space pod and take a virtual tour of the outer reaches of space. In final exhibit we visited, we were able to calculate our own carbon footprint. Map out the path of electricity through a huge model city. We tested different light bulbs to see which types were the most energy efficient.

Lauren was like a little kid the entire time. Completely taken in by everything we saw and everything we did. It truly warmed my heart to see her so happy and excited. Her love of science and how things work was one of her most endearing qualities.

As we were leaving, I stopped us at the front entrance and said, "Do you mind heading to the car without me. I need to do something really quick."

She gave me a suspicious look but agreed to walk to the car without me.

Once she was outside, I ran into the gift shop and started gathering all the stuffed microbes I could get my hands on. Lauren didn't have any stuffed animals in her room but I thought giving her stuffed sciencey microbes would be a nice idea. I had no doubt in the world that she would end up finding a cure for half the little diseases I was now paying for.

I left the gift shop and hurried back to the car with the bag behind my back. I got in and placed the bag on the seat between us.

She smiled and asked, "What did you do Ysabeau."

"I got you a few things. Happy one month anniversary." I said, failing to hide my excitement.

I pulled out the first one and handed it to her, "That is a brain cell," I continued handing them to her one at a time as I pulled them out of the bag, "this is a brain-eating amoeba, this is , this is the flesh eating disease and the last one is the common cold!"

She looked at each one before she said, "I love them. Happy anniversary Bo."

I couldn't hold back my grin, "Are you sure?"

I was pushed back with the force of the kiss she unleashed on me. When we finally broke apart for air I said, "I bet you will end up finding a cure for half the diseases that are now sitting in your lap."

She blushed and shook her head as she put her gifts back in the bag, "You have too much faith in me."

I shot back immediately, "Or you don't have enough faith in yourself. You're going to become a doctor and researcher and do incredible things. I just know so don't argue with me."

She rolled her eyes at me as she backed out of the parking space, "I'll take your word for it. Don't forget my parents are home tonight so I'll be having dinner with them and staying home tonight."

I tried not to pout but was failing miserably. When Lauren's parents stayed in Westbrook, we would have dinner together and she would sleep over. I was getting to the point where I couldn't sleep unless she was next to me.

I sighed and resigned myself to the fact that I couldn't be selfish about my time with her.

"Drop me off and call me later tonight. Don't forget. I have a surprise for you tomorrow night. Come by at seven and we'll eat before we go."

Lauren POV

I walked into Bo's house at seven and my mouth started to water. I could see her in the kitchen, pulling something out of the oven. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious.

She set the food down on the counter and looked up at me with a smile.

She waved me over, "Come sit. I cooked us dinner."

I was surprised. I didn't know she could cook because we were always eating take out or something premade.

I sat down at the table and commented, "It smells wonderful Bo."

"I made enchiladas. I'm not a cook but I followed the directions in the book word for word. I hope it all turned out ok." She said as she piled the food on two plates and brought them over to the table.

I cut a piece with my fork and let it cool for a moment before taking a bite. It was wonderful. Bo did a fantastic job. "This is excellent Bo. You outdid yourself. Thank you for this."

We continued to eat dinner while I tried to guess where she was taking me tonight. She had really gone all out for our one month anniversary. She took to me the Science Center, bought me the cutest stuffed microbes, cooked me dinner and had a surprise planned for later tonight. I felt like the world's worst girlfriend. All I had done was pay for the next shipment of parts she needed for her Camaro. I hadn't planned any grand romantic gestures or original gifts. I made a silent promise to do something special for her as a 'just because' gesture.

I helped Bo clean up the kitchen before we left. It was the least I could do for such a good meal and my lack of planning for a day that seems to mean so much to Bo. I would do better next month. I just usually counted anniversaries in terms of years, not months but Bo was helping me see things in a new way.

On the way out the door, Bo grabbed a backpack, a blanket and demanded my keys. I gladly handed them over and allowed her to escort me to the car. She dumped her things in the backseat and we set off to a place unknown.

As Bo drove, it didn't take me long to figure out where we were going. She was taking me back to the field where we first went star gazing.

We finally arrived at the spot and it only took a few minutes to walk out into the field and get situated on the blanket Bo laid out.

Once we were sitting down, Bo turned so she was completely facing me. She reached behind her and pulled out a long velvet black box from her backpack.

Before I could say anything, she smiled and pointed to the sky, "Look up Lauren."

I did as instructed and saw dozens of continuous falling stars and meteors entering the atmosphere.

I turned my attention back to Bo and exclaimed, "It's the Perseids meteor shower! I forgot it was tonight."

She nodded and opened the box she held in her hand, removing a diamond tennis bracelet in white gold. As she grabbed my wrist to put it on she said, "This bracelet sparkles and shines the same way your eyes do every time you look at me and the same way the sky is reflecting back on us now."

I couldn't hold back my happy tears as they spilled over and ran down my cheeks. Bo wiped them away as she asked, "Do you like it?"

I was still speechless and was only able to nod my head. I stared at Bo as she closed the box and put it back in her bag. She then turned and laid down on her back so she could watch the stars.

While the meteor shower was beautiful, I had other things on my mind. Without a word, I took off my shoes and then proceeded to remove Bo's shoes as well. She tilted her head to the side in question as I bent over her, blocking her view of the sky. Before she could speak, I leaned down and kissed her. As I deepened the kiss I lowered myself down so my body was half on the ground and half on Bo. I quickly made my intentions known when I ran my hand over her soft skin beneath her shirt. I lifted myself up and pulled Bo up with me. I reached around her back, unclasping her bra before I pulled her shirt and bra over her head.

I gently pushed Bo back down while I admired her beautiful body laid out before me. I ran my hands over her breasts and down her stomach and I could feel her muscles tighten at my touch. I could see her breathing start to shallow as I continued to touch and caress every part of her I could see. She reached out and grabbed the hem of my shirt, sitting up to help me rid my body of the offending piece of clothing. She then used both hands to unhook my bra and I let it fall down and off my shoulders.

Bo pulled back slightly and stared intently at my body. I watched as she bit her lip and ran her hands up my sides to cover my breasts. She squeezed lightly and I felt my desire grow. I leaned my body into hers, forcing her to lay down again. I licked and nipped down her jaw, along her neck and in between her breasts. I took each one in my mouth one at a time, alternating back and forth. Bo's hands tangled in my hair, holding me against her.

I continued to kiss along her stomach and down to her hips as I unbuttoned her jeans. Bo quickly sat up as she pulled me up to her lips. She kissed me with such intensity it took my breath away. She took control this time and nudged me until I was on my back. She brought her body down on top of mine as she mimicked what I had done to her minutes before. It felt glorious to have Bo's lips and tongue on my neck and breasts. She followed the same path I did until she reached my jeans. I sat up as she unbuttoned them and I helped her pull them from my body. I immediately went and did the same for her. She was wearing black lace panties which I found strangely odd for Bo. I didn't see her as a girl who would wear lace. They almost looked like the ones I was currently wearing.

We embraced each other, lips moving in synch as breasts touched and legs tangled. I laid her back down as I removed her panties with one hand. I allowed my fingertips to move up her thigh and brush against her, causing a low moan to escape her lips. She had he arms wrapped around me as I held her against me, using my fingers to bring her pleasure. Her beautiful eyes stared up at me as I brought her closer to release. The sounds she made as I touched her was like music to my ears.

Her breath was fast and shallow, telling me she was close. A few moments later she tilted her head back as she came. A loud moan bursting forth as she ran her hands down my back pulling me closer.

I laid against her side until she finally settled. Once she caught her breath, Bo pushed off the ground and rolled us over. Her kisses were insistent as she placed her knee between my legs to push them further apart. I felt her lips wander down my neck and I almost cried out when she flicked my nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. She then moved to do the same to my other breast. I was so distracted by the sensations coursing through me that I didn't feel her hand travel down between my legs. As she entered me, she leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I love you Lauren." I called out her name as she brought me closer to climax. I could do nothing but dig my fingernails into her back and hold on. My whole body was tense and the waves of pleasure that spread through me were phenomenal. I cursed and bit Bo's shoulder as I came and she continued move in and out of me until I was completely spent.

Once she felt my body relax, she held me close and laid her head on my chest. I used my free hand to pull the blanket up to cover us. When I was finally situated, I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you too Bo."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: In case anyone was wondering. The current time line is five weeks into the summer break and seven weeks until the start of the school year.

Bo POV

I laid motionless as I stared at the ceiling, savoring the feel of Lauren's warm skin against mine. She was pressed up against my side with her face nuzzled between my head and shoulder. Her warm breath tickled my skin as I listened to her even breaths as she slept.

We didn't get back to the guest house until almost one in the morning. After we had made love under the stars, we held each other until the last shooting star was gone from the sky. It was the best night I had ever had in my life. Even the thought of getting caught on private property was pushed far from my mind. I had been to that raised field so many times over the years, I didn't think last night would have been any different.

Once we got back to the house, our activities were resumed in bedroom. At first, I followed Lauren's lead, mimicking the way she touched me. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to please her the way I wanted to since I was so inexperienced. I had a driving need to show her physically how much I loved her. After I finally stopped second guessing myself and let go of the thoughts plaguing my mind, I allowed myself to get lost in Lauren. We brought each other to untold heights until the sun peeked through the window.

When we were finally sated and worn from exhaustion, Lauren drifted away with my arms wrapped tightly around her. I don't know how long I laid there but sleep eluded me no matter how much I tried to let it overcome me.

I glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and groaned inwardly at the time. I had to get ready for work but I didn't want to let this beautiful creature go for the day. We were in this bubble that kept the world at bay and I was wasn't ready to leave it.

I didn't want to wake Lauren so I slowly untangled myself and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly showered and dressed before I walked back over to a slumbering Lauren. I sat down on the edge of the bed and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. I ran my hand down her back and it was then that I was finally able to rouse her from sleep.

She opened her eyes and let out a half sleepy smile before she groggily greeted me, "Morning."

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before I responded, "Morning. Sorry to have to wake you but I need to get going. You are of course more than welcome to stay here and sleep more. I just didn't want to leave without letting you know."

She sat up, holding the sheet to cover her chest, "No. I have some things to do. Let me get dressed and I'll walk out with you."

I got up from the bed and helped Lauren gather her scattered clothing from the floor. I watched as she put each piece back on her beautiful body and I couldn't help but remember how it had all come off.

When she was finished, she smirked and took my hand in hers, pulling me from my daydream. I felt the blush burn my cheeks and I let her lead out of the room. As I locked up the house, Lauren said, "I don't think I actually said thank you for my gorgeous bracelet Bo. It's something I want to remedy right now….so thank you very much for such a wonderful gift."

As we walked along the path to the driveway, I responded, "Your welcome Lauren. I want to try to give you everything if it's in my power."

We stopped at her car and she turned to face me fully, "I don't need things Bo. I just need you. Still…this is beautiful and I can't stop looking at it."

I smiled while I pulled her into a hug. I whispered in her ear before I let her go, "Have a good day."

She kissed me but broke it off before we got carried away, "You too."

Lauren POV

When I finally got home I freshened up and changed clothes. I was on a mission today. I wanted to plan a surprise outing for me and Bo next weekend but I needed just the right place to take her. I looked down at my bracelet again and I smiled thinking back to last night.

The Perseid meteor show was magnificent but my mind drifted to other things. I was a little surprised at myself for taking our relationship to such an intimate place out in the open, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Being with Bo in such a way was magical to me. It wasn't my first time but it was different than what I experienced before. The sex with Nadia was a drunken, fumbling haze with no real feelings behind it. The sex with Bo was indescribable. It was more than sex. We made love and even at seventeen, I felt the power in that act. It was what made it so special and an experience I wanted to share with Bo again.

I had called Cassie on the way home from Bo's house. I wanted to brainstorm some ideas with her because she seemed to have this knack of seeing, hearing and knowing everything. It was rather odd now that I thought about it but it could also be so helpful at times.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I told Cassie I would leave the front door unlocked and to let herself in when she arrived. I yelled out for her to come in and my door swung open to reveal my hyperactive friend.

She flopped down on the bed asking, "So….what it so important that I had to come over so early?"

I scowled at her as I sat at my desk waiting for my laptop to boot up, "It's nine Cass. I would hardly call it early."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever. So what's the problem?"

I sighed and turned my desk chair so I was facing the bed, "I want to surprise Bo and take her out to do something special next weekend. I thought you could help me since you seem to always know just the right things."

"Oh come on Lauren, this is easy. What does she like? What are her interests?" She asked as she rolled over onto her stomach and propped her head up with her hands.

"I know she loves astronomy. She's a huge music fan. You should see her CD collection. She loves cars. Actually her passion is cars and all things mechanical. Come to think of it, she knows more about me than I know about her. She seems to have trouble opening up at times." I realized I needed to dig gently and encourage Bo to share more with me. I wanted to break through those invisible walls she built over the years and get to know all the things that made her who she is.

"It makes sense Lauren. Think about it. From what we've all heard and what you've shared with us, her home life sucks. It is understandable that she would be a bit guarded. That stuff takes time." She smirked as if to dare me to disagree with her.

I shook my head as I turned back to face my desk, "I was thinking about a classic car show. I know she's never been to one but has talked about it several times before."

"And there you go Lauren. You didn't need my help after all."

I focused my attention on my laptop as I searched out the best classic car shows in and around this area. The first one that popped up looked perfect to me and I was ecstatic.

I pointed at the screen as I spoke to Cassie, "Ok. I found one in Hershey, Pennsylvania and its next weekend! Could the timing have been any better? Ok it says there is something called the Grand Ascent, which is a racing event. She would love that. Oh and when they aren't racing you can buy tickets to ride along in some of the cars that participate in the race. This is perfect. Outside of the racing, it is a show of classic cars from the pre-World War II and immediate post-World War II period."

Cassie sat up on the edge of the bed, "Well? Are you going to purchase tickets?"

I nodded, "Oh yes. I mean I have to make sure she can be free next weekend but if we can swing that, I am going to pre-order tickets."

Cassie suddenly jumped up from the bed startling me. She took two long strides to reach me and grabbed my arm, looking at my wrist. She let out a low whistle and said, "This is nice Lauren. Did Bo give this to you?"

I blushed remembering last night but recovered quickly and answered, "She did. For our one month anniversary."

Cassie laughed, "White gold and diamonds for a four week anniversary. I'd like to see what she gets you for one year. She's so whipped on your Lauren."

I glared, "She is not whipped."

Cassie let go of my arm, "I'm teasing you. We all see how you are together. It is so disgustingly sweet but secretly we all wish we could find the same type of thing you two share."

I bookmarked the page for the car show and shut my laptop, "Ci has John. Well at least she's trying to get him to commit to something more serious. Kate is sorting her stuff out and you bounce between boys from one week to the next."

She leaned her hip against my desk and folded her arms across her chest, "I bounce because I can't seem to find what you have found with Bo. Ciara has been chasing John for three years. If he still isn't ready to commit, then I think she needs to move on to someone who will. You're blessed Lauren. Your girl is awesome."

I smiled at Cassie's words because I knew I had found my match.

Bo POV

I was just finishing up the last service order when I saw Lauren and the girls walk into the garage. Karl nudged me and whispered, "Go spend time with your friends. Share your good news. You're officially off the clock."

I smiled, giving Karl my thanks as I walked over to the group. They were standing around my Camaro and Lauren was in the middle of explaining our project.

I waited just outside Lauren's view and listened, "…and Bo found this at the local junkyard and had it towed here. She's been working on it ever since and should have it ready by December. I've started helping where I can over the last few weeks but Bo does a majority of the work. It's been fun though, helping rebuild something from scratch."

I walked up to the group and looked at my three new friends, "Hey everyone," I turned to Lauren and pulled her to me, "hello beautiful."

I pressed a light kiss to her lips, watching as she blushed and listening as our friends started playfully mocking us.

I released Lauren from my arms and pulled the three envelopes out of my back pocket. "As you all know, Lauren has been helping me call all the admission offices to the colleges I applied to at the end of the school year. I followed up with each college and they resent their correspondence since I had my mailing address changed to the garage instead of my home. Anyway, I received three letters today but I haven't opened them yet. I wanted to wait for Lauren but since you're all here, I would like nothing more than to share this with everyone."

Lauren wrapped her hands around my upper arm and as I looked at her she nodded excitedly. I looked over at Kate, Cassie and Ciara and they gestured for me to open them.

I ripped into the envelope from the University of Connecticut and read the first few lines. I looked up at everyone and exclaimed, "I was accepted to U of C! This was my first choice. I can't believe it."

Lauren gave me a side hug and said, "What about the others?"

I opened the letters from the other two colleges I applied to and scanned through the documents, "I got into the University of Bridgeport and the University of Hartford! All these schools have wonderful mechanical engineering programs. I can't believe I was accepted to each one."

Cassie, Kate and Ciara rushed at me and grabbed the papers from my hands. They congratulated me as they each read through my acceptance letters.

Lauren pulled me close and placed feather light kisses all over my face. She beamed at me and said, "I knew you would have no problems. I'm so happy for you Bo. This calls for a celebration."

Cassie called out, "I just got the seven Fast and the Furious movies on DVD. We could do a movie marathon. Bo, I think the movies would be right up your alley."

I glanced at Lauren and she winked at me, "Alright. I haven't seen them so that sounds good. How about tonight? You guys can come over at six and we can order some food and watch a few movies."

Ciara piped in, "They're action movies but they have a ton of cars in them. I love to watch Paul Walker and Vin Diesel on screen. So sexy!"

Cassie agreed and then said mischievously, "Lauren loves watching Michelle Rodriguez and Jordana Brewster. I bet Kate is right there with Lauren on that one."

Kate blushed and smacked her on the arm before Cassie asked, "What about you Bo?"

I had seen the advertisements when the movies were released and knew the basic theme for the films. I gave Cassie the most obvious answer, "I watch the cars."

She scoffed at me but smiled, "Of course you do."

I watched as Kate walked around my, running her fingertips across the frame. She looked up at me, "So Lauren's helping you with this."

I laced Lauren's hand with mine replying, "Yeah she is. She's been a tremendous help."

Lauren poked me in the ribs playfully causing me to yelp, "No I haven't. I've done a few things with your careful instructions."

I grabbed her finger and kissed the palm of her hand before saying, "Don't sell yourself short."

Kate watched us and then said, "I'd like to help too. Would that be ok?"

Ciara chimed in as well, "Me too. Could be fun. It gives us something different to do this summer."

I was completely blown away. I couldn't believe Kate and Ciara wanted to help restore the Camaro. I was more than happy to have their help and it would be fun to share this with other people.

"Of course you guys can help if you want," I looked at Cassie, "what about you?"

She looked at me with an incredulous look on her face, "I don't get my hands dirty but thanks."

I nodded, focusing my attention on Kate and Ciara, "Then it's the four of us. Lauren or I can give you a call when we can find the time to work on it."

Cassie circled around the car until she was standing in front of me, "Lauren told us that you taught her how to ride that motorcycle of yours."

I cringed internally, knowing what was coming, "I did. She is a pro now. Rides as well as I do."

I could see Lauren look down as a smile ghosted her lips. I wasn't trying to embarrass her. I just wanted the world to know how incredible she was.

Cassie grabbed my arms, forcing me to let go of Lauren's hand, "I want to learn. Can you teach me?"

There it was. The question I was waiting for. "Sure. When do you want to start?"

She squealed and pulled me into quick hug as she said, "Now! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

I took a deep breath and settled myself as Lauren led everyone out to the field where she practiced her riding skills. I started up my bike and rode it out to meet them.

I shut down the engine and climbed off, "Who's first?"

Cassie raised her hand and I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. I walked everyone through the steps of how to start the bike, shifting gears, braking and what each part of the bike did. It was basically the same instruction I gave Lauren the first day.

When Cassie failed to kick start the bike after her sixth try, I got up on the bike and started it for her. Once that was done, she got back on and took off. I could hear her driving up the RPMs and shifting at the wrong time, grinding the gears.

I ran after her like a crazy person, scared she was going to hurt herself or kill my bike. As the day wore on, Kate and Ciara attempted to ride it as well. They were all going way too fast for my liking and I was deathly afraid they would get hurt. I spent the entire time running after them as Lauren laughed and filmed the whole thing on her phone.

Once we were done, I rode my bike back to the parking lot while the girls chatted away at how much fun they had. I waited for Lauren and she signaled for me to hold on a moment. I watched with much curiosity as she went to talk with Karl.

After a few minutes, she left the garage and walked over to me as I sat on my bike, "What was that about?" I inquired.

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "I'll let you know. I'm going to take them home and then meet you back at the house."

Lauren POV

I knocked on Bo's door and it didn't take but a moment before she answered. She was smiling brightly as she moved aside to allow me inside. Once she shut the door, I felt myself being pushed against it as her body pressed into mine. She wrapped her arms around me, slipping her hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

Before I even had a chance to speak, Bo attacked my lips and neck with fiery kisses. It was a welcomed assault but it took me a bit by surprise. I gripped her shirt in my hands, holding on while my desire increased.

She finally pulled back, out of breath and looking at me with a goofy smile on her face.

I laid my hand on her cheek and caressed it with my thumb. "What was that for?" I asked.

Her grin grew into a full blown smile as she answered, "I'm just so happy Lauren. I have you, I have friends, I got into college, and I'm living in a house that's safe. I just never could have imagined all this happening in the course of a month."

She let me go and I moved off the door. I laid a chaste kiss on her lips as I dragged her to the couch. We sat down and I cuddled into her. "You deserve all those things and more."

She rubbed her hand up and down my arm as she spoke, "I just didn't realize how lonely I was. You know, keeping to myself at school. Not opening up to anyone. Now I have a wonderful girlfriend and her friends have become mine. I have a way to reach my dreams after high school and I just….I don't know what I'm saying."

I had my arm draped over her stomach and I squeezed her tightly. "I understand Bo. It warmed my heart today, watching you run around that field laughing, as you chased after Cass, Ci and Kate. Plus having them help with the Camaro? That came out of left field. I didn't expect that but they seemed genuinely interested in helping. You're a wonderful person and they can see that."

Bo kissed the top of my head, "Thank you. Hey, what was that little private talk with Karl all about? You guys scheming something?"

I laughed, "Yes we were. You now have next Saturday off. I'm taking you on a date Miss. Dennis and it is a surprise."

She shifted to look at me, her eyes filled with wonder, "Really?"

I leaned up and kissed her forehead, "Yes silly and you'll love it."

A knock on the door interrupted any further discussion. Bo sighed and got up to answer it. I peeked over the back of the couch and saw Ci, Cass and Kate handing Bo bags of Chinese takeout. She took everything to the kitchen and unloaded the food, setting everything out on the counter.

As she pulled plates out of the cabinet she said, "Come grab what you want."

I took the DVDs from Cass and put the first movie in to player before I followed suit.

Once we were situated around the living room, the movie was on and everyone was digging into their food.

As I suspected, Ci and Cass did indeed drool over the male actors while Bo was completely enthralled by the cars in the movie. By the end, she informed me that she had a new interest in racing cars.

As I was swapping out discs so we could start the second movie, Ciara announced, "In two weeks I'm going to go visit my dad at his new place in New York. I'm a little nervous about it. I haven't seen him since he and my mom separated. I asked him if it was ok if brought a few friends and he said yes. I know I should probably go alone and catch up with him but I'd prefer to have you guys there for support. The place he is renting is big enough for all of us. I thought maybe we could go shopping, hit some museums and then catch a Broadway show at night. What do think?"

I heard the immediate agreement from Kate and Cassie. I strained to listen as Bo leaned over to whisper to Ciara, "Are you inviting me too?"

I heard Ci chuckle and whisper back, "Of course Bo."

I could hear the tension in Bo's voice, "I don't having anything nice to wear for a Broadway show."

Ciara had an excitement in her voice as she whispered, "Don't worry. I'll take you out shopping before then and we'll find you something to wear. Something that will blow Lauren away. Consider it a gift for coming with me when I needed a friend."

Bo sat up and said, "I'll go. I've never been outside Connecticut before. It will be fun. Lauren?"

I hit play on the DVD player as I answered, "I'm in."

I settled back on the couch with Bo and allowed her to pull me against her. I was sitting in between her legs with my back resting against the front of her as she circled my waist with her arms. I knew I shouldn't have eavesdropped on her conversation with Ciara but I couldn't help it. I had this nagging curiosity to know what they were whispering about.

I pushed the guilt from my mind as I concentrated on the movie. Every time a race scene came on or a nice car was on display, I could feel Bo squeeze me tighter.

It was about ten by the time the movie ended and everyone headed home. As Bo shut the door I asked, "So what did you think?"

She smiled while we walked back into the bedroom to get ready for bed. "I loved both movies. I can't wait to see the other five. I can't believe they made seven movies."

As Bo took off her shoes, I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Since I started staying here while my parents were away, I brought over a few bathroom items and clothing. It made things easier since I stayed over three to four times a week. I wasn't even sure if my parents knew I didn't sleep at home when they weren't there. I wasn't trying to hide it from them, they just never asked me what I did at night while they stayed in the city.

My parents had certainly been more cordial towards Bo over the past few weeks but I could still see that they were not happy with my decision. I still held out hope that they would eventually see what I did.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bo came up behind me.

"Can I squeeze in here?" She asked.

I finished up, letting Bo have the bathroom to herself as I changed for bed. Once I was done, I climbed under the covers to wait for her. She came out of the bathroom ready for bed and joined me after shutting off the living room lights.

I laid my head on her chest and requested, "Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows."

Bo was quiet for a few moments before she said, "I love to sketch with charcoal. I have a whole book full of my stuff but I've never showed it to anyone before."

I placed my hand on her chest as I lifted myself up to look at her, "Will you show me?"

She got out of bed and turned on the light. I was so anxious to see her drawings. I watched her walk into the closet and grab a sketch book that was shoved in the back under an old duffel bag.

She walked the book back over to me and laid it on the bed as I sat up and leaned against the head board. Bo sat next to me, waiting for me to open her private collection of images.

I started flipping through the pages and each sketch took my breath away. Bo was talented. It was more than that actually. She was truly gifted. Her work was phenomenal. She had sketches of the lake, flowers, animals and much more. There were even sketches of me mixed in with the others. I looked at each and every page in the book. Once I was finished, Bo took it from me and shoved it back to its resting place in the closet. I felt honored that she showed me her work.

"Bo those sketches are excellent. You have a true and real gift. You shouldn't have those hidden away in a closet." I said when she shut off the light and joined me back in bed.

She sighed as I resumed my place against her side. "I draw to calm myself when things get rough and working on the car doesn't sooth me."

I relented for the moment, "Well think about sharing those sometime. No pressure. Just a suggestion from your girlfriend."

She ran her fingers up and down my arm, "I'll think about it Lauren."

I decided to ask another question that had been nagging at the back of my mind. "Were you ever close with your brother Bo?"

I was an only child so it made me wonder. I felt her body tense for a moment before she relaxed and answered, "I was when we were younger. He was my only real friend. I looked up to him and thought we was brave. He would stand up against Jack when he would come stumbling home drunk and angry. He took the brunt of his wrath willingly, to spare me and my mother."

I wanted her to continue to open up to me, "What happened?"

I felt her shake her head before she said, "He got older as did I and we grew apart. He started to change. He turned mean and hateful. He got into drugs and now sells them. I can understand it to an extent. He copes in the only way he knows how. Instead of facing off against my father he joined him in a way."

I felt it was time to change the subject, "Did you ever play any sports when you were younger?"

She hummed a little and answered, "Not on a team or anything. I used to play baseball with Dyson and other kids that lived around us."

I commented, "You seem like you would be good at sports. I can feel the strength you possess and you have a fierce determination."

She chuckled, "That coming from the fastest girl on the swim team. Your whole body is strong and swimming takes effort while utilizing several different muscle groups. You have a beautiful body and you're so graceful in the water."

I blushed but I knew Bo wouldn't see it in the dark, "Thank you Bo."

"I love to watch you swim. I would come to the swim meets that were held at the school so I could silently cheer you on." She admitted quietly.

I kissed her cheek, "It worked. We won all our home swim meets last year. This year we will reach state for sure. You ever think about joining a sport at school?"

"No. I avoided those types of things. You know that." She said with regret lacing her voice.

I looked up at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know Bo. This year could be different if you want it to be. Just think about it…again no pressure"

I saw her smile at me as the moon left a soft glow in the room, "I have been rethinking a lot of things lately Lauren. We can look into it when the school year gets closer."

I didn't want to push too hard to fast so I backed off. We remained silent for a while and I thought Bo had fallen asleep.

I jumped a little when she spoke, "So where are you taking me Saturday?"

I laughed, "I am not telling."

She turned to lay on her side facing me, "When I had surprises for you, you would ask me incessantly. I just thought I would give it a try."

I said, "Well you can try all you want but nothing will drag it out of me."

I guess she took that as challenge because he voice took on a completely different tone, "Are you sure _nothing_ can get it out of you?"

My breath hitched when I felt her hands wander up my shirt as her lips followed behind them. I sat up quickly and took off my shirt and helped her remove hers. She laid down on top of me and I moaned softly when I felt her skin on mine. Her kisses were passionate and intense. She moved down my jaw and along my neck. I felt her teeth nip my skin before her tongue gently soothed it over.

As she took my breast in her mouth, I felt her push my shorts down. She broke away for a moment to remove them completely. Once I was laid out before her, she resumed her kisses along my chest and breasts. I could feel the arousal between my legs and I ached to be touched. Before I could beg, Bo started to run her fingers back and forth against my most sensitive spot.

She kissed me softly and slowly, matching her touch to her kiss. I could feel the burning ache grow but Bo held herself back. I let out a quiet plea, "Please…."

When the word left my lips, Bo entered me carefully. She moved in and out of me, speeding up the pace as my hips matched her rhythm.

It didn't take long before I came, slamming my eyes shut and releasing a moan at how good she felt inside me.

After I came back down, Bo withdrew from me and pulled me into a loving embrace. She kissed the top of my head as she ran her hand up and down my back in a gentle fashion.

When my breath finally returned to me, I flipped us, taking her by surprise. She laid on her back as I sat up enough to remove her shorts. I lowered myself back down to her, placing soft kisses all over her face. I cupped her breasts, running my thumbs over her nipples. She arched her back into my touch and I relished the feel of her in my hands.

I kissed along her jaw until I reached her ear. I let out a teasing breath and whispered, "I want to taste you."

I felt her body shudder at my words and I smiled at the reaction. I let my hands roam further down as my mouth trailed kisses along her chest and across her breasts. After I gave each one attention, I returned to my downward journey.

I bit and licked the skin at her hips as I felt her hands tangle in my hair. I used my knee to spread her legs wider as settled between them. I looked up at Bo and saw her watching me intently. I maintained eye contact as I placed my mouth on her.

Bo sucked in a breath and called out my name. I could easily hear her whimper and moan. Her hips moved as she tried to gain more contact. I used one arm to hold her still as I used two fingers to slide slowly inside her. She removed her hands from my hair and I could see her gripping the bed sheet as her knuckles turned white.

I kept a steady pace until she finally came, calling out my name and arching her back. I continued my ministrations until I felt her body relax.

She reached down and pulled me to her, kissing me senseless. I draped my leg over hers as I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

She was completely wrapped up in me and I cherished the feeling. After a moment, Bo spoke in a quiet and tentative voice, "Would it be ok if I did that to you next time?"

I smiled and closed my eyes, "It would be more than ok."

Bo's voice was barely audible when she asked, "I'm tired Lauren. Can we sleep?"

I kissed her chest, "Sleep love. I'll see you in the morning."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm kind of iffy on how this chapter turned out. FYI - until the end of the year, updates will come only once or twice a week instead of three or four. Work is crazy as people are going on vacation for the holidays and I don't have as much time. After the New Year and things settle...I should be back to updating more per week.

Bo POV

It was Wednesday and I couldn't believe I let Ciara drag me out of town to shop for a dress. I expressed my concerns the other night but I had no idea she would drive me all over the state to find something to wear in New York.

Currently we were looking at little black dresses in a store exclusive to Versace in Hartford. I had to admit, the dresses were sexy and stylish with a bit of bold flair splashed in.

I was wandering aimlessly behind Ciara as she scanned the displays like a woman hunting for prey. She stopped so abruptly that I almost slammed into the back of her.

She pulled a dress from an area call the Summer Line and handed it to me. I glanced quickly at the price tag and felt my heart drop. I took the dress from her graciously as I tried to hide my disappointment. I would never be able to afford anything in this store and it was a little discouraging.

Ciara didn't seem to notice my disheartened look, "Try this one on."

I reluctantly headed towards the dressing room with Ciara nudging me in the proper direction.

As I was changing I asked, "Ciara, since I finished the original work for your mother, she hasn't had anything else for me to do. If I'm not doing any work for her, why is she allowing me to stay in her guest house?"

This was something that had been bothering me over the last few weeks. It didn't seem like I was holding up my end of our agreement. I had a place to stay but she wasn't giving me any work to do.

I could hear her chuckle as she answered, "Bo, if she finds something she wants done, you will be the first to know. Until then, don't worry about it. I know she isn't."

I had just finished putting on the dress when I replied, "Well I don't want her to think I am taking advantage."

As I stepped out of the dressing room she said, "Trust me. She doesn't. Stop worrying so much, enjoy yourself and live a little."

I stood in front of Ciara feeling extremely self-conscious as I looked at myself in the mirrors. Despite being completely out of my element, I was in love with this dress. I had never really been a girly girl growing up but this was a work of art I could appreciate.

Ciara hopped up from the seat she occupied while she waited and rushed over to me exclaiming, "This is perfect for you. Not too flashy but not too plain. It fits you in all the right places but maintains a tasteful elegance. What do you think?"

I did a full turn as I showed off a little for Ciara and myself as well. I glanced at the mirrors as I moved and the dress fit as if it was made for me. I also knew it was eight hundred and fifty dollars which coasted way beyond my budget.

Ciara grabbed my upper arms declaring, "This is the dress for you Bo. Go change and then we will check out."

I looked at her dumbfounded for a moment until I realized what her intentions were. I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off, "Change now Bo. No arguments. The dress is on me."

I hurriedly changed back into my street clothes and handed the dress off to Ciara as I stepped out of the dressing room.

I lightly grabbed her arn as she was turning away from me, "This is too much Ciara. I appreciate it but it is too much to ask of a friend."

She gently pulled my hand from her and said, "You didn't ask. I offered. This doesn't even put a dent into what I spend in a summer. Now come on. We need to head back or we will be late."

I leaned against the counter as Ciara handed over her credit card to pay for the dress. As the woman stepped away to complete the transaction, I said, "Thank you Ciara. Do you think Lauren will like it?"

The thought of dressing in such a thing excited me as I imagined Lauren's reaction. I had this sudden urge to impress her. I knew Lauren didn't care about money or clothes but the thought of her seeing me in something so out of character for me was invigorating.

Ciara elbowed my ribs and smirked, "I think she's going to love it. You will definitely grab her attention. If I can come over tomorrow, I will give you some makeup tips that will give you a smoky type look. It will accentuate your eyes perfectly with this dress."

I groaned as I pushed off the counter and walked past Ciara, "I have never worn makeup a day in my life. Is it really necessary?"

She grabbed her credit card and signed her name to the receipt as she said, "Well it isn't necessary but it would be a wonderful addition," she placed her card in her purse before grabbing our purchase as we left the store, "and it would be something different for you to try."

I climbed into the car after we hung the dress on the clothing hook in the backseat and responded, "Makeup lessons tomorrow then." I knew I sounded less than enthusiastic. If I was being completely honest with myself, I would be able to admit that I was nervous.

She smiled at me as she started the car, "I'm not trying to change who you are Bo. I just want you to knock Lauren speechless when she sees you next weekend for the show."

I thought about her words for a moment and I couldn't hold back my mischievous grin. I motioned to myself as I said, "Let's see what we can do with this then."

Ciara glanced at me and laughed, "That's the spirit."

Lauren POV

Kate and I were chatting with Karl when Ciara's car pull into the lot. I watched as they approached and I placed a kiss to Bo's lips before I asked, "How was your day?"

She blushed and it made me wonder what the two of them did for the afternoon. Last night Ciara said she was going to steal Bo in the morning but she wouldn't elaborate beyond that. I had a feeling it had something to do with finding Bo something to wear in New York but I wasn't completely certain.

Ciara jumped in, "We hung out and now we're here to work on the car."

Bo recomposed herself and spoke with confidence, "What she said."

I rolled my eyes at their poor attempt at being convert but let it go. It was rather amusing watching as they tried to be secretive and sly on the side.

Bo punched Karl in the shoulder and asked in a playful tone, "How you doing old man?"

He rubbed his arm where Bo struck him as if in pain, "I'd be doing a lot better if you wouldn't beat on me all the time."

She laughed, "Oh come on. That was a love tap."

He walked off and called over his shoulder, "Don't you have a car to work on with these lovely ladies?"

Bo smiled and took my hand in hers as she led the three of us over to the area she designated as her work space.

Over the next two hours, Bo unpacked parts for the fuel, ignition, and cooling system. She laid everything out on the table, explaining what each part did and why. We didn't actually help build out any portion of the engine today, but the explanations Bo provided us were informative and gave us a better understanding of the interworking mechanical components.

As Bo spoke, I would occasionally glance over at Kate and Ciara. What I saw left me pleasantly surprised. When they first mentioned they wanted to help Bo with this car, I thought it was a fleeting idea on their part. I was happy to admit I was wrong. They were completely engrossed in the whole thing and it warmed my heart to see my friends stepping out of their comfort zone as Bo was stepping out of hers.

Kate had already left as Bo and I walked Ciara to her car. When she was situated in the driver's seat, Ciara rolled down her window and looked up at Bo saying, "Don't forget about tomorrow."

Bo leaned down and confirmed, "I won't. Just call first."

With that, Ciara left leaving Bo and I alone. I had no idea what plans they had but I found it to be the perfect opportunity to tease Bo.

I took a step back and crossed my arms, "What was that all about Bo?"

I stifled my laugh as I saw the panicked look cross her features, "It's nothing really. Ciara just wants to show me some things that we talked about today."

I scoffed playfully and replied, "Why so vague? Are you hiding something from me? Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

I did my best to look angry and it seemed Bo was buying my little act. She rushed to me and pulled me close to her as she rambled, "She's helping me. It's nothing really. Please understand! It's for me but it's for you too. Does that make sense?"

I bit my bottom lip to keep my composure as I leaned in and placed my lips against her ear. I whispered, "I'm kidding Bo. Just giving you a hard time."

She was tense and still for a moment as the words sank in. Once my statement caught up with her, she relaxed, squeezing me tight as she lifted me off the ground, spinning me around.

"You are so mean Lauren. I thought you were really mad!" She laughed as she set me back down.

After our laughter subsided, I said, "You were so cute! Rambling on….."

I was cut off as Bo leaned in quickly, kissing me with an eagerness that made me weak in the knees. I melted into her embrace and started to get carried away when she pulled back saying, "Pay backs a bitch Lewis."

Bo POV

I managed to shoo Lauren out of the house after I received a call from Ciara. She was ready to come over and I needed Lauren gone for a while. The more I thought about going to New York, seeing a Broadway show, the more I wanted to surprise Lauren by completely making myself over.

I was grateful to Ciara and excited that she was so willing to help me. Kate and Cassie were becoming fast friends but Ciara was truly my closest.

When I heard the knock on my door, I called out for her to come in. When she clamored into the living room, hands full of beauty products, I moved quickly to help her put everything down.

I looked at all the bags she brought over and asked, "Is all this necessary?"

She laughed and replied, "You have no idea."

I sighed and grabbed a few things to take into the bathroom. As Ciara followed me I said, "Thanks for letting me store my dress at your house. If I had it here, Lauren would find it. She is more than curious about what you and I have been up to."

We set everything down on the counter, "No problem. I will pack it with my dress. I had a feeling her curiosity would get the best of her. Now let's get started."

I pulled two chairs into the bathroom and we sat down as Ciara started to dump makeup everywhere.

For the next hour she explained the use of colors and the need for three shades of similar hue. I learned that loose powders give the best blending ability while a dark colored eyeliner would best accentuate my eyes. She went over every step and every tool I would need to look my best when I slipped on my little black dress.

While Ciara went through her tutorial, she showed me how to apply the makeup. By the end of the lesson, I was shocked at how different I looked. I never realized what all this stuff could do for me and I was pleasantly surprised.

As I stared at myself in the mirror, Ciara exclaimed, "Bo, you look amazing. I mean you're already beautiful but just a little bit of makeup can go a long way to adding to your look," she handed me a bag, "I went out this morning and bought you everything you would need to start. I hope you don't mind."

I looked at her with wide eyes as I said, "Thank you but why? I mean you could have just taken me to the store and I could have gotten this stuff myself."

As she shoved all her products back into her bags she replied, "I know. Next time ok? I really don't mind."

I smiled as I walked her to the front of the house, "Next time. It would be great to go with you and actually pick this stuff out myself. I wouldn't know where or how to find half this stuff. Next time we go together?"

Ciara stepped outside as I pulled the door open for her. She gave me a little wink and said, "Deal. Next week we go shopping for shoes."

She giggled as she walked away and it didn't fade until I closed the door.

After she left, I went back to the bathroom and washed my face. It was a chore getting some of the makeup off but I managed. After I put my new gifts in the bottom right cabinet, I called Lauren.

She was with Kate but told me she would be on her way as soon as possible. I took the time I had for myself and started my laundry, changed the sheets, unloaded the dishwasher and picked up around the house.

It was nice to get some of these things done. I had been putting it off since the weekend. When I heard the front door open, I called out that I was in the bedroom. It had become normal practice for Lauren to come in without knocking and when she entered my room, she found me folding some clothes. I didn't mind that Lauren didn't knock like the others. There was something oddly domestic about it and I had even given her a key in case she ever needed access to the house when I wasn't around.

She put her stuff down on the floor by the bed and came over to help me. We folded in silence for a few moments until asked, "So how was your visit with Ciara?"

I heard the curiosity lacing her voice when I answered, "It was eventful and highly educational. How are things with Kate?"

She chuckled as she handed me a pile of clothes to put away, "She wants to go out to a gay club in Hartford Sunday night."

I pulled open a drawer and looked over my shoulder, "By herself?"

Lauren took off her shoes and sat on the bed, "No. She's too nervous to go by herself. She wants us all to go with her. What do you think?"

I closed the dresser drawer and sat down with Lauren, "I'm good to go if you are. Don't we have to be twenty one though?"

Lauren shook her head, "To drink but not to get in. I think it could be fun. I want to go."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I moved her hair off her shoulder as I laid little kisses on her neck. I mumbled against her skin, "Sounds good to me."

I could feel Lauren's body reacting to my touch but she pulled away before I could take it any further. She hopped off the bed and grabbed a sketch pad from the things she brought with her, handing it to me saying, "I saw that the one you had was completely full. I want you to keep sketching and I thought having a new sketchbook would help motivate you. I'm not pushing but you are so talented. Even if they never see the light of day, it would be nice to know you are still creating something beautiful."

I walked across the room and placed it on the desk before I returned to Lauren. I laid my hands on her hips as I felt her grab onto my shoulders. I kissed her cheek before I whispered in her ear, "May I sketch you naked?"

She giggled and smacked me on the arm, "Maybe. If you're good."

I pulled back so I could look her in the eyes as I spoke to her in a more serious manner, "Thank you for being so thoughtful. A blank sketchbook always needs to be filled and it means a lot to me that you like my work. That you encourage it."

She placed her hands on my cheeks, cupping my face, "Of course and I would love to watch you draw sometime." She pulled me forward, placing a soft lingering kiss to my lips.

I walked her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. I was lost in her touch as I laid her back and I followed. We spent the rest of the afternoon wrapped up in each other, locking out the world around us.

Lauren POV

It was early Saturday morning as Bo and I hit the road. We were singing along to the radio while we enjoyed the view that passed us by. Bo had finally given up guessing what I had planned for her. I couldn't count how many times I almost spilled the secret because I was so excited about what we were doing today. I knew she would love it and that brought me such joy.

As we crossed into Pennsylvania, Bo popped straight up in her seat. She read the sign in wonder, almost whispering the words to herself, "Welcome to Pennsylvania."

She looked over at me with wide eyes full of delight. "I don't know where you're taking me but this is the first time I have ever crossed state lines."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my laughter from bursting forth. To see her so happy was something I would never tire of and I found great pleasure knowing I was partly responsible for it.

She had told me on more than one occasion that she wanted to travel. To be able to explore the world outside of our little town. Taking her to Pennsylvania was just the start. Next weekend we would be in New York and as we got older, the sky was the limit.

It was another hour before we arrived at our destination. Bo was glued to the window like a little kid when she saw where we were.

She turned to me as I was parking the car. I could feel her eyes on me as I maneuvered into the space. Once I had the car in park and the engine off, Bo leapt across the seat, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

She leaned back, placing her hands on my shoulders, "This is The Elegance at Hershey! One of the top ten classic car shows in America."

I laughed as I extracted myself from her hold to open my door, "It is. We've got a day of car watching, a race called the Grand Ascent and I have bought tickets so you can ride along in one of the racecars."

We walked hand in hand to the entrance as Bo filled me in on the history of the Grand Ascent. Apparently one of the challenges of early motoring was the ability to climb hills. As a competitive sport, there was an event where cars from far and wide would race up Pikes Peak. Bo explained that this type of race was recreated here at this specific car show.

The entire event was outdoors and the day couldn't have been more beautiful. Bo drug me around by the hand as we went up and down each row of cars as they sat out for display. Each car in pristine condition with their owners standing by with pride.

Bo was like a kid in a candy store who couldn't get enough. She would stop at every car as she explained to me the history and detail of each automobile. I just watched and listened as she went on about everything she knew. It was so elated to see her relish in the sights and sound around us.

It was about eleven when we both decided it was time to grab some lunch. We stopped for a quick bite to eat as we sat on a bench under some trees for shade.

With our stomachs full, we took a few moments to take everything in. Bo leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I ran my fingers through her hair as I asked, "Are you having fun?"

She turned so she was facing me fully, "I am having the best time. Thank you for this. I am so glad you kept it a surprise. It made it that much better."

I smiled as I tucked her hair behind her ear, "I thought so too. So…are you ready to watch the races?"

Bo flashed me a stunning smile as she got up and pulled me along with her. "This is going to be great Lauren. Let's go find a place to stand. I want to be as close to the course as possible."

I shook my head as we started off to find the designated area for spectators to view the race. When we arrived, there were a few places open that would allow us to stand against the metal railing that separated the track from the crowd of people.

Bo couldn't pass up being that close to the action. We squeezed in and waited for the games to begin.

As the first car roared passed us, Bo leaned over and spoke to me in a whisper, "That was a 1958 Lotus 7. The next car on his tail is a 1963 Sable Porsche," she paused for a moment, "I love you Lauren. Thank you for making this one of my best days."

She moved her attention back to the cars on the track and I took that moment to place a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Anything for you Bo." She didn't respond, and I wasn't certain she even heard me but it didn't matter.

By the end of the race, the car in fourth place managed to pull in front to win the entire event. Bo talked animatedly about the big win and spouted off the specs for the champion car. I learned it was a 1959 Lotus 14 Elite which was produced between 1958 and 1963. She went on to inform me that it was an ultra-light two-seater coupé that used glass-reinforced plastic material for the entire load-bearing structure of the car.

I didn't understand everything she was telling me but I didn't care. I loved listening to her talk so excitedly about her passion.

As we waited for the crowd to disperse, I asked, "Do you want to finish looking at the rest of the cars on display or do you want to turn in your ticket and take a ride in one of the cars we just watched race up the hill?"

Bo bit her bottom lip to contain her excitement as she said, "I want to ride in one of those cars. I don't even care which one!"

We got in line and I waited with Bo until it was her turn to go. When she realized I wasn't coming with her she asked, "What about you?" The look of worry on her face was so evident, I moved fast to quell her concern.

"I wanted this experience for you. I'll be taking pictures ok?" I gave her a warm smile and nudge her forward.

She reluctantly agreed as she walked over to the owner of a 1964 Aston Martin DB5. I snapped shots of Bo climbing into the car with the camera on my phone. She was absolutely beaming and it warmed my heart.

I continued to take pictures as they took off and set upon the course that we had just left. When they finally drove out of sight, I sat down and waited for their return. About fifteen minutes later, I saw the black convertible Aston Martin coming around the bend. I hurried over and was able to get a snapshot of their approach before they came to a complete stop.

I laughed as I watched Bo clamor out of the car and thank the driver over and over again. I finally had to call her name to pull her attention away. When she saw me her face lit up even more, if that was at all possible.

After thanking the driver one more time, she jogged over to join me. I led her to the bleachers I occupied while I waited for her and sat us down.

"So how was it?" I asked, as I watched her with anticipation.

"Lauren! It was awesome. The driver's name is David Baker. He has been racing that car for the last five years. He restored it eight years ago from a pile of rusty metal. He drove us through the entire course. We didn't go as fast as we could have but that was only for safety reasons. The roar and hum of the engine was music to my ears and I can't believe I rode in an Aston Martin! It was a dream come true Lauren. I wish you could have been with me or at least had your own experience." I could see the look of disappointment on her face.

I pulled out my phone and opened the photo gallery as I said, "Watching you was the experience I wanted to have. Here…look at the pictures I took."

I saw Bo blush at my words as she took my phone. She flipped through each photo and when she was finished, she handed it back over to me.

She was silent as she looked off in the distance. She seemed to be deep in thought before she turned to me with nothing but love in her eyes. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you brought me here today…I'm not even saying this properly. I just….you are my everything Lauren. I can't seem to get the right words out. I have so much more to say but it's all jumbled."

I knew exactly how she felt. What Bo brought out of me was beyond words and it had happened in such a short period of time. It was amazing and scary all at the same time but I wouldn't give it up for the world. I wanted my actions to speak louder than my words and I hoped I was able to do that every single day because that was what Bo did for me.

"You don't have to say anything Bo. Everything here," I placed my hand over her heart, "tells me what your words can't."

Bo smiled as she kissed me hard and quick. We both backed up a little to keep things innocent. There would be plenty of time for more intimate kisses later.

I broke us out of our love induced haze as I asked, "Do you want copies of these photos? I bet we can even prints some, frame them and hang them around the guest house."

Bo beamed at the idea as she spoke adamantly, "Absolutely! What a great idea. Maybe we can start on that tomorrow before we go out to the club?"

I nodded as I stood up, "Sounds good. Now let's go finish looking at the cars we missed earlier. What do you say?"

Bo got up from the bleachers and took my hand, "Lead the way."


	14. Chapter 14

Hope to have New York chapter posted by Friday. Enjoy!

Bo POV

It was about nine in the evening and Cassie had elected to drive once again as we headed to Hartford. Her SUV really was the best option when we all traveled together and I was grateful we didn't have to take separate cars. Cassie was driving with Kate in the front seat while Lauren, Ciara and I sat in the back.

I was up against the door as I had my arm around Lauren, her body leaning against me as we cuddled up for the hour drive. Conversation was at a minimum as we opted to listen and sing along to the radio instead.

I remembered that I wanted to find out if it was permitted for me to hang pictures on the walls at the guest house. I didn't want to overstep and put nails in the walls without permission. Her mom might not want to deal with sealing the holes after I moved out at the end of the school year.

I tapped Ciara's leg with my foot to get her attention, "Did you see the pictures Lauren printed out from the car show yesterday?"

I watched her face light up, "I did. Great shots by the way. You were thinking of framing and hanging them right?"

I nodded, "Yeah but then I thought maybe I should get permission before I start hammering nails into the walls in your guest house."

Ciara was quiet for a moment before she said, "I don't think it's a problem but don't do anything before asking my mom."

I laughed and let out a sigh, "I thought so."

It was quiet again for a while until I heard Cassie snicker, "Nervous Kate?"

I was sitting behind Cassie so I could only see Kate's profile from the backseat. I watched as she started to fidget, "Not really. Well sort of…..actually I'm terrified. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Cassie scoffed and replied, "It's the same as hitting on guys isn't it? Tonight you're going to find yourself a nice hot piece of ass to mess around with. Nothing beats jumping in head first."

Ciara let out a laugh and said, "Cass! Your phrasing couldn't be worse."

After Ciara broke the tension, Kate seemed a bit more relaxed.

I shook my head and kept my mouth shut. It was typical Cassie to try and stir things up. Poor Kate looked like a dear caught in headlights. I had never been to a club before but I wasn't at all nervous. I didn't find any reason to be. Regardless, I had Lauren and that was all that mattered.

Both of Cassie's parents were attorneys. Her mom was a lawyer for estate planning while her father was a tax lawyer. They owned their own practice that serviced our town and the surrounding counties. Her family also came from old money, so it worked out well that they practiced law in a smaller environment while maintaining a high end life style. Cassie was a smart girl who loved a flair for the dramatic and spoke her mind, not caring how her words affected others. She had a bad side that no one ever wanted to find themselves on but she was a wonderful, loyal friend if you could look past her brutally honest opinions. She wanted to follow in her parent footsteps by studying law and was working hard to gain entrance into Brown University.

Kate came from a very religious family. I never asked but I assumed that was why she was so afraid to tell her parents she was gay. Her dad was a manager for a land development company on the outskirts of town and her mother worked as an accountant. Kate was shy and reserved. She knew how to let loose and have a good time but it only happened when she felt comfortable with her environment. She had no clue what she wanted to do with her life but her parents were pushing for her acceptance into Harvard. She didn't really fight them on it. She told us that it didn't matter to her since she was still in the dark about what she wanted to pursue.

Ciara's family was another that came from old money. Her mom had never worked a day in her life and her dad was just accepted into a major architect firm in New York. Prior to joining the New York firm, Mr. Greenberg was a freelance architect who relied mostly on referrals and land development in the community. Her parents were currently separated after it was found that her dad was sleeping with several woman in town. The gossip flew when everything came to light and I could see the toll it took on both mother and daughter. Ciara was highly intelligent but tried to hide it behind a bubbly personality. She wasn't a part of any of the activities or clubs around school like Lauren, Cassie and Kate. Ciara was laid back, easy going and generally friendly to everyone. As I had also learned, she was extremely generous and thoughtful. She talked about wanting to become a fashion designer but her parents felt it wasn't a steady occupation to get into. They wanted her to get into any of the Ivy League schools and settle on something that was lucrative and stable.

Lauren hit the back of Cassie's seat and interjected, "Shut up Cass. Kate….do whatever you want. No pressure ok?"

She looked back at us with a timid smile but didn't have time to respond. Cassie cut in exclaiming, "We're here and it's time to get our asses moving!"

The parking lot was packed, but it didn't look like there was a line to get in as we approached the door. We filed in one by one, showing our IDs and getting stamped on the hand to indicate we were not of age to drink.

The club was dark with multicolored lights shining down from above. There were two bars, one on each side of the club with a dance floor in the middle. A DJ was up on stage mixing a type of dance, techno, electric music that had a base beat so strong, I could feel the vibrations. Off to the side of each bar were couches, tables and chairs where you could sit and relax.

I put my arm around Lauren's waist as I tried to yell over the music, "Do you want to see if we can find an open spot by the bar?"

She nodded and we all weaved through the crowed and found an L-shaped couch against the bar that wasn't occupied.

I sat down and pulled Lauren with me as Kate and Ciara joined us. Cassie remained standing and said, "Later ladies. I am going to go find someone who will buy me drinks."

Lauren gave her a curious look asking, "How are you going to do that?"

Cassie shook her head and stated in an obvious tone, "I'm going to go flirt until someone wants to get me liquored up."

Without another word, she walked off as the crowd swallowed her from sight.

Ciara laughed, "Typical Cass. Looks like one of us will be driving home."

I shrugged and offered, "I don't mind."

Lauren stood up and grabbed my hand, "Dance with me Bo."

I gave her a skeptical look, "I don't dance Lauren."

She pleaded with me, shooting me a puppy dog look that she knew I couldn't resist, "Please Bo. I want to dance….but only with you."

I could never deny this woman anything and she knew it. If she wanted it and it was within my power, I would give it to her. I dropped my head and got up from my seat, "You win. Let's go."

She jumped up and down before throwing he arms around my neck squealing, "Thank you thank you thank you."

I laughed, bringing my hands up to the back of her neck as I pulled her in for an innocent kiss.

Before Lauren could drag me to the dance floor, Kate stood up and looked at us both. She seemed nervous when she asked, "Can I join you guys?"

I looked at Lauren who winked at me, and I turned back to Kate and replied, "Absolutely. What about you Ciara. You want to dance with us?"

She smiled and waved us off saying, "No no. I want to people watch. I will hold our spot here."

Lauren POV

I was excited to be here. I wanted to show the world that Bo was mine. She was dressed down compared to the rest of us but I didn't care that she didn't have the latest club clothes. Her tight jeans and t-shirt showed off her magnificent body and I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

I pulled her along as I led us out to the middle of the dance floor. The beat was coursing through the air as I closed my eyes. I let the music engulf me as I pulled Bo against me and swayed to the rhythm.

Bo followed my lead and we danced. She was tense for the first few minutes but once we really started to move, I could feel her relax. We flowed as one and it was almost hypnotic. So many people around us, but it all fell away as I was mesmerized by Bo.

I yelled in her ear, "I thought you said you can't dance. You lied Miss Dennis. You are an excellent dancer." I cocked my eyebrow at her in question.

She gave me a sexy smirk and called back to me, "You misunderstand Miss Lewis. I never said I couldn't dance. I said I don't."

I gave her a mock glare before my attention was drawn off to the side. I watched as Kate cozied up to a very pretty girl. I nudge Bo and she looked over as well, a smile forming at what she saw. They were dancing and talking as best they could over the music. The girl was taller than Kate, with auburn hair and an athletic build. Kate looked like she was on cloud nine and I was relieved that she was having such a good time.

Bo pulled my attention back to her when she asked, "Can I get you a water or something? I'm getting thirsty. It's hot as hell and I'm sweating like crazy."

I winked at her before I leaned in and nibbled on her ear. I let out a breath against her skin and whispered, "I love it when you sweat."

I felt her shudder and I pulled back in glee. It amazed me how much of an affect I had on her. I was the same way though. With just a simple look or touch, Bo could have me on fire.

I ran my fingers down her cheek before I answered her question, "A water would be great Bo. I have to use the restroom so wait for me by the bar?"

She nodded and headed off through the crowd. I pushed myself over to Kate and tapped her on the arm. She turned and I said, "Sorry Kate. Just wanted to tell you Bo and I will be back over with Ciara."

She nodded and resumed dancing with her new acquaintance.

The line to the bathroom was longer than I anticipated. After fifteen minutes I was finally on my way to find Bo. As I was darting through the sea of people, I felt someone grab my hand. I thought it was Bo and I turned with a wide smile on my face. My smile faded immediately as this unknown woman pulled me closer, "Well look at you." She slurred. I could smell the beer on her breath and hear it in her voice.

I tried to pull my hand back but she held it tighter. It was almost painful and I wanted to put an end to this. "I'm already here with someone else. Let me go."

She laughed, her eyes half closed from intoxication. She wrapped her free arm around me and slid her hand down into my back pocket.

Out of nowhere, Bo was by my side, grabbing the woman by the arms and shoving her off me. The woman stumbled backwards but managed to stay on her feet.

Bo scowled as she spat, "Keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend."

Bo placed her hand at the small of my back and started to lead me away when the woman shouted, "Or you'll what?"

Bo kept walking with me towards Ciara but turned to call over her shoulder, "Stupid bitch!"

I was shocked. I had never seen Bo angry and in such a manner. I took a quick glance back to make sure the woman didn't follow us.

When I saw that she hadn't, I stopped Bo and made her face me. "What was that Bo?"

I could feel the anger radiating off her and she stayed silent for a moment. It wasn't until she closed her eyes and took a breath that I saw her body relax.

She opened her eyes and finally spoke, "I was at the bar and I saw that woman get rough with you. No one touches you. No one hurts you. Not when you're with me."

Her protective attitude towards me was endearing while her jealously was a bit sexy. Her anger was something that I didn't want to see again. I cupped her face and pulled her into a soft kiss. I felt her arms instantly wrap around me and hold me to her. As I bent back from the kiss, I gave her a small smile, "Thank you for coming to my rescue. Did you really have to shout at her as we walked away though?"

She pulled me tighter against her body as she asked, "Did you tell her you were unavailable?"

"Yes."

Bo had a contemplative look on her face when she said, "Then yes. I did."

I threw my head back and laughed as I admonished playfully, "Ysebeau!"

She shrugged as she let me go and we continued walking. We stopped by the bar and purchased two bottles of water before we met back up with Ciara.

When we got back to our seat, Cassie was there as well. She was passed out with her head on Ciara's shoulder.

Bo and I sat down as we opened our drinks and finished them off quickly. I gave Ciara an apologetic look as I motioned to Cass and asked, "What happened?"

"She stumbled back over here about fifteen minutes ago. Drunk as hell saying the room was spinning."

Bo leaned forward and pulled the keys from Cassie's pocket, "I'm driving then."

I felt guilty for leaving Ciara here all by herself. I felt the need to make it right, "I'm sorry Ci. For leaving you to sit here alone. Cass went off drinking, Kate is hitting it off with a nice looking lady and Bo and I kind of got caught up in our own little world. It wasn't my intention to leave you out."

She shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "Don't apologize. You invited me to join you and I declined. I was having a blast people watching."

I smirked as I teased Bo, "Did you see Bo trying to start a fight?"

Bo gave me a 'what the hell' look as Ciara's eyes grew wide, "What?!"

Bo jumped in to defend her actions, "I was not starting a fight. I was defending my girl. Some drunk woman decided it was acceptable to put her hands all over Lauren after Lauren told her she was unavailable."

Ciara grinned as she looked back and forth between us, "Unfortunately no. I didn't see that."

We watched as Kate seemed to float over to us with a huge smile plastered on her face. She threw herself down on the couch and held up her hand, a piece of paper in between her fingers.

Bo tilted her head to the side as she asked, "What's that?"

Kate leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees. Her eyes were full of mirth, "Phone number. The girl I was dancing with gave it to me. Her name is Ami. She will be going to Penn State in the fall majoring in graphic design. She wants to keep in touch over the rest of summer. Have fun. Get to know each other. Keep it easy and light….which I think is best considering she'll be off to college in six weeks."

I was ecstatic. Kate opened up in a noisy club and met a nice girl on her first time out. "I am so happy for you Kate. So you guys are just going to hang out the rest of summer. That's great." I could hardly contain my excitement.

Ciara agreed, "That's awesome. As you said it's probably best to keep things on the less serious side. We all start school in a little over a month. So…how does it feel?"

Kate got a faraway look in her eyes as she beamed, "We kissed. It was nothing like I had ever experienced before. I actually felt the spark you're supposed to fell but I did when I was dating guys. I can't believe I waited so long."

Bo quirked her eyebrow and I squeezed her thigh to distract her. I leaned over and whispered, "I know what you're thinking."

Bo flashed me a mischievous grin and replied, "I wonder if she sparked off you when she stole that kiss."

I shook my head and she laughed, placing her hand over mine on her leg.

Kate glanced over at Cass and then looked at the rest of us, "So shall we go?"

Everyone was in consensus that it was time to pack it up and leave. Ciara and I led the way as Kate and Bo walked Cass out of the club and back to the SUV. I climbed into the passenger seat and watched Kate and Bo struggle to get Cass into the back.

Once everyone was situated, Bo started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

As we headed back to our quaint little town, headlights shining in the dead of night, Bo took my hand in hers and kissed my knuckles. She set our hands down on the console between the seats and said, "I love you Lauren."

I smiled at the emotions that filled me every time I heard those words, "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: New York was supposed to be one long chapter but my computer crashed yesterday killing an entire days worth of writing. Auto save failed me too for some reason. Now it will be two chapters. I hope you all don't mind that. Here is the first part. I apologize now if it sucks completely. This entire chapter is a rewrite from my original which was lost. Just doesn't feel the same to me. Should have the next half posted late next week.

Lauren POV

We finally made it back to the guest house after taking everyone home and recovering my car. Bo was a little distant on the car ride home but I didn't want to push. I wanted her to talk to me when she felt comfortable and I was going to allow her the time to do that.

We locked up the front door and headed into the bedroom. Things were still quiet between us as I sat down on the bed to remove my shoes. When I stood back up, Bo pulled me to her and kissed me softly. I turned us around until her legs hit the edge of the bed.

I leaned in slowly, stopping just before our lips met. I could feel her breath against my face. I waited. I wanted her to initiate the next move. I wanted to be sure this was a welcomed advance.

I didn't have to wait long as Bo closed the distance and kissed me slowly. I placed my arms around her neck as she rested her hands on my waist, pulling me closer. Feeling her body so close to mine sparked a need inside of me. I bit her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. She moaned and granted me entrance. Feeling her tongue against mine sent waves of desire through my body.

I slid my hands down to the hem of her shirt and tugged, indicating I wanted it off. She broke the kiss and I pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it haphazardly on to the floor, not really caring where it landed. I ran my hands across her stomach and I could feel her muscles tighten under my touch. She kept her hands on my waist and watched me intently. I moved my hands around her back, unclasping her bra before I brought them up to her shoulders. I slid the straps down her arms, running my fingers along with it, removing the garment completely. My breath caught at the sight of her and I felt her shaking with anticipation.

"Beautiful." I whispered as I drank in the sight before me. With trembling hands, she bunched up my shirt and pulled it up signaling she wanted it off. I lifted my arms and allowed her to rid me of it as it fell to the floor.

She leaned in and kissed me lightly while she placed a hand against my cheek and the other around my back. I felt her release the clasp of my bra with a flick of her fingers and as she leaned back, I allowed the offending obstruction to drop to the floor.

Bo reached out and cupped my breasts with her hands ever so lightly. The feel of her hands on me made me shiver and my breath hitch. I reached up and covered her hands with mine and held them there. I reveled in her touch and wanted more. I let go of her hands and pushed her back so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

I straddled her as her hands shot out, gripping my hips tightly. She leaned up and kissed me hard. It was full of passion and intention. She broke the kiss as her arms wrapped around me and began kissing and nipping the skin along my jaw and down my neck. I let my head fall back to allow her more access. Her lips traveled lower as she licked and kissed along my collarbone, never releasing her hold on me.

I moaned and sucked in a fast breath when I felt her mouth on my breast. I could feel her sucking and biting my nipple softly, causing pleasure to shoot through my body. She released it and kissed across my chest, taking my other breast into her mouth. She ran her tongue around my nipple before sucking and biting softly as her arms held me against her.

I reached down and cupped her face, pulling her up into a kiss. I let go of her face and pushed against her shoulders. She released her hold on me and I pushed again, causing her to lay back on the bed. I ran my hands down her chest, over her breasts, and along her stomach. I loved how her skin felt against mine. How her body responded to my touch. I leaned down and laid flush against her, bringing my lips to hers. We both moaned at the feel of our bare skin touching, our breasts pressed together.

Making love to this woman was a gift and we fit together like we were two halves of the same piece. I dragged my lips down her neck, lightly biting then licking as I went. I could hear her breathing become shallow and I saw her skin flush with desire as I made my way down. I took her breast in my mouth and lavished it with my tongue. She arched her back into me and ran her hands into my hair, holding my head against her. I released her breast and continued my journey down her body, kissing down her stomach until I reached a barrier blocking me from where I wanted to go.

I sat up and slip off her body as I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. I could see black lace panties reveal themselves to me. I grabbed her jeans and panties at the same time and pulled, while Bo lifted her hips to allow the clothing to slip down her legs. I wanted her completely naked and now she was. I started to climb back up her body when she sat up and haled my movements, shaking her head. I was confused for a moment until she reached out and started to undo my jeans as well. Once she had them loose, she tugged them down, taking my panties with them. I bent down and pulled myself free, stepping out of them as I left them on the floor.

I watched as her eyes ran down the length of my body. I could tell she was holding her breath and my pulse quickened when I saw the look in her eyes. They held such reverence and adoration. In that moment the whole world fell away and it was just us. I moved forward and pushed her back down on the bed as I crawled my way back on top of her.

I settled myself down and kissed her. It was slow and sensual. Nothing was hurried or rushed. I moved my hands down to her breasts as she moaned into my mouth. I could feel how wet I was getting from the sounds she was making. I moved my hand and allowed it to travel lower while I broke the kiss, moving my mouth down her neck and chest. I kissed between her breasts, taking one in my mouth before moving to the other. My wandering hand found its destination and I ran my fingers along her most intimate place. I heard her moan out my name softly and I smiled against her. I moved my fingers lower and entered her slowly. Her hands were tangled in my hair, holding me in place as her hips moved to match my pace. I sped up my movements as her hands left my hair to clutch at the sheets beneath us. When her hands left me, I lifted my head so I could watch her face. She was exquisite. I moved my hand so my palm applied pressure to just the right place and she came. Her back arched up as her head pressed against the bed. She was absolutely radiant. Her hands gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white and I slowed my pace as I felt her body start to relax.

She released the sheets as her breathing started to even out. I removed my hand from her and crawled up to hold her against me. After a moment, Bo placed her hand on my waist and rolled us both so she was on top of me. She looked down at me and peppered my face with feather light kisses. When she was done, she gave me a wide smile that I found both sexy and adorable. She whispered my name before smashing our lips together in a hungry passionate kiss that took my breath away.

The need for air broke the kiss but it did not slow Bo's investigation of my body. She kissed along my jaw until she reached the sensitive spot under my ear that made me gasp and tighten my hold on her.

I felt her smile against my skin as she began licking down my neck finding my pulse point. She sucked the spot until I knew there would be a mark. The sensations she was causing made my head swim. I couldn't form a coherent though as I let myself go and relax as my girlfriend worshiped my body. She moved her mouth to my left breast, taking it into her mouth before she moved to the other, giving it the same amount of attention.

She moved back and forth between them for what seemed like hours. She finally moved her body lower and continued to kiss along my stomach, waist and up and down my sides. She continued further down and placed kisses on the inside of my thighs, causing me to whimper. She looked up at me and I could see nothing but tenderness, warmth and love in her eyes.

She took her right hand and entered me, moving at an agonizingly slow pace before she placed her mouth on me. The pleasure coursing through my body was almost unbearable. I could feel the tension in my muscles as Bo brought me closer to the edge. Her rhythm grew faster until I came, my back arching as I succumbed to the intense feelings coursing through me. I started to relax as my release was ending and Bo kissed her way back up my body, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I smiled as she cuddled into my side, resting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

We laid in silence for a while, enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another.

I finally broke the moment when I asked, "Is there something bothering you Bo?"

She laid quiet for a few moments before she answered in a tone I could barely hear, "I was thinking about that woman at the club."

I kissed the top of her head and remained silent, allowing her time to process her thoughts.

She continued, "When I saw her grab you, something inside me snapped. I had never felt such anger before. It scared me Lauren. I shouldn't have pushed her or called her names. I know what it's like to be grabbed, pushed and hit and I don't ever want to do that to another person. It reminded me of my father."

I pulled her up so she was looking at me and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes. Seeing her so upset broke my heart. I understood her fear and I wanted to reassure her, "Bo you are nothing like your father. Could you have handled the situation differently…sure. She had such a hold on me that it was almost painful. I appreciate you coming to help me. I'll admit your reaction was a surprise to me. I say that because it was so uncharacteristic from the Bo I have come to know and love. The only thing I can say is that if you ever feel that anger building like it did tonight…try to think it through before you act. I know that's easier said than done but just take a step back before reacting."

She placed a kiss on my chest before laying her head back down, "I'll try Lauren. I refuse to turn out like my father. If my temper ever takes me to that place again…I'll do whatever I need to fix it."

I laid in the dark staring up at the ceiling, watching the shadows cast by the moonlight. I ran my hand up and down her back in a smoothing manner, feeling her body relaxing with each passing moment.

Before I drifted off I murmured, "I love you Ysabeau. The good the bad and all the things I have yet to discover."

Bo POV

The entire week drug on forever and I never thought this day would arrive. It was now Saturday and the three hour drive to New York flew by faster than I anticipated. The scenery was breathtaking and my traveling companions filled me on everything there was to do in the city. They told me it was impossible to fit everything in on a weekend visit. That was fine with me. It gave me incentive to set up another trip in the future.

We arrived at Ciara's father's house mid-morning. He was renting for the time being and his home was incredible. Two stories, six bedrooms, hardwood floors with windows from ceiling to floor that wrapped around the living room, overlooking the backyard.

Ciara's father insisted we call him James as he gave us the grand tour. We each got our own bedroom though Lauren and I were going to try and share. Once we had our things put away for the weekend, James offered to take us out for brunch.

I watched as Ciara struggled with the invitation before she said, "I rather just go out with my friends. We want to go shopping before we have to get ready for the show tonight."

I could see the disappointment in her father's eyes but he agreed to let us go without him. I wasn't sure what her relationship was like with her father prior to the separation, and I wondered if he always bent to her wishes or if he was trying to give her the space she needed.

We decided to eat in the West Village at a place called Agave. I quickly looked over the menu and felt a wave of relief pass through me once I saw the prices. I had to dip into my rainy day fund so I could finance this trip. I didn't want the others to feel obligated to pay my way. The menu items were reasonably priced and I ordered Chili Cider Glazed Salmon with roasted root vegetables. It was delicious and unlike anything I had ever had back home.

Once we finished brunch, we stood out on the sidewalk to determine what we wanted to do for the day. Kate, Cassie and Ciara headed to shop on Fifth Avenue while Lauren and I walked hand in hand to Central Park.

Our first stop was The Mall in mid-park. It was made up of a quadruple row of American elms that formed a canopy over the parks widest pedestrian pathway. The view was stunning and I had an overwhelming need to sketch it. I led Lauren over to a bench and sat down. I pulled my sketch book and charcoal case from the backpack I was carrying and Lauren's eyes lit up.

She exclaimed, "Oh I would love to see you work! This is a wonderful area to draw. Do you mind if I watch?"

I patted the open space next to me, "Of course. Sit with me."

I shook my head as I started on my creation. I could feel Lauren's eyes on me and it made me nervous. I wanted to impress her with my sketching which put me on edge. I decided to distract myself by asking, "Tell me about the show we are seeing tonight."

Lauren beamed as she began to ramble, "Les Miserables. It is a story of heartbreak, passion, and the resilience of the human spirit. The story is based on a French peasant named Jean Valjean who spent nineteen years in jail for stealing a loaf of bread for his sister. He breaks his parole to start a new life after witnessing an act of mercy. The music is classic and the songs are so inspired. I think you'll love it. It is probably my favorite musical of all times."

I smiled but didn't take my eyes off my work, "I love it when you talk about something you enjoy in such a passionate way. It is heartwarming. I was curious about something but didn't want to say anything earlier."

I glanced over at Lauren and saw she was waiting on me to finish, "Did Ciara and her father have a close relationship before everything happened?"

Lauren sighed as she answered my question, "Yes. They were very close. I think this whole ordeal is affecting her more than she cares to admit. I have asked her about it before but she just changes the subject. Only thing we can do is be here for her."

I handed my finished sketch to Lauren, "Well we are here for her. Now and at home or whenever. I hope she knows that."

Lauren stared at my drawing as she replied, "She knows. This is incredible Bo. The detail is amazing and so intricate. I can't believe you finished this drawing in less than an hour. Really this is truly amazing."

I blushed as she handed the sketch book back to me. If she noticed my reaction to her praise, she didn't acknowledge it. After I put everything back into my backpack, I stood up and slung it over my shoulder. As Lauren got up to join me, I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lightly.

I stepped out of her hold but grabbed her hand as we started walking again. As I watched a street performer play the guitar for a crowd of people I asked, "Central Park zoo?"

She squeezed my hand, "You read my mind."

I winked at her, "Do you have any factoids about the zoo?"

She chuckled and answered, "I do. It's built over six acres that integrates four zoos and the New York Aquarium that is managed by the Wildlife Conservation Society."

I shook my head in amazement. It felt like there wasn't a thing in the world that Lauren didn't know.

We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. I was awe stuck at everything around me. I was used to open, spacious land where buildings and people were spread out for miles. New York was the complete opposite. There were millions of people doing so many different things as they walked about the crowded streets. Building upon building for miles that seemed as if they were built on top of each other. The noise alone was something I had never experienced before and it was a bit overwhelming. It felt like Lauren was the only thing keeping me grounded. I definitely knew this was a place I wanted to visit again.

We arrived at the zoo and purchased our tickets just in time to see the volunteers feed the penguins. We headed into the building and managed to snag a spot in the front row. As the penguins swam by, eating fish and playing around, I was completely mesmerized. I was only vaguely aware of Lauren recording video on her phone.

Once they were finished, we made our way to the rain forest exhibit. We saw so many types of frogs, lizards, snakes and toads. Lauren snapped pictures as I read bits of information from the display plates. Next we went through an exhibit called the temperate territory. We viewed sea lions, red pandas, Japanese Macagues and snow leopards. Lauren continued taking pictures as I soaked up the details and descriptions for each display.

After we left the exhibit, Lauren stopped me by tugging on my hand. I turned to face her and she said, "We need to be heading back to the house so we can get ready for this evening. We still need to eat dinner, so it leaves no times for any more exhibits. We should have come here when we had more time. I didn't plan ahead. I'm sorry."

The look of disappointment on her face broke my heart. I cradled her face with my hands to ensure I had her undivided attention before I said, "I had a wonderful time. It just gives us incentive to come back and do this again. I know you want to visit some museums tomorrow and I can't wait to see that big brain of yours in overdrive as you surround yourself with all that history, science and art."

She grabbed my hands and removed them from her face as she stuck her tongue out at me. I tried to capture her in my arms as she moved away but I was too slow. She laughed at my ungraceful attempt before she took off running. I chased her all the way down to the exit door before I was able to wrap my arms around her waist. I held her from behind and lifted her off the ground as she squealed and swatted at me to let her go.

Once we were outside, I put her down and we walked until we made it out of the park and to the street. Lauren hailed a cab as we continued to exchange playful jabs at each other. Once we were in the car, Lauren gave the driver the address to the house. She started looking through the pictures and videos from the zoo while I looked intently out the window. I wanted to soak up as much of New York as I could and this was a wonderful opportunity.

We made it back to the house before the others so we decided to make a couple of sandwiches for dinner. Once we were done, Kate, Cassie and Ciara came barging into the house, arms filled with shopping bags.

Lauren turned on some music as she and I sat down on the couch and the girls modeled all the shoes, shirts, dresses and pants they bought on their excursion to Fifth Avenue.

Once they were done, Ciara approached me and helped me up from where I was sitting with Lauren. As she pulled me towards her bedroom, she called over her shoulder, "I'm stealing your girlfriend for a while Lauren. I promise to give her back before we leave."

When Ciara shut the bedroom door, she turned to me exclaiming, "Let's get you all dolled up!"

I was full a nervous excitement at the thought of finally putting together my entire ensemble. I hesitated before I finally leaned forward and pulled Ciara in to a quick hug. When I stepped back I said, "Thank you for everything. For the dress, the shoes, the makeup. Thank you for bringing me on this trip and giving me a place to live. Most of all thank you for being my friend. I want you to know that I'm here if you ever want to talk or not talk about anything."

She smiled, "I know Bo. Coming here to see my dad for the first time after everything that happened…..it was scary for me. Having you all here with me has made it a bit easier. I know I need to stop hiding and talk to him but I am just still so angry at him."

I nodded as I moved further into the room, "Well that is understandable. You'll talk to him when you're ready and he knows that too. I'm really the last person who should be giving advice about fathers but maybe letting him in a little will give you a glimpse of where he's coming from."

She sighed and pushed me towards the bathroom, "Enough talk. Go get cleaned up while I grab your bag from you room. There's an extra robe on the back of the door."

I closed the bathroom door and stripped out of my clothes from today. I turned on the shower and adjusted it to the perfect temperature. I stepped in and allowed the hot water to rain down on me. It was an exhausting day but I wouldn't change it for anything. There were so many fascinating people in New York, the city was constantly on the move, creating all sorts of things to see and experience. I had done more in the past week than I had in my entire life and I had Lauren to thank for that.

I finished up quickly and found the robe Ciara was referring to. I pulled it on and tied the belt before I opened the door to the bedroom. Ciara was sifting through luggage when she saw me, "I've laid out your dress and shoes. Let's get your hair and makeup done."

I grabbed the offered bag and went about brushing my teeth and combing out my hair. Ciara plugged in a hair dryer and curling iron after she spread out the products we would need.

In took no time at all for Ciara to help me apply the makeup I was going to wear for the evening. She certainly had a talent for finding the perfect subtle combination that accented my features perfectly. Once that was done, we dried my hair and then curled the ends to give it an extra bounce.

Ciara was full of pride when she looked at me. "You look perfect Bo and this is without the dress. You really should wear makeup more often. Nothing heavy but enough to highlight and bring out your features. Now get out of here and get dressed. Time for me to get ready."

I stepped out of the bathroom as Ciara shut the door to start her shower. I walked over to the bed and took off my robe. I dug in my bag and found my black lace thong I had bought specifically for this night. I pulled them on before slipping into my dress.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and put on the Jimmy Choo black nappa leather strappy sandals Ciara bought me earlier this week. I stood up and walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. This was the first time I had seen everything together and I was stunned. I hardly recognized myself. I was pleased with the end result and couldn't wait to show Lauren.

The dress looked even better now that I had my hair and face done and the right shoes to match. It was a sexy, stretchy body conscious fit, with long sleeves and an asymmetrical hemline. It had a ruffle with ruching spanning the front around the v-shaped neckline and down the body.

I sat at the desk while I waited for Ciara to finish getting ready. I could hear the others in the living room talking and laughing. It seemed Ciara and I were holding everyone up.

I decided to distract myself from the nervous energy I was feeling, "Are we purchasing our tickets when we get there?"

Ciara answered as she was pulling on her shoes, "No one told you? The tickets are a perk from my dad's firm. Should be some of the best seats available. He got six tickets so he could come with us. He didn't want us taking a cab or fighting parking if we drove ourselves. We are riding with him."

I watched as Ciara stood up and did a full twirl, "How do I look?"

I gave her my best smile and replied, "Perfect."

She went to the bedroom door and waved for me to follow her, "Thanks. Now come on. Let's make our entrance."

As Ciara pulled the door open, an anxious feeling started to form in the pit of my stomach. I let Ciara go first and I could hear everyone issuing her compliments.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the living room. I watched as all eyes turned to me. Cassie and Kate were saying something but I didn't hear it. The only person that had my focus was Lauren. She had been sitting on a bar stool when I entered, but as soon as she saw me she made her way to me.

Her eyes never left me as she crossed the room to meet me. When she was finally standing in front of me, she still had not said a word. I could see her eyes darken slightly and I knew I was having an effect on her.

I couldn't stand it any longer and I had to ask in a hushed tone, "What do you think?"

TBC….


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Happy New Year everyone. I know it is a tad late to say that but this is the first update since before the holidays. I hope everyone had fun and was safe over the past few weeks. If you are all still out there, here is the next update and I know it is a bit shorter than usual. I do apologize for the extended length of time it took to get this posted. Things should now get back to normal with one/two updates a week. I have no plans on abandoning this story so please don't think that! If possible I will try to let you all know if it will be longer than a week on updates if it is within my power.

*A very special thank you to for the happy wishes.*

Next chapter will have a bit of a time jump so we can get the girls starting their last year of school and all the fun that will bring.

Lauren POV

I was stunned speechless at the sight of Bo. I knew that she had said something but the sound only washed over me without any real comprehension. I snapped out of it when I saw the expectant, nervous look on her face morph into one of fear and disappointment.

It was only then I realized she was waiting for me to speak but had not yet received any type of response.

I snapped my roaming eyes up to meet hers and whispered, "You look stunning."

She flashed me a shy smile and I could see her cheeks flush red with embarrassment. I shook my head a little to realign my thought and continued, "So this is what you and Ciara have been doing for the past few weeks." I spoke those words more to myself more than anyone else. I knew Ci had offered her help but she really outdid herself. I stood there just taking her in and the whole world fell away in those moments.

I felt Bo grab my hands as she managed to pull my focus back to her. She smiled saying, "Thank you Lauren."

I watched as Bo's tentative nature slipped away to be replaced by an amused smirk. She leaned forward and spoke so only I could hear, "If you keep looking at me like that Lauren, we are never going to make it to the show."

Bo pulled back and as if on cue, Cassie slapped a hand on my back and said, "Quit ogling Lauren. Time to go."

All my surroundings rushed forward and I became acutely aware of everything around me. I cleared my throat in an effort to compose myself and followed the group out into garage so we could leave.

Ciara sat in the front with her father while the rest of us piled into the back. I let Bo have a window seat so she could take in the New York City night life that passed us by. I wasn't all that interested in what was outside the car. I was content to sit and watch Bo marvel at the things she saw with a childlike wonder.

In almost no time at all, we were idling in front of the valet and I could feel Bo tugging on my hand to encourage me to move faster.

Once out of the car, I placed my hand at the crook of her elbow as I asked, "What do you think of the city at night?"

Bo beamed at me, "It takes on a life of its own! A whole different world and I can't get enough of it."

I watched as her expression turned more serious, "You've been rather quiet since we left. Is everything alright?"

I leaned my body into hers and relished in her warmth. I smiled and reassured, "Yes. I've just been enjoying watching you this evening."

Before she could respond, Ciara threw her arms around both our necks as she stepped in between us, pulling us apart. She started to guide us to the entrance, "Come on. Enough talking. Let's get our seats."

I grabbed our tickets and brushed Ciara off before taking Bo by the hand. We entered the theater and allowed the attendant to view our tickets and direct us to our seats.

After we sat down, Bo commented, "I never knew that Broadway was just the name of the street and there are actually different theaters that host all the shows."

I smiled, "We are at the Marquis Theatre but there are others like the Palace Theatre or the Circle in The Square Theatre. You could end up at any one of them depending on what you want to see."

Bo smirked at me before kissing my cheek, "It is amazing the things you know."

I could feel myself starting to blush at her words but luckily the lights dimmed to indicate the start of the show.

The seats we had were perfect. Not too far nor too close to the stage. I was enjoying the show but my focus was split. I couldn't stop myself from stealing glances at Bo every chance available. I was in awe of how enraptured she was with the play. The fact that she was so obviously captivated and enthralled by the experience, filled me with so much joy.

During intermission, Bo went on a mile a minute about how she wanted to start reading Victor Hugo's novel of the musical we were now watching. She was already planning our next trip here and which show we should attend on our next visit.

"We could come back during winter break and spring break if we can fit it in. I am looking at this program and there are so many shows they put on here at the Broadway theaters. I bet we could find one that we would both enjoy. What do you think?" She asked as she looked up at me.

I had to bite my lip for a moment to keep from laughing. I was reveling in the fact that Bo was having such a wonderful time. She was almost bursting at the seams with excitement and it warmed my heart to see her so caught up in everything we were doing.

I placed my hand at the small of her back to guide us back to our seats and replied, "I think we should try to plan something. Winter break is always crazy because of the holidays but maybe spring break we could come back for a small trip before the summer."

We sat down as the lights started dimming to indicate the end of intermission. Bo leaned over and whispered, "I think that's perfect. I am having the time of my life Lauren. Thank you."

As she leaned away from me to turn her attention back to the stage, I grabbed her hand in mine and didn't let it go for the rest of the second act.

Bo POV

I couldn't say that Les Miserables was my favorite play as I didn't have anything to compare it to. I know Lauren had mentioned it was one of her all-time favorites but I was looking forward to planning future trips to New York to see more theater. This experience had been one of the best of my life and I didn't want it to be a one-time thing.

On the way back to the house, everyone was raving about the performance and what they thought was done well compared to what they thought was lacking. I didn't really pay attention or contribute my opinion to the conversation. I was content with laying my head on Lauren's shoulder, allowing my mind to wander to other things. I remembered her reaction when she first saw me earlier in the evening, and I would be forever grateful to Ciara for everything she had done to make that happen.

I reflected on how much my life had changed over the past two months. I had a safe place to live, friends and the girl of my dreams who broadened by boundaries every day in one way or another. I was doing more than just surviving now. I was living and only now I realized how much I missed out on by hiding myself away from the world. A small part of me regretted how I handled life's situations but the rest of me could only think to use it as a way to do better going forward.

When we got back to the house, Kate and Cassie headed to bed while Ciara stealthily helped me move my stuff into Lauren's room. Once that was done, Lauren and I retired for the night as well.

After changing out of our dresses and going through out nightly routines, Lauren and I laid in bed curled against each other.

"You were quiet on the way home from the theater, is everything alright?" Lauren asked quietly, breaking the silence in the room.

I kissed the top of her head answering, "Couldn't be better and that is exactly what I was thinking about. I didn't mean to worry you. It was quite the opposite really."

Lauren moved off me and turned onto her side so she could see me, "What were you thinking about?"

I mirrored her position, running my fingers up and down her arm, "That the last two months have been the happiest I have ever had."

She stayed quiet for a moment, watching me. I wondered if she was going to ask me to elaborate on my statement but she didn't.

When Lauren spoke again, she changed the topic completely. I could see the mischievous glint in her eye when she said, "I wish we were back at your place right now. I really want to get you naked right now."

I laughed as I fell forward into the pillow to stifle the noise from carrying across the house. Lauren pushed against my shoulder and I lifted myself back up as I heard her huff in mock annoyance.

I shook my head, "We really can't you know."

She rolled her eyes before saying, "I know. Doesn't mean I don't want to."

I leaned in and kissed her but pulled back before anything could escalate. "Let me sketch you. The way the moonlight is coming in through the window…..the reflection in your eyes, the soft glow of your skin…you leave me absolutely breathless. I want to capture that on paper. Would that be ok?"

Lauren nodded and I scrambled off the bed to grab my things. Once I had everything I needed, I sat on top of the covers with my back against the wall, while Lauren remained lying on her side.

I flipped to an empty page in my sketchbook and began my attempt at capturing Lauren on paper exactly how I saw her in life.

I worked for over an hour, Lauren was quiet as her eyes never left me. I allowed myself to drift into a zone where my focus was on nothing but what was right in front of me.

Once I was done, I handed my creation over to Lauren while I got out of bed to put my supplies away and wash my hands. As I crawled back under the covers, I realized I was nervous. Lauren hadn't said a word while she continued to study my sketch.

Once I was situated she asked, "Is this how you see me?"

The question worried me as I answered honestly, "It is."

She closed the book and laid it on the floor next to the bed before she rolled her body against me. It forced me onto my back and Lauren rested her head on my chest as her arm wrapped possessively around my waist.

"What you create…what you see and how you are able to put that to paper is extraordinary. I am without words Bo. That you see me that way is a bit…..humbling. That is the only way I can describe it."

I pulled her closer to me, "Is that a good thing? To be humbled by a sketch?"

I felt her lips on my neck as she answered, "It is a wonderful thing Bo. Let's get some sleep. We have a long day of museums and travel tomorrow."

"Goodnight Lauren."

Lauren POV

I can't stand being late. If I am on time it is unacceptable to me. I love to be punctual and it is natural for me to be early to almost everything if I can help it.

This morning was an exception. Bo and I forgot to set an alarm and woke up later than we had initially planned.

Bo suggested we shower together to save time and I knew it was intended to be innocent. Despite the chaos I felt due to the late start, I couldn't keep my hands off her once I watched the water paint her skin.

I was pulling on a grey hoodie when I felt the twinge from the bite mark Bo left on my shoulder when she tried to keep herself quiet during our shower activities.

I had packed everything I brought and dropped my bag by the garage door so I could load it into Cassie's SUV before we head back to Connecticut. I sat down at the kitchen table with the rest of the group and Bo joined us only five minutes behind me. If anyone had heard us this morning, they weren't saying anything about it.

Once we had our plates filled, I asked, "What is everyone up to today?"

Ciara shot me a smile, "I'm spending the day with my dad. I think we have some catching up to do."

I watched as Bo and Ciara exchanged a look before I heard Cassie reply, "Me and Kate are hitting Time Square and then maybe Central Park. What are you doing?"

Bo pipped up, "Lauren wants to visit a couple of museums today. I'm tagging along with her."

I could hear the exasperation in Cassie's voice when she exclaimed, "Really Lauren? We are in New York for two days and of all the things you could do…you pick museums?"

I felt Bo tense up next to me in what I could only assume was irritation at the comment directed at me. I put my hand on her leg to calm her as I let it roll off my back. I knew Cassie wasn't intentionally trying to jab at me and I was used to the girls making light fun of me for my nerdy need to soak up all things educational.

I smirked at her and replied, "Would you be so kind as to drop me and Bo off at The Met before you and Kate take off on your own?"

Cassie sighed as she got up from the table to take her empty plate to the sink, "Fine. Go be the boring touristy couple. We are leaving at five to head back home so call me to pick you up in the city or I will meet you here if I don't hear from you."

With our basic plan in place and breakfast long gone, Bo and I piled into the SUV with the rest of our group to begin our day.

The ride in was fun, we had the radio loud and windows down. It was wonderful to be away from home with my friends and my girl, laughing like a kid without a care in the world.

After Cassie dropped us off, Bo took my hand in hers and asked in a teasing voice, "So what fun facts do you have about this place? I know you have them."

I laughed as we passed through the entrance, "Well it is the Metropolitan Museum of Art. It's the largest art museum in the world existing under one roof and draws about six million visitors each year."

I glanced over at Bo and she looked stunned, "Six million? Damn. So what do you want to see first?"

I smiled at her as I tugged on her hand and led the way. About three hours later, we decided to head to lunch in Time Square as it was a short walk from our current location.

We decided on Havana Central as Bo had never had anything close to Cuban food before. After we placed our orders I asked, "So what did you think of The Met?"

She leaned back in her chair and shook her head, "I could get lost in there Lauren. I read a sign that said it was about two million square feet. I had never seen so many paintings and sculptures from Greece, Rome or Egypt. The history of all the pieces was amazing. I liked the bronze cast of Auguste Rodin's The Burghers of Calais but I think Jackson Pollock's Autumn Rhythm was probably my all-time favorite. What about you?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm before answering, "I love it all really but if I had to pick something that really stuck out for me, it would be The Temple of Dendur. The architecture and artwork was just breathtaking."

Our food finally arrived and it couldn't have been better timing. I was hungrier than I originally thought. Bo ordered Picadillo that had a mixture of prime ground beef that was sautéed with onions, peppers, tomatoes, olives, raisins and served on a yuca crisp with avocado. I ordered Pimiento Relleno, a bell pepper filled with white rice, vegetables and Manchego cheese. I shared my order with Bo after I had stolen a quick bite from her plate.

As I took a sip of water I asked, "So how is it?"

She looked up at me with big brown eyes, "This is delicious Lauren. Why don't we have stuff like this back home?"

I laughed, "Our little old town is too small for such a wide variety of restaurant choices unfortunately. We could try cooking something like this ourselves though if you like?"

She flashed a beautiful smile at me, "I love it. Wonderful idea. We could have a lot of fun trying to cook up some of these dishes."

I nodded before taking my last bite, "When we get back, let's find some recipes and head to the grocery store together."

After we paid and left the restaurant, I asked, "Have you ever thought of expanding your art past charcoal sketches and painting on canvas?"

Bo took my hand as she looked over at me, "No. Painting doesn't interest me as much as sketching does. Where to next?"

As we started to walk along I answered, "Museum of Modern Art."

She gave me a quizzical look so I elaborated, "It has more modern and contemporary art. It ranges from paintings and sculptures to photographs and films."

We breezed through the museum and when we finally hailed a cab to take us back to the house, I asked, "I know we were rushed a bit but what did you think?"

Bo laid her head on my shoulder before answering, "I adored Dalí's The Persistence of Memory. It spoke to me but don't ask me to explain that."

I stifled my laughter, "I won't ask, I promise. I will always love van Gogh's The Starry Night but I found Picasso's Les Demoiselles d'Avignon to be rather interesting. I wish we had more time."

Bo sighed, squeezing my hand a little tighter in agreement.

We arrived back at the house at half past four. The others had only arrived about ten minutes before us. We all worked to shove our luggage into the SUV and then went back to make sure we weren't leaving anything behind. Once we were sure we had everything packed and stowed, we all thanked Mr. Greenberg for his hospitality before we hit the road.

Once we back on the highway pointing home, Bo asked, "How was your time with your dad Ciara?"

She turned in her seat to face us before answering, "It was nice. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I was actually spending time with him. I'm still upset with him but I can move past it. He seemed regretful for how things ended up. I don't know if he regrets cheating or regrets getting caught but that is for another time. I think in time my relationship with him can get back to where it was. Thanks everyone for coming along. It helped."

I chimed in, "What did you guys end up doing?"

"He took me to lunch and then we strolled through Central Park for the afternoon. Pretty low key but it allowed us the time to talk."

Cassie cut in, "Kate and I people watched in Sheep Meadow in the park. I have to tell you there are so many interesting people that reside in New York to say the least. It is definitely full of life…full of originality."

I inquired, "When should we be back?"

Cassie shot back, "Before nine. Why?"

I shrugged even though she couldn't see me, "I got a text from my mom that my parents aren't coming home tonight. They were supposed to but duty calls apparently."

Cassie nodded and turned up the radio, effectively killing any other conversations.

Bo gave me a sad smile, knowing it bothered me more than I would admit that they stayed away from home as much as they did. She leaned over and kissed my cheek before saying, "You can stay with me tonight."

I put my arm around her to pull her close as I leaned back to enjoy the ride.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hi everyone! Here is a filler chapter though it was necessary. It was a way for me to transition the story from summer to school. We will go through the school year quickly (3-4 chapters) so I can get the story to the turning point/second half (yes the dreaded event is moving closer).In case there is any confusion - we are six weeks after New York and twelve weeks since the story started!

Bo POV

I turned in bed so I could read the time on the clock sitting on the night stand. It was half past one in the morning and I had to be up in four hours to get ready for the first day of school. Lauren had insisted that she would be my chauffeur until I had my car in working order. With all the help that Lauren and our friends had given me through the rest of summer, I was still confident I would have my baby on the road by December. I had loved sharing my restoration project with Lauren, Kate and Ciara. It was nice to have the company and in a way I was sharing a part of myself with them.

I turned over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I looked to my left and let my eyes wander over the empty space in my bed. Lauren had spent the last couple of nights at home to prepare for the coming school year as well as taking advantage of the time she had with her parents. I was happy they were making more of an effort to be present in Lauren's life, but I had gotten so used to having her next to me that I couldn't shake the emptiness I now felt when she was gone.

If I was being completely honest, I was terrified of what the day was going to bring. Things had changed so much for me over the summer, I was going to be completely out of my element at school and I didn't really know what to expect.

I turned onto my side as I pulled Lauren's pillow against me. I stared out the window and let my thoughts drift back to the end of summer celebration that the Lewis' throw every year.

 _Lauren had gone to find us something to drink as I sat on a bench under a tree in the backyard, watching all the wealthy families mingle around and visit amongst themselves. We had just finished lunch, Mr. Lewis at the head of the grill, cooking more food than anyone would ever be able to eat in an afternoon._

 _I looked at my clothes and smirked. I was dressed down compared to the rest, but there was no way I would ever put on a polo shirt and pleated khaki pants. I was a jeans and t-shirt girl and that fact was something I was now proud of. I certainly couldn't say that three months ago, and I was forever grateful for Lauren's help in seeing that those things really didn't matter. When I first arrived, people shot me sideways glances but once Lauren took my hands and kissed my cheek, she made it abundantly clear I was with her as she laid her claim. Since then no one really bothered with me and I was able to breathe a little easier._

 _Ciara and Cassie were off somewhere visiting with one of their other friends I wasn't well acquainted with while Kate had decline to come. She had opted to spend time with Ami as she was leaving the next day for Penn State. My heart ached for her, despite her best efforts to keep things casual, I knew she had fallen hard for the college bound girl._

 _I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned with a smile expecting Lauren, but I was sorely mistaken._

" _I'm glad I got the opportunity to speak with you alone Bo." Nadia said with a scathing look on her face._

 _I dropped my smile but said nothing as I waited for her to continue._

" _Imagine my surprise when I returned with my family from Europe, only to find out you and Lauren have been dating exclusively through the summer." She said with disdain lacing her voice._

 _I turned so I was fully facing her before I replied in a neutral tone, "I don't see how that is any of your business."_

 _She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes, "Not my business? Lauren and I have been dating on and off for the past three years. I care about her and I wanted more than the casual relationship she kept us in. I had planned on trying for more when the summer was over but she seems to be hung up on you."_

 _I was a little caught off guard and repeated my previous statement, "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you but really Nadia I don't see how this is your business."_

 _She stood up from her seated position and rounded on me until she was inches from my face, "You are nothing but a poor white trash whore. You are a pathetic charity case that has roped everyone into your sad little life but I know better and I'll make sure everyone else does too."_

 _Before I could say a word she walked off towards the house. I sat in stunned silence as I thought about her words. I was having trouble comprehending how someone could be so hateful when they had never really met me. I would be lying if I said the words didn't hit on the insecurities I had been working so hard to overcome. It also made wonder if maybe I was taking advantage of Mrs. Greenberg's hospitality. I had spoken with her on a prior occasion regarding this exact issue but she had reassured me that I had nothing to worry about. I hated that I was second guessing such things due to a few words from a bitter girl._

 _Before I could put any more thought into it, Lauren had returned with the drinks she promised. Despite my best efforts, she knew immediately that something had occurred while she was gone. I didn't want to tell Lauren what had transpired. I kept telling myself they were only spiteful words from an angry girl. The last thing I wanted was to burden Lauren with such drama when it shouldn't really matter._

 _She sat patiently as she waited for me to sort my thoughts. We had promised at the beginning of our relationship that we would always be open and honest and I didn't want that to change now. I decided to confide in Lauren about the verbal altercation I had with Nadia. When I was done, she was absolutely livid. She ordered me to stay where I was as she stalked off after Nadia. I tried to talk her into letting it go but my pleas landed on deaf ears._

 _I don't know what Lauren said or did, but the next thing I saw was Nadia leaving the property without even a glimpse back in our direction._

I sighed as I rolled onto my back. I pushed the thoughts from that day far from my mind and willed myself to relax. The last thing I thought before I drifted to sleep was that the school year was going to be eventful.

Lauren POV 

I pulled into the driveway to pick up Bo and found that she was already waiting for me. Once she was in the car, I leaned over for my morning kiss. Once I pulled back, I noticed the dark circles under her eyes and it concerned me.

"Did you have trouble sleeping? You look tired." I asked while I drove around the circle drive and back onto the street.

I glanced over at her and saw the light blush on her cheeks as she answered, "I did. I'll admit I am a little nervous about today and I was also kind of missing you last night. I sleep better when your there next to me. Is that bad?"

I shook my head, "No. I don't think that's bad. I feel the same way. What did you bring for lunch?"

Bo's whole face lit up as she replied, "I packed the quesadillas we made for lunch yesterday. I didn't even think to ask you what you usually do for lunch so I packed enough for the both of us just in case."

I smiled at the thoughtful gesture. Ever since we came back from New York, Bo and I had been trying new recipes for different types of foods twice a week. Sometimes our attempts turned out heavenly while other times they were downright awful. Regardless of how the food actually tasted, we always enjoyed the time together as we tried new things.

"I brought my lunch as well but it is only a ham and turkey sandwich on wheat. I might end up saving that in favor of what you brought today. Those quesadillas were better than I had expected."

Bo scoffed playfully, "I think our cooking has been wonderfully successful overall. I love all the new things we have tried…minus the two meals that caught on fire. We make damn good food."

I laughed as I pulled into the school parking lot and found an empty spot for the day. Once we gathered our things, I took Bo's hand in mine and walked us to the entrance. Once we entered the building I felt Bo tense up and squeeze my hand tighter.

I walked us to the side so we would not block the hallway, "Homeroom is first and we don't have that together but you will be in there with Ciara. We'll get our class schedules and locker assignments per the usual first day hassle. I'll meet you after so we can compare schedules. I'm glad you opted for AP classes this year."

Bo leaned her shoulder against the wall, "I wasn't going to take AP classes but then I figured the advanced classes might help me better prepare for first year college courses."

I leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss before I whispered, "Smart idea. I can feel how tense you are. You've got this Bo. I love you. We have to go or we'll be late."

Bo hesitated for only a moment before she flashed me a smile and pushed off the wall. We headed our separate ways to begin the day.

Since homeroom was divided by the first letter of your last name, I was with Cass, Kate and Nadia. I didn't really know anyone else that well. A few girls from the swim team but we didn't really socialize outside of practice. I was glad Bo had homeroom with Ciara. She was at least one familiar face that would help Bo feel more comfortable….keep her from retreating back into herself.

After we received our schedules, I shared mine with Kate and Cass and was delighted to find that we pretty much had identical schedules. I couldn't wait to see how Bo's school day compared with mine. I was excited at the possibility of sharing classes with her and I hoped it worked out that way.

About five minutes before the bell, Nadia approached me. "What's your schedule look like Lauren?" She asked as she moved her seat closer to me.

I shook my head and replied, "We are not friends anymore Nadia and I would prefer it if you just left me alone."

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Why are you being like this Lauren?"

I couldn't believe she had the audacity to ask me that question. "After the things you said to Bo? How could you think we could have any type of friendship? Forget the fact that she is my girlfriend….how could you say such horrible things to another person?"

Nadia glared at me and clenched her fists, "I can't believe that bit…Bo told you about that."

I stood up from my seat as I replied, "She didn't want to. I had to drag it out of her. The only reason she confided in me about that incident is because we promised to always be open and honest with we each other. She didn't want to break her word to me. If Ci, Cass and Kate still want to associate with you then that is fine but I no longer want anything to do with you."

The bell rang indicating the end of homeroom as I turned away from Nadia. I grabbed my things and went to find Bo.

The hallway was crowded as I made my way down to Bo's classroom. I spotted Ciara first, "Where's Bo?"

Ciara laughed and replied, "Nice to see you too Lauren. She was right behind me."

I smiled at her as I put my hand on her arm, "I'm sorry Ci. I didn't mean to sound like I wasn't happy to see you. I am just a little worried about Bo. She seemed a bit nervous when we got here."

Ciara patted my hand before I withdrew it, "Well she didn't seem nervous in homeroom. We sat together and she chatted away through the whole period. She and I have two classes together. Let me see your schedule."

I absentmindedly handed it over to Ciara as I spotted Bo making her way through the sea of students.

When she finally reached me, she pulled me into a tight embrace, only letting me go after she spun me around. Before I could even ask, she handed me her list of classes. I scanned through them quickly before handing the paper back to her.

I could barely contain my excitement as I said, "We have four classes together. All the morning classes. Then you have art after lunch where I have a free study period. Then I go off to Calculus II and you go to Calculus I. I didn't know you signed up for art as an elective."

She smiled at me as we all started to move to our next class, "Surprise. I figured I would try it out. You said I had the talent so I thought I would go ahead and take a class."

I kissed her cheek as we entered our next classroom, "I think that is fantastic. Let's find a place to sit."

Bo POV

The morning flew by and as the day wore on, I started to relax and enjoy the time with my friends. After comparing class schedules with everyone, there wasn't a period I had alone except for art. As we entered the cafeteria, I felt a little overwhelmed. This would be the first time since freshman year that I would eat lunch here. I used to hide away in the library during this time and eat alone.

As we found an empty table that would seat us all, I asked, "Where are the microwaves?"

Cassie glanced up at me with an amused look on her face, "You have spent almost four years in this school. How can you not know where they are?"

I was embarrassed as I felt myself blush, "I always ate my lunch in the library."

Cass looked confused when she inquired, "Why would you do that?"

I was ready for this line of questioning to be done. I finally gave her the blunt answer, "Because I had no friends to sit with in the cafeteria."

She looked somewhat apologetic when she pointed over my shoulder to a separate section that had what I was looking for. I smiled to alleviate the awkward silence that passed over our table. "Thank you."

With a nod and a smile of her own, she returned to unpacking her lunch.

I placed my hand on Lauren's hip and turned her to me, "Do you want me to warm up some of these for you or do you want to stick with what you brought today?"

She smiled as she sat down, "Heat some up for me."

As I stood waiting for my food, a poster and signup sheet caught my eye. The varsity girls' softball team was starting tryouts the day after tomorrow when school let out. Lauren had mentioned that I might enjoy trying to play a sport this year. I couldn't deny that the thought sounded intriguing. I had no idea if I would be any good but I loved to play ball when I was younger. There were a few setbacks to actually trying out and making the team though.

When the timer was up, I grabbed my food and a few napkins and went back to my table. I sat down next to Lauren and passed her half the quesadillas.

Before I dug in I asked, "Does anyone want to try one? Lauren and I made these from scratch yesterday. They're good."

Kate and Ciara scrambled for the offered food and I had to laugh. I cut it down the middle and gave them each a half.

They both praised Lauren and I on our skills in the kitchen, declaring that anytime they came over, we would have to cook for them.

I bumped Lauren's shoulder with mine and she discreetly shook her head no. As we continued to eat, conversation drifted to Cassie's latest crush and how she was going to win him over before next weekend. He was the frontrunner for starting quarterback this year and she declared he was the one for her. Kate remained quiet, though we all knew she missed Ami. While they promised to keep in touch, she didn't feel it would be a good idea. She wanted a clean break and a chance to find something new. Ciara grumbled about how her man still would not commit and that she was ready to just let loose and be free. We all knew that only time would tell if she would be able to let him go or not.

Lunch passed by faster than I expected and we were all off to our designated classes. I gave Lauren a kiss that lasted a little longer than I planned before we departed. I knew I wouldn't see her until the end of the day and couldn't help myself.

My art class was fun and I knew I would be able to expand upon my charcoal sketching with the supplies that the school provided. I was happy that I decided to sign up for the class instead of taking the free period.

Calculus was interesting though I think I was the only one that felt that way. I knew that mechanical engineering would require an in depth knowledge of high level math and this allowed me to find some enjoyment in the subject matter.

The end of the day finally arrived and I was exhausted. As Lauren and I were walking to her car, I thought back over the day and smiled. I liked my classes, my friends were amazing and I loved my girlfriend. I couldn't have asked for a better start to the school year.

As Lauren was waiting to exit the school parking lot, I started to fill her in on my thoughts regarding tryouts.

"I want to sign up but if I made the team, practice would cut into work at the garage, homework, time working on the Camaro and time with you. I'm not sure if I can fit everything in."

Lauren was quiet and I knew she was thinking over the things I had just told her. As we finally made it out of the lot she said, "Those are all valid concerns. The only advice I can give you is that if you think back on this time in your life, will you regret not trying out for the team? If not, then I think you should just leave it and focus on what you have on your plate currently, if you think you may one day regret not giving it a chance then I think you should at least sign up and see what happens."

I smiled as I laid my hand on her thigh, "Good point. I'll think about it. I have another day to decide at least."

She nodded, "I hope that helps. I just want you to do what makes you happy. I support whatever you decide. I wanted to ask you about the astronomy club. We talked about it before but we kind of left it up in the air. I don't want to overwhelm you but it is every other Sunday night starting next month. Let me know if you want to join and I'll add your name to the list."

I didn't hesitate in my answer, "Sign me up."

She peered over at me, "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

The rest of the ride home was in comfortable silence. As Lauren stopped the car in the driveway, I turned to her, "We don't have any homework as it is the first day and all. Do you want to come in for a while?"

She smirked at me, "I would love to but I'm going to say no. You look like you're ready to fall over. Go get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

I knew she was right but I couldn't help but pout. Lauren laughed and the sound was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

I leaned across the car and kissed her fully and deeply before I grabbed my things to exit the car. As I was getting out, she grabbed my wrist to stop me, "Sleep well tonight Bo. I'll call you later and don't forget to call your mom. She'll want to know about your first day. I love you."

I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, "I love you too. Call me before you go to bed so I can wish you goodnight."

I closed car door and watched as Lauren drove away. I watched until I could no longer see her car. Once she was out of sight, I turned to walk the path to my front door and grab the rest I so desperately needed.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hello everyone. I hope you're all still out there! I am so sorry for being so late and sporadic with my last few updates. Work has been insane. I have had to pull extra time...15 hour days on average. It has left no time for writing like I want to but things will be back to normal this coming week! So who wants a Christmas chapter and who doesn't? I can go either way. I don't want the story to become stale but I don't want to miss any major milestones for these characters so drop me a line and let me know how you're feeling with the pace of the story and I can add in a holiday chapter or time jump it.

Lauren POV

"What brings you here?" Karl asked as he stepped out from behind the counter when he saw me entering the garage through the open bay door.

I smiled in greeting as I replied, "Bo's at softball practice. They have a game tomorrow night. I thought I would check up on the progress of her bike?"

Karl motioned for me to follow him towards the back, "It is coming along nicely. I will have it done and dropped off at Bo's place Saturday morning for her birthday. I think having her bike completely refinished is a great gift to her. As much as she obsesses about that Camaro, I know she gets great joy riding this thing."

I circled the motorcycle, taking in the detailed work Karl had already put into it, "This is wonderful work. It looks completely different…beautiful really. I admit I am a bit nervous…about this as a gift. Bo is one for the simple things I have learned. She isn't really a material person. I just want my gift to her to mean something special."

Karl shook his head and walked around to stand next to me, "She will love it Lauren. Bo has always wanted to fix this thing up but only ever settled to work on the car."

I looked at my watch and realized it was later than I had initially thought, "I have to go pick her up from practice. Are you going to her game tomorrow night?"

Karl answered as he escorted me back to the front of the garage, "Yeah. I wouldn't miss it."

I nodded, "I'm bringing her mom to the game tomorrow as an early birthday surprise. Bo had mentioned that her mom wanted to see a game but….well you know how things are. Having you there will make it that much better."

I watched as the concern etched across Karl's features, "How did you manage that? I know Jack is not one to allow Aife out of the house unless necessary and I know he has been in an uproar since Bo moved out."

I understood his reservations and I tried to alleviate them, "I called her when I knew she would be the only one home and offered to take her to the game. Bo once mentioned how much her mom wanted to see her play after one of their weekly scheduled phone conversations. I know Bo likes to call or visit her when she knows her brother and father won't be at the house. I told her mom what I wanted to do and she was more that eager to go along."

Karl looked deep in though before he grunted to himself and said, "I think that is a wonderful idea. If Aife thinks she can get to a game without Jack coming along and ruining it, I am all for it. That is such a thoughtful gesture Lauren, Bo will be happy to see her there. I will you all tomorrow then."

I smiled and gave him a small wave as I crawled back into my car to head back to the school.

When I arrived, the parking lot was practically empty. With most of the students already gone for the day, I had my pick of places to park. I kept the car running with the heat up as I tried to cut the cold from the winter conditions outside. I had no idea how Bo could play ball in the freezing cold, even after she explained that it didn't bother her once she was moving around the field.

I was ecstatic when Bo signed up for tryouts three months ago. She was nervous and scared but had a determination about her that I had never seen before. It was awe inspiring and I was a little envious of how she could take things head on as she pushed through her fears to finally do the things that made her happy.

Every day during tryouts, Cass, Ci, Kate and I sat in the stands as a show of support. I was amazed at the raw natural talent that Bo displayed on the field. She moved with grace, power and instinct that had the seasoned players scrambling to keep up. By the end of the week, it was announced that Bo had made the team as the new starting short stop. I went to every game whether it was home or away, knowing Bo would do the same for me. They had only lost two games this season and after tomorrow's game, they would be going off to state.

I perked up when I saw Bo exit the school where the locker rooms were located. I saw that Kim and Lisa were in tow and I couldn't contain my smile as I waited for Bo to spot my car. Over the last three months, since the beginning of the season, Kim and Lisa had taken Bo under their wing, becoming fast friends. I was thrilled that she was able to kindle a friendship with some of the girls on the team. It meant more to Bo than she would ever say, that she was able to forge a bond with a group outside of Kate, Cass and Ci.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard the passenger side door open. I leaned over the middle console and helped with her stuff as she tried to get into the car. I tossed her backpack and duffel bag into the backseat as she fastened her seat belt.

As I turned back to the front, Bo caught me with her hands and pulled me into the sweetest kiss. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against mine. I could feel her breathe on my lips as she asked, "Your parents are staying in the city until Sunday right?"

I nodded my confirmation as I pulled away, "I talked to my mom while you were still in practice and that is still the plan. They'll be home by Sunday evening."

I put my car in gear and backed out of the parking space as Bo asked, "Just checking. I know how their plans can change last minute. Is it alright if we just have leftovers for tonight? I don't feel like takeout and I am too tired to try and cook anything."

I smiled as we pulled out onto the street, "Of course. Do you have any homework for tomorrow?"

Bo shook her head, "No. You have been wonderful in helping me not only stay current with school work, but I am actually ahead on all reading, chapter notes and assignments. Are you going to be able to make it Sunday night for Astronomy club with your parents coming home?"

I reached over and took Bo's hand in mine, "I'll be there. I'm glad my quirky ways have been so helpful to you. I mean to think you poked fun at me for taking free time over the weekends to jump ahead on homework. There couldn't possibly be any good reason for that."

I smirked at Bo as she fumbled over my teasing, "Hey I said I was sorry for that! You're not mad are you? I mean you didn't seem mad. How was I supposed to know that doing school work before it is actually assigned would be so helpful! Without your quirky study ethic, I would be scrambling with everything right now."

I laughed as I pulled my car up through the driveway, "I'm not mad. I just love picking on you. Don't forget I have an early birthday surprise for you tomorrow."

I winked at Bo as I got out of the car and helped her gather her bags from my backseat.

As we walked to the guest house door, Bo replied with hidden excitement, "What surprise? I know you have been plotting with Lisa, Kim and the others. Karl and Roger have been acting different too. My birthday isn't that big of a deal Lauren."

As we walked into the house I admonished, "Of course your birthday is a big deal. You're turning eighteen and I for one most definitely want to celebrate the day you came into this world. I know we have only been together six months but I can't imagine you not being a part of my life so humor me please."

Bo grabbed the bag I was carrying for her as I closed the front door. She dumped them at the foot of her bed before she came back into the living room, "I'm sorry Lauren. I just don't want you to go out of your way. I am perfectly happy cuddling up with you for a nice quiet evening here on the couch with a good movie."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me, "I know you would be but I want to do something special, on a special day for my special girl."

My heart sped up a beat at the look Bo reserved just for me. A look of adoration, joy and contentment. She closed the small distance between us with the lightest of kisses before whispering 'thank you' against my lips.

I leaned back in her arms so I could look her in the eyes, "You are most welcome. Now go take a shower while I find something for dinner. You stink."

Bo laughed at my words, pulling me closer to her as she laid her head on my shoulder, "You love me even though I'm stinky."

I peppered her neck with little kisses, "I can't argue with that."

Bo POV

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the last bell ring to indicate the end of the school day. I was excited about tonight's game and anxious to find out what surprise Lauren had in store for me this evening. No one had ever made such a big deal about my birthday before, but I had to admit I loved how much Lauren wanted to celebrate the day with me. I didn't want her to go out of her way just for me, but she seemed determined to make my birthday memorable and that meant the world to me.

Lauren had such an incredible way of making me feel special every time we were together. This was something I never wanted to take for granted, and not a day went by that I didn't stop for a moment to thank the universe for allowing me to be with such an amazing woman. I couldn't or…maybe didn't want to remember my life before her as she was what made me whole. She was what made me complete. She challenged me, pushed me, saw me for who I was on the inside. She helped me break out of the self-induced prison I locked myself away in years ago. I was no longer just surviving…I was living.

The warm familiar arms that wrapped around my waist broke my thoughts. I had zoned out in front of my locker as I was putting away textbooks I didn't need for the weekend.

I closed my locker door and turned in Lauren's arms saying, "Hey beautiful."

Her bright infectious smile peeked out for me as she leaned in giving me a chaste kiss in greeting.

I sighed as I felt Lauren run her hands up my back as she said, "Hey back. So I know you have to go change for the game and warm up. I have an errand to run but I will be back before the start of the game. Keep an eye out in the stands for me."

I bit my bottom lip before I replied, "Does this have something to do with this surprise you have for me?"

Her only answer was the mischievous grin that adorned her face.

I stepped out of her embrace as I rolled my eyes dramatically, "I have no idea what it could be Lauren, though I commend you on your secret keeping abilities. I am excited to find out what you have up your sleeve. I do have to go but be safe ok and I'll see you soon?"

I gave her one last kiss before I headed off to the locker room. I took my time changing into my uniform as I mentally prepared myself for the upcoming game. I was full of nervous excitement as I always was before a game, and the fact that Lauren had a surprise for me only compounded the feeling. The rest of the team was already warming up by the time I made it out to the field. I spotted Lisa and Kim as they ran laps around the bases. I joined them for the last two circuits around the diamond before we moved off to the side to stretch out our cooling muscles.

As we started to throw a ball between the three of us, I commented, "You both seem a bit tight lipped since I joined you. What's going on?"

I watched as they glanced at each before looking back at me. As I caught the throw from Lisa, Kim replied, "Did Lauren fill you in about tomorrow?"

I threw the ball over to Kim before I answered, "Sort of I guess? She told me we were on a schedule tomorrow. We are to be up and ready by nine and to dress warm. She has been cryptic all week. Why do you ask?"

Lisa giggled as she ran over to me with Kim trailing behind, "No reason Bo. Just go with it. If that is all Lauren has told you then we aren't going to spoil it."

I scoffed playfully as I knew neither girl would spill anything Lauren had planned, "Come on. Let's go line up to bat. I want to get in a few practice swings before the game starts. I can see the other team's bus pulling into the parking lot."

After our team ran through a few more warmups, we retreated to our dug out so the opposing team could have the field. We watched as their players went through their routines before our couch approached us with the lineup for this evening's game.

I sat patiently between Kim and Lisa as Coach Brown gave us our opening positions and batting order. I was a bit distracted as I saw that Lauren had not arrived yet. I was able to find Kate, Ciara, Cassie and Karl amongst the crowd but Lauren was still missing from her usual spot in the stands. I truly thought she would be here by now and my mind started coming up with all sorts of unpleasant scenarios. Did her car break down? Has she been in an accident? These thoughts kept rolling on a loop.

The only thing that kept me a bit sane was the fact that our friends didn't appear to be worried. If they were calm then that must have meant that Lauren was not in any trouble.

I knew I was probably overacting but even this realization didn't quell my anxiety completely. Kim and Lisa were asking me what was wrong but I kept my over active imagination to myself. I was sure the tension I was feeling was hitting them in waves.

Ten minutes after the couch was done prepping us for game time, we headed out to take the field. Once I reached my spot at shortstop, I looked up into the bleachers again. What I saw almost caused me to bolt to the sidelines.

There, sitting between Lauren and Karl, was my mom. I realized that this must have been the surprise Lauren had talked about. She must have gone to pick her up after school. Lauren waved at me and then leaned over to whisper something to my mom. I watched as she looked in my direction and shot me the biggest smile. Seeing the way my mom smiled brought warmth to my heart. I had not seen such a thing in so long I wasn't sure she was capable of it anymore. I was ecstatic to learn how wrong I was. Happy tears wanted to escape me as I thought about what Lauren had done for both me and my mother. She knew exactly how much this meant to the both of us, and the love it felt for her surpassed anything I thought possible.

I turned my attention back to home plate as the opposing teams first batter approached. I steeled my determination to do the best I could in this game to make my mother proud.

The first pitch resulted in a base hit as our left fielder struggled to get control of the ball that was hit too short from where she was standing.

The next pitch also resulted in a hit but the ball came straight to me and I threw it to the second baseman who tagged the runner out before she threw it to the first baseman for the second out. It was a beautiful double play that was executed with perfect precision.

The third batter was struck out with three consecutive pitches, allowing us to retire from the field and take our turn at bat.

After two long grueling hours, the game came to a close with our team coming out on top 2 – 0. As we headed back to the locker room, I throw a look over at the stands and held my hand up to indicate I would be only a few moments.

As I was changing out of my uniform, Coach Brown came in to say a few words, "Excellent game everyone. We close out this season with fourteen wins and two losses. Celebrate and enjoy the hard work you have all shown through the season because next stop is the state championships!"

After the couch left to head to her office, I took a quick shower to wash away the long day. When I was done, I threw my hair back into a ponytail, gathered my stuff and headed to the locker room exit. As I was leaving, Kim and Lisa caught up to me.

"You both played a good game tonight." I said as I held the door open for them. Lisa was the starting second baseman and Kim was our resident catcher. Our entire team played very well together overall, but the three of us really stood out from the rest. We were uniquely in sync and had always been able to anticipate each other's moves on the field. I felt this was one of the reason we became such good friends and it filled me with an odd sense of belonging.

Kim threw her arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the parking lot, "You did too Bo, though you always kick ass. I still can't believe you waited until senior year to try out for the team."

I laughed as I shifted my bags to my other hand and shrugged, "Better now than never right? Anyway, you guys have played for a state title before, what's it like?"

Kim dropped her arm from my shoulders while Lisa began talking excitedly, "We are first in our region which in itself is quite the accomplishment. The tournament will last an entire weekend held at a neutral field. If we win the quarterfinals and semifinals, then we advance to the final championship game. It is crazy! The crowds are huge, the teams are the best of the best from reach region. It is quite the experience."

Once we reached the parking lot, Kim leaned over and gave Lisa and me a quick hug, "I gotta go. I see my parents waiting for me by the car. See you both later."

As I watched Kim turn to leave, I saw my group standing at the opposite end of the parking lot. I turned to Lisa as I pointed in their direction, "Everyone is waiting for me. I'll talk to you later?"

She nodded and smiled, "Maybe this weekend."

I hesitated for a moment as I didn't know what Lauren had planned for the weekend to celebrate my birthday, "Maybe. Depends on what Lauren has planned over the next few days. I'll talk to you Monday for sure though."

I gave a small wave goodbye before I made my way over to my friends and family. My mom was the first to spot me as she stepped forward with her arms open. I dropped my bags down on the ground so I could wrap her up in a proper hug. We stood like that for several moments before she pulled back and said, "You were wonderful out there Ysabeau. I had no idea you were so talented at softball."

I smiled as I stepped back out of the embrace completely, "Neither did I! I'm glad you came. I mean I can't believe you're here. It means so much to me that you got to see me play."

My mom glanced over at Lauren before replying, "Well you can thank Lauren for getting me here tonight."

Lauren picked up my bags from the ground and tossed them over her shoulder as she said, "Well I knew how much the both of you wanted this. I figured this was the perfect game for your mom to attend. It's the last official game of the season and it is the day before your birthday. So it worked out in the best way possible."

I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Lauren's cheek before I whispered, "Thank you for this….so much."

"Anything for you." She replied quietly before I pulled away from her altogether.

Karl stepped up to me from behind my mother and scooped me into a huge bear hug. He lifted me off my feet for moment before he set me down saying, "Wonderful game as always Bo and early happy birthday if I don't get to speak with you tomorrow. Roger is holding down the fort so I have to go but I wanted to at least say hello before I left."

I slapped him on the back, "Thanks for coming as always."

He shrugged as he slipped his hands in his pockets, "Of course. Roger and I also have a gift for you so stop by the shop sometime this weekend if you can."

I studied him for a moment before I replied, "You guys didn't have to do that. You have both done so much for me already."

He smirked at me, "Stop being like that Ysabeau. Roger and I did it because we wanted to not because we had to."

I smiled as I felt the blush creep up my neck, "Thank you. I will make time to stop by this weekend. Tell Roger I said hi and that he works too much."

Karl rolled his eyes and laughed, "I will. I'll see you all later. Aife, it was a pleasure seeing you again."

As my mom spoke a moment more with Karl, I looked over at Lauren, "Where is Kate, Ciara and Cassie?"

She smiled at me with a playful glint in her eye, "They had to take off right after the game. They wanted me to pass on their congratulations."

Before I had a chance to ask more, my mom interrupted, "I really need to be getting back to the house. Jack doesn't know I'm here and while he is not supposed to be home for the night, I don't want to risk it."

I caught the keys Lauren tossed at me, "Why don't you drive Bo? It'll be easier for you to visit with your mom if you're sitting in the front seat."

When we arrived at Lauren's car, I opened the trunk so she could toss my bags inside. She climbed into the backseat as my mom took shotgun. I started the car and slowly guided us out of the parking lot.

I finally voiced what had been nagging me since my mother mentioned Jack, "How did you manage to make it tonight? Are you going to end up taking a beating for coming to my game? If you are then let me take you somewhere else. I want you to be safe."

My mom squeezed my shoulder before letting her hand drop back into her lap, "Dyson and your dad are supposed to be at an all-night poker game over in the next county. Unless that changed he won't be home until tomorrow. There shouldn't be any reason that he would know I came to your game tonight. Even if he did, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Lauren called me on Monday and told me she wanted to surprise you for your birthday by picking me up and bringing me to your last official game. We talked through the week and the timing was perfect, so don't worry about me."

I frowned at the mention of my dad but I tried not to let it show, "So you and Lauren have been plotting this out all week then huh?"

I could see my mom smiling out of the corner of my eye, "We have and you were none the wiser. You have a wonderful girlfriend Ysabeau. Don't let this one get away from you."

I scowled as I heard Lauren laugh from the backseat. For the second time tonight I could feel the blush color my cheeks as I exclaimed, "Mom! You are embarrassing me!"

She grinned and winked at me, "That is what mothers are for dear."

I shook my head as I turned into the driveway of my old childhood home. I smiled to myself as I reveled in this time I spent with my mom. I really wasn't embarrassed at what my mother had said. She spoke the truth and I loved that she was able to get to know Lauren a bit more over the past week.

As I put the car in park, I stepped out and walked to the front of the car. My mother followed suit and I gave her hug as I tried to show her without words how much she meant to me. How much her presents at my game filled me with joy. She wished me a happy birthday and issued her farewell to Lauren before she walked up the steps and disappeared into the house.

Lauren had moved to the driver's seat as I climbed back into the car. I let out a low sigh as I put on my seatbelt, grateful that my father's car was nowhere to be seen. I could only guess that he was still out with my brother and my mom would be safe for the time being.

Lauren POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the nightstand next to the bed. I picked it up before it woke Bo and looked at the caller ID. It was Karl calling to inform me that he was outside. I had asked him to drop off Bo's newly renovated motorcycle early this morning so it would be in the driveway when we left for our adventure later this morning.

I quickly climbed out of bed and found my sweatpants and hoodie that were laying on the floor. Bo had been quite thorough and enthusiastic last night when we got home from her mother's house.

I slipped on a pair sneakers and made my way outside. Karl had already unloaded her bike from the back of his truck and it looked amazing. He and Roger did a really wonderful job, replacing the rusted and dented parts of the bike and applying new paint, tires, mirrors and new leather for the seat.

Karl had a rather difficult time keeping this surprise from Bo. He had told her he wanted to do some preventive winter maintenance on it but she was stubborn, insisting she could do it herself. It look quite the effort on both our parts to finally get her to relinquish the bike for the past week.

As I issued a quick hug to Karl in thanks for dropping this off for me, I heard footsteps trudging through the frozen and snow covered grass behind me.

I jerked around to see Bo approaching us with wide eyes. She walked passed the both of us and circled the bike until she was opposite me and Karl.

She looked between the two of us and asked, "What is this?"

I smiled and replied, "Happy birthday Bo. This is my gift to you. Karl did the work. What do you think?"

She shook her head as she ran her hands over the bike reverently, "It's beautiful. Karl you did a wonderful job on the restoration. You can't even tell it is the same bike. So this is what you were really doing with it under the guise of a tune up. Lauren, I can't thank you enough. Really…thank you for this gift. I've always wanted to fix it up but I just put it off in favor of getting the Camaro up and running."

I chucked and remarked, "I know and you're welcome. Nothing but the best for you Bo. I hope you know that."

She walked to me, cupping my face in her hands as she kissed me softly, "I do know. I love you. This really is so thoughtful."

Karl cleared his throat causing Bo to break away from me, "Sorry Karl. Thank you as well."

He handed her the keys and said, "It was my pleasure Bo and happy birthday. Since you're here, I want to share with you the gift Roger and I have for you."

Bo looked confused as she asked, "You mean this isn't it? This isn't from all of you?"

Karl shook his head as he gestured to the bike, "This was all Lauren. Roger and I took inventory on the rest of the parts you needed for the the Camaro and ordered everything for you so you could finally finish it. The parts will be in and at the shop mid next week."

Bo blew out a breath as she stared at Karl, "Really?"

He laughed and patted her on the arm, "Yeah. You will have everything you need. I can see you having it done by Christmas if you keep enlisting all that help from your friends. I do have to go but again happy birthday. Enjoy the day and your bike."

Bo rushed forward, hugging him tightly and whispering something I couldn't hear. After he left, Bo looked over her motorcycle again from front to back. I stood back and watched a she admired it inch by inch.

Once she was done, I found myself wrapped in her arms as she placed kisses along my neck and jaw.

I could feel the heat rising inside me and had to retract myself from her embrace. I took her hand in mine and walked us back to the house.

Once inside I said, "Why don't you go shower and get dressed. I'll make you breakfast."

As Bo disappeared into the bedroom, I went about the kitchen preparing bacon, eggs and toast. I couldn't get rid of the grin I had at the knowledge that Bo was happy with her gift and I was confident that I had given her a memorable birthday so far.

After breakfast, Bo and I did the dishes before I went to get ready for the day. Once I was ready, I checked my phone and saw numerous text messages telling me that everyone was about to arrive.

I put my phone away and sat down on the couch next to Bo, who was watching a documentary on black holes. She shut the TV off and turned her body to face me. Before she could pull me into another kiss that she would try to escalate, I said, "Would you like to know what I have planned for the day?"

Bo's whole face lit up as she nodded.

I grinned as I took her hands in mine, rubbing my thumbs over her soft skin, "Well, Ci, Cass, Kate, Lisa and Kim are all outside waiting for us. I made reservations at Ski Sundown in New Hartford for all of us to go snowboarding."

I sat and waited with bated breath for her response. Fortunately I didn't have to wait long before she launched her body into mine and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Before she accidently strangled me, Bo pulled back and I could clearing see the excitement in her eyes.

"Really? I have wanted to try snowboarding for years but never took the time to do it. I can't believe this. How did you know? Oh Lauren you have made this the best birthday I have ever had. Bringing my mom to the game, my wonderful gift out in the driveway, making me breakfast and now this? You leave me breathless Lauren at the way you love me."

I felt my face flush, "I'm glad you're happy. That's all I want for you. You had once mentioned wanting to try snowboarding and it just stuck with me. I worked it all out with our friends and now all we have to do is go!"

Bo hoped up off the couch bringing me with her. I laughed at her enthusiasm as we put on our coats and shoes before walking outside to meet up with everyone.

After Bo locked up the house, we walked hand in hand to where everyone was waiting. Once we arrived, Bo received a barrage of birthday wishes.

Once everyone calmed down, we decided we needed to take two vehicles. Cassie was taking her SUV with Kate and Ci while Bo and I were going to ride with Lisa and Kim. It didn't take long for us to hit the road and just over an hour later, we arrived at the resort.

We all checked in under the reservation I had made before we were led off for beginners instructions. All of us had experience snowboarding except for Bo, but it didn't hurt to run through the short class again.

After the class was over we picked out the boards we wanted to use for the day and made our way to the green slopes. These were best for beginners and would be perfect for Bo. Once we were strapped into our boards, I placed my hands on Bo's shoulders and grinned, "You ready?"

She flashed me a devilish smile and nodded affirmatively. I winked at her as I dropped my hands from her shoulders, "Let's do this then."

Bo pushed off and started down the slope as I followed closely behind her. We both made it to the bottom without incident and I could see Bo was brimming with excitement. We both unstrapped our feet from the board before we approached each other at the bottom of the run.

Once Bo was close enough, she pulled me into her arms. I relaxed against her as she whispered in my ear, "I love you Lauren. Thank you for everything."

I leaned back but remained in her arms as I said, "I love you too. Ready to go again?"

Bo let me go as she picked her board up from the snow, "You bet I am."


	19. Chapter 19

Short holiday (x-mas) chapter...Fluff! I was feeling mushy so...

To MHD2105 - For better or worse this will be one story. No splits or sequels.

Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it.

Next chapter - Lauren's birthday/Valentine's Day/Start of swim season. Should be done on or hopefully before the 27th.

Bo POV

I finally put Lauren's Christmas gift away in the bedroom closet after mulling over it for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. I couldn't change it now and only hoped she liked what I had created for her. Lauren would be here soon and I was finding it extremely difficult keeping my nerves under control. I needed a distraction and as I walked into the living room, my eyes fell on the five foot Christmas tree in the corner…

 _As I wrapped my arm around Lauren's waist and rested my head on her chest, I reveled in the feel of her skin against mine. I listened to her strong steady heartbeat and I couldn't contain my contented smile. The sound a forever reminder that this was real, Lauren was real, and she was with me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the feel of Lauren running her fingers through my hair._

 _As she continued her ministrations, she asked, "It is three weeks before Christmas and you put up all of Mrs. Greenberg's holiday decorations. Why haven't you done anything with your own place?"_

 _As I allowed my fingertips to randomly draw patterns against Lauren's naked skin, I answered, "It honestly didn't even occur to me. Growing up we never decorated for the holidays. No lights, tree or anything like that. We didn't even exchange gifts. In the Dennis household there was no holiday. It had always been just another day. I guess I just didn't really think about it. I was happy to put up Judy's decorations though. It was just another way for me to show my appreciation for her generosity in allowing me to stay here."_

 _Lauren shifted underneath me until she was laying on her side facing me. She took my hand in her own, kissing my knuckles as she declared with fierce determination, "No more uncelebrated holidays Bo. We are going to start a new tradition together. We are going to exchange gifts and I am going to make sure you have a tree for the first time this year."_

 _I pushed back the happy tears that threatened to spill over at her declaration. Not trusting my voice, I nodded my head and watched as her face lit up with a smile. Seemingly happy with her new plans, Lauren pulled me to her as we settled in to sleep. The last thing I remembered was drifting off while Lauren placed feather light kisses along my neck._

 _The sound of the front door closing woke me from sleep. I squinted against the sunlight pouring into my bedroom as I opened my eyes. I reached out for Lauren but found myself alone and the sheets cold. I drug myself out of bed and searched for the clothes Lauren scattered last night as we made love._

 _After pulling on my discarded sweatpants and t-shirt, I left the bedroom in search of Lauren. I didn't have to go far to find her and was delightfully surprised at what I found. Lauren was standing beside a bare Christmas tree with bags of lights and ornaments strewn all over the floor at her feet._

 _When she finally noticed I was in the room, she opened her arms wide and asked, "What do you think?"_

 _I shook my head in disbelief and smiled, "You did all this for me? This morning?"_

 _She bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I did. I got up early and went hunting for a mini sized tree and decorations. I thought we could decorate it together over breakfast."_

 _When I didn't answer immediately, she faltered a bit and started to ramble, "You're not mad are you? That I did this without you? Oh jeez…I wanted to surprise you and didn't even think that you probably wanted to do all this together or that you wanted to be there to pick everything out. I wasn't thinking-"_

 _I rushed forward and pulled her into a fierce kiss to stop her words. Once I felt her relax in my arms, I moved away just far enough to look in her eyes, "I am not mad. Far from it actually. I am so touched that you did this for me. Thank you Lauren. You don't know how much this means to me."_

 _I watched as her excited smile returned, "Well then…..how about you sort the decorations as I make breakfast? Then we can make this the best looking tree you have ever seen."_

I shook the memories away as I walked to the window to peer outside. I peeked through the blinds and saw Lauren's BMW pull into the driveway, the headlights shining off my Camaro…

 _Lauren drove me to the garage early this afternoon so I could finally pick up my car and bring it home._

 _She was humming to a song that was playing softly over the radio as I asked, "Are you sure you can get away from your parents party and come over tonight?"_

 _She glanced at me before answering, "I have to play hostess for their annual Christmas party but they already know I am coming over as soon I am done with my duties. It's two days before Christmas and I reserved tonight for us since I won't see you for the next two days. Nothing will keep me from being with you tonight."_

 _I looked out the passenger window as I stated, "I wish you would let me come to the party tonight Lauren."_

 _I heard her sigh before I felt her hand on my leg, "It's not that I don't want you there Bo. I hope you know that. I just don't want you to be bored. I will be busy and the house will be full of my parent's rich stuffy friends. Ciara is in New York with her dad. Cass and Kate won't be there. Lisa and Kim's parents have never been invited previous years so I know they won't be there."_

 _I knew Lauren was just looking out for me and I chastised myself for making an issue of it. I turned from the window so I could give her my full attention, "You're absolutely right and I'm sorry."_

 _I watched as she shook her head, "Don't be sorry for how you feel Bo. I figured you would be happier waiting for me back at your place than standing around my parents' house waiting for me to be done with the party. If it means that much to you, you are more than welcome to come."_

 _I laughed as I grabbed her hand from my thigh, "No no. You were right the first time. I just know how much you don't want to be there tonight, even if you're not staying the entire time. I think I wanted to play your hero and rescue you from your fate."_

 _Lauren quirked her eyebrow at me as we pulled into the garage parking lot, "You're my hero every day and always. When the holidays are over, I want to be the first person you take on a joy ride in your Camaro. Are you excited now that it is ready?"_

 _I couldn't contain the elation that burst forth when I said, "I am thrilled! Are you sure you have to leave? I would love nothing more than for us both to test drive it now. If it wasn't for you, Kate and Ciara, I wouldn't have gotten the work done before the end of the year. I'm just driving it back to the guesthouse but this will be the first time I take it out on the road since I started this project."_

 _Lauren leaned over and kissed me as she ran her fingers along my cheek and down my neck, "I can't stay but I am so happy for you Bo. I know how much this means to you. Now get out of here and I'll see you tonight."_

 _I opened the car door and gave Lauren one last chaste kiss before I exited the car. I watched her drive off before I made my way to the closed bay door that housed my restored Camaro, waiting for me to release her from the confines of the garage._

Lauren POV

I parked my car behind Bo's Camaro and turned off the engine but didn't exit the vehicle. I stared at the beautiful classic car as I clutched her gift tightly in my hands. I was nervous as I looked once again inside the bag. I was afraid my gift was too forward or that maybe Bo would think it to be foolish. I finally got out of the car and glanced over at the house. I saw the front door open as I made my way up the walkway.

As I stepped into the house, Bo closed the door behind me while I took off my snow caked shoes. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Bo had a wonderful fire going in the fireplace as I let the warmth engulf me.

I smiled as I placed her gift under the tree, "So tell me…what was it like driving the Camaro?"

I turned and followed Bo as she sat down on the couch, "Oh Lauren it drove beautifully. It was hard for me to not just take off for hours and aimlessly drive around. I can't wait until we can go out together. I think you'll love it even though it is too cold to put the top down. You'll have to tell me what you think once you drive it. I was even thinking that now I can drive us to school sometimes."

I rested my head on her shoulder as I agreed, "I would like that. How was your evening?"

Bo laced our fingers together as she placed her hand in mine, "Uneventful for the most part. After you left, I was locking up the garage after I pulled the car out and Dyson showed up for a surprise visit."

I felt every muscle in my body tense as Bo continued, "He just happened to be driving by when he saw me. He complimented me on the car before he told me that it was best if I never came home again. At least while Jack is there. He was like my brother again Lauren. The one that protected me and cared about me so long ago. I don't know if he was playing some sort of game with me or if something changed but he seemed genuine. He told me Jack had all but threatened to kill me if he ever saw me again. Dyson said he raged at the fact that I essentially got out from under his grasp….that I turned my back. Maybe my brother is finally taking charge of his own life and has stopped following my father around like a lost puppy. I didn't really get a chance to find out before he left again."

I turned my head and kissed her cheek before asking, "Are you worried that Jack will try and seek you out? At school or here?"

I felt Bo shrug before she answered, "I always worry but I honestly don't think he has it in him to do anything to me outside the home. He's a coward Lauren. In the end he is nothing but a drunken gambling coward. Besides, I am eighteen now. Legally I am an adult and that changes things. Anyway, enough about me. How was the party?"

I lifted my head from Bo's shoulder so I could see her eyes as I told her about my evening.

 _The doorbell had already starting ringing when the clock turned six. My parents were busy ensuring that food and drink were readily available as I answered the door. I gave my best smile and welcomed the guests into our home. It seemed that after the first guests arrived, the rest came to the door in droves._

 _During a break in answering the door I saw my mother in the kitchen alone, and decided to approach her, "Mom, do you think you could be on door duty while I grab something to eat? I'm starving."_

 _She turned to me with a polite smile and said, "Of course honey."_

 _I picked up on of the decorative holiday plates from the table and started to look over the food selection when I heard a familiar voice behind me._

 _I cringed before I turned around and saw Nadia standing in the entryway between the kitchen and dining room._

 _I watched as she walked towards me and leaned against the counter, "Happy holidays Lauren."_

 _I gritted my teeth and spit out a civil, "Same to you."_

 _I saw her smirk as I turned back to the table to fill my plate. Once I was done, I gave her my attention again, "What are you doing here?"_

 _Even with the brief flash of hurt that pasted over her features I did not amend my question._

" _I'm here to see you Lauren. It's a party after all." She answered in a tone that didn't quite convey innocent intentions._

 _I set my plate down on the counter beside her and replied, "You know this is more for my parents and their friends than it is for me. None of my other friends are here."_

 _Nadia crossed her arms over her chest, "Where's Bo?"_

 _I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep my snide remark at bay and instead answered, "At home. We are celebrating our holiday together later tonight since my parents want me home for Christmas Eve and Christmas day."_

 _She flinched at my words though I had not intended them to be spiteful._

 _I could see her clench her fists as she remarked, "That's a shame. I wanted to congratulate her since the softball team won the state championship."_

 _I studied her face, trying to find the hidden agenda but it escaped me, "If you honestly mean that then you can do that when the semester starts again. I'm sure she would appreciate it."_

 _I gripped the side of the counter as Nadia leaned in and whispered, "I intend to. I will be playing nice from now on Lauren. Show you what you're missing by not being with me. I don't plan to give up on you."_

 _Before I could respond, she was gone. I quickly ate my food, which had gotten cold during our conversation, and went upstairs to change. I had had enough of the party and parents friends. I also wanted to avoid any further contact with Nadia. I was ready to see my girlfriend and enjoy the night. I changed in to jeans and a sweater before wishing my parents a goodnight._

I could sense the anger that simmered just below the surface as Bo gritted her teeth and let out a heavy breath.

I didn't want this to ruin our evening together and moved to alleviate the situation. I let go of her hand and cupped her face as I kissed her softly. After I felt her relax, I pulled away and said, "Don't let her get under her skin Bo."

She sighed, "I'm trying but it bothers me that she continues to chase after you when you have made it clear you are not interested."

I closed my eyes when I asked, "You trust me right?"

Bo covered my hands to bring my attention back to her, "Of course I do Lauren. Don't ever doubt that. What I meant was that I know her advances are unwanted and I hate that she continues to make you feel uncomfortable. I don't like knowing she puts you in such unwanted situations and there doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it."

I saw the distress in Bo's eyes and could only smile as I tried to reassure her, "Just being here with me and for me is enough Bo. Let's not have her ruin our evening. Would you like to exchange gifts now? Have you eaten?"

Bo rolled her eyes playfully, "I ate dinner already. Are you hungry? Sounds like you didn't eat much more than just snack food at that party."

I stood up and pulled Bo along with me, "I'm fine for now."

I took Bo's hand in mine and tugged so she would follow behind me. I let her go as I sat down in front of the tree.

Bo held up her hand, "Your gift is in my room. One sec."

I watched as Bo hurried from the room and came back moments later with an item that looked like a photo album. Bo was hugging it to her chest as she sat down across from me.

We started talking at the same time and I laughed before indicating that I wanted her to continue.

Bo set the item on the floor between us, "I kind of have to explain my gift."

I nodded and smiled, "Me too."

Bo looked away as she pushed my gift along the floor until it bumped into my foot. She muttered, "Want to go first?"

I nodded and picked it up, placing it on my lap. It was not wrapped, and I marveled at how intricately our names were written on the front of the album. I opened the book to the first page and saw pictures of me and Bo on our first date along with the wristbands from the orchards I had taken her to.

As I looked up at her, Bo explained, "It's a scrapbook of you and me. Of us. Pictures, ticket stubs, programs and other stuff from all the things we have done together since we met. There is even room left to continue adding to it as we continue on together."

I nodded my understanding and went back to looking through the pages of the scrapbook that Bo had put some much care into creating.

Once I was done, I shut it and placed it at my side. Bo was fidgeting and I knew she was afraid I would not like it.

"I love it Bo. You put so much hard work and thought into it. It means the world to me. Thank you."

Bo finally met my gaze and asked, "Really?"

"Yes really." I leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. As I pulled away I heard her exhale.

As she started to speak I could see her beautiful smile start to make an appearance, "As you can see, some of the pictures are from Ciara, Cass, Kate, Kim and Lisa. Judy allowed me the use of her computer and printer to help put it together. We can keep adding to it together. I'm glad you like it."

I smiled as I looked into her concerned eyes, "I love it Bo. I can't wait to add more to it through the holiday and school year. We have my birthday, prom, graduation and the summer as well. Just so much for us to do yet. The idea to kind of document it all in a scrapbook is wonderful and something we can look back on any time we want."

I grabbed the bag I placed under the tree when I arrived. I pulled the box out of the bag and handed it over to Bo.

With curious eyes, Bo took it from me and opened it with gentle movements. I watched as her eyes grew wide, followed by a curious look.

As she took the ring from the box, I began my explanation of the gift, "It is a promise ring Bo."

I took the ring from her grasp and slipped it onto the ring finger of her right hand, "I hope you don't think it too forward or foolish. I know the notion of a promise ring may be more for kids in junior high than high school."

Bo held her hand in front of her as she examined the ring now adorning her finger. She finally looked at me and I could see the love in her eyes as she said, "I don't find it to be any of the things you just said. It's beautiful and fits me perfectly. I cherish all the promise it brings."

I could feel the blush paint my cheeks as I said, "I promise to always be open and honest. I promise to take care of you and love you. I promise to do all I can to make you laugh and keep you happy. I promise to always communicate and tell you how I feel. Things will be hard after the coming summer as we go to separate schools but I know we can make our relationship work. That ring is just a reminder from me to you."

I looked at the black and silver band that radiated simplicity and eloquence as I was drawn from my thoughts when Bo stood up, holding out her hand to help me up.

Once I was standing, she wrapped me in her arms, whispering in my ear, "You're promise is my promise and I could never want for anything more."

I stepped out of her embrace but kept my hands on her hips. I was overjoyed that my gift was well received.

I smirked when I asked, "What would you like to do now?"

She sported a sexy mischievous smile and replied, "We have a fire going in the fireplace and blankets on the back of the couch ….I can think of a few things."


	20. Chapter 20

Pure sap, fluff and mushy love stuff! Next chapter will be senior prom and then after that…..well…..it will be the chapter that turns the story to the next stage. Hope you all are good and well out there! Happy weekend!

Bo POV

"Why are you looking so anxious Bo?" Lisa asked as we sat in the bleachers waiting for the start of the first official swim meet of the season.

I looked over at her and sighed as I answered, "Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I'm not sure if Lauren will like what I have planned."

She rolled her eyes at me before clapping her hand on my shoulder, "If you gave her an empty cardboard box and wore a paper sack, Lauren would love it."

I shrugged as I played with the hem of my shirt, "This is the first Valentine's Day I will have ever celebrated. I'm kind of out of my element. I didn't want to do the traditional flowers, dinner, chocolate and cards so I came up with a different way to celebrate. Now that the day is tomorrow, I'm starting to have doubts."

Lisa shot me a skeptical look, "Well Bo, what did you plan exactly?"

I was about to answer when my attention was pulled from my current conversation and drawn to a magnificent sight across the gym. Everything else around me had fallen away as I watched Lauren lead the varsity swim team out of the locker room in preparation for the upcoming meet.

I tried to catch her eye but it was obvious that she was laser focused on the task before her. I could see she was nervous and I wanted her to know I was there to support her, but I could see her mind was a million miles away.

I knew without a doubt that Lauren and the rest of the team were ready for this season. I had taken to doing my homework in the gym while they had practice, and had seen firsthand the strength of the team.

Before it was time for the fifty yard freestyle heat, I watched as Lauren finally turned her attention to the bleachers and scanned the crowd. I was well aware that she was looking for her parents but I already knew that neither of them had come tonight. Lauren had tried to act as if it didn't matter to her one way or the other but I knew differently. I was mindful that she secretly hoped they would be here to support her. I had already been keeping an eye out for them and was sorely disappointed to find that they were a no show. I watched as the same realization dawned on her and I was afraid it would affect her performance.

In a last ditch effort, I jumped to my feet and started cheering for my beautiful girlfriend. I didn't care that the people that sat near me were peering at me with annoyance in their eyes. My stunt seemed to have done the trick. Lauren looked over at me and I could see her visibly relax as she flashed me a small smile. I blew her a kiss as she got up on the starting block and the blush that colored her cheeks warmed my heart.

I sat back down as I heard the starting mark and watched as Lauren launched herself from the block and into the water. She immediately pulled ahead of the rest and I was back on my feet shouting encouragement. The heat lasted less than thirty seconds and Lauren dominated the entire fifty yards. Watching her swim, doing the thing she loved, was like poetry in motion. She came in first at just over twenty two seconds. It was a personal best for her. The rest of the meet was a close fight with the opposing team but in the end, our school pulled in the first win of the season.

Lisa left as soon as the meet was over, leaving me to wait alone for Lauren to finish showering and changing in the locker room. It didn't take long before I saw her practically running over to meet me. I stood up and started my way down the bleachers and when I reached the bottom, she pulled me into the sweetest embrace.

It was over far too quickly as she pulled back, sporting an excited smile. "We won and I beat my record for the fifty yard freestyle!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and said, "I know sweetheart. I saw. Good job on the win and I'm proud of you for beating your record. I know you have been striving to do that for the past three years."

I watched as her face turned somber, "I just wish my parents had been here. They said they'd try but I guess they just couldn't pull themselves away from work."

I will never claim that I know what it is like to be a doctor at a major hospital that is outside the main residence where I live, but that didn't stop the flash of anger that rushed through my blood. In my mind, they hurt Lauren and that was not acceptable to me.

I took her hand in mine and pulled her towards the gym exit, "I hope I didn't embarrass you earlier when I stood up and cheered for you."

She smirked at me, "Never! I love having you in my corner."

"I love being in your corner." I shot back, pride evident in my voice.

I walked us out to my car and helped Lauren put her bag in the trunk before I said, "You must be starving. Are you staying over tonight?"

Lauren answered as she climbed into the passenger seat, "Yeah. I know you wanted to get an early start for Valentine's Day tomorrow. I figured since my parents are staying in the city, it isn't such a big deal. It's the weekend anyway."

I fastened my seat belt as I turned over the engine and let it idle a bit in the freezing weather, "Great! I was looking through some recipes and found one for Horiatiki Salata. It's a Greek salad with no lettuce, which I find absolutely fascinating."

Lauren glanced over at me as I pulled the car into gear, "What is this strange hate you have for lettuce?"

I reached over and shoved her playfully, "It isn't strange! Lettuce is like eating grass. It's gross. It has no taste."

She scoffed at me, "You are a strange girl Bo Dennis."

I smiled and shook my head as I grabbed her hand and drove us home.

Lauren POV

I opened my eyes when I heard an insistent voice calling my name. As soon as I looked around, I found Bo standing at the edge of the bed holding a tray in her hands. I blinked my eyes a few times to drive the sleep away before I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Bo had the biggest grin on her face and I couldn't help but ask, "What are up to?"

She placed the tray down on the bed so it covered my legs and said, "Breakfast in bed for the woman that holds my heart on this special Valentine's Day."

I laughed and replied, "You are so sappy!"

She glared at me but couldn't contain her smile, "You love it and you know it."

I put my hands up in mock surrender, "I do. I think it's sweet. So what did you make me?"

Bo's eyes widened as she spoke excitedly, "Hazelnut crepes with honey and whipped cream with fruit."

Bo waited expectantly as I tried my first bite. I was amazed at how good they were. "Bo these are delicious. Why don't you grab a fork and eat this with me."

We ate breakfast in comfortable silence and once done, we got ready for the day. Bo wouldn't tell me what or where we were going and only told me dress warm and casual.

As she opened the car door for me, I ran my hand over the soft top and remarked, "I can't wait until the weather is warmer and we can put the top down on this and take a road trip."

She agreed before shutting the door for me and getting into the driver's seat. Ever since Bo finished the Camaro, my BMW has sat in my parent's driveway as she insisted on driving us everywhere.

As we hit the road I asked, "So where are we going? What are we doing?"

She shrugged, "You'll just have to wait and see. The only thing I'll tell you is that we are headed to Bridgeport."

I leaned back in the seat and looked out the window. I knew better than to try and get any information out of Bo. Once she had her mind set on a surprise, she was an unmovable force. Bo had shared with me that she had never celebrated Valentine's Day, and I had reassured her that it was the same for me. For weeks she asked indirect questions to try and find out what I would like to do on the special day as a couple. I finally had to tell her directly that I didn't care what we did as long as it was together. She told me that she didn't want to do the typical candy and flowers. She was adamant that we do something unique. Needless to say my interest was piqued.

About an hour later, we pulled up into the service entrance of a soup kitchen. As we got out of the car Bo explained, "I figured we could step away from the romance of the day and instead embrace charity and friendship. It's a special kind of celebration of love if that is how you view the day. They serve lunch here at noon, I thought we could volunteer our services."

I could see the nervous, unsure look in her eyes as she waited for me to respond. I rounded the front of the car and took her in my arms, "I think that sounds perfect."

She smiled brightly, "Really? I called ahead and made sure they had slots for us to fill. You're not disappointed?"

I leaned my forehead against hers, feeling her breath against my lips as I said, "Of course not."

She laced our fingers together and pulled me towards the side door. As we entered we were greeted by a gentleman who introduced himself as Victor. He put us to work immediately, telling us that the winter months were the busiest.

After forty five minutes of ensuring all the chairs were set up and the tables put out, Bo and I stood in the serving line as the front doors opened to allow people inside. We were busy almost immediately. People came in and lined up for a warm meal and we worked non-stop for a solid hour.

Once the rush of the crowd was over, Bo and I said our goodbyes to the people we had met and made our way back to the car.

As Bo opened the door for me, I cupped her face in my hands so she would look at me and see the sincerity in my eyes, "I have never done anything like that before. I'm glad we did this."

Bo pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around my waist as I buried my face in the crook of her neck. She ran her hands up and down my back and whispered, "I know it wasn't at all the traditional thing you would expect on Valentine's Day but I thought it would be nice to give back a little bit."

I kissed up her neck and along her jaw until I reached her lips and said, "We make our own traditions Bo. So what's next?"

Bo released me so I could get into the car as she answered, "I figured we would go for lunch."

Bo POV

As I drove us to the restaurant that I had scouted for this day, I couldn't help but feel relieved that Lauren seemed to enjoy the volunteer work we had just participated in. I loved how she said she wanted us to make our own traditions. The thought of that warmed my heart and excited me for the things we would share together in the future.

When I pulled into the parking lot, Lauren commented, "Oh! I have heard this place is really good but I haven't ever eaten here before."

I smiled while I did a secret happy dance. As we walked to the restaurant entrance, I said, "I also heard good things about Walrus + Carpenter. I scouted it out and thought it would be a nice place for us to enjoy lunch."

Lauren looped her arm through mine, "You scouted it out huh?"

I felt the blush color my cheeks as I shrugged and muttered, "Yeah I scouted. I did my homework."

We entered the restaurant and were immediately seated by the window. It was quiet inside which was a stark contrast to the busy view of the street outside. I ordered a full rack of baby back ribs while Lauren went with a kale salad and a prime rib sandwich.

We talked about the upcoming swim meet on Friday and how Lauren wanted to get her freestyle time under twenty two seconds. Lauren unsuccessfully tried to dig information out of me about what I had planned for her birthday next Saturday while I talked about the essay topics I was wrestling with in order to try and win partial or full scholarships to university.

With our meals finished, I settled the bill and noticed that Lauren had a sort of forlorn look framing her features.

I nudged her under the table with my foot and she looked over at me before gracing me with a shy smile.

I leaned forward in my chair as I reached for her hand across the table, "What has got you so far away in your thoughts?"

She sighed, "I doesn't matter Bo. I don't want to ruin the day."

I shook my head, "It matters to me. It always matters and Lauren, you couldn't ruin this day. I promise."

She looked down at our joined hands and confessed, "I was just thinking how different things are going to be once we are off to college. I know we will only be an hour away from each other but we will be going from seeing each other every day and spending most nights together to maybe seeing each other once a week."

I smiled as I squeezed her hand, "I agree it will be an adjustment but I have all the faith in the world that we will be just fine. This may sound a little extreme but I don't think there is anything in this world that could take away my love for you. With that said….I don't think there is anything that we can't work through."

I saw the light in her eyes return as she listened to my words. As if coming to some decision, she nodded her head once and asked, "You ready to go?"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I stood up, pulling Lauren with me. I never let go of her hand as I led out to the parking lot.

Lauren POV

With a full meal under my belt, I was more than ready for the next stop that Bo had planned for us. I didn't have to wait long as she pulled into the parking lot of a small but nice looking nursing home. I shot Bo a quizzical look as we climbed out of the car.

She gave me a nervous smile as she spoke, "This is a little more of the volunteer work I thought would be nice to share on a day like today. This place is small and they are always looking for people to help out. I checked with their program to make sure it was not a problem for us to stop by."

I wasn't exactly sure what we were in for but I was excited to continue with the theme Bo set for the day. I loved the thought and preparation Bo put into making this day unconventional, which only made me fall in love with her just a little bit more.

As we walked in it was a nice surprise to find that we were not the only volunteers for the day. We latched onto the group and helped as they set up a game of bingo. After this larger group activity came to an end, we broke up into smaller groups. I played backgammon with the sweetest old lady before I read a chapter to a group of elderly from Major Pettigrew's Last Stand by Helen Simonson.

Bo dove right into her element and helped sketched portraits for any person that wanted one done.

By the end of the allotted hours we were allowed to attend the home, it was late afternoon and Bo declared that she had one more adventure planned for us.

In no time we were back in the car heading away from Bridgeport when she pulled into the Pleasant Valley Drive-in Theatre. I was ecstatic as I bounced up and down in the seat, trying to contain my excitement. I had always wanted to go to a drive-in movie but none of my friends ever found the idea appealing. The feature film for the night was Psycho and it was one of my favorite movie classics. I was shocked to find that Bo had never seen it. I realized that I still had a long way to go in my mission to expand Bo's movie experiences.

We still had a little time before the show started so we stuffed ourselves with fried mozzarella and cheese burgers for dinner. By the time we were finished, the movie started to roll and I moved over to snuggle up into Bo's side. For the rest of the film, she held me against her as I rested my head on her shoulder.

As the movie credits scrolled up the screen, Bo said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

I leaned in and gave her chaste kiss on the lips and replied the same.

We finally started our journey back home, and before long we were pulling up into the driveway after our long and eventful day.

As we made our way to the bedroom, Bo asked, "When do your parents come back to town?"

Shaking my head a little to concentrate on the question, I answered, "Sunday evening so I'll be staying home tomorrow night."

Bo didn't say another word as she approached me where I stood at the edge of the bed. I could feel my heart start to race as she began to dance her fingertips over the bare skin of my back underneath my clothes. In one fluid motion she pulled my sweater up and over my head, leaving me standing in my bra and jeans. Bo smiled at me while she ran her hands down my sides, pulling me further into her arms. She leaned in and started a kiss that took my breath away.

The rest of the night passed in a beautiful blur as we took each other to new heights. Our actions showing each other more than what our words could say.

Bo POV

The school week flew by faster than I could have imagined. I had all my essays for scholarship contests in the mail, all my chapter readings were up to date and my homework was complete and ahead of schedule.

It was Saturday and today was Lauren's birthday. Last night after the swim meet, we all met over at Cassie's house so our friends could celebrate the occasion with Lauren by throwing a huge keg party. Cassie's parents were out of town for their anniversary which left the perfect spot for a birthday bash. The swim team had pulled in their second win of the new season so the night was full of celebration.

I paced back and forth in the living room, fiddling with the gift box as I waited for Lauren to arrive at my door. She had reassured me during the week that she was more than happy with our activities on Valentine's Day. I only hoped that what I had planned for this evening was just as special. She had taken me snowboarding for my birthday and that was an experience I will never forget. We have since gone back to the slopes with our friends when time permitted and I was grateful to Lauren for introducing me to yet another hobby I could enjoy.

I jumped when I heard Lauren's key in lock of the front door. I rushed forward and managed to open it before she could get it unlocked. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear her car pull into the driveway.

I pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek before I grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. I sat down and motioned for her to join me.

After Lauren was situated, I handed her the gift wrapped box, "This is for you. Happy birthday Lauren."

She placed her hand against my cheek and pulled me forward into a kiss. When she finally moved away, she said, "Thank you Bo."

My stomach was tied in knots as I waited for her to open the gift, watching as she peeled away the paper.

As the box was exposed, she glanced up at me before she slowly opened the lid. Once she was able to peer inside, she gasp softly and turned her eyes to me.

"It's beautiful Bo. Thank you so much." She said as she pulled the necklace from its resting spot.

Still feeling nervous, I started to ramble, "The round cut stone is an amethyst which is your birthstone. I did some research on it and the name came from the Greek and it means not intoxicated. The Greeks wore amethyst stones to prevent intoxication. Egyptians wore them for protection in battle. They believed it healed people and kept them clear-headed."

I could see that Lauren was trying not to laugh at my sudden random spout of information. She handed me the necklace and turned her back to me as she lifted her hair off her neck, "Will you help me?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me as I placed the gift around her neck and fastened the sterling silver chain to hold it in place.

Once I was done she turned back to me, her hand resting over the necklace, "I love it Bo."

I smiled, "I'm so glad. Are you ready to go?"

With a nod she stood from the couch, "Let's go."

Lauren POV

As usual Bo opted to drive and I was more than happy to let her. I was content to watch the scenery pass us by as I stole glances of Bo when I thought she wasn't looking. I smiled to myself when I realized I was once again fiddling with the necklace I now wore around my neck. It was a stunning piece and Bo really outdid herself. Between the tennis bracelet and this, I was becoming very spoiled by her gifts of jewelry.

As we drove, we listened to the radio and sang along to the lyrics. It was fun and carefree and I loved seeing Bo in this element. She was without a worry in the world, laughing, dancing and enjoying life in the moment.

When Bo pulled into the lot for Black-Eyed Sally's, I leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek despite the fact she was still searching for a place to park.

I had mentioned last summer that I wanted to come here but I had never talked about it again. It warmed my heart that she remembered such a detail from a conversation that took place so long ago.

As we got out of the car, Bo smiled and said, "Surprise. I remember you mentioning this place and how much you wanted to come here. I figured it was about time I made that come true."

We walked hand in hand to the entrance and when we were finally seated, Bo said, "So it is dinner and live music for tonight. They are featuring Nick Moss Band from Chicago. It's supposed to be a mix of traditional blues and blues rock. They are supposed to be very good."

I moved my chair around so I was sitting next to Bo at the table, "I am so excited. Any blues music is different than what I usually listen to so I can't wait to hear them play. Try something different. This table is amazing Bo. We are higher up and center stage, I can see everything from here. Is this special seating?"

Bo took my hand in both of hers and rested them on her lap, "I may have arranged for this table. I wanted you to have the best spot in the house. You deserve nothing but the best."

I kissed Bo on the cheek in response and knew without a doubt that this woman would never seize to amaze me.

We separated when we heard someone clear their throat behind us. As we turned, we saw our waiter standing there waiting for us to place our orders. I selected the Louisiana Gumbo that was made with slow cooked roux, pulled chicken and andouille sausage served over white rice. Bo went with the Jambalaya that had shrimp, chicken and andouille sausage with creole rice.

By the time our food hit the table, the band was set up on stage. For the next two hours we sat, enjoying our food and listening to some of the best live music I have heard in such a venue. The food was magnificent and Bo and I ended up sharing plates.

By the time we got back to the car, my stomach was full and my ears were ringing. I had also decided that I wanted to explore more blues style music. Bo was just as amped up as I was and declared that we would definitely be coming back in the near future.

By the time we got back to the guesthouse, I was tired and ready for bed. The school week had been long and the swim meet grueling. Cassie's not so little birthday party kept us up late last night and I was up early this morning to spend breakfast with my parents. My gift from them was an increase on the limit of the credit card they issued me two years ago. When Bo had called me earlier in the day to wish me happy birthday, she was upset with my parent's gift. She had argued that it was impersonal, and had hoped they would have given me something that reflected the person I was. I finally convinced her that it was of no surprise to me that this was what they had chosen for me, and it had been the same thing the year before.

After going through our usual evening routine, I curled into Bo's side and rested my head on her chest. I let the sound of her heartbeat lull me towards sleep. I could feel my eyelids growing heavy as she lightly ran her hand up and down my back, her other arm gripping my hip protectively.

Before I let the night take me away, I whispered, "Love you with all my heart Bo. Thank you for making this day special."


	21. Chapter 21

Bo POV

"So you and Lauren had a fight then?" Kim asked as she helped me bring in my shopping bags from the car.

I sighed as I closed the front door, "It wasn't a fight. We have actually never had a fight before. It was more like she was venting her irritation at me."

Kim looked at me skeptically, "And what does that mean exactly?"

I flopped down on the couch and let my head fall back before replying, "I bought our prom tickets and she expressed how unhappy that made her."

Kim came back into the living room after putting my bags away in the closet and smirked at me, "Why would that make her unhappy?"

"She is upset because I always find a way to pay for our dates and she knows money is tight for me. That I'm saving up for college. I'm not worried about it though. I know I'll have what I need. The thing is….I love paying when we go out or order takeout if we want an evening in or picking up the ingredients from the store if we want to try a new receipt. I'm taking care of her but she doesn't see it that way." I said, turning my head so I could peer at her as she sat in the recliner diagonal from me.

Kim furrowed her brow and asked, "Well what did she say?"

I ran my hands over my face in an attempt to focus my thoughts on Lauren's words, "She said that we are partners and she wants to contribute to the things we do and that I am not letting her do that. That she doesn't like me being the only one spending money."

Kim nodded, "I can see where she's coming from Bo. How would you feel if things were reversed?"

I sat in silence for a long moment before replying, "I wouldn't like it. Money has never been an issue with us before. That is one of the things I love about our relationship….about Lauren. Now I've gone and screwed things up."

Kim laughed, "Dramatic much? You didn't screw anything up. You see her point of view now and you understand where she is coming from. Just tell her that and then adjust how you do things going forward."

I got up as I let her words swim through my mind, "We haven't talked all day. She was supposed to come over this evening even though her parents are home but I'm not sure if that is still the plan. I know you have to go but thanks for letting me drag you all over the state of Connecticut to find a nice but reasonably priced prom dress."

As I walked Kim to the door she turned and said, "I still can't believe you waited this long to shop for one but I had fun so no thanks necessary. Listen, Lauren probably didn't call because she knew you were going to be out with me and Bo, the phone works both ways."

I rolled my eyes playfully, knowing full well she was right. "I'll call her now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

After Kim left, I called Lauren but only received her voice mail. After leaving a message for her to call me, I went ahead and fixed dinner for myself before getting ready for bed. It was still relatively early, but at the moment burying myself under my covers with phone in hand sounded like a wonderful idea.

Lauren POV

It was later than I intended when I finally arrived at Bo's and let myself into the house. My parents were home for the weekend and things ran later with them than I originally planned. I wanted to surprise Bo so I had not called her prior to coming over, despite the fact that she had left me a voice mail message and we had already planned for me to stay the night. It was dark in the house, and I assumed that she was probably already in bed which I thought was odd since it was still somewhat early. I let those thoughts dissipate as I decided it would be fun to crawl in bed and wake her in the most delicious of ways.

As I quietly made my way to the bedroom, I smiled to myself as I looked at the lump of sheets and blankets on the left side of the bed, knowing my girlfriend was curled up underneath. Even when I wasn't in bed with her, she didn't spread out and make use of the extra space. I eagerly bent down and took off my shoes before I slowly climbed in next to her.

She was lying on her side facing me, sleeping soundly and looking like she had not a care in the world. She was my sleeping beauty, my sleeping angel and I reveled in the feel of her warm skin as I lightly ran my fingers down her cheek. I moved down to the hem of her shirt and allowed my hand to travel underneath, sighing at how smooth her skin was as I ran my hand up her side.

I kissed her lightly while I ghosted my fingers across her breasts and down her stomach, moving past the waistband of her shorts. Without waking Bo, I shifted my hand between her legs, feeling how wet she was for me even in her sleep.

I kissed her more urgently as I slipped two finger inside her, losing myself to the moan that escaped her as her body came alive at my hand. She opened her eyes to me and gazed at me with wonder as I started to move slowly within her. My whole body sang when I felt her match my rhythm while her arms pulled me closer and her hands clutched at my back. I could feel my shirt balled up in her fists as her kisses became needy and her breaths left her in short ragged bursts. It didn't take long before she arched into me as she came, and I withdrew my hand as I felt her body start to settle.

I pulled back so I could look at her beautiful face, and what I saw made my heart ache. Bo was trembling slightly while tears formed in her eyes. I immediately took her back in my arms as I panicked, "What's wrong? Did I go too far? Cross a line? I was just trying to surprise you. I didn't mean to take advantage."

I waited with baited breath for Bo to tell me what had her so upset but she only buried her face against my neck, shaking her head.

In reality it was only a few minutes but it felt like hours before she finally calmed and moved so she could look at me in the darkness of the room.

I wiped away her tears with my thumb as she said, "I loved waking up to you bringing me such joy. You didn't go too far or cross any line with me. I thought you were angry with me and when I woke up to you loving me, I felt so much relief that it was a bit overwhelming."

I nodded my understanding at her words as I closed my eyes and pulled her against my side as I rolled onto my back.

I ran my fingers through her hair as I kissed the top of her head, "I was never angry at you. It's my fault for not making that more clear. I was irritated though, and I am realizing now that I should have expressed my feelings to you before it got to that point. I love that you like to step up and take care of me when we go out or do things together. We are partners Bo and I want to have the chance to do the same for you. I want the opportunity to spoil you, to treat you to a night out or surprise you by setting up an evening in. Does that make sense?"

Bo lifted her head and kissed along my jaw before she rested her head back on my chest, "It does. I like taking care of you but I understand that you probably want to do the same and I haven't really allowed that to happen. If the roles were reversed I would have felt as you did Lauren. I like that you see us as partners. I feel the same way and will act as such from now on. Can you promise me one thing?"

I continued to run my fingers soothingly through her hair as I curiously asked, "What's that?"

She lifted herself up so she could see my face fully before responding, "I hate fighting. I know no relationship is ever always perfect but please talk to me when there is something bothering you so we can work on it and I'll do the same. I had no idea you felt that way. I want you to be able to tell me anything. It's the only way this will work. Especially when we go off to college and are not able to see each other on a regular basis."

I cupped her cheek and ran my thumb over the skin where her tears ran freely, "We didn't really fight. I don't think of it that way. I failed to communicate with you and you're right. We need to talk about things before they fester and I promise to do that from now on. I didn't even realize it bothered me so much until you announced you had bought our prom tickets. I could have handled the whole thing much differently. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She gave me a mischievous grin, "Forgiven and forgotten. The only thing that needs to be fixed now is the fact that you have way too many clothes on, and you started something when you came in that I plan to finish."

Bo POV

"Ciara if you don't go now you won't have time to get ready yourself!" I exclaimed as she fussed with my hair yet again.

She looked at me through the refection in the mirror, "I just want to make sure you look perfect for tonight! Lauren is going to flip when she sees you. Your dress is beautiful. Though I had thought we were going to shop for dresses together."

I cringed a little at her words, "I know we talked about it but I didn't think we had any set plans."

What I didn't want to tell Ciara was that I was afraid to go dress shopping with her. I knew she would go to the high end shops that only had the designer labels. I couldn't afford a thousand dollar dress and I didn't want her to attempt to buy one for me as she did for our New York trip. I realized that I probably could have gone with her to help her pick one out for herself, and I felt a little guilty in this moment for not being more considerate to what my friend needed.

She shrugged and stepped back from me, "You're right. We didn't really nail down anything concrete. I just thought it would have been fun. I went with Cass instead and she is a nightmare to shop with. If you think I'm bad then you never want to go with her. By the end of the day I was dragging ass and ready to drop and that never happens!"

I laughed because I could imagine that exact scenario. "I can't wait to see what you picked out. You, Cassie and Kate. The three of you are going to be stunning as always. Are you excited about going solo?"

She turned and leaned her back against the counter so she could look at me directly, "I am excited. Finally ending things with John was the best thing I could have done. Not that we were ever official or so he says. The push and pull was just too much. I didn't realize until now just how draining it had been. I deserve better than that and I am going to spend the last month of school and the summer happy and single. There is plenty of time for relationships in college."

I squeezed her hand as I stood up, knowing we could chat for hours but aware that she needed to leave, "Well if you're happy then I'm happy for you." I hoped that she could hear the sincerity in my voice.

As I walked Ciara to the door she continued with our earlier conversation, "Things really are good with me now. I don't think I would have been able to break out of that cycle with John without my friends supporting me. Oh and by the way, don't forget your bag so you can change into something comfortable for the after party tonight."

Apparently every year after prom, the senior class throws a party at a student's house whose unsuspecting parents are out of town. This year Cassie was the one who got roped into hosting the festivities, though she seemed rather excited to be doing so. I already had my things packed and ready to go. The only thing left to do was wait for my beautiful date to show up at my door.

Lauren POV

After my parents took pictures as I was trying to leave to pick up Bo, I was finally in the car and ready to go. I curled my hair just enough to give it some bounce, the lightest of makeup applied, I looked down at my dress one more time and hoped that Bo liked what I picked out for our evening.

Originally Bo had wanted to pick me up but after we talked, I had expressed how much I wanted to walk to her door and take her out for our special night. I was excited to escort her hand in hand to the car as I opened the door for her and helped her inside. I wanted to treat her like the lady she was and it brought me great joy that she stepped back to allow me to do so.

While my parents begrudgingly accepted Bo, I also didn't want to deal with the awkwardness that would engulf us if Bo were to show up at the door. My parents got their snapshots as I was leaving and that was good enough for them. I think they preferred not to have Bo in the pictures if I was being honest with myself. Regardless, it didn't matter to me as we were having our formal pictures taken by the photographer at the prom.

I grew more anxious the closer I got to Bo's place. I had no idea what she was wearing tonight, the only hint Ciara and Kim had given me was that our color scheme would be perfect. I had laughed at the horrified looks on their faces when I told them I had not really thought about our dress colors clashing.

As I finally pulled into the driveway, I stepped out of the car taking a deep breath while I absentmindedly smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in my dress. We had decided against exchanging corsages so I had nothing to occupy my hands as I waited for Bo to come to the door.

I was so lost in thought that it startled me when Bo appeared in the doorway, unware that she had answered when knocked.

I lost my breath as I drank in the sight before me. Bo's hair was down, flowing past her shoulders and curled at the ends. No makeup applied other than her eyes which gave her a smoky look. I knew Ciara had to have influenced that style and I absolutely loved it. It gave Bo a sultry look to her that made me weak in the knees. She had on a burgundy V-neck ruched open back dress with double spaghetti straps and a thigh high slit on the left side.

I blinked a few times to bring myself out of my blatant ogling as Bo asked in a small shy voice, "Do you like it?"

I had to hold back the laugh that wanted to burst forth at such a question. I had to remember that Bo was a bit out of her element and was probably feeling a bit insecure.

The thought sobered me instantly as I answered, "I love it. You look stunning Bo."

She rewarded me with the brightest smile before pulling me in and kissing me softly. As she pulled away she whispered, "And you Lauren…..look radiant. Absolutely gorgeous."

The intensity at which she spoke those words left no doubt in my mind that she was speaking the absolute truth and it warmed my heart. We were so young but I knew with complete certainty that I would never meet another person like Bo. She was so responsible, determined, driven, yet had the kindest and most giving nature of anyone I had ever known. The childlike wonder in which she approached new things was endearing and her passion to teach others about the things she loved was admirable. She was reserved when met with new people or situations but once she was comfortable with her surroundings, nothing could hold her back. My girl was charming yet awkwardly goofy in the sweetest of ways. Her inner strength surpassed my own and I lived in awe of how she was able to survive some of the things she has had to endure in her life.

I was brought out of my inner musings by strong hands gripping my own. "You ready to go?" She asked and I nodded as I leaned in kissing her cheek softly.

She grabbed her duffle bag before closing and locking the door. When she turned back to me, I offered her my arm. She smiled before taking it as I escorted her to my car.

Bo POV

As Lauren drove us to the Hilton Harford, I couldn't stop myself from stealing glances at her when I thought she wasn't looking. Time slowed as I drank her in. There were no words in existence to describe everything that Lauren was. Her beautiful mind, elegant features, her kind, open heart. I was amazed that such a creature could love me and I thanked the heavens for bringing her into my life. It almost felt like fate that her car broke down at the same moment I was there, allowing me the opportunity to fix it, bringing us together. If events had not played out like they did that day almost a year ago, I don't think that we would be where we are today. It amazed me to no end how one instance could change life in such a drastic way.

I heard Lauren chuckle, breaking me out of my thoughts before she said, "You're staring Ysabeau."

I rolled my eyes playfully as I muttered, "I can't help myself." It was an honest statement.

Lauren just shook her head at me before she turned her full attention back to the road. She turned up the music and we past the rest of the ride singing along to the lyrics, sometimes making up our own words when we didn't know a particular song.

We finally made it to the hotel, the dance was being held in one of their ballrooms. Lauren pulled into the valet lane and after getting out of the car, she walked around to the passenger side and opened my door for me. She held out her hand and I took it immediately, allowing her to help to my feet.

She took the valet stub and tucked it away in her clutch before she turned to me asking, "Ready?"

I smiled and nodded, taking her arm once again as she led us inside. We walked through the lobby and followed the signs that pointed us in the direction we needed to go. Our prom theme for this year was Casino night and I was anxious to see the decorations and all the things the night would entail.

As we rounded the corner, my mouth dropped opened at what I saw. The open doors were covered in white balloons, mixed with black and red to form what looked like the ace of spades and the ten of diamonds. Above that was a sign in red, black and gold that said Casino. As we passed through the doorway, we were bombarded with loud thumping music and the entire ballroom flashed color. There was an open space for the dance floor and round tables to the side that were decorated with black tablecloth and red trim. The paper plates, napkins and cups were adorned with red, white and black and sported diamonds, hearts, spades and clovers. On the other side of the room was a huge archway that looked like a roulette wheel where people were already lined up getting their formal pictures taken. Throughout the room there were various tables set up to play blackjack, craps, roulette and baccarat. Along the back wall there was a set of tables covered in an assortment of finger foods and drinks.

I felt Lauren lean in and kiss my ear before whispering, "Do you want to get our pictures taken care of now?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." I replied.

The line moved quickly and it didn't take long for us to get the pictures done. We would have to wait until school next week before we could see the various shots that were taken, and pick out which ones we wanted to purchase. Lauren already informing me that she would be taking care of the transaction and all I had to do was pick which set I liked best.

As we started to walk further into the ballroom, Lauren stopped us announcing she had a phone call. I waited while she pulled her phone from her clutch and answered. The call ended almost as soon as she answered and I watched as she tucked her phone away once again.

Lauren answered my unspoken question, "That was Ciara. She saved us seats over by the blackjack table."

I smiled and motioned for Lauren to lead the way. It was just like Ciara to ensure we all had a table together. She had the sweetest soul and always went out of her way to take care of everybody.

As Lauren and I approached the table, Ciara and Kate popped up from their seats to greet us. We each took turns modeling our dresses before we sat down together.

"Where is Cassie?" I asked, speaking so I could be heard over the music.

Kate pointed over her shoulder, "Dancing with Chad. Lisa and Yann are grabbing something to eat and Kim and Doug are playing one of the games somewhere."

Chad played varsity basketball and had captured Cassie's attention over the last month. They had been dating exclusively and I was happy that Cassie seemed to find someone that kept her attention for more than a week. We hadn't really hung out together since they hooked up so I didn't really know him, but if he made her happy then I was excited for her. Lisa and Yann had been together since freshman year and they were inseparable. They reminded me of me and Lauren in that way. Yann had a natural talent for electronics and he was finally accepted into MIT to pursue electrical engineering. Doug was a year ahead of the rest of us and attended the University of New Haven. He was working towards his CPA. I had met him a few times at our softball games and I could see why Kim was so enamored by him. He treated her well and that was all I wanted for my friend.

"So how do all these games work exactly?" Lauren asked.

Kate pointed to a paper print out that was laying in front of each of us, "You take that to one of the tables and the 'dealer' will give you what is supposed to be five hundred dollars' worth of chips. You play like you normally would in a casino minus turning in the chips for cash at the end of the night."

Lauren looked at me with excitement in her eyes, "Can we go play?"

I laughed at her eagerness, "Of course. Let's go."

I gave Lauren my paper as well so she could get an extra five hundred in chips as she decided to give blackjack a try.

Lauren sat at the table, completely engrossed in the game. I stood next to her and just watched as she won hand after hand. I continued to watch as Lauren played her cards and took in every move on the table.

I finally leaned over and whispered, "Are you counting cards?"

She looked at me with pure innocence as she replied, "Of course I am."

Her answer was so matter of fact that it made me wonder if she knew it was considered cheating to do such a thing

I contained my laughter as she looked at me curiously and I said, "You know that is considered cheating in casinos right?"

I watched as her eyes widened ever so slightly, "You're kidding right?"

As I shook my head, she said, "Why should I not get to use my brain to assist me in winning hands? How can they consider intelligence cheating? This makes no sense to me at all. That gives the casino an advantage over the players and I don't think that's fair!" The exasperation in her voice was evident.

I ran my hand up and down her back lightly in an effort to sooth her, "I agree sweetheart but it isn't up to me. I don't see why you can't keep doing what you're doing while we are here since this isn't a real casino."

She huffed before nodding once, "Damn right I will."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my laughter at bay. Once I was able to speak again I said, "I'll be right back."

She kissed me softly before I left her at the table to continue playing. I had been thinking over the last few weeks that Lauren and I didn't really have a song that we could consider ours. I knew it was kind of a stupid notion but I didn't care. I thought it would be nice to have song that we could call our own, that spoke to our feeling for one another. I started listening to anything and everything on the radio and CD and found a song I thought fit us perfectly. I put in a request for the DJ to play the song and made my way back to Lauren.

As I approached, I saw Nadia leaning against the table, talking to Lauren as she tried to play her hand. As I got closer, I overhead the conversation.

"I didn't come with a date tonight Lauren. I always thought we would go to prom together but it didn't work out that way. I was hoping you would at least dance with me."

I bit my tongue and held myself back. I fought everything inside me to keep from rushing forward and staking my claim for Lauren yet again for this annoying girl. If Lauren wanted to dance with her then I was not going to stop it. I trusted Lauren completely and I refused to be the type of person that held such insecurities within a relationship.

I watched as Lauren folded her hand and turned her attention to Nadia, "I haven't even danced with Bo yet Nadia, so I am going to have to say no. I also don't want to confuse things with you. I have told you repeatedly that there is nothing between us. I know friends can share a dance but with the way you have been hounding me the past year, I think it is better if we just don't."

Nadia leaned forward and I barely caught her reply, "Fine Lauren. Don't ever say I didn't warn you though. She will hurt you and I promise I will be here when she does."

Lauren caught my eye as Nadia turned and walked off. She graced me with the sweetest smile and I couldn't help but smile in return.

I closed the last few steps between us and took her in my arms as she stood up from the table, "I am guessing you heard that?"

"I did." I confirmed.

Lauren shook her head and sighed, "She is relentless."

I smirked, "I wish she would leave you alone but I can't say I don't understand her want for you."

Lauren chuckled before she responded sarcastically. "You are such a smooth talker Ysabeau Dennis."

I shrugged my shoulders as Lauren dumped her chips in a cup and walked back to where Kate and Ciara were still sitting.

Lauren placed the cup in the middle of the table, "Here are all my winnings if anyone wants to grab some chips and play at one of the tables."

Before we had the chance to sit down, I heard my song selection start to play over the sound system.

I bit my bottom lip to stifle my nerves as I asked, "Lauren, dance with me?"

When we reached the dance floor, Lauren wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed mine around her waist.

We moved in sync as I whispered, "Listen to the words Lauren. This is how I feel about you…about us. It's ours."

Lauren remained silent as we continued to dance cheek to cheek. As the song came to a close, Lauren leaned back just enough to see my face.

Her eyes glassy with unshed tears, she asked, "You want that to be our song?"

I flashed her a shy smile, "I do. I think it fits us perfectly but you know….if you think it's stupid—"

Lauren interrupted me with a fiery kiss before she admonished, "I don't think it's stupid at all," then she continued in a softer tone, "I admit though that this is the first time I have ever heard it."

"It's by Boys Like Girls. The title is Two Is Better Than One. I kind of spent the last few weeks searching for a song for us and this was the only one that came anywhere close."

"It's settled then. So are you hungry or do you want to wait until we get to Cassie's house?" Lauren asked as she walked us back to our table.

"I'm good either way. If you're hungry now, we can check out what they have at the food table but if not then I can certainly wait." I replied.

We decided to wait to eat until the after party. We watched as the prom king and queen were announced before dancing a few more times. We visited with our friends and made the rounds to other tables to say hello.

It was about eleven when Lauren asked, "You ready to head to the party? I don't expect anyone to show up until after midnight but I know Cassie would love it if we came early to help out. She already left to get things ready."

"I'm ready when you are."

Lauren POV

The first thing either of us wanted to do when we arrived at the house was change clothes. Bo threw on jeans and a t-shirt after hanging up her dress. I had worn a long black Grecian dress that had a sheer ruched halter bodice with a chiffon overlay and full skirt that had a hook closure waistband that gave it a fitted look. I hung it up with Bo's dress before I put on jeans and a shirt over my bikini. We took our bags and dresses back out to my car for safe keeping before we made our way to the kitchen. After we both had a few slices of pizza that was already laid out on the counter, we went to find Cassie.

We found her and Chad in the backyard turning on the pool lights and ensuring the water was comfortable for anyone who wanted to swim. It was May but the evening air was still chilly.

"Oh thank you for coming early! Can you guys make sure there are cups around all the kegs and fresh ice in the coolers?" Cassie asked with a hint of desperation.

We did as we were told and once we felt everything was stocked, we sat in a lounge chair in the backyard that overlooked the pool.

Bo sat in between my legs with her back resting against my front. I had my arms around her waist with our fingers laced together.

Bo turned so she could see me out of the corner of her eye, "Did you have fun tonight Lauren? Did you do everything and see everyone you wanted?"

I placed kisses up and down her neck as I answered, "I did. You?"

Bo sighed as my lips continued to dance across her skin, "Yes."

We sat in comfortable silence as we watched Chad move the stereo system from the living room into the backyard, setting it up on a table far from the pool.

He flipped it on and music filled the air. It wasn't long after that when people started to arrive. As the party started to pick up, Bo leaned forward and turned to me, "Do you want me to get you anything to drink? Water? Beer? Soda?"

I shook my head, "No I'm good. I am getting cold though. Think we can go for a dip in the hot tub?"

A look of fear flashed across Bo's eyes, "We can." I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes as she pouted, "I usually swim in board shorts and a surf shirt but Ciara made me leave those at home in favor of packing a bikini she made me buy a few weeks ago."

I laughed, "Well it is up to you sweetheart. I'm going to strip down and get in. If you want to join me then you're going to have to change."

I giggled as I nipped her earlobe, "No pouting."

At my words she finally stood up and helped me along with her. As I took off my jeans and shirt, Bo finally relented, "Fine. I'll be right back."

I handed her my folded clothes before she left and settled myself down into the hot tub to wait.

Ciara and Kate joined me as I leaned back and let the heat from the water relax me. About fifteen minutes later, I heard Kate let out a low whistle. I gave her a quizzical look and she pointed at something behind me and said, "Damn Lauren. Your girl is hot!"

I scowled at her playfully before I turned around to find Bo. When my eyes finally found her I was speechless. She wore the tiniest black bikini I had ever seen. She laid a few towels down for us to use when we were ready before she stepped into the water and settled down next to me.

She gave me a shy smile as a light blush colored her cheeks, "I have never felt so exposed and vulnerable before. I love seeing you in a bikini Lauren but I don't know how you are comfortable wearing one."

I placed my arm around her shoulder and allowed my fingers to brush along her arm, "It takes getting used to. If you really are uncomfortable, we can get out and change."

She shook her head as she placed a hand on my bear thigh, "No. It's ok. I will get used to it."

Kate laughed and interjected, "I think you look hot Bo."

She blushed again and muttered 'thank you' as Ciara chimed in, "Yeah Bo. I knew I did good when I picked that out for you. You look great."

Bo laughed and shook her head, "Thanks."

I decided to change the subject as I could see Bo becoming flustered at all the attention. "Kate, Ci, any plans after we graduate?"

Kate answered first, "I've got nothing planned and my parents don't have any vacation lined up that I'm aware of. I'll just be hanging around here until it is time to get ready for school in the fall."

Ciara spoke next, "I am going to New York to see my dad right after graduation but I'll be back in time for your parents beginning of summer party. After that I don't have any big plans until it is time to set off for school. How about you guys?"

"Bo and I are going to hit the open road with the top down on her Camaro and take a trip to Myrtle Beach. We will be back in time for my parent's party but then after that we are free for the summer until we leave for college."

"Anyone know about Cassie and what she has planned?" Kate asked.

Before we could answer, we heard Cassie reply, "I'm free and clear all summer ladies until it's time to pack up and ship off to school."

I peered at Cass who was standing behind me, "Where did you come from? You scared the hell out of me!"

She laughed as she bent down and dipped her hand in the water, "I'm everywhere Lauren. Everywhere."

I rolled my eyes as I splashed her with a handful of water, causing her to squeal and head off in the opposite direction.

Bo said, "Lisa will be overseas with her parents all summer but Kim will be here like us, though she will probably spend most of her time in New Haven with Doug."

"How are you all feeling about the swim meet next Friday? If you bring in the win, it takes you to the state championship." Bo asked as she settled closer against me.

Kate took a sip from her water before she replied, "Don't jinx us Bo. We can pull it off but it will be a team effort. Everyone will have to pull out their best."

I shuddered as I felt Bo's hand creep higher up my leg when she said, "Well I will be there cheering you all on."

I watched as Ciara and Kate exchanged knowing looks before they announced they were going to get something to eat. Once they left the hot tub, Bo moved to straddle my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I bit my bottom lip as she gave me a smoldering look that spoke volumes to what she was thinking.

I gripped her hips to pull her closer to me before I kissed her gently on the lips. I smiled into the kiss as I felt her fingers running up and down the back of my neck.

I pulled away just enough to speak, "You ready to head home?"

I felt Bo's breath tickle my lips as she uttered, "You read my mind."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Here it is - the turn in the story. Please remember three things! 1. I'm a BoLo fan all the way 2. I'm a sappy sucker for happy endings 3. This is a journey so please bear with me. I have no plans to drag out the angst/drama. So...please let me know what you think and now I'm going to hide under a rock in my backyard.

Lauren POV

"The drive wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I said as I dropped our bags on the luggage rack as we entered the room.

Bo wrapped her arms around my waist as she came up behind me, "Open road with the top down. Perfect weather. Splitting the drive time between the both of us. It couldn't have been better Lauren. I want to plan for more road trips this summer."

I turned in her arms and teased, "I'm surprised you let me drive your Camaro for this trip considering you haven't let anyone drive it since you got it on the road."

Bo looked at me sheepishly, "I was a little territorial."

I laughed, "A little? It's been five months since you first took it out for a road test and I am only now getting to drive it."

I watched as Bo's eyes lit up with excitement, "What did you think though? How did it drive?"

I pulled her closer to me, "Beautifully. I think you did a wonderful job bringing life back to that car."

Bo shook her head, "We did Lauren. All of us. Not just me. You forget all the help you, Ciara and Kate put into it."

I kissed her for the sweet words, "We didn't do anything that you weren't there to help us with. It was fun though. We all had fun working on it. Helping to restore a car is something I definitely never saw myself doing until I met you."

Bo blushed as she spoke shyly, "There are so many things I never would have done before I met you Lauren. You have given me so much this past year….more than you will ever know."

I pulled away to give us a little space before I asked, "Are you hungry? I'm starved after being on the road for twelve hours and eating nothing but snack food."

Bo pulled back the curtain that covered the window of our hotel room, "Look at this view Lauren. Myrtle Beach at sunset is beautiful. To have a room that overlooks the water is incredible," she turned to me, "I could eat. Let's go see what we can find."

Bo POV

After freshening up from our long drive, Lauren and I made our way to the Oceanfront boardwalk. The whole area was alight with activity. It was Wednesday but the summer brought in an array of entertainment. Shops and restaurants lined the streets while still providing a beautiful view of the water as the waves crashed ashore.

Lauren and I walked hand in hand at a lazy pace, taking in everything around us. It felt like we were immersed in a street fair. There was shopping, live music, dancing, food, games, rides and artists at every turn. We finally came upon a local bar and grill that was featuring a local DJ and hosting a karaoke night. Lauren drug me inside against my protests and insisted she would have me up on stage singing before the evening was done.

After we made it to a table and put in our orders, the sheer level of noise made it almost impossible to hold a conversation. I was content to just sit with Lauren and people watch. Neither of us were ever the types to feel the need to fill every second with endless chatter. Just being with each other was enough and I cherished that thought every day.

Our food arrived faster than expected considering the amount of patrons dining around us. Lauren had pork ribs with sweet potato soufflé while I tried New Orleans style barbecue shrimp. As we ate, we laughed and cheered on the drunken attempts of karaoke entertainment. It was good natured fun and I was completely settled in the whole atmosphere of the evening.

After we were finished with dinner, Lauren grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the table. I knew exactly what she wanted to do and I immediately searched for the first exit I could find. She held fast to my hand and I had no chance of escaping. I was a long way from the shy, closed off girl she met a year ago, but singing in front of complete strangers was a little much for me. I knew she meant well and when she looked at me with nothing but love in her eyes, I could not resist her request.

After Lauren paid the bill, we walked to the stage and started to look through the book full of song selections. We finally decided on Journey - "Don't Stop Believin" as it was a classic rock anthem and the best rocker song we could find. Was it really a group type song? Not really, but Lauren and I could make anything work. I chuckled to myself thinking of the sheer amount of high notes we would have hit and hold to make this work.

As we made our way on stage, I could feel my heart pounding wildly against my chest. Lauren flashed me a reassuring smile as I chose to look at the monitor that would display the lyrics in favor of looking out at the crowd. The music started up and Lauren began singing as if she had been doing this her whole life. I followed along but it was painfully obvious how nervous I was, and it made for an awkward start. As Lauren looked away from the monitor and stared straight at me, I felt the rest of the room fall away into a muted noisy background. I let my focus fall on her alone and it did wonders for my insecurity. I let it all go as I got lost in the music. My confidence eclipsing any lingering doubt, we finished the rest of our song together in off key belted lyrics.

When we left the restaurant, we saw a sign that promoted a fireworks show every Wednesday night at ten along the Grand Strand. We decided to move away from the crowd a bit and walk along the beach to watch the show from afar.

Lauren POV

Walking along the beach with Bo was like a completely different world from where we just were. All the lights, noise and activity had dwindled down to a silent scene unfolding before us in the distance. The sand was soft under my shoes and I could hear it crackle with each step. The waves touching shore in a repetitive motion that had a calming effect on us both.

"Thank you for humoring me back there and getting up on stage. I know you didn't want to." I said to break the silence between us.

Bo bumped my shoulder with her own before replying, "Of course Lauren. I admit I wasn't too keen on the idea at first and damn I was nervous, but once I stopped thinking about the crowd and focused on you, I had so much fun up there."

I sighed in relief as I laced our fingers together, "I'm so glad. You looked like you were having fun but I was worried that maybe I pushed you a little too much."

Bo squeezed my hand in reassurance, "Not at all. Another first for me that I have you to thank for."

We shuffled along for a few moments before I asked out of random curiosity, "If you could be or do anything in the world, what would it be?"

I could see Bo deep in thought before she finally said, "That's a tough one. I would love to race motocross professionally even though I have never ridden a motocross bike before. I would like to be the woman that designs and builds the first spacecraft that can take manned flights to Mars. I would like to travel the world, learn a dozen languages, make a positive profound impact on at least one person's life, parachute from twenty four miles up in the atmosphere, fly for the Air Force, marry the love of my life, learn to scuba dive, learn to surf, earn my doctoral degree. Probably more stuff if I thought on it some more."

I let out a breath at the amazing things from Bo's dreams, "That is an impressive list and I bet you could do at least half of those things if not more."

She pulled my hand up to lips and kissed my knuckles before asking, "What about you?"

I smiled as I started to think of the possibilities, "Find the cure for any of the numerous incurable diseases that plague this world. Discover something new and present it to the world. Deep sea diving and search maritime wreckage and buried treasure. Travel the world without restraint. Discover a new planet in the deepest reaches of the universe. Work for SETI. Learn to sketch and paint. Get married and have kids. Win an Olympic gold medal in any swim category…..the list goes on."

Bo stopped us and we sat down in the dunes, "Those are not impossible goals."

I laughed as I leaned into her side, "I know. Maybe some of them will come true."

Before we Bo could reply, we saw the first of the fireworks off in the near distance. The colors brilliant and bright as they reflected off the water. I was in awe as I looked at Bo and saw the same colors shining in her deep brown eyes, lighting them up in a breathtaking display of beauty.

Before I could stop myself I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her to face me. The surprise that flashed across her features was gone in a second as I leaned in and kissed her with all the passion I could muster. I was spurred on as I heard a soft moan escape her lips. The fireworks long forgotten, we headed back to our hotel room. Our long day of travel was over but our night was just beginning.

Bo POV

I could feel the warmth of the sun as it broke over the horizon and shed its first light into our room. I stifled a yawn as I opened my eyes for the first time this morning. I looked over at Lauren who was still sleeping soundly before I quietly got out of bed and threw on shorts and a t-shirt. I stepped out on the tiny balcony to watch the sunrise over the water. It was a sight to behold, and if I was a painter I would have been inspired to do nothing but capture this moment on canvas.

I was startled when I felt two arms wrap around my waist, "Beautiful isn't it?"

I turned just enough to place a kiss on Lauren's cheek, "I was just thinking that right before you came out here. I thought you were still sleeping."

She tightened her hold on me, "I was but I woke after you got up. It was almost as if I could sense that you were no longer beside me."

I leaned back into her embrace, "I know the feeling. When you stay at home with your parents, I find it difficult to get a good night's sleep. I am actually surprised your parents haven't given you a harder time when you spend the night with me."

Lauren let me go so she could stand beside me, "I chose Yale as my college of choice. Since then, they have given me leeway to make my own choices. My mom despises it when I spend the night at your place but I think my dad has come to begrudgingly accept it."

I laughed, "Yeah your mom still gives me the look of death when she thinks I am not aware. Your dad actually told me to take care of you and have fun on this trip when I went to grab your bags from inside the house when I came to pick you up."

Laruen turned and I could see the shock plainly on her face, "He did? Why didn't you tell me?"

I leaned against the balcony rail and smiled, "Yes he did and I don't know really. I wasn't trying to purposely hide it from you. It felt like it was his own indirect way of saying he was good with me. I was just kind of savoring that moment."

Lauren clapped her hands in excitement, "I am so happy! My dad has always been a bit more tolerable than my mom given time. Maybe she will come to like you too and not just accept you because she has to."

I nodded, "Maybe. I mean both your parents have always been polite to me for the most part. If your dad is good with me then your mom may soon follow. How nice would that be?"

Lauren sucked in a breath as she bit her bottom lip, "I plan to have you around for a long time to come, so it would be the best thing in the world if they finally saw what I see in you."

I took both of Lauren's hands in mine to ensure I had her full attention, "Are you sure going to Yale is what you really want? I know you accepted to go there to appease your parents' wishes when you told them you were dating me. I know you have told me before that you're happy with this decision, but I just want to make sure that you didn't give up on something else to be with me to make your parents happy."

Lauren shook her head, "I am doing exactly what I want to do. Yale is a wonderful school and I am honored to go there. What I didn't like was how my parents were trying to force it down my throat. How they tried to take my decisions away from me. That is what bothered me."

I nodded and allowed the last bit of worry I carried with me to finally drop away. It had always nagged at the back of my mind that Lauren caved to her parents because of me. To hear that she wanted to attend Yale was the relief I was looking for. I was well aware that Lauren was an independent woman who hated having her choices taken from her, and I never wanted to be the reason for such a thing.

Lauren startled me out of my thoughts, "Now let's order some room service for breakfast and get ready for the day. I have things planned for us."

Lauren POV

It was difficult to stifle the laugh that was trying to bubble to the surface as I looked at Bo. The expression on her face was priceless and that was exactly what I had hoped for.

"You planned this?" Bo asked again.

I smiled, "I did. I thought you would get a kick out of it….like riding your motorcycle but on water. Besides you know me! I am a planner. I get all itchy if I try to do anything really spontaneous. I have tomorrow planned as well and before you ask, I am not telling you."

She tried to pout at that last part but her excitement outweighed any disappointment she felt at being kept in the dark.

After we went through the safety lecture, we boarded our jet skis and were a set free to run wild in the designated areas.

Bo took off immediately and I struggled to keep up. After I found that it was futile to try and stay with her, I just leisurely rode around as I watch Bo maneuver the jet ski like an old pro. She would run it parallel to the wave and then turn into it before it broke. This allowed her to jump the wave and go airborne.

After about an hour, Bo rode up alongside me, "What are you doing Lauren? You're just putting around. Why aren't you riding with me?"

I gave her an exasperated look and replied, "You took off without me Bo. I tried to keep up but I am not as thrilled as you are jumping waves."

I saw the instant guilt take over, "I'm so so sorry! I got more than a little excited. I should have waited or asked if it was ok to go."

I winked at her, "It's alright. I'm not mad. Just giving you a hard time. I am having fun riding around and watching you and your daredevil stunts."

Bo smiled as she again started speaking excitedly, "This is almost better than riding my motorcycle back home. I can't go as fast but launching into waves is so much fun! It makes me want to look into restoring an old off road motorcycle that I can ride through designated trails or take to a track and let loose through turns and jumps."

I nodded, "I think you should. Now go! I want to watch you some more."

She took off again without hesitation, careful not to drown me in the back spray. I took all the pictures I could while trying not to ruin my phone with the ocean water. I was excited to get some of these printed so I could document this trip in the scrapbook Bo had given me for Christmas. I was finally caught up on filling its pages with our eventful school year, along with all the things Bo and I have done together since we met.

After another thirty minutes, Bo and I headed back to the pier to turn in the jet skis and look for lunch. I had packed a bag with fresh clothes and towels so we didn't have to walk around in wet swimsuits the entire day. I grabbed our stuff from the locker I rented and we headed to a public locker room where we washed off and changed.

Once we were done, we grabbed a couple of burgers from a vendor along the boardwalk before we settled to sit out on the beach and people watch for the rest of the afternoon.

As evening started to approach, I nudged Bo with my elbow to draw her attention, "I didn't plan anything for tonight, so if there is anything you want to do next let me know."

She drew me in for a kiss before shaking her head, "I've got nothing Lauren. I am exhausted and a little sore. Would you be too terribly disappointed if we spent the rest of the day in our room? Maybe order up some food and rent a movie from pay per view?"

I stood up and held my hands out for Bo to take. As I helped her up I replied, "I think that sounds like a wonder ending to our day. Help me get our towels and stuff together and we can head back now."

After we made it back to our room and cleaned up for the night, we ordered dinner before we settled on the bed to watch a movie. As Bo was flipping through the movie list, I pulled out my scrapbook to show her the latest additions.

Bo looked up at me after she finished looking through the latest pages, "You work fast Lauren! You already have graduation in here."

I smiled as I put the book aside, "I love doing this and I want to keep up with it. It is too easy to get behind and let it fall away."

She snuggled into my side, "I'm sorry you couldn't put anything in there about the state championship."

I shook my head as I bundled her in my arms, "We lost state in a fair competition. The other team was good. I mean really good. I wish we would have won but we gave it our all and that is all that matters to me. I put the article in there about me beating the state record for the 50 yard freestyle….which was a personal goal of mine."

Bo leaned up and kissed me softly. She pulled back just enough to speak and I could feel her lips brushing against mine, "You are the best person I know."

Bo POV

I tried to stretch but found it impossible when I discovered that Lauren was lying half way on top of me. We spent the rest of last night eating dinner and watching movies on different cable channels before we both passed out from exhaustion.

Lauren stirred and I smiled as I watched her blink the sleep from her eyes. When she noticed my stare, she gave me her most beautiful smile before she leaned up for a good morning kiss.

After sharing a few more kisses, we crawled out of bed to get ready for the day. We grabbed a quick breakfast from a little café on the boardwalk before Lauren guided us to our next excursion.

We rented two kayaks and joined a group that took us through the historic Murrells Inlet. We spied egrets, osprey, blue heron and other seafaring life. I enjoyed the serene atmosphere while Lauren snapped pictures wherever she could. Our guide was informative yet fun and made the entire experience enjoyable.

Once we returned to the docks, Lauren moved us to another slip that held a parasail boat. As I stood there gawking at the vessel, Lauren pulled two tickets from her bag and handed them to the attendant. Once onboard, we found a couple of empty seats to occupy while we waited.

I looked at Lauren and asked in one word, "Parasailing?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Thought it would be fun. I have never gone but I have heard it is a lot of fun. What do you think?"

I laughed as I kissed her, "I think I love you."

She chucked and rolled her eyes at me as she tucked her bag underneath our seats.

After she was situated, I said, "Thank you for this Lauren. For this whole trip. I know you are putting everything on the little black credit card your parents gave you and I know how you hate to use it."

Her expression turned serious as she replied, "You're right. I do hate using the card but I have made an exception for this trip. This is for us sweetheart and I am so happy to do it. We've graduated. We are starting our summer together. We are free until college starts in the fall. I couldn't think of anything better than getting away with just you, and experiencing different things we have never done before….together."

We were finally underway as the Captain pulled the boat out of the slip and headed to sea. Once we reached open water, Lauren and I were assisted by the crew as we strapped in. We both sat back, relaxed and let the wind pick us up as it lifted us into flight. The view was jaw dropping as we held on and took in everything around us. We could see so much from our altitude and the acceleration of the boat made the ride exciting. I knew I was grinning like an idiot but I couldn't help it.

The boat took us quiet a distance before it started to slow down and we headed back to earth. When we finally made it back to the docks, we decided to purchase the pictures of us parasailing that were taken from the boat. They transferred everything to a USB drive for convenience before we headed off to lunch.

As we sat out on a patio table awaiting our food, I asked, "So what did you think?"

Lauren beamed at me, "I could do that again and again. It is definitely going on my list of recommended activities. I don't even have to ask you what you thought. That silly yet adorable grin on your face spoke volumes."

I blushed as I smacked her knee, "Shut up!"

Lauren just laughed and shook her head at me. I knew she was right but I didn't care. I was having the time of my life and there was no other place I would rather be than where I was at that moment with Lauren.

Lauren POV

For the rest of the afternoon, we shopped along the boardwalk like the tourists we were. We both got t-shirts that sported Myrtle Beach SC. I bought Bo a Ron Jon hat as her orange and black KTM racing cap was falling apart and about to bite the dust.

We ate dinner while sitting on the beach before we headed back to the room. We had a twelve hour drive back to Connecticut tomorrow and we were leaving at about six in the morning. Sunday was my parent's annual beginning of summer celebration so we needed to be back in town and rested in time for the party.

I finished packing our bags before I settled into bed for the night. Bo was already passed out and I couldn't help but watch her sleep. Her skin was touched by the sun and it made her glow in the soft light of the room. Her hair was wavy from the ocean air while a small smile naturally played on her lips. I couldn't help but run my fingers down her cheek, along her neck and down her arm as I reveled in the warmth that radiated from her. She didn't even stir as I laid a kiss to her forehead and then to her lips. I finally turned away from her long enough to set the alarm and shut off the light before I laid my head on her chest while sleep carried me away.

The next morning was hectic, and I was pleased that I packed everything the night before. We jumped in the shower and threw on the clothes I laid out before we checked out of our room and hit the road. We grabbed a fast food breakfast on our way out of town and twelve hours later, we were pulling into my driveway.

Bo helped me carry my bags inside before I walked her to the car, "I had a great time Bo. Thank you for the best road trip I think I have ever taken. I wish we could have stayed longer."

Bo pulled me into a hug as she whispered, "And thank you Lauren. For continuing to surprise me at every turn and loving me like no other. Goodnight sweetheart and I will see you tomorrow."

I pulled out of her arms before I took her hands in mine, "Goodnight."

I let go as she turned to open her car door but was surprised when she spun back around and kissed me with a breathtaking intensity that made me weak in the knees. When she pulled away, she smirked at me before climbing into her car and pulling out to the street. I stood there until I could no longer see her taillights as I ran my fingers along my lips while I continued to recover from her kiss.

I finally went back inside and locked up for the evening, finding my parents in the living room watching the news. I sat with them for a while as I filled them in on all the things we did on our trip. The long drive had really taken its toll on me and I excused myself to my room so I could get some sleep. I called Cass, Ci and Kate and let them know I was home and how much fun we had. I forwarded some of the photos I had taken with my phone and promised to show them more the next time we were all together.

I woke up the next morning to my mom knocking on my door. She scolded me for sleeping in later than I originally planned before she informed me that breakfast was waiting on the table. I called Bo and wished her a quick good morning before I hopped in the shower to get ready for the day.

I dressed and finished breakfast before I started helping my mom get things ready around the house. All the stress my parents go through to throw these parties doesn't seem worth the fun they appeared to have once it is over.

Time flew by and before I realized it, the first of the guests were pouring into the backyard. I watched as my mother greeted everyone as they arrived while my father worked at the grill to get the food ready for lunch. Bo had promised to be here promptly at one, but it was thirty minutes after and she had yet to make an appearance. As time crawled on, Bo still had not showed up. She was an hour late and I was getting worried. She always called if there was going to be a change of plans yet I had not heard from her. I tried her cell but it only went to voice mail. I tried to distract myself by mingling with the guests but I only found myself watching the entrance to the backyard, wondering what was keeping my love.

Bo POV

I was set and ready to leave for Laurens when my mom called begging that I pick up Dyson and bring him home. Apparently Jack had not shown up and Dyson was stranded without a ride. Knowing my father, he was probably drunk and passed out somewhere. I honestly didn't care where Jack was except for the fact that I was now the one that had to pick up my brother. This was going to make me late to the party but it was something that my mother requested of me and I would do anything I could for her.

I took down the address and made my way to the next county over to collect my drug dealing brother. When I pulled up in front of the address my mother gave me, Dyson was standing outside waiting for me.

He jogged over to the passenger side of the car and threw his duffle bag into the backseat as he climbed in.

"Thanks for picking me up." He said as he buckled his seatbelt.

"I'm doing this because mom asked me to." I retorted as I estimated how much I needed to push the speed limit to make it to Laurens on time.

Dyson scoffed, "I thought we were at least civil with each other Bo."

I sighed as I pushed the speed a little more, "You came by the shop one time and warned me about dad and you think that makes us good? Why don't you stop the shit that you're doing and turn your life around? Treat me and mom with the respect we deserve. Stop following our drunk, abusive father around like a lost puppy. You do that and then we'll talk."

He turned away from me for a moment before he changed the subject, "So this is the car you've been working on. It's nice Bo. You did a good job. I like it like this with the top down. It's a good day for it."

"Thanks." I muttered as I glanced at the time on my phone.

I watched as Dyson shifted uncomfortably before saying, "You need to slow down Bo."

I glared at him before turning my focus back on the road, "Why?"

He sighed, "We can't get pulled over and you are going about thirty over the speed limit."

I felt my stomach fold in on itself, "Why Dyson?"

He slammed his fist on the door, "I have a warrant out for my arrest and I have drugs in my bag Bo. Not every cop turns a blind eye to what I do. Now slow it the fuck down!"

"You brought drugs into my car Dyson! What the fuck?" I yelled as I started to hit the brakes.

Dyson's warning was too late.

I didn't react fast enough.

Blue and red lights started to flash behind us as a state police vehicle barreled down on us.

I pulled to a stop on the side of the road as I watched the state trooper get out of his car. He approached me and asked for my license and registration. I provided it to him as he kept flicking his eyes between me and Dyson. He took my information back to his car and I waited while he ran it through the system. I had nothing outstanding so I figured I would get off with a steep speeding ticket and I prayed he didn't hassle Dyson.

Once he returned he asked, "Do you know how fast you were going?"

I grabbed my license and registration as he handed it back to me. I looked at the tag that displayed his last name and replied, "Officer Woods, I know I was speeding but I don't know how fast I was going."

I hoped that honesty would allow me to get out of this situation. I would take the ticket as I deserved, but I didn't want this officer to start poking around.

He laid his hand on his holster but did not unbuckle it, "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

I closed my eyes for a moment as I felt a wave of nausea pass over me, "I was taking my brother home from a friend's house."

The officer turned his focus to Dyson, "What's your name?"

Dyson cleared his throat before answering, "Dyson Thornwood Dennis."

"Do you have ID?" Officer Woods asked as he held out his hand.

Dyson pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed the officer his license. As the trooper went back to his car for a second time, Dyson whispered, "He is going to find that I have a fucking warrant."

I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white, "For what Dyson?"

I could see his jaw clench as he answered, "Failure to appear. I was driving a friend's car and got pulled over. The cop issued me a ticket but I just blew it off. The court issued a bench warrant."

I leaned my head back against the seat, "You are such a fucking idiot. You don't blow off tickets. We could be in some serious trouble Dyson. I could be in some serious trouble."

I watched in the rearview mirror as the second trooper exited his vehicle. They both approached my car, one on each side.

The cop on Dyson's side spoke in a tone that demanded respect, "Get out of the car sir. You have an outstanding warrant for your arrest."

As Dyson was getting out of the car, Officer Woods turned to me and said, "Get out of the car ma'am."

I knew better than to resist or argue. I opened the door and stepped out. As soon as I was clear of the car, he pulled my hands behind my back and placed me in cuffs.

Everything started to move in slow motion. Dyson and I were led to stand at the side of the road as Officer Woods went back and grabbed Dyson's duffel bag. My heart dropped as I knew what he would find once he opened it up.

He placed the bag on the trunk of my car and before he unzipped it, I blurted out, "That is unlawful search and seizure."

I knew as soon as I spoke that it was a mistake. My outburst made it sound like I had something to hide. I did have something to hide but my feeble attempt was all for naught.

Officer Woods scoffed and replied, "I have probable cause."

There was nothing I could do but stand there and watch as the entire scene unfolded. My mouth was dry and I continued to swallow to keep from being sick.

Officer Woods dug through piles of clothes in the bag until he pulled out a few packages of what looked like illegal narcotics.

It was at that moment that I realized the life I knew was over.

He turned to his partner and said, "This is all I need to see. Read Mr. Dennis his rights and put him in the back of the car."

As the trooper hauled Dyson off towards the squad car I asked, "What is happening?" It all had to be a bad dream that I would wake up from any moment.

Officer Woods answered, "Placing you and your brother under arrest for felony possession with possible intent to distribute. Not my call on what charges will be laid down. You have the right to remain silent…"

I didn't hear the rest of my Miranda rights. I was cold and numb as I was lead and forced into the back of the squad car. I knew without a doubt that my life was about to change and it was in nothing but a freefall.


	23. Chapter 23

**Six years later**

Bo POV

I always thought when this day came, I would be a lot happier than I currently feel now that it has become a reality. I'm certainly relieved I only served six years on a ten year sentence, but more than anything I felt fear. I was no longer locked away and hidden in my own little world. Trapped in a forced reality I could not change. Choices gone. Acceptance the only option available to me.

It didn't take long to process me out before I was escorted to the parking lot with only a few extra items in my possession than what I went in with. I spied Karl leaning against the passenger side of his truck and knew immediately the moment he spotted me.

His face lit up as he pushed off the truck and met me halfway, pulling me into a bear hug that knocked the breath from me. After a moment he let go, holding me at arm's length exclaiming, "Ysabeau! It is so good to see you. I bet you're ready to get out of here."

I laughed humorlessly, "You saw me every week for the past six years."

He shot me a look I couldn't quite read before he said, "Well this is different. We aren't separated by plexiglass anymore."

We walked the rest of the way back to the truck in silence and Karl opened the door for me before jogging around the front, climbing into the driver's seat.

Once we were both situated and pulling out onto the highway I asked, "Where's my mom? I thought she was coming to get me."

Turning off the radio to allow for better conversation, he replied, "She had to work and couldn't get anyone to cover. We'll stop by the shop so you can pick up your car and by then she should be home."

I sighed as I thought about my car, "Thanks for getting it out of impound and keeping it in running shape for me."

He flashed me a smile, "It was my pleasure. You have already thanked me Bo. There is no need to say it again. Once was enough."

I smirked at him, "Then I guess I won't thank you again for packing up my stuff from the guesthouse and storing it back home for me either."

He laughed, "Nope. You've already thanked me for that countless times as well."

I nodded as I turned my attention to the passing scenery outside. My stomach was a jumble of nerves and my mind a chaotic mess of things I could hardly grasp onto. The only thought that stood out like a beacon in the dark was Lauren.

I had managed not to ask about her for six years but now that I was free, she was the only thing that kept bubbling to the surface no matter how hard I tried to push it down.

As if sensing the change in my mood, Karl asked, "What's on your mind Bo?"

I cleared my throat in an attempt to steady my voice before I looked over at him, "Have you seen Lauren at all?"

He gave me sad smile, "I was wondering when you were going to finally break down and ask about her."

I scoffed in reply, "Forget it."

He looked at me sternly but didn't comment on my little outburst. Instead he answered my original question, "Whenever she is home for break or holiday, she brings her car by the shop for preventative maintenance."

I sat straight up in my seat as if shocked by some unseen current, "Did she ask about me? How is she?"

He shook his head. His reply was awkward, almost as if he was afraid of his words. I could see he was uncomfortable and it made my heart sink, "She hasn't asked about you Bo. I'm sorry but did you really expect her to?"

"I did what I thought was right Karl. What would you have done?" I snapped.

He let out an audible breath before replying, "I honestly don't know what I would have done Bo. I understand why you did what you did but I also wonder if your motives were a bit more complicated than what you are admitting to."

I scowled at him and retorted, "And what other motives do you think I had other than trying to keep her from ruining her life?"

Shifting in his seat, Karl stated, "I think that is part of it. The other part is I think you were trying to protect yourself from getting hurt. You made a choice and now you have to live with the fallout of that. Do you believe what you did was worth how things are now?"

I could feel myself getting agitated because I knew he was right. Regardless I let my anger take over because in that moment, it was easier than dealing with the pain that coursed through my veins every minute of the day.

"I don't know Karl. She was going to put school on hold indefinitely in order to try and get my sentence overturned. That was an endeavor I thought at the time was hopeless. Maybe it would have worked, maybe not, and I will never know. The only thing I knew for sure was I couldn't let her stop living her life. She deserved better than that." I spat out, upset that he was questioning me.

She deserved better than me.

A convict.

She would leave and that is what I feared – the hidden motive.

I left before she had the chance to – the selfish motive.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted back to the day I turned my back on Lauren:

 _As I sat down, I drank in the sight of Lauren and how she glowed with hope and excitement. She was already sitting, drumming her fingers with nervous energy on the counter that separated us. Scratched, dirty and worn out plexiglass barred any physical contact, something I longed for to the point of physical pain. There were holes drilled through the glass to allow communication without compromising the safety of the visitors._

 _Before I could speak, Lauren started talking a mile a minute, "I miss you Bo. I hope they are treating you right though I don't plan on you being in there for long. The lawyer Karl hired for you was very good but I have been talking with other firms that might be able to appeal your case. Nothing hopeful yet but I won't give up. I've decided to drop my fall semester at Yale so I can focus all my time on getting you out. I know the mandatory sentence for felony possession is ten years but maybe we can find some sort of loophole –"_

 _I cut her off before she could go any further, "What do you mean drop your fall semester?"_

 _She gave me a puzzled look and replied, "Exactly what I said Bo. I'm not moving forward until you are out of here. You are innocent and you do not deserve to be here."_

 _I ran my hands down my face before I spoke, "Technically I am not innocent. Doesn't matter if I didn't know my brother had drugs on him. I am just as culpable as he is under the law."_

 _I could hear the irritation and desperation in her voice as she said, "I don't care! There has to be a way and I refuse to accept this."_

 _I gripped the edge of the counter with both hands until my knuckles turned white, steadying myself for my next words. "I refuse to have you put your education…your life on hold for something that might be futile. Tell me you will drop this."_

" _I can't Bo!" She snapped at me._

 _I shook my head and tightened my grip to hold my tears at bay, "I don't think things are going to work out with us Lauren. You are going to go to school and start a new chapter of your life. You're going to make new friends, learn new things, find a new love. You will go to crazy frat parties and study groups as you delve into the passion you have for research and medicine. You are too good to hold back Lauren. It's over."_

 _I stood and motioned to the guard that I was finished. I kept my eyes forward to hold my resolve as I heard Lauren plead and cry "You don't mean that Bo. I love you! What happened to your promise? To never take my choices from me. Was that all a lie? Look at me!"_

 _I turned and said, "If you come back here to visit, I will refuse to see you."_

 _With those final words, I was led away from the visitors area, Lauren's sobs echoing down the hall._

Karl pulled me back to the present, "You sound angry Bo."

I looked at him with fire in my eyes as I let my exasperation seep through, "Of course I'm angry! I lost six years of my life! Everything I worked so hard for is gone. Everything I loved is gone. My friends have all graduated college and are starting new lives. I am almost twenty four years old and I have a fucking felony record. How will I get a job? Find a place to live? I'm tired of fighting. Why do I always have to claw and scrape for anything good in life? I worked so hard and it was for nothing. Why didn't I ask Dyson if he was carrying? Why did I decide to speed that day instead calling Lauren and telling her I would be late? I'm starting my life over again for the second time and I just don't know if I can do it anymore."

I jumped when Karl raised his voice in return, "Self-pity does not look good on you Ysabeau. You completed the college credits you would need to cover the first two years at a state University through the prison education program. When we found out you were being released, we sent your transcripts and applications to U of C and you were accepted! That leaves you with only two years of classes before you walk away with your bachelor's degree. Then you can go get a job or maybe work on your master's degree. Your father is dead and gone Bo. Your mother is happy and working, saving every penny to put towards your tuition for the past four years. Quit your complaining because it could be worse."

I sighed, feeling deflated and tired, "Fine Karl. You win. Just answer one question for me. In what way is it fair that Dyson got to cut a deal for turning states evidence and ended up a free man less than a year into his sentence?"

Karl patted my hand before he responded, "It isn't fair Bo. Life isn't fair. Bad things happen to good people and good things to bad. You know this. We've talked about it. You know your mom cut him out of her life. He may have used the system to cut a deal but the family he knows is gone. Your dad is gone, his relationship with your mother is gone, his relationship with you gone. You can't compare yourself to him. It's your choice alone if you want to move forward or let this shit bury you."

I closed my eyes and mumbled, "Yeah. I know."

I knew my hopeless thoughts were spiraling out of control. I knew I was on the verge of giving up. I was also well aware that I was feeling sorry for myself. It took a conscious effort every day to keep myself moving forward. It was so easy for me to fall into the endless circle of 'what if'. My anger could consume me completely if I let it and that scared me more than I wanted to admit. Regret was the worst feeling in the world and it hung around my neck like an anchor pulling me down.

I was so absorbed in my head I didn't realize we had pulled into dirt lot at the garage. I felt like I was operating on auto pilot as I grabbed my things and stepped out of the cab of the truck.

When I looked towards the open bay doors, I saw Lauren taking her keys from Roger before she turned in my direction. As if pulled by some unseen force, she stopped her movement and looked directly at me.

I felt my heart speed up as my stomach tightened and I lost my breath. She was as beautiful as ever but that light I used to see in her eyes was gone. I wasn't sure if it was gone completely or if it was gone for me only, but I didn't see any emotion cross her features. She was utterly indifferent to my presence and I felt that aching pain in my chest sharpen from the dull ache is has been for the last six years.

She broke eye contact as she got in her car and turned over the engine. My mind was screaming at me to go to her but my body would not listen. I was stuck to the spot and before I had a chance to gather myself to approach her, she was gone.

Karl patted me on the back to get me moving as Roger gave me an apologetic look.

As I greeted Roger, Karl went to get the keys to my Camaro, "Good to see you."

He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Glad to have you back kiddo."

I stepped back and tightened my fists to reign in the chaos that was raging through me, "How was Lauren?"

He squeezed my shoulder in comfort as he said, "She is fine as far as I know. She's different though Bo. Colder. More reserved and cut off. She's been like that since you were locked up. She's pleasant enough but that warmth that always radiated off her is gone or she hides it well. She has been bringing her car here about twice a year since she left for Yale. Usually at the beginning of summer break and during the Christmas holiday."

I nodded as I kicked at the ground with toe of my boot, "Thanks Roger. I should probably get home. I haven't seen my mom yet."

He just smiled and nodded before he turned and walked to the back of the garage to resume his work.

I was about to hunt down Karl when he appeared from the back office, tossing my keys at me. I caught them without issue and thanked him again for the ride back to town. I put the top down on the Camaro before I crawled back into the driver's seat and cranked the engine. It roared to life and idled with a hum that showed just how much power was under the hood.

I waved one last time to Karl and Roger before I made my way home. The drive passed by quickly, the freedom I felt driving my car again was refreshing and somewhat therapeutic.

As I turned off the engine in the driveway, my mom was already standing on the porch waiting for me.

I didn't even make it all the way out of the car before she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me like only a mother could.

She cried what I knew were happy tears as she said, "I am so glad you are home. I missed you so much honey. Come inside. I brought home dinner."

I dropped my things off in my old bedroom before I met my mom in the kitchen. She already had dinner out on the table and it was then I realized how hungry I was.

After I dug in I started off the conversation, "So how is work?"

I watched as my mom beamed and replied, "I love it sweetheart. I know it isn't much. Just working in a bakery but I have been talking with Kevin, the owner, and I have been thinking about becoming a partner. He is wanting to offload some of the management responsibilities so he can spend more time with his wife, and I mentioned that I wouldn't mind expanding my role in the shop. We still have to work through the logistics but I think I am going to do it."

I smiled at her enthusiasm, "That's great mom. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Ysabeau. I know I haven't been to see you in the past few months. It has been hectic and –"

I cut her off, "There is no need mom I understand. I was set for release in June so it wasn't like I wasn't coming home. You and Karl have visited me once a week every week for the past six years. Think nothing of it ok?"

She nodded and we finished the rest of dinner in silence. I started putting away the left overs and clearing the table of dishes when my mom broached the subject of school. "So what's left on the to do list to get you into school for the fall?"

I placed the last plate in the dishwasher as I answered, "I have to meet my parole officer in Danbury next week. If I can convince him to allow me to transfer to Mansfield, then the only things left to do are meet with a student advisor to ensure I enroll in the proper classes needed for the mechanical engineering program, pay the tuition for the semester, find a place to live and find a job. Probably something part time that can work around my school schedule."

I could hear the worry in my mom's voice when she replied, "How difficult do think it will be to transfer parole officers from Danbury to Mansfield?"

I smiled and tried to reassure her, "From my understanding it shouldn't be an issue if I can prove I have a legitimate reason to do so."

She stood up from the table and headed into the living room as I followed behind her, "I know we have talked about it before Bo but I don't want you to worry about tuition or expenses. I have been saving since I started working at the bakery and as bad as your father was, he did maintain a small life insurance policy. It should be enough."

I hugged her again, "Thank you mom," I pulled back and asked, "you're really happy right? I know what you told me while I sat locked up but you meant it right?"

She laughed softly, "Yes Bo. I don't mean to be insensitive but since your father died I feel free. Free to be myself and do the things I enjoy. It is like a second chance at life. I want that for you too. Karl called while you were on your way home. Now don't be angry because he is just worried about you. He told me that you were pretty upset on the ride home from Danbury. Upset about Lauren and Dyson and just about how things turned out for you in general. I have no doubt you will have everything you want, you are just starting a little later than you planned."

I looked away from my mother's intense gaze, "I'm trying mom."

She smiled, "That's all I ask."

After talking with my mom, I decided I was going to try and fix a few of the things broke when I was sentenced six years ago.

I showered, changed and sat on the bed staring at the box I kept for Lauren since the first day of my incarceration.

I fiddled with the ring she gave me so long ago and smiled at the memory. I wasn't allowed to wear it while I was locked up but it was part of the possession the prison held for me until the day of my release. As soon as they processed my release, I dug it out of the bag they stored it in and put it on.

Before I could change my mind, I grabbed the box that I felt rightfully belonged to Lauren, picked up my keys and headed to her house.

As I pulled into the driveway my stomach turned in on itself and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I shut my eyes, let out a breath and walked to the door.

I rang the doorbell and waited with box in hand. I prayed to any being listening that Lauren would answer instead of her parents.

As the front door swung open, I knew I was out of luck.

I swallowed as I tried to speak with a steady, confident voice, "Good evening Mr. Lewis. I was hoping I could visit with Lauren."

Before he answered he stepped out on the porch and shut the door behind him. "I have wanted to speak with you."

I remained silent as he continued, "You hurt Lauren badly when you ended your relationship six years ago but I wanted to tell you I know why you did it and I thank you. Lauren was adamant about putting school on hold to help you and I believe you did what you did to keep her from doing that. It is an admirable thing that you did, putting her before yourself. For what it's worth I wanted you to know I never thought you were a part of what they accused you of."

It took everything in me to hold back the sob that wanted to escape me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and replied, "Thank you Mr. Lewis. Do you think Lauren would want to me?"

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his necked, "I don't think so Bo. I know you were looking out for her but you still hurt her and I don't think she has forgiven or forgotten that."

I nodded, not trusting my voice and turned to head back to my car as Mr. Lewis walked back into the house. As I was about to get into the car, I saw Lauren step out on the porch and walk down the driveway.

I stayed rooted to my spot as she stopped just in front of my car. "What are you doing here Bo?"

I could see the anger and hurt simmering just below the surface when I looked in her eyes. Her tone was cold and sounded harsh to my ears.

I leaned against my open car door and answered, "I was released today." As the words left my lips I cringed at how awkward it sounded.

She folded her arms across her chest and responded, "And?"

I was a bit taken aback by the bitterness that resonated in that one word. I knew I had no right to even hope for any kindness from Lauren. What I did to her was a conscious decision on her part that hurt her badly. Those thoughts still didn't stop me from glancing at her wrist and her neck to see if she still wore any of the jewelry that I had given her. I was not surprised when I found she wasn't. I wanted to think it was because she rotated old items out of her wardrobe but I knew better than that. I gave her every reason to hate me and now she did. I thought I was doing what was best for her but as I stood here with her now, doubt started to creep its way in.

I sighed as I closed my car door and walked towards her. I watched as her whole body tensed with my movements. I knew at that moment that I was not welcome near her. I stopped and placed the box on the hood of my car and said, "That's for you. It belongs to you and is yours to do with what you wish. I won't bother you again Lauren. I just needed you to have that."

She picked it up but didn't look inside, "What is this Bo?"

I looked away from her. I couldn't bare the distain I saw in her eyes. It was so far from the way she used to look at me and I knew I had no right to think it would be any different than the way it was at this moment. Even this knowledge didn't stop the physical ache I felt in my chest that made it hard to breath.

"That box contains 2190 letters I wrote to you but never mailed. One letter for every day I was locked up." I explained.

Without another word or a backwards glance, she backed away from me and walked into the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Lauren POV

As I rushed into the house I closed the front door quickly, hoping I could shut out my encounter with Bo. I was shaking so badly, I almost dropped the box of letters she gave me as I locked the door.

A whirlwind of emotions where tearing through me as I hurried to my bedroom. I vaguely recall my father calling after me but I was too caught up in my own head to notice or care.

I dropped the box on my desk before I flopped down on my bed, lying back to stare up at the ceiling as I tried to collect myself.

My relationship with Bo was nothing but high school puppy love.

I was a love sick teenage girl that was excited about her first girlfriend.

I sighed as I shook away those thoughts. I knew better. It wasn't that simple and it was much more than that. The sheer physical and emotional response she could evoke from me six years later was proof of that.

The knock at my door startled me. I sat up and wiped away the tears I didn't know I shed as I called out, "Come in."

I watched as my dad entered my room and shut the door behind him before he sat down at my desk chair across from me.

He looked at me for a few moments before he asked with worry in his voice, "How are you doing?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I feel like I'm being pulled in fifty different directions. The anger and hurt I thought I worked through years ago has come rushing back to the surface. I feel betrayed and helpless all over again. She just pushed me out dad. There was no compromise or discussion. I know she didn't have anything to do with what her brother was up to. I would have stuck by her but she wouldn't let me. Another part of me is ecstatic that she was released without having to serve the full ten years. I also feel hopeful for some reason. I just don't know why. We're different people now and so much time has passed. I mean does she just expect me to drop everything and run after her now that she thinks it is convenient for her?"

My dad shook his head and asked, "Did she ask you to?"

The question caught me off guard and the answer bothered me for reasons I was not ready to admit, "No she didn't."

My father moved from the chair so he could sit next to me on the bed, "Have you ever tried to put yourself in her place to see maybe why she did what she did?"

I stood up and started pacing the length of my room as I answered, "Of course I have."

My father gave me a doubtful look before he replied, "And what did you come up with?"

I scoffed, "She lost hope and was trying to protect me but it wasn't for her to decide alone. We were partners and she should have talked to me instead of just cutting me out of her life. It was like my opinion didn't matter or my choices were not important enough to consider."

"I understand why you feel that way but Lauren, you were ready to put your education on hold. I know you spoke to a few different law firms around the state after the sentencing. What did they tell you?"

I had no idea what point my father was trying to get me to see but I answered regardless, "They said there was nothing to appeal. The charges were laid and the judge assigned the mandatory sentence. They told me there no real avenues to pursue to overturn the ruling. Why are you asking me these things dad? You know this already."

He grabbed my wrist to stop my pacing and turned me to face him, "My point is that Bo may have gone about it the wrong way, but she was trying to make sure you didn't lose out on opportunities when she knew she may be gone for up to ten years. She cared enough about you to want you to have a life and not wait for her or waste your time on a pursuit that had no chance of changing the current outcome."

I snatched my hand back and growled out, "When did you join her side?"

He put his hands up as if in surrender and said, "There are no sides Lauren. I just hate seeing you so upset and I'm trying to help. I'm worried about you. Ever since you and Bo split, you stopped hanging out with your high school friends, you haven't mentioned any new friends at Yale, and you haven't jumped into any extracurricular activities at or around the college that you used to talk about before you graduated. You do nothing but go to school year around…not even taking the summer break. I want you focused on your education but I don't want it to be the only thing in your life. I haven't even heard you talk about any new romantic interests since Bo."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore dad. You don't have to worry about me ok? I'm fine. I'm happy focusing on school. I'm already ahead of where I thought I would be at this time and that is good enough for me right now. I'm tired and just want to go to bed if that's alright with you. I want to get up early tomorrow and head back to school." I replied as I started to pull out an old t-shirt and pair of shorts from my dresser drawer.

He sighed as he got up from his seated position on my bed, wished me good night and left me alone. His words hit me harder than I expected. I was well aware of how closed off I had become over the past six years. It is what helped me survive losing Bo and her rejection of any type of relationship with me. My mind had been on one track for so long, I didn't think I could be any other way. My priorities shifted and despite knowing what I lost along the way, I didn't think it was necessarily a bad thing. Focusing on finishing med school and starting my residency was comforting to me. As far as I was concerned, social and romantic interests were a waste of time at this point in my life and could wait until I was established within my intended career path.

I crawled into bed after I changed and planned on finishing an article for school before trying to grab some sleep. As I tried to read, my eyes kept drifting to the box sitting on my desk across the room. The more I tried to focus on the article, the more I found myself rereading the same sentence over and over again.

I finally gave up and put the journal back into my luggage I had brought for my week long visit with my parents. The spring semester was over but the summer session was about to start and I was trying to gear up for classes. I came home for a short visit before everything at school ramped up again. Once classes started I wouldn't have the time to come home again until fall. Participating in the accelerated program at Yale had me starting on my fourth year of medical school where as I would only be a second year if I had opted to follow the traditional education program. When I first decided to join the accelerated program, it was my way of forgetting about Bo by immersing myself in school. Now it just felt natural to me to have my education as my sole focus. I knew my parents worried but I couldn't find it in me to slow down like they want me to.

Before I could change my mind, I grabbed the box Bo had given me and brought it back over to the bed. It had been sitting there taunting me and I was powerless to resist it. I knew sleep would evade me until I squashed my curiosity and delved into the sea of letters she had written and saved for me. Each one was folded and held within an envelope that had the month day and year handwritten on the front. For some reason that was beyond my grasp at the moment, I didn't want to start from the beginning. I finally reached my hand inside and unsystematically pulled out the first letter my fingers touched. With heart pounding, I opened it and began to read:

 _Lauren,_

 _It has been 422 days since I last saw you. Since the day I pushed you away from me. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you or a night that goes by that I don't dream of you. Sometimes when I wake up from those dreams in the middle of the night, there is that precious second that passes where it feels that my dream was real before reality comes crashing back down on me and I realize it was not what I wished it to be. By now you have no doubt finished your first year at Yale. I like to lie awake at night and imagine what adventures you have gotten yourself into. I imagine what your new friends are like, what classes you took, study groups you participated in. Which frat parties you have attended, what campus activities you have joined and what beautiful woman now has your heart._

 _Sometimes I replay that last day you came to see me and I wish with everything I am that I had done things differently. I can only assume that you despise me now and it is of my own doing. I only wanted to save you from missing out on the wonderful things that were waiting for you as you started a new chapter in life. I now realize how differently I could have handled things. You were right when you said I took your choices from you. You were right when you said I broke my promise. For those things I will always be sorry. I only hope that you are happy with whatever are doing now and I wish you nothing but the best._

 _\- Bo_

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I tried to suppress the ache that I felt in my chest that I thought had long ago healed over. I knew it was pointless to try and fight it so I just let them flow. I folded the letter carefully and shoved it back in the envelope before I gently placed it back in its original spot. One part of me wanted to grab the box and shove it into the deepest darkest spot I could find, to never be looked at again. The other part of me felt compelled to read more. I ran my fingers along the edges of the paper before I grabbed another letter and began:

 _Lauren,_

 _It has been 743 days since I last saw you. My mother came to visit me today. She told me that my father died. A heart attack she said. I find it amazing that he was taken away by natural causes. His drinking and gambling never had a chance to catch up to him. I always figured one or the other would be his undoing. I feel like I should be upset but I'm not. I only feel relief and perhaps guilt for not mourning the loss. I hope this is a second chance for my mother to live a life free of fear. It is all I ever wanted for her._

 _Ciara came to visit today as well. She filled me on what she and the others are doing now. I am glad she is happy at the Pratt Institute in New York. I never imagined her wanting to follow in her father's footsteps and study architecture. Just shows me how much dreams can change over time. She broke the news that Cassie is in rehab. I hope she makes the best of it and comes out better on the other side. I was surprised to hear that Kate moved to London with her girlfriend and is studying Accounting and Management at Birkbeck. She was careful not to mention you and it took everything in me to keep from asking. I hope you're well and I pray you're happy. It is a battle everyday not to try and reach out to you in some way. I can only assume that any communication from me at this point would be unwelcome and I don't want to cause you anymore pain. I don't want crash back into your life after two years. In my mind you are happy, joyous and free and I would never want to do anything to ruin that._

 _\- Bo_

Almost desperately, I placed the letter back in its place and randomly pulled out another:

 _Lauren,_

 _It has been 1510 days since I last saw you. I just finished two years of college level courses through the prison education program. The basic classes that everyone has to take when they first start out as an undergraduate. I hope to transfer these credits to U of C whenever I get released and finish off my degree in mechanical engineering in the outside world. I will be eligible for parole in another year. Maybe the system will see fit to let me go. Until then I am picturing you now…studying for your MCAT so you can get into Yale medical school or some type of research program. I wonder often how much my imagination of things outside of here lives up to real life. I suppose it doesn't really matter. I know you will be successful in anything that you do. You are the smartest woman I know Lauren and I wish you success in whatever it is you are doing._

 _I miss you so much. I like to pass the time by sketching some of the places we have been together. The New York skyline, Myrtle Beach, the field where we first made love under the stars. I hang them on the wall in my cell and it almost feels like you are here with me or I am somewhere else with you. It's been four years and my feelings for you have never wavered. I never thought for a moment they would because you were and always will be my one and only._

 _\- Bo_

I couldn't take anymore. I put the letter back and closed the box before I set it on the nightstand by my bed. It was all too overwhelming. I was feeling too much and I wanted it to stop. I had school and my career goals to focus on and I couldn't allow myself to deter from my path. There was no room for Bo in my life anymore, even if a part of me was screaming otherwise. I shut the light off and allowed myself to sink down into the bed. I needed sleep as I desperately hoped the morning hours would bring me back to my senses. How I could still yearn for her was beyond my understanding but I wanted it to stop. She made her choice a long time ago and I moved on…at least that is what I keep telling myself.

I rolled over on my side and tucked my arm under my pillow. It didn't take long before I started to drift off to sleep, dreams of Bo invading my slumber.

 **Three months later**

Bo POV

It was a long and arduous process but I was finally enrolled at U of C and signed up for three classes per my advisors recommendation. I was taking Thermodynamic Principles, Applied Thermodynamics and Dynamics of Particles and Rigid Bodies. I was jumping in to the world of mechanical engineering and for the first time since I was released, I was feeling truly excited. The fall semester starts next week and I finally had everything settled. I was able to change my parole meetings to Mansfield without issue, I found a place to live and a part time job. It felt like everything was finally falling into place.

After numerous rejections for employment and a place to live, my luck flipped on dime after I came across an auto shop and was hired on the spot after speaking with the owner for ten minutes. She also had a little loft apartment above the garage that I was now renting for a very generous price. Nicole, my new employer and landlord, was laid back, straight forward and was more than willing to work around my class schedule.

In the weeks prior, I had applied for several different jobs all over Mansfield but once I disclosed that I had a felony record, I was all but pushed out the door. The same went for any rent applications I put in when trying to settle for a place to live.

Time had been counting down to the beginning of classes and I had started to lose hope on ever finding an apartment and part time work. My mom stuck by me week after week as we drove to Mansfield every Saturday so I could continue my search. She was my rock when I was ready to throw in the towel and give up completely.

" _Mom we've gone to two different places so far today and neither worked out. It's the same as last weekend and the weekend before that. School starts in two weeks and no one wants to hire someone with a felony record. I give up. I am starting to figure out that hope is a worthless thing to have." I grumbled as we walked down the sidewalk towards a little café for lunch._

 _As we sat down at a table outside and picked up our menus, she said, "I know you have been at this for the past month with no luck, but do you really think having hope is worthless?"_

 _I decided on a Caesar salad and dropped my menu back on the table before I answered, "Yes. I gave Lauren the letters I wrote her three months ago and I never heard back from her. I didn't expect I would but I hoped for it and because I had that hope it makes the fact that it didn't come true that much more devastating. It's the same damn thing here looking for a place to work and live. Just nothing but disappointment over and over again."_

 _Before my mother could respond, our waiter approached to take our order. Once he was gone to put in our request, she replied, "You're frustrated. I understand. But look at some of the positives. You're free now. You are enrolled in school and are about to start classes in an area of study you are passionate about. You were able to move your parole meetings here so don't have to drive to Danbury every week. You have me, Karl and Roger in your corner to help you with anything you need."_

 _I chuckled as I drummed my fingers on the edge of the table to calm my nerves, "Focus on the positive. That is a lot easier said than done."_

 _My mom sighed and relented, "I know it is. It was something I had to consistently work on for years until your father finally passed. So when I say I understand, I really do. Just try please. For me."_

 _I nodded as I leaned forward in my chair, "I'll try. I'll do better."_

 _She smiled, "That's all I ask."_

 _I returned her smile and changed the subject, "So how are you enjoying your new partnership role at Earth Quake Cakes? I have been so focused on own stuff that I haven't really asked you about it."_

 _I watched as my mom's eyes lit up, "Oh I love it. I'm still learning a few things as I go but Kevin has been patient as I get myself up to speed. It was a little rough in the beginning but things are running so smoothly now and he is able to step back more and spend time with his family. We're making a profit and I just enjoy the work overall."_

 _I felt the pride well up in me at my mother's words, "I'm so happy for you. That you found something you enjoy and thank you for everything mom. For coming with me every weekend, letting me vent, helping me with school. You're amazing."_

" _You're welcome honey."_

 _Our orders finally arrived and we ate in comfortable silence. When we were finished, my mother wanted to stop at a few of the small shops in the area. I decided it would be nice to go for a walk and enjoy the afternoon as the weather was perfect for such an occasion._

 _We went our separate ways with a promise to meet back at the car in an hour so we could head home for the evening._

 _I walked a few blocks taking in my surroundings when I came along a decent sized auto shop that had a help wanted sign in the window._

 _I approached the open garage doors but didn't see anyone around until a woman came in from the back._

" _Welcome. What can I do for you?" She greeted as she continued to walk towards me._

 _She looked to be a few years older than me and her friendly greeting lightened my mood, "My names Bo Dennis and I saw the sign in the window that you're looking to hire. I worked three years as a mechanic in an auto shop back in my hometown. I'm starting school in two weeks over at U of C and could use a part time job if that fits what you need. Do you have an application I can fill out?"_

 _She laughed, "I've had that sign up for months with no interest until you came along. Forget the application. Why don't we start you out on a trial basis and see how you handle the work that comes in. If I see that you know what you're doing, we can make it permanent. My names Nicole Halsey by the way."_

 _I could feel the excitement starting to build, but I knew what was about to come next as it had been the same everywhere I had gone, "I appreciate the chance Nicole but I do have to tell you that I'm required by law to inform you that I have a felony record for possession. I would have put it down on the application but…."_

 _I paused and waited for her to rescind her offer. I was shocked at the next thing I heard, "Well in that case you're hired."_

 _I gaped at her for a moment before I was able to collect myself enough to speak, "That is the last thing I expected to hear. I have been rejected all over town. No one will allow me to rent an apartment or give me the chance to work. If I may, why are so willing?"_

 _She flashed me a smile and replied, "My dad was a felon and he had trouble finding work when he got out. He decided to open this shop and run his own business. He left this place to me when he died last year and I've been looking for help ever since. I have a good feeling about you and I'm sure there is more to your story that you can share with me sometime when you feel comfortable."_

 _I couldn't keep the smile from my lips, "There is and I will. Thank you so much Nicole. I don't know when I can start as I'm still looking for a place to live –"_

 _She cut me off with another offer, "I rent out the loft that sits upstairs above this shop. No one is using it currently. I'm willing to lease it out to you if you're interested."_

" _I'd like to take a look at it but I'm sure it will be perfect. I'll be honest, I still don't really understand why you're being so kind to me but I'll go with it. I will need about a week to move in and then I start school a week after that. Does that work with you?" I asked as fidgeted with my hands in nervous excitement._

" _If your good with the loft, take the week to get yourself situated. You can start work next Sunday. That will give you the rest of this weekend and all next week to move. Then you will have a full week here before schools starts and you can work with me to get up to speed with how I do things around here. Sound good?" She asked as we started up the steps to the living space upstairs._

 _I laughed, "Sounds more than good. Thank you."_

I was brought out of my reminiscing by a not so subtle nudge to my shoulder. I looked over at Nicole and she just raised her eyebrow and flashed me a knowing smile. "What's got your mind all tied up Bo?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just thinking about how nice you were to me when I walked in the shop last week. It still amazes me. Oh before I forget, do you have all the information you needed from me for my employment?"

She smacked my arm with the back of her hand, "You worry too much. I have what I need and if I didn't, I know where you live."

I laughed sarcastically and shook my head, "Oh you are so so funny."

She smirked at me, "You did good on your first day. We're done. Why don't you get out of here and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Bring your class schedule with you so we can figure out how to fit work around classes."

I nodded as I washed the grease off my hands in the sink before grabbing my house keys from the drawer behind the counter. "Will do. See you tomorrow. I had fun today."

I jogged up the side stairs and let myself into the loft. It was a decent size for one person. It had one bedroom with a full bathroom, a large living room with a kitchen and dining area. It was cozy and fit me perfectly. I didn't have much stuff so it didn't take long to move here from my mother's house. Karl had allowed me to borrow his truck to haul my bigger items, which cut down on the amount of trips I needed to take back and forth.

Anything I was lacking my mom and I went shopping and had it delivered. It was comfortable and that was all I cared about.

I grabbed some clean clothes before jumping into the shower to wash off the day. Once I was done, I fixed a sandwich before I lounged on the couch and flipped on the TV. I started browsing through Netflix to see what show I could binge on for the evening when I heard a knock at the door.

I put down the remote and called out as I walked to the door, "If you're looking to bum beer Nicole you came to the wrong place."

I opened the door laughing but it died off when I saw who it was. "Lauren?"

"Hello Bo."


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Short update and so sorry for the delay. Getting ready to go out of country so that has taken a lot of my free time in preparation. I will try to post again before I leave and will resume updates when I get back at the end of May.

Lauren POV

I watched as surprise flitted across her features before she tried to school her expression, "Uh…come in. Please."

She moved to the side while further opening the door, allowing enough room for me to step over the threshold.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I took in her apartment and I chastised myself for letting my nerves run away from me. I tried to remind myself I was here for closure, that this anxiety and stress had no place with me.

My attention was pulled back to her as she asked, "Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

I could hear the tremble in her voice even as she tried to force it out. I took a deep breath to center myself before answering, "No thanks. I won't be staying long."

I could see the disappointment flash in her eyes but I steeled my resolve as I sat on the couch and waited for her to follow me. I was here for one purpose and I would not be derailed.

She sat on the opposite end from me and turned her body to face me completely, "It's good to see you Lauren, though I admit it is a bit of a surprise."

I sighed as I ran my hands over my jean clad thighs before I said, "I do apologize for showing up unannounced – "

She jumped a little as she interrupted, "I don't mind! I didn't mean to come off as if I did. I just….I don't know. I just never expected it to be you when I heard the knock on my door. Which, by the way, how did you find me? I just moved here."

I let out a nervous chuckle as I admitted, "I called your mom and she gave me the address."

She nodded her understanding and I could feel the tension beginning to rise between us. I was quickly becoming uncomfortable and I knew I needed to take control of the situation. I was here for one reason and I would not allow anything to break my resolution.

I decided to be blunt in an attempt to avoid any misunderstandings, "I read all the letters you wrote me Bo. It took some time but I got through them. I was angry for a long time for how you treated me but I'm not anymore. Such anger is too much to carry and your letters, among other things, helped with that. Helped me see your point of view, though I still disagree with it how you handled things with us. I just wanted to tell you I'm glad you're out, that you are starting to build the life I know you wanted."

My words felt stiff and awkward. I was starting to question coming here at all. Thoughts raging through my mind that I should have left well enough alone. What point was there to drive all the way here to say so little?

Bo waited until I returned her gaze before she said, "I'm sorry Lauren. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I had handled things differently. I know you read as much in what I wrote to you. I can't take it back but is there any way to move forward? Because I still love you."

I stood up, suddenly feeling the need to move. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts before responding, "It's been six years Bo. You don't know me anymore. Neither of us are the same people. So much has changed. How can you say you love me still? I think you love the idea of us or maybe love what once was but isn't anymore." 

Bo got up from her seated position to step in front of me, halting my movements as I was pacing a small path in her living room. I felt every muscle in my body tense at her close proximity and I cursed at the affect she still had on me.

She started to reach out for me before hesitating and letting her arm drop back to her side, "I want to get to know you again Lauren. My feelings are not just remnant of our past or some construct I built in my mind. I loved you then and I love you now. I know it will take time for you to trust me again but I'm willing to try. Just tell me what you want, what you need…deep down. What is your heart telling you? Not your mind but your heart."

Her dark brown eyes were open and pleading. It stirred something deep inside me that I thought was long gone but was now finding that it was only hidden.

I refused to let it take me over. I clenched my fists in an almost futile attempt to gain strength and answered, "I honestly don't know if you could ever repair what was broken. It was so long ago Bo. We are adults now, on our own paths, not love struck teenagers. I think coming here was a mistake and I should go. I just wanted to tell you I no longer harbored any ill feeling towards you and I hope things fall into place for you. You deserve it."

I started to step around her so I could make a graceful exit but was stopped when Bo grabbed my arm and turned me back to her. Before I realized what was happening, I heard her mumble, "We were never just love struck teenagers. Tell me you don't feel anything when I do this."

Her lips crashed into mine with a force that almost knocked me back a step. She let go of my arm and cupped my face as she poured all her passion and pent up desire into the kiss. I could feel it coursing between us. I was caught off guard but quickly recovered, and in a moment of weakness, I kissed her back with just as much fervor.

She pulled back when the need for air became overwhelming, and it took that small moment of time to allow the haze I was in to clear. I moved out of her grasp and took quick steps to the door. As I opened it to leave, I answered her last statement, "I didn't feel a thing."

Before she could supply any kind of answer, I slammed the door and rushed down the stairs. I barely acknowledged the woman that had directed me to Bo's front door as I rounded the corner and got into my car. Without looking back I pulled out of the lot and headed back to New Haven.

XXXX

An hour later I found myself pulling into the garage of the townhouse my parents rented for me so I could live off campus. I could hardly remember the drive back from Mansfield. My body and mind were operating on autopilot. My thoughts flashing back to the kiss and what feelings it stirred inside me. How naïve I was to think I had everything figured out. I chastised myself for ever thinking I could try and seek closure on my past with Bo with just a ten minute conversation. There were two things I could not deny despite what words escaped my tongue. What I felt for Bo was never puppy love and I felt everything in the heat of that kiss.

Part of me screamed inside, begging me to lose control and learn my love for Bo again. The other part feared the pain that I felt so long ago. I was not the same person, what if she didn't like who had become?

I dropped my keys in the bowl by the door and made my way to the kitchen. I pulled out a trash bag before I marched into my room and tore open the closet. I dug past various items until I found the box that contained everything from my time with Bo. The jewelry, stuffed animals, photos, videos, scrapbook. I dumped it all in the trash bag along with the case that held every letter she wrote me during our time apart.

I clutched the bag in my right hand until my knuckles ached as I stormed to the front door. I laid my left hand on the door knob but couldn't find it in me to turn it. I twisted around and leaned my back against the door, allowing my knees to give out as I sank to the floor. I pulled my knees up and hugged them to my chest as I laid my head down and finally allowed myself to cry. Throwing out the physical reminders of our past together wouldn't fix the hole in my heart and I knew I was truly lost.

Bo POV

It hadn't even been ten minutes since Lauren ran out when I heard another knock on my door. I couldn't contain my excitement as I went to answer, hoping it was Lauren on the other side.

When I saw Nicole standing there, I tried to hide the crushing disappointment that flooded through me. The look in Lauren's eyes, the way she kissed me, it all negated the words she felt she needed to say….at least that is what I kept telling myself. I thought it was her, coming back to give me another chance. To allow me back into her life. To befriend the person she is now and see if we could turn it into something more. The fact that she was indeed gone caused an ache in my chest so bad it physically hurt.

Without a word I motioned for Nicole to come in as I closed the door behind her. She took up the same spot as Lauren had on the couch as I sat down beside her.

She finally broke the silence, "I take it that was Lauren?"

I nodded, "Yeah that was her. She came by to 'get closure' and stormed out after I kissed her." I had spent the past day filling Nicole in on Lauren, my family, how I ended up incarcerated. I had found that she was very easy to open up to despite the fact that we had known each other less than a month. It was nice to just be able to confide in someone and I was grateful that our paths had crossed. I was grateful to have a friend. I had lost track of all the other over the years.

I sighed as I rested my head on the back of the couch, "I asked her if she felt anything for me and she said no. I guess I always held out hope that there would be a possibility for reconciliation but she made it clear there wasn't. I guess I read the whole situation wrong."

Nicole laughed, causing me to look at her, "Oh trust me Bo, that woman is not over you. The look on her face when she walked past me spoke volumes."

I scoffed, "You don't know that. And even if what you say is true, I don't think it is very fair of me to keep hounding her when she made it clear that isn't what she wants."

"So you're just going to give up? The first real conversation you two have had in six years and you are going to step back and let her go just because she didn't fall into your arms when you wanted her to?" She asked with a shade of disbelief lacing her tone.

I scowled at her, "What do you expect me to do? What would you do?"

She smiled before answering, "I would fight. I wouldn't give up just because it's difficult. From everything you've told me about your life Bo, you are not one to just lie down and accept things as they are. Am I right?"

I reluctantly caved, "Yes."

She smirked and replied with a cocky edge, "So what are you going to do Bo?"

I sat up and for a moment I let Nicole's words sink in before I replied, "I'm going to go after her. Her words said one thing but her actions said another and I'll focus on that. It will take time to earn her trust again but she is worth every second of it. I need to go after her Nicole."

She clapped me on the back, smiling smugly, "Take the day off tomorrow and go see her."

I protested, "I can't take a day off. I literally just started this job. Besides, I have no idea where she lives and I know her parents wouldn't just give me her address."

Nicole sighed and shook her head, "First off Bo, I am your employer and I can give you any damn day off I want to so don't even argue with me on that. Secondly, I think I can find a way to get her address for you before tomorrow. Where's that fancy new laptop you purchased for school?"

I allowed myself to genuinely smile as I got up to retrieve my laptop for Nicole. All was not lost, I just needed to find what Lauren truly needed from me and be that person for her. There was hope yet.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Thank you for all the well wishes for my trip. I'm back and ready to get this story moving again. This chapter kind of flopped on the POVs. I really wanted to capture more of Lauren. So Bo POV kind of went in and I never came back around to it. I am working on the next chapter and it will have a tiny time jump. I don't want things to get stale but I want to stay realistic in terms of their reconnection while keeping things fresh. We are getting there as you will see!

Lauren POV

I slammed the book closed with utter frustration as I realized I was not going to get anything done in my current state of mind. The summer session was over and the fall semester was about to start but my usual focus was scattered. I prided myself, drove myself, pushed myself on getting a head start on upcoming coursework, but now I was failing miserably. Every other thought drifted to Bo and I was in a perpetual state of confusion. I tapped my fingers on the hard cover of the book as it taunted me, finally turning away from it in favor of staring out the window. The day was beautiful and I had a fleeting thought that I should be out there enjoying it. I sighed as I also realized that outside of jogging through the park as my daily workout routine, I didn't have any reason to leave my home. School was my main focus, my only focus, so much so I had forgone everything else. No extracurricular activities, no friends, no hobbies, no interests. I shook my head slightly to steer my thoughts from that road. Those things didn't matter now. Finishing school to start my career came first and the rest would fall in to place later. I refused to let any type of regret eat at me in regards to how I have navigated my life thus far. I was proud of my accomplishments and would not let anything deter me from my chosen path.

When I thought back to my visit with Bo, my plans to finally tie everything up with a nice neat bow in the name of closure had blown up in my face for a second time. The first time reality set in was when I thought I was past it all until she handed me that box of letters, which after spending three months reading every single written word, tore an aching hole through me that could not be filled. My bright idea of visiting her to say my peace was my second attempt at closure, which again tore a hole in my heart when she seared me with her kiss that still had me reeling.

Six years without a single word from her, six years of shutting out the world and the things that came with it, six years of exerting sheer will to shut off the pain and bury my emotions was blown to hell with some letters and a kiss. I had deluded myself into thinking I was protected, immune, safe, secure, when really I was none of those things. The fact that these feelings, six years later, were still torturing me, told me that Bo and I were connected in some way that was beyond my understanding. I just wished I knew what that meant and what I was supposed to do now.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. It startled me because no one ever dropped by unless it was my parents or my order for takeout. I hadn't called for any food and I knew it wasn't my parents. I got up from my desk as I made sure I was presentable before I went to find out who was darkening my doorstep.

Bo POV 

When I finally found the townhouse that matched the address I had for Lauren, I parked on the street and sat in my car. I stared at her home as I cursed Nicole for talking me into coming here. To be fair, she really didn't have to say much to convince me to do this but now that I was here, my nerves were getting the better of me. Even with my doubt and insecurities trying to break to the surface, I knew deep down that Lauren was meant to be in my life. It was something I felt inside that I couldn't explain, nor did I want to. How our lives were to mesh again remained to be seen but it could not be denied.

I had finally forgiven myself for what I did to her all those years ago. I now only wanted to earn her forgiveness as well. I knew that wouldn't happen overnight and I chastised myself for pushing her so hard yesterday. I didn't care that six years had passed since we had really last seen each other. I ignored it when my mom, Karl and Roger gently insisted that I should move on, that I should focus on getting my life back on track. I had also come to terms with the fact that despite what I wanted, Lauren and I may never be together again. I may never have her forgiveness, her friendship, her trust. Regardless of Lauren being my one and only, I would accept whatever she was willing to give me.

I finally found the courage to get out of the car and make my way to her door. I assumed she was home if the BMW sitting in the driveway was any indication. I felt my heart start to pound in my chest as my stomach dropped as if I was in freefall. As I stepped up to the door, I took a few calming breaths before I knocked. I waited, praying that she was free to see me as I had obviously showed up unannounced.

I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets to keep from fidgeting as the door swung open. I smiled at the bewildered look on her face before I simply said, "Hi."

She blinked a few times before furrowing her brow and asked, "What are you doing here?"

I kicked the toe of my boot against the ground as I answered, "Sorry for showing up unannounced but I was afraid if I called you wouldn't see me. I came to apologize for pushing you the way I did yesterday. It wasn't fair to you and I wanted to see if we could scratch that and start our visit over again."

As I waited for her to answer, I couldn't help but notice the subtle changes in Lauren from what I remembered six years ago. Her hair was shorter and a shade darker as it curled some at the ends, giving it extra bounce. Her arms and legs were toned, indicating she worked out on a regular basis. She no longer had a lanky quality to her but instead moved with even more grace as her body filled out, producing beautiful curves along her hips and waist.

I realized I was ogling when she snapped me out of my fog asking, "How did you get my address? I know my parents wouldn't have given it to you."

I nodded and gave my sheepish reply, "You're right. I didn't even bother asking them. I had a little help from my friend Nicole and we got your address from the University."

I could see her features darken at my answer, "I don't know how I feel about that Bo."

I pulled my hand from my pocket and held it up, hoping to stop her anger, "I'm not trying to invade your privacy Lauren. I just didn't really know how else to find you. I will leave if you want me to but I wanted to try and see if we could really talk."

Lauren POV 

Seeing Bo standing on my doorstep was shocking to say the least but I knew I shouldn't have been surprised. She had a tenacity that had no end. It was one of the things I admired about her so long ago. I could see the sincerity in her declaration and relaxed my posture.

I opened the door wider as invitation for her to come in but instead she countered, "Would you be up for a walk instead? It is so beautiful out and it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

I only hesitated a moment before I replied, "Yeah. I would like that. Just give me a moment to change."

Bo nodded as she came inside and shut the door. I ran back to my bedroom and pulled off my shorts and t-shirt to be replaced by a light sweater and jeans. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail to get it off my neck and out of my face before I pulled on my shoes before returning to Bo.

She had stayed by the door and had not ventured further into my home. I sensed that she was trying to respect my space and not overstep by wandering too far into my domain. I appreciated the gesture as I told her I was ready and we stepped back outside. I locked the door and shoved my keys in my pocket before I turned to her and asked, "Where to?"

I saw a sparkle in her eyes as she answered, "How about a tour of your campus? I would love to see the infamous Yale and I can't think of a better guide."

I couldn't help but chuckled, "Infamous?"

She shrugged as she smirked, "Isn't the Skull and Bones super-secret society from Yale?"

I smacked her shoulder as I exclaimed in mock indignation, "Pure conjecture!"

I saw her flinch at my touch and I realized too late that it probably wasn't a very smart idea to hit her, even in play, if she wasn't expecting the contact.

I sighed before I tried to fix my thoughtless mistake, "I'm sorry Bo."

She shot me a half smile as she bumped my shoulder with hers before replying, "Think nothing of it Lauren."

We walked in silence for a few moments before she broke it with a request, "Tell me how the group has been while I was away. They visited for a while but as time moved on and they graduated college, their visits tapered down to nothing and I lost track of everyone."

I shook my head as I had only faired a little better. I still tried to answer, "I remember from your letters that the last you knew of Cass was that she was in rehab. She got out and was doing alright for a while but spiraled down again. Her parents cut her off and we lost touch. I'm honestly not sure how or what she's doing now. Kate is still in London with her girlfriend Mysti. Mysti is the Head of Preventive Conservation at the British Museum and Kate is currently not working. Ciara graduated from the Pratt Institute and is living in New York and working with her dad. I lost track of Lisa and Kim as well so I don't have anything current on them either."

Bo looked at me with sad eyes before she shifted her focus forward again, "It is amazing how life can sweep by and scatter things to the wind. I think I'll try and track Cassie down. Maybe she could use some help and maybe I could pay some of that forward. Why isn't Kate working? How does Ciara like working with her dad? How does she like living in the big city?"

I smiled at her burning curiosity and thousand questions, "Kate is having a hard time landing any permanent work. She has had some contract work but nothing that sticks. Ciara is loving New York as I'm sure you can imagine. Last I talked to her she was enjoying work but was struggling a bit with some of the bigger projects. She said she loves creating, designing and planning new structures and buildings. She is thrilled to be working with her dad. I think it would nice if you sought out Cass. I should have kept track of her as friends do. I let that friendship fade into the background until it just disappeared. What did you mean by pay it forward?"

Bo smiled before answering earnestly, "If it wasn't for Nicole I wouldn't have a place to live or work. She had no reason to trust me but she gave me a chance out of pure kindness. Maybe Cassie could use a little of the same. I would love to do that for her if I can as I know how difficult things can be."

I felt a pang of guilt pass through me as I thought about Cass and how I let our friendship drift apart. I was so focused on keeping everyone and everything at arm's length as I struggled to immerse myself in school, that I didn't give it a second thought. I decided I wouldn't let that happen now, "So who is this Nicole and how are you really Bo?"

Bo flashed me smile and I could tell she appreciated my interest in her life, "Nicole is the first new friend I've made since I was released. She is a foul mouthed, hard drinking, tough as hell mechanic that gave me a job at the shop she owns that she took over from her dad. She also leased me the loft above the garage as I was having a hard time finding employment and place to live. No one really wanted to hire or lease a place to me after I disclosed my record but Nicole didn't care. She hired me and gave me a place to live within the first ten minutes of our meeting. She is brutally honest and keeps things straight and simple. You know from my letters that I was able to complete two full years of college credits while incarcerated so now that I'm out…I'm ahead of where I would have been if I hadn't had that opportunity. Things are falling in place for me though. I'm working hard not to allow what happened to turn me into someone bitter and resentful though I admit I have my good days and bad."

I felt a white hot flash of jealousy shoot through me as I listened to Bo talk about Nicole. I couldn't deny that I was happy that Bo met someone that cut her a break when she needed it. Even with that knowledge and knowing that I had no right, a part of me still felt possessive of Bo and I wanted this woman away from her. It was selfish and irrational of me but it lingered in the pit of my stomach. Bo and I were far from anything to each other and it confused me that my gut reaction was to lay claim to her after all this time.

Pushing my ridiculous jealousy aside, I expressed my genuine happiness for Bo, "It does sound like things are working out for you. I can't imagine what it must be like to try and accept what happened while maintaining a positive attitude. But I'm really glad to hear overall that things are good for you Bo. You deserve it."

I watched as Bo blushed and squeaked out a shy 'thank you'. We continue to walk for a while in comfortable silence until we reached the university. We turned into the Medical Campus which was several blocks from the rest of the school.

We walked all through the area as I pointed out different buildings, pavilions and labs. Bo watched and listened intently as I described obtaining my bachelor's degree in two years instead of four. How I studied night and day to take my MCAT and now I was about to start my third year.

After I was done showing her around, I directed us to sit under a large tree where I liked to study when time and weather permitted it.

As soon as we were seated, Bo started to ask more about my life, "So what is required of a third year medical student?"

I laughed and shook my head before taking a deep breath and rattling off what would be expected of me in the coming year, "The third year curriculum will begin with a five-week set of introductory courses preparing me for the clinical curriculum that follows immediately after. The first two of those weeks are dedicated to two concurrent courses, Clinical Pharmacology and Anesthesia, Ventilation and Circulation. The final three weeks of the introductory period is taken up by the Introductory Clerkship taught by the departments of Medicine here at Yale. In spring clinical rotations begin. This will consist of 56 weeks of clerkships lasting from four to eight weeks each in all the major clinical fields, including medicine, primary care, neurology, obstetrics and gynecology, pediatrics, psychiatry, and general surgery and surgical specialties. There will be short courses in clinical ethics, health care systems and anesthesiology as well."

Bo's eyes widened as she listened to me describe what would be my life for the next year. When I was done, she let out a low whistle before exclaiming, "Damn Lauren! You will be super busy and drowning in work. It must help that you love what you do. Where do you find time to hang out with your friends or go out and do the stuff you love?"

The question caught me off guard and I felt the tension ripple through my body. I had purposely closed myself off and didn't interact with people unless it was for school or the occasional phone call from Ciara, Kate or my parents. I didn't even really spend my time with them during the summer as I was attending school year around. I felt my emotional defenses rise up. One part of me was afraid that Bo wouldn't like the person I had become while another part of me bristled at that thought. What did I care if she didn't like who I was? I worked hard to get here.

With a bit of bite in my tone I replied, "I don't have time for friends Bo. I don't have time for hobbies or activities or parties or whatever else you think I should be doing. Your letters talked about all the things you imagined me doing over the years. You made up some kind of life you thought I should be living while you sat in a cell and clung to it. The truth is Bo, what you imagined couldn't be further from the truth. I have no friends, I have no hobbies, no interests, and no activities here at school or outside of it. I never went to any campus parties or joined in on any of the groups or clubs they have here. I didn't fall into another grand romance nor did I date around. You shut me out and I shut down."

Bo leaned forward and turned her body so she was sitting in front of me instead of beside me. She kept her gaze on mine and not once did it waver. Not once did I see pity or sadness reflecting in her eyes.

She reached out for me before stopping short and dropping her hand to lay flat in the grass, "Lauren, I didn't then nor do I now expect anything from you in any sort of way. I admit that there are things I want in regards to you and me but I will take only what you give me…if anything. Yes I wrote about what I thought you might be doing with your time while I was away but never was it any kind of expectation. I wrote my thoughts but it doesn't matter if my thoughts differ from reality. You are on an extremely aggressive academic path in a very difficult field of study. It makes sense that some things have taken a back seat while you pursue your education. Again I apologize for how I handled everything after I was sentenced but I can't take it back. I won't apologize again because really it's just words at this point. I would like the chance to earn your forgiveness and eventually your trust."

I sighed as I closed my eyes, tears spilling over as I absorbed her words. My verbal tirade felt good, feeling anything other than numb felt good. I had been walking around in a haze on automatic pilot. For a long time I had a deep simmering anger towards Bo but talking with my dad months ago, reading her letters, seeing her now and trying to see her point of view has calmed that part of me. I realized that spending the last two hours with Bo had brought more feeling to the surface than I had allowed in the past six years. After Bo shut me out and I left for college, I swore I would never allow myself to hurt like that again, but in doing so I sacrificed a lot of things. I was proud of my achievements and would not regret the direction of my life thus far but it was getting harder to ignore the little voice inside that whispered the things I was missing out on. Cass flashed through my mind which only caused that voice to speak a little louder, making it harder to ignore.

I sensed that Bo took my silence as a rejection to what she wanted to offer me. It wasn't the case but she spoke before I had a chance, "Maybe it's best if we get back. Thank you for showing me around and giving me a glimpse into your life. Thank you as well for walking with me this afternoon. It's something I enjoy doing since I was released…..having the freedom to walk. I mean when I was locked up we had time outside but really it doesn't compare to this. Taking an afternoon walk was a luxury I took for granted until it was taken away from me."

I opened my eyes and looked at her after she shared a bit of her experience with me. What she said was something I had never really thought about in general and made me see a little more of what she had lost. Her letters were vague on details regarding her time in prison and I found myself grateful that she opened up….even if it was just a passing comment.

I nodded my agreement and we both got up from our spot under the tree. We walked together, both lost in our own thoughts as we left the campus and made our way back to my place.

Once we arrived back at my door, I didn't unlock it right away. I peered out at the street and for the first time I saw her Camaro.

"Your car looks as beautiful as ever Bo. I'm glad you still have that." I said as I looked it over from a distance.

She gave me a sweet smile, "Thanks. It's nice to drive. I missed it."

I could tell she was unsure of what to say and I blamed myself for that. I still had a part of me screaming to shut this down and walk away. Protect myself after she shattered my trust. A bigger part of me was whispering to continue to see Bo and let her have her chance at my forgiveness and possibly my trust. The thought of that started to fill the hole that opened when she first handed me my letters three months ago.

I spoke softly to her, hoping she would hear my sincerity, "Ysabeau. I want to try and give you what you're looking for…..my forgiveness and trust. It'll take time but I know I don't want to just turn my back on you. I want to get to know who you are now and you must know I'm not the same person I was six years ago. School starts in the next week but I want to stay in touch. Do you have my phone number from when you pulled my address?"

Bo smirked a little before dropping it and answering, "I do and I'd like to call you. We could even use Skype for video calling if you like. I finally have a laptop and am learning all sorts of stuff like that."

I smiled and before I could talk myself out of it, I leaned in and hugged her before pulling back and saying, "That would be good too. I'm going to head in now. It was good to see you."

She took a few steps back, an almost permanent smile on her face, "It was nice to see you as well Lauren. Have a good rest of your day. Thank you again for today."

I unlocked my door and opened it before I turned back to her, "It was a good day…so thank you as well."

I stepped inside and shut the door before either of us could drag out our goodbye any longer. I leaned my back against the door and smiled. It definitely was a good day. The aching hole in my chest that hurt so badly it brought physical pain had eased somewhat and I knew I was taking a step in the right direction. Making some changes in my life didn't feel so ominous. Being open again just might be worth the risk. Time would tell but the impromptu hug I gave Bo, feeling her in my arms again, made me feel like I had finally found the other half of me that was lost.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: To answer yin1994 – I have no idea how many chapters are left but I am estimating possibly two and then an epilogue.

Lauren POV

I rolled my eyes when Ciara once again exclaimed, "I still can't believe you invited Bo and her mother to have Thanksgiving dinner with your family."

I tossed my feet up on my desk as I stretched out and looked over at Ciara asking, "Why does that seem so odd to you?"

She laughed as if she was privy to a secret I was not aware of, "Oh come on Lauren. Don't you think that will be a bit awkward?"

I sighed, "I don't know. Maybe? Look, neither Bo nor her mother have ever celebrated Thanksgiving. I thought they might enjoy the extra company during the holiday. My dad has come around, it's just my mom that is still a bit judgmental. I'm hoping she can see what good people they are and ease up. You and your mom are welcome to join us too by the way."

Ciara waved her hand at me dismissively, "Thanks but it is going to be mother/daughter time for us. I don't get to see her nearing as much as I would like since I moved to New York. Though I wish I could see Bo. It's been so long. You make sure to tell her to stop by and see me before she heads back to Mansfield. A few phone calls here and there isn't enough!"

I smirked, "I already did, so expect a visit tomorrow."

Ciara got a mischievous look on her face and before I could ask her what was going through her mind, she began grilling me, "So what is going on with you and Bo anyway? And don't give me that 'we are just friends' bullshit because I don't buy that for a second. I can see how you light up when you talk about her, not to mention that you are both attached at the hip. Her driving to New Haven several days a week and you taking side trips to her when you can fit it in."

I shook my head at her ability to see things under the surface and then bring them to light. Since Bo came back into my life, I reached out to my old friends and Ciara was more that eager to renew our friendship. It was nice to have reformed that bond we had so many years ago. Kate and I started keeping touch on a more regular basis but Cass was still lost to me and that was something I still planned to fix.

"She and I _are_ just friends. At least for the time being. I admit that the thought of something more is never far from my mind but I'm scared. Yes we do talk, email or text every day and see each other all the time, even if it's just to study together. It's been nice getting to know each other again as well as learning the changes that the years have brought us. I know it's probably ridiculous but I'm afraid if we move into a relationship beyond what we are now, it will get snatched away from me again and I don't think I could handle that." I dropped my feet off the desk and turned my chair so I was facing Ciara directly.

She gave me an understanding smile before responding, "It isn't ridiculous Lauren. It's your fear and you shouldn't make light of it but you know as well as I do that nothing in the world is ever guaranteed. I'm not pushing you to do anything you aren't ready for or comfortable with but there's always a risk, and you need to figure out if that risk is worth the reward."

I stared at the floor while I fidgeted with my fingers and mumbled, "I know."

"What does Bo say about it?" She asked.

I smiled as I brought my gaze up to meet hers, "She hasn't said a thing. She told me before the semester started a few months ago that she was willing to take whatever I was willing to give her and she has been true to that. She doesn't push for anything, though I catch her watching me sometimes and I can see she still has feelings for me."

Ciara followed up with another question, "Are you holding out on starting something with her as a way of punishing her for what she did to you six years ago?"

I scowled and immediately answered, "No. Absolutely not."

She put her hand up as a way to stop my anger before replying, "Just thought I'd ask. I didn't think so but maybe deep down that idea was floating around. So has she told you anything about her time away?"

I shook my head, frown forming as I said, "No and I haven't asked either. I want to but I'm not sure how to broach the subject. I want her to confide in me about that time in her life. It's a part of her and I want to know that part. I just feel uncomfortable bringing it up."

"Tell her that. You might be surprised with the results." Ciara offered.

I shrugged, "I might. Anyway, enough about that. Have you heard from Cass at all?"

I saw the sadness pass across my friends face before she replied, "I haven't. Her parents told me she's been hanging out with a crowd off rural route 11. That area with the vacant homes. She only has her car and a few clothes with her. When they cut her off, they took everything in hopes of getting her to turn her life around but it hasn't happened. How did things get so bad for her so quickly?"

I got up from my chair and joined Ciara on the bed saying, "I don't know Ci. She always did party harder than the rest of us. Maybe it was always there and we just didn't see it."

She placed her hand on my shoulder before she stood up, "Maybe so. Anyway, I better go. Your guests should be arriving soon and I bet my mom is freaking out that I'm not home yet. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I nodded but didn't speak or move to see her out. I sat and let my thoughts wander.

Bo POV

I was freaking out. I hadn't seen Lauren's parents since my sentencing and despite her reassurances, I was afraid of how they would react to seeing me again. Lauren said her dad had become more open minded and I believed that from the short conversation I had with him. She warned that her mother hadn't really changed over the years but that she shouldn't cause any trouble. I was also worried about my mother. As far as I knew, she had never met them. I didn't want them treating her any less because she wasn't from money, where she lived or because of who my father was.

My family had never celebrated Thanksgiving and when Lauren found out that little tidbit of information, she was adamant that my mother and I spend it with her family. At the time I readily agreed but now I was having my doubts. I could only trust that things would work out, and this celebration would be a nice time for everyone.

Over the past several months, things between Lauren and I had developed in the best of ways. Despite busy schedules, we had become inseparable. We talked or texted every day. Sometimes it was to vent to one another over the stresses of school and work or it was just a simple greeting or checking in with each other. I would drive out to her in New Haven several times a week since it was only an hour away. We would study together, go out to eat, watch TV, go for a walk, or just enjoy being in each other's company.

When Lauren could fit it into her crazy med school schedule, she would drive down to see me. I was able to properly introduce her to Nicole and they got along well, though I still sensed tension from Lauren when Nicole was around. I didn't push her about it. We talked about anything and everything possible and it made me feel like Lauren was starting to build trust in me again. It gave me hope. Even though we had not revisited the topic of moving our friendship forward, I was happy with what Lauren and I had developed over the past few months and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I could only hope that the coming months would blossom us into a new relationship but I would never push it. If that were to occur, it would have to be on Lauren's terms and that was fine with me.

I had learned fairly quickly how focused Lauren was on her education. She was on top of things in high school but she never let school work impede on her hobbies, extracurricular activities or social outings with friends. That was no longer the case. She no longer swam, even for leisure but she loved to run and was crazy about yoga….which sent my mind to naughty places. Lauren was reserved now and had a more serious disposition. None of those things made me love her any less. She always said that she was a different person now, but I believe things are always in a perpetual state of change. She could never argue with me on that fact, and I think it helped her look past where we once were compared to where we are now. I think it helped her reconcile the changes she saw in herself.

The sound of my full name pulled me out of my thoughts. I glanced at my mom and asked, "What?"

She chucked at me and repeated, "I asked if you were alright honey. You are gripping the steering wheel like a life line."

I eased my grip and felt the twinge of pain in my knuckles, "Yeah I'm fine. Just nervous."

My mom squeezed my shoulder in support as she said, "You are a smart, successful, capable young woman. You have no reason to be nervous."

I flashed her an appreciative smile, "Thanks but I just want everything to go well. I want our first Thanksgiving that we are celebrating together to be memorable in a good way. I don't want to see Lauren hurt if her parents aren't civil to us."

My mom gave me a knowing look before she asked, "You're still holding out for her aren't you?"

I nodded and she continued, "What are you going to do if she never comes around Bo?"

I sighed and resigned myself to what I knew was coming, "What do you mean what will I do?"

She clarified, "You are a smart, young, beautiful, caring woman. How long are you willing to wait before you realize it might be time to move on and find someone to share a life with?"

I glanced at her before answering, "I will wait for her always mom. Please respect that. We've talked about this several times before and my answer will always be the same."

I didn't need to look to know there was concern shining in her eyes. She had made her opinion known to me on more than one occasion. Her fear that I would be alone, fear that I would let someone great pass me by while waiting for Lauren…who may never return to me, fear of the pain I would feel if Lauren moved on with someone else.

I understood her worry. I just couldn't explain to her how I knew that she and I were meant to be. It was fact and something that words couldn't describe.

Silence settled over us and it wasn't long until I was pulling my Camaro up into the driveway behind Lauren's BMW.

We exited the car and made our way to the door. I rang the bell and waited.

Not a moment later and we were greeted by a smiling Lauren as her parents looked on in the background.

"Come in! Please." Lauren said as she moved back to allow us entrance.

Once we were inside the foyer, Lauren closed the door and began introductions.

"Aife, this is my mother Elizabeth and my father Henry. Mom, dad, this is Aife Dennis and you already know Bo."

I watched as everyone said hello and shook hands before I shyly let out my own greeting with a small wave of my hand. Lauren gave me a reassuring smile as my mom said, "You have a lovely home."

Henry was the first to respond as he started to usher us into the living room, "Thank you. We are glad you and Bo could join us for the holiday."

I jumped in, "Thank you for extending the invitation."

My mom let out a small laugh as she said, "I baked a sweet potato casserole to add to the side dishes for dinner. Where can I put this down?"

Lauren's mother finally joined in and replied, "Right this way. Everything is ready to serve so we can go ahead and put your dish on the dining room table. I will go and bring out the rest of the food."

I watched as my mom followed after her before turning my attention back to the room. Henry gestured for me to take a seat as he followed suit.

He regarded me for a long moment, a thoughtful expression on his face before he spoke, "It is good to see you again Bo. You are looking very well."

I smiled at his sincerity, "Thank you Mr. Lewis. I am well."

Before anymore could be said, Elizabeth entered the room, clipping her words as she spoke, "What is everyone doing sitting down? I said everything was ready. May we please head to the dining room?"

She was gone before anyone could answer as I looked at Henry and then Lauren for reassurance.

Lauren spoke softly to me as we entered the dining room, "Don't mind her."

I took a seat next to my mother as Lauren sat across from us and her parents were seated at either end of the table.

All was quiet as we filled our plates and passed the food. All the dishes looked delicious. It was everything I imagined a Thanksgiving dinner to be. Turkey with stuffing, mashed potatoes, sweet potato casserole, cast-iron skillet corn bread, cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie.

As everyone settle in to eat, I tried to start conversation, "Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, how has work been at the hospital?"

Elizabeth gave me a cold stare before she replied, "We are Doctors Bo and should be addressed as such. I tolerated it when Lauren first brought you over to meet us but I would have thought you would have learned by now."

I watched as tension radiated off Lauren and I heard my mother pull in a quick breath. I felt my face turn red with embarrassment for never realizing I should have been addressing them as Dr. Lewis.

Instead of being baited by her words, I decided to be a smartass as I asked, "My mistake. I have to ask though, how do you keep from getting confused? I mean this would require you both to be addressed as Dr. Lewis. How do you ever keep it straight?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren's brow shoot up at my words. I ignored her and kept my focus trained on Elizabeth.

She started to retort but was interrupted when Henry's laughter filled the room. We all looked over at him as he replied, "That is a very good question and trust me it has happened. To keep things simple, you may call me Henry. It will be a lot easier."

His laugh sounded genuine but I wasn't sure if it was to rescue me from his wife or if he was actually amused by my comment.

He continued on, answering my initial question, "Things at the hospital are about the same. Elizabeth and I have cut back on our rotations, which has allowed us a bit more free time. Our schedules are not as hectic as they used to be."

"Do you have any plans now that you have a lighter work load?" My mother asked with interest.

Elizabeth remained quiet as Henry answered, "Nothing really right now. We hope to maybe start traveling some once Lauren starts her residency."

I watched as a look of sadness crossed Lauren features and I decided I would ask her about that later if I had the opportunity.

The rest of dinner was uneventful. Lauren and I talked about school, upcoming midterms and plans for the spring semester as my mom went on about her partnership role at the bakery. Henry was attentive and present in all conversation while Lauren's mother was silent for the remainder of the meal.

Once it seemed we were all finished eating, I offered, "Everything was wonderful. May I collect the plates and help clean up?"

Lauren joined in, "Mom you cooked all day. Bo and I will take clean up duty if you all want to head in to the living room."

Once Lauren and I had the dining room table cleared, we stood side by side in the kitchen as we put the leftover food away and loaded the dishwasher.

I took this opportunity to try and find out what had bothered Lauren during dinner, "I noticed that you seemed upset when your dad talked about slowing down at the hospital and traveling once you started your residency. What caused such a reaction?"

She gave me a sad smile, "I was just being sensitive Bo. It's nothing."

I pushed for her to elaborate, "It's not nothing Lauren if it concerns you."

She sighed, "When I was in high school and living at home, they were never around due to their hectic schedule but once I moved out and started college, they lightened their schedule and are making plans to travel. It just hurt my feelings….like they didn't want to be around me."

I turned so I was facing her as I leaned against the counter, "I can understand why you would feel that way. Have you ever thought about asking them about it?"

She laughed without humor, "No I haven't and I won't either."

I could see how uncomfortable the topic made her and changed it quickly, "So your dad has made a complete one eighty turnaround since the days of high school. I like it."

Lauren smiled and I relaxed when I saw her sour mood lifting. "Yeah he has changed quite a bit. I don't know what caused it but he is certainly a different man. I like this new side of my dad. I just wish my mom found a way to change her thinking as well, but it's obvious she hasn't and probably never will."

I commented offhandedly, "You never know."

When Lauren didn't respond, I continued, "Do you want to maybe go for a walk around the lake once we're done?"

Lauren smirked at me, "We're done now but yes I would like that. Let's go make sure our parents haven't tried to kill each other. It's too quiet."

We left the kitchen and made our way to the living room. What I saw there surprised me and made me smile. Henry had put on the football game and my mom was completely absorbed in it. I had no idea she liked to watch football and I had a sneaking suspicion that it was Karl and Rogers influence. I know that Jack never allowed her the chance to do such things when he was alive. I was grateful once again that she was finally free.

I stepped up behind the couch and placed my hand on my mother's shoulder, "Mom, Lauren and I are going for a walk. Here are the keys to the Camaro in case you want to leave before we get back. Lauren can always take me home if you do."

I handed over my keys before Lauren and I made a quick dash for the front door.

Lauren POV

We took my car to the lake so that the Camaro would be available to Aife in case she wanted to head home before we got back.

It was cold outside, snow sticking to the ground, but walking with Bo made the outside temperatures bearable.

Bo bumped me with her shoulder as she broke the silence, "So I wanted to thank you for inviting us for dinner this holiday. I enjoyed it and I know my mom did as well. I think overall the whole thing was a success."

I hummed in agreement before adding, "You're welcome Bo. I'm glad me and my family could be a part of your first 'official' Thanksgiving."

She laughed, "There are things I'm grateful for Lauren but if nothing else, this holiday is a good excuse to eat some damn good food."

I shook my head at her silliness as we continue our lap around the lake. Bo pulled out her phone and asked, "I'm supposed to see Ciara tomorrow. Do you want to join? Maybe we could all do breakfast."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Text her and see if that's good with her." I said as I stepped over a fallen tree branch and grabbed Bo's elbow to keep her from tripping while she sent her text.

Not even a minute later a reply came back and I asked, "So what did she say?"

I watched as Bo checked her phone and responded, "She said that's perfect and wants to meet at 9."

I rubbed my hands together before shoving them in my jacket pocket, "Yeah that works. So your birthday is in five days. What do you have planned for the big twenty four?"

Bo shook her head, "Nicole wants to drag me bar hopping. She said my inner party girl sucked in high school and then I was locked up for my twenty first birthday…which she swears is a rite of passage. So she wants to drag me to every hole in the wall dive bar and get me plastered."

I knew Bo had never drank an alcoholic drink in her life for fear of turning out like her father. I wondered how committed she was to allowing Nicole to get her drunk.

"Is that something you want to do?" I queried.

Bo looked as if she was deep in thought before she eventually answered, "Yeah I think so. Things in life can so easily and so quickly be taken away. I don't want to miss out on an opportunity to at least try it. It could be fun. I don't have any details to her elusive plans to get me wasted but you're more than welcome to join us."

Bo's birthday was on the following Tuesday and going out all night drinking was not something I could really pull off in the middle of the week before midterms. I also had clinical hours I had to fit in but I wanted to be there for her birthday, if only to ensure she was safe.

"Get me the details if you can and I'll hopefully be able to make it. I want to celebrate your birthday with you. I do have clinical hours I have to fulfil on Wednesday so maybe we can do this on Friday or Saturday." I said as I directed us to a nearby bench to sit.

Bo nodded in agreement as she sat down, "I have class Wednesday morning so the weekend is probably the best idea. Not to mention that Nicole has to work, but then again that has never stopped her before."

The quiet of the night settled around us. I felt Bo's mood shift when she asked, "I forgot to ask earlier. You said you were going to talk to Ciara about Cassie. Did you get a chance to do that?"

I let out a breath as I kicked at the snow beneath my feet, "I did. Cass is hanging out with a group out at those vacant houses off route 11."

I heard Bo sigh, "After breakfast with Ciara tomorrow, before we leave to head back to school; do you want to head over to that area and see if we can't find her?"

I smiled as I leaned into Bo's side and laid my head on her shoulder, "I would like that. Not sure what we will find or how receptive she'll be if we see her but I would love for us to try."

"Then we will." She said, determination evident in her voice.

We fell quiet again and I thought about what Ciara had said to me earlier in the day. I was nervous but decided now was a good a time as any to try and get Bo to open up to me about her incarceration.

As soon as the words left my mouth I cringed at how badly my voice shook, "I wanted to ask you something Bo."

I picked my head up off her shoulder so I would be able to see her face. I heard the concern in her voice as she asked, "What is it?"

I took a calming breath as I braced myself, "I want you to tell me about your time in prison Bo. It's a part of you and I know hardly anything about you from that time. I've shared those six years with you. How I shut down, buried myself in work and how it affected me, my friends and family. Can you do the same?"

She gave me a little half smile before she replied, "I can. I wasn't really trying to keep things from you Lauren. It's just a time I don't like to dwell on. Overall it was boring, monotonous. What you see on the Netflix show Orange Is the New Black is not really how things are. I was lucky in the fact that I never had to share my cell with any more than one person at a time, if at all. We woke up at the same time every morning, ate breakfast, lunch and dinner at the same time every day. Meals were only thirty minutes long and the food was bland. I lost a little over ten pounds. I made 93 cents a day making signs in the manufacturing facility. That was the 'job' I was assigned to. When I was lucky, I got to work on vehicle maintenance for the prison."

I turned my body on the bench so I could face her fully, watching as she stared in the distance when she spoke. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine as I asked, "Did you make any friends?"

She squeezed my hand and laughed mirthlessly, "No Lauren. No friends. I was harassed and hit on constantly by other inmates. I would always reject their advances and that didn't always end well. I was in more than my fair share of fights, defending myself when I pissed someone off because I wouldn't sleep with them. To sum it up Lauren, I worked every day, did my course work, read books from the library, spent time exercising in the yard and at night I would write you a letter and sketch when I could get extra paper and a pencil from the commissary."

I looked down at our hands, clasped together and sitting in my lap, "I'm sorry Bo."

She sighed as she finally turned to look at me, "Don't be sorry Lauren. It is what it is. Like I said it was routine and boring. All my days ran on a schedule and mostly blended together. One thing that was hard to get used to was the lack of privacy. There was none and it took me awhile to accept that. It didn't take long for me to realize and accept that my life wasn't my own anymore. I went from task to task day by day trying to pass the time."

I winced at the idea of always having someone watching me and not having any control over my life. I hated the thought of Bo getting harassed and having to fight because of it. I blanched at the fact that someone would intentionally try to hurt her after she had endured such things from her father.

I wanted to change the subject but was distracted as Bo's phone rang. She whispered to me that it was her mother as she answered. They spoke quickly before disconnecting the call.

I already gathered from Bo's end of the conversation what was happening but she filled me in regardless, "The game is over and my mom took the Camaro home. Can you give me a lift?"

I nodded as I stood up and held my hand out to help her, "Of course. I'm starting to get cold. Is it alright if we go now?"

She took my offered hand and once she was back on her feet, she replied, "Sure. Let's get going."

We walked back to the car in comfortable silence. Once we climbed back in, I let it idle for a few minutes to allow the engine to warm. I turned the heat up before I headed back out to the main road.

Once we started moving again, I broke the tranquil quiet, "Thank you Bo for sharing what you did with me tonight. I don't ever want to be the reason that you have to think about painful things. I just wanted to know that side of you. I don't think you came away unmarked from that experience. Not that that is a bad thing."

She looked at me curiously and asked, "What do you mean?"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before I answered, "I just noticed some things about you now that I didn't remember from before. You don't like crowds. I can always see the tension running through you if we get caught up in one when we are out together. When we are in public, you are always looking around, almost as if you are expecting someone to approach you. You clench and unclench your hands in a nervous habit. You eat faster than you used to. You seem to always take a beat to think before you speak instead of just letting your thoughts loose. Nothing bad Bo. Just little things I noticed during our time together these last few months. After hearing some of what you experienced, it makes sense."

She smiled as she shook her head at my ramblings, "You are very astute Lauren Lewis."

I laughed to cover the blush I knew was coloring my cheeks as I pulled into the driveway of her home.

I put the car in park but kept the engine running so we wouldn't lose the warmth from the heater.

I watched as she unfastened her seatbelt and turned to me, "Thanks for the ride. Don't forget breakfast at nine."

With that she moved to open the car door but without thought, I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

As she looked at me in confusion, I pulled her towards me and kissed her. I felt her tense up for just a moment before she relaxed and reciprocated. I let go of her wrist and placed my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me. I felt her tentatively run her tongue along my upper lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. I complied immediately and our mouths crashed together once more, lips moving, tongues caressing. It was sweet and passionate, familiar and perfect. I pulled back to drink in a needed breath before I nipped her bottom lip, eliciting a quite moan from Bo.

Once I heard that sound escape, my arousal spiked and I knew I needed to slow things down.

I reluctantly pulled back and smiled as I saw her eyes where still closed, a small smile playing on her lips. When she opened her eyes, she asked, "What was that Lauren?"

I dropped my hand from her neck and ran my fingers down her cheek before I let it fall away. "That was me expressing my growing feelings for you. I was angry and resentful towards you for a long time. Then I accepted what happened, seeking out closure to finally put you out of my mind but you wouldn't allow it to be so. Instead we rebuilt our friendship and in the process my trust in you. The feelings I had for you six years ago, never really went away. I think I knew that all along but it was all buried under a lot of hurt. We've come a long way to fixing that and I want to start again with you."

Bo let out a nervous laugh as she exhaled in what seemed like relief, "I am so happy to hear you say that. I am so grateful for your open mind and forgiving heart. I would like nothing more than to start again with you."

She leaned in once more for a chaste kiss before she turned and opened the door. Before she shut it, she leaned in and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Lauren and drive safely."

I sat in the driveway until I was sure Bo made it into the house. She waved one last time before the front door closed and the porch light flickered out.

Once she was gone, I backed out into the street to head home, a smile never leaving my face.

Bo POV

I was on top of the world when I arrived at Ciara's house for breakfast. Lauren was already here and before I could knock on the front door, it swung open and I was engulfed in a huge hug.

"It is so wonderful to see you Bo!" Ciara screeched in my ear before she let me go and held me at arm's length.

I laughed as I stood their awkwardly and responded, "Good to see you too Ciara. It's been too long."

She laughed in return as she grabbed my hand and hauled me into the house, "Too long indeed. My mom is out doing all that crazy after the holiday shopping in Bridgeport. I told her there was no way I was going to fight that kind of crowd, plus I didn't want to miss my opportunity to see you."

We entered the kitchen and I took a seat at the table next to Lauren as Ciara brought over waffles, toast, fruit, yogurt and juice.

We all filled our plates and I couldn't help but hold Lauren's hand under the table as we started to eat.

Ciara smirked before giving us a knowing smile, "You ladies do not have to hide the hand holding from me. I knew you would be getting back together sometime before Christmas. It was just a matter of time, and do I need to tell you both how happy I am that you worked things out?"

Ciara turned her attention to me, "So Lauren was telling me before you got here that you both were going to go out and see if you could find Cass. Please keep me posted and let me know how things go. I was a shitty friend to her when I heard she relapsed but I didn't do anything to reach out to her."

I sat up a bit straighter in my chair as I tapped my index finger on the table to steady my nerves, "We are going to head out there after breakfast. I don't know what to expect. All I know is that we need to try. We'll definitely let you know how she is doing if we do track her down."

As we ate, Ciara talked about work and living in New York while pulling long hours at work. She started dating an investment broker named Iain Gray about two months ago and was excited about where the relationship was headed. Lauren and I in turn talked about school, work and our budding new relationship. We were going to keep doing what we had been over the past months and allow things to develop over time.

Breakfast was long finished before we decided to clean things up and head on our way. Ciara wished us the best and made us both promise to keep in touch. It was the first time I had seen Ciara since her last visit to the prison several years ago. She and I had exchanged a few phone calls over the past few months but it was wonderful to be able to see her in person.

Lauren and I had decided to take two cars out to route 11. As Lauren was unlocking her car door, I stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She abandoned her task and turned in the embrace so she was facing me.

I leaned and placed a lingering kiss on her lips before I nuzzled my face against her neck and whispered, "Good morning."

She laughed and replied, "You're saying that now? After we spent almost the last two hours together?"

I pulled back and nipped her chin playfully, "Yes. I've wanted to do that since I first saw you this morning and this is the first chance I got."

She smirked at me as she ran her hands down my back to rest on my hips, "Well good morning to you too then…..two hours delayed. Now get moving."

As I stepped away from her to head to my car, I yelped as she smacked my ass to get me to move faster. I shot her a mock glare as I opened my car door and climbed inside.

A few minutes later we were exiting Ciara's neighborhood and heading out towards the edge of town. About fifteen minutes later we reached route 11. We drove a few miles down until we pulled into an older neighborhood that had a group of abandoned houses. We rolled slowly up and down the streets until I spotted Cassie's SUV parked along the curb.

I pulled my car over to the side of the road as Lauren followed suit. I shut off my car before I climbed out and headed to Lauren's driver side window.

When I approached she rolled it down and I said, "Well her SUV is there. I'm going to check her car and then see if I can get into the house. She might be inside."

Lauren looked up at me and asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets as I peered over the roof of the car to look at the SUV. I didn't want Cassie to think we were ganging up on her but Lauren had known her better than I and that might be beneficial.

I refocused on Lauren and said, "Yeah I want you with me."

I moved back and waited as she rolled up her window and got out of the car.

We walked hand in hand across the street and approached the SUV together. I peaked in through the windows and saw a heartbreaking sight.

Cassie was curled up in the backseat sleeping, using a light jacket as a makeshift blanket. She was shaking like a leaf and looked far from comfortable.

I knocked on the window but received no response. I glanced at Lauren who just shrugged and shook her head. I pulled in a deep breath before I formed a fist and banged it on the glass, making a much louder sound.

The reaction was instantaneous. Cassie jerked awake, sitting up quickly as she looked around. When her eyes landed on us, she glared and started to clamber out of the car.

The anger in her voice was palpable, "What the fuck are you two doing here? Scaring the shit out of me, banging on my window like a bunch of assholes."

Lauren was struck speechless at the venom Cassie spewed but it hardly fazed me. I heard worse in prison and at times some of it had been directed at me.

"Obviously we came looking for you. We know you went down a dark hole and have yet to resurface. I can smell the stale alcohol on you and it's nasty. Your complexion is terrible, you're emaciated, shaking, and your eyes are glassy. I'm guessing your using some type of drug. Meth? Coke? Heroine? All three? We hate to see you like this and we want to help you but you've got to be willing. If you're not, then there's no point." I waited for my words to sink in and braced myself for her wrath as I knew it would coming raining down on us.

It didn't take long for Cassie to come back at me, "Who the fuck do you think you are coming here and judging me? Daughter of a drunk, abusive ass, gambling loser, sister to a shit bag, drug dealing fucker who landed you in prison. Now your nothing but a convict who's apparently still chasing after Lauren like a lost little puppy."

"That's enough Cass." Lauren managed to bite out before I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Cassie quickly turned on Lauren, "What do you care Lauren? You cut me out of your life and took off after Bo dumped you and left you crying -"

I refused to allow Cassie to berate Lauren. Mistakes are mistakes but to bring them up as a way to tear Lauren down was unacceptable to me.

I interrupted her tirade, "Hey! You will not talk to Lauren that way. We came here because we care about you and your wellbeing. You still have friends and family that love you. We want to help but you have to want out of this endless spiraling hole. It has to be for you and only you because if you do it for anything or anyone else, you'll relapse again and again."

She remained quite so I continued, "Why are you really lashing out at us?"

When Cassie slouched down and leaned her back against the SUV door, Lauren let go of my hand and stepped up to her.

Lauren slowly placed her hand on her shoulder and spoke to her just above a whisper, "Cass? I'm sorry I was so absorbed in my own misery that I didn't see yours. I'm here now though and if you want it, truly for yourself, we will do what we can to help you. It really is up to you. You say the word and we will bring you with us or we will leave you alone."

I waited with baited breath as I watched Cassie struggle with her demons. The fight silent to us played out so obviously in her eyes.

Cassie finally answered, her words so quiet I almost lost them on the wind, "I'm embarrassed. Ashamed. I feel nothing but despair with no way to escape. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I'm willing to try."

Lauren pulled Cass into her arms and held her as they both cried. I leaned against the SUV and waited.

Cassie finally pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked at me and I could see the regret and sorrow so plainly written on her face.

"I'm sorry for what I said Bo. I didn't mean it."

I smiled as I took off my leather jacket and handed it to her to put on, "It's already forgotten. Take this and put it on. You must be freezing."

She grabbed my jacket and as she put it on she asked, "What kind of help did you have in mind?"

Lauren smiled, "Your parents are desperate to work with you to find a place that will suit your needs and help you get you back on your feet. What do you think?"

Cassie looked to me and then back to Lauren before she smiled the first genuine smile I had seen since I was locked up. "I think I'd like to try again. Will you guys come with me to my parents' house? I don't think I can face them alone."

Lauren grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together before she replied, "Whatever you need."


	28. Chapter 28

Bo POV

I glanced at my front door and smiled as it opened to reveal Lauren entering my home. It was Saturday morning and we were going to celebrate my belated birthday. Lauren was slightly upset that we couldn't really do anything on the day of, as she had her clerkships, but that didn't matter to me. We hadn't seen each other all week but I had her for the entire weekend which thrilled me to no end.

It warmed my heart to see Lauren use the key I had given her before we departed back to school after taking Cassie to her parents' house last weekend. I was nervous when I presented it to her, fearing I was pushing too hard too fast but she had graciously accepted. It further anchored my hope that we were back on the right track.

I had end of semester finals next week which pushed me to spend the entire week preparing when I wasn't working. I wanted to get all my studying done before the weekend so I could give Lauren my undivided attention. This put a damper on Nicole's plan to take me out drinking on Tuesday, but we ended up binging on Netflix and that was enough for me. I had initially been open to the idea of going out and getting knock down drunk. It was something I had never experienced and Nicole was excited to be the one to introduce me to the world of bar hopping. In the end I decided against it, hangovers and blackouts were not really my idea of fun. I had seen too much of that growing up to find it appealing. While the idea of letting loose was intriguing, the aftermath was something I didn't want to deal with.

"What are you doing?" Lauren shouted to be heard over the noise from the TV.

"Playing Doom." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I paused the game as Lauren chuckled and set her overnight bag by the door, "I can hear you killing hell demons all the way out to the parking lot."

I felt my stomach clench in anticipation as I glanced at Lauren's bag. This weekend would be the first time we spent the night together since we renewed our relationship. Before any of those thoughts could grow feet and run amuck, I replied, "I have to play loud. It's a requirement."

She eyed me suspiciously as I put down my controller and made my way to her, "I've never heard of such a requirement before."

I pulled her into my arms as hers looped around my neck, "You would if you actually played video games Lauren."

She leaned in and kissed me before pulling back mumbling, "I'm sure I would."

I smirked as I again captured her lips, "I missed you."

It was a ghost of a whisper that escaped me before I deepened the kiss, moaning as I felt her tongue against mine. It was something I would never get used to, something I would never take for granted. Lauren kisses were sweet and beautiful and so full of love and promise.

She broke away and rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling against my neck.

Her question was shy and I had to strain to hear her, "So you like your gift?"

I tightened my arms, pulling her even closer to me before I answered, "Are you kidding? I love it."

On Tuesday when I arrived home from the library, I found a package from UPS sitting on my doorstep. I dragged it inside along with my books and set it on the kitchen table. After inspecting it, I found there was no return address or anything to indicate what it was or where it came from. Eventually curiosity got the best of me and I tore into it to find an Xbox One with a Kinect and a couple of the latest games.

I laughed and knew immediately that it was from Lauren. Late one night when we were on a 'phone date' watching TV together, a commercial advertisement came on for Xbox and I had made a passing comment that I thought it would be fun to play. It seems she took that comment to heart and I was anxious to get it up and running.

I had taken everything into the living room and placed it on the entertainment center before I fell back onto the couch to call Lauren.

I assumed she was expecting my call because she answered on the first ring. Her nervousness and excitement were palpable and it made me smile. She was thrilled her gift was such an utter surprise all while apologizing profusely for not being able to spend my birthday with me. We talked about our day and before we finally had to bid each other farewell, Lauren's clerkship keeping going almost nonstop.

I yelped in surprise when she nipped my neck before adjusting to look me in the eyes, "So tell me what you planned for today. You have been rather tight lipped about it since we planned for my visit."

I dropped my arms from around her waist and motioned for her to follow me to the couch. I flipped the lid on my laptop and pulled up the booking information as Lauren sat down next to me.

She leaned against me as she read through everything before turning to look at me skeptically, "Skydiving Bo? Really? In winter?"

I laughed at her reaction as I moved the laptop to the coffee table next to my controller and pulled her onto my lap. I kissed her cheek before answering, "Yes. Don't look so disconcerted Lauren, you'll love it. As you saw, I already booked everything and we need to be at the airfield at eleven. I thought about what you said when you asked me what I wanted to do and I couldn't think of anything more exhilarating and freeing than jumping out of an airplane. It will be fun. Come on, we need to change."

Lauren POV

Bo seemed to have everything planned down to the last detail. We changed into thermals that Bo had purchased specifically for this excursion and once we were changed, we were out the door and on our way. She booked our spots ahead of time, paid in advance, had the directions pulled up via GPS and even talked to the instructors to find out what to expect.

We would be jumping from thirteen thousand feet but my total and complete mind numbing fear was somewhat alleviated when she told me we were jumping tandem and not AFF.

It didn't take long to reach the airfield. It was less than an hour away and the closer we got, the more my nerves started to fray. I did my best to put on a brave face for Bo, but I had a distinct feeling she knew exactly how scared I was. I refused to let my fear consume me as I focused on how much this meant to Bo. This is what she wanted to do and I wanted to give her whatever her heart desired. She had told me on the drive here that she couldn't think of anything better than going from a prison cell to free falling and I couldn't deny her that joy.

We met our instructors Michael and Dave and they went through everything we needed to know regarding tandem jumping. We would be free falling for approximately sixty second at one hundred twenty miles an hour from thirteen thousand feet in the air before our instructor pulled the parachute.

After some basic safety tips, instructions and explanations on what to expect, we boarded the plane. As we became airborne, Michael and Dave brought out the harnesses we would be using and hooked us together.

I would be jumping with Michael while Bo would be with Dave. Once we were all fitted and secure, I felt myself relax as I watched the youthful exuberance flow off of Bo. Her excitement calmed my nerves more than anything else could in this world. There was definitely a part of me that was excited as well, and I forced myself to focus on that. This was probably the first spontaneous thing I had done in six years. It was freeing for me in its own way in that I knew I could live in the moment and not painstakingly plan out every minute detail in my life. I had Bo to thank for that and it made me fall in love with her even more.

We finally reached our destination altitude and our instructors got us ready to take the leap. Bo was first and as she approached the door with her instructor in tow, she turned and winked at me before they disappeared from sight.

I was next and I heard Michael call out to me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head because it was loud and windy as we stood in the doorway facing the cold open world. Before I had any chance to change my mind, we were free falling.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as we transitioned to free fall from the forward speed of the airplane. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as my fall from the sky liberated me from everything in my life….even if it was only temporary. I was completely free and it was a feeling like no other.

At approximately five thousand feet, Michael pulled the chute. We slowed drastically and I had a three hundred sixty degree view of the ground below. I could see for miles and it was breathtaking.

I relaxed against my instructor as we descended to the ground, taking in my surroundings through new eyes.

We finally touched down and after Michael removed the harness, Bo came barreling into me with a bear hug that knocked us both to the ground. She was laughing as she pinned me to the dirt and snow, landing kisses all over my face.

She finally pulled back and my heart fluttered upon seeing her smile, "Lauren! That was incredible! I'm addicted. We're doing this again! What did you think?"

Her enthusiasm was beautiful and I had a fleeting thought that I was going to marry this woman someday. I planted my hands on her shoulders and said, "I agree. We are doing this again. It was so much more than I thought it would be. Thank you for this."

Bo got up and held out her hand to help me up as she asked, "Why are you thanking me?"

I ran my hands over my coat and jeans as I wiped off the dirt and snow from laying on the ground, "I never would have done this Bo. It never would have occurred to me. So yes…thank you."

The rest of the afternoon flew by in a blur. We ate lunch at this new Korean restaurant that opened just outside of Mansfield and it was hilarious watching Bo try to eat with chopsticks. I informed her that she could use silverware but Bo wouldn't hear of it. I think it was a matter of pride. Regardless, lunch was delicious and amusing as Bo immersed herself in the moment, taking me along with her.

After lunch we decided to watch an old foreign film at this theater that had been renovated and restored. The theater was beautiful but the movie was hard to follow even with the subtitles. We ended up making out like horny teenagers and loved every minute of it.

We finally made it back to her loft by early evening and called for Thai takeout while we ordered a movie on pay per view. Bo insisted on the latest Avengers movie. She had formed a love for the Marvel universe and I was more than happy to indulge her. She told me that there was an endless supply of Marvel comics that she fell in love with while she was locked away. I found it endearing and all through the movie she would pause it to fill me in on the entire background for each superhero.

It was late evening when the ending credits started to roll and we decided to go to bed. Bo brought my bag into her bedroom and we both went through our nightly routines before we crawled under the covers together. We were facing each other as we laid there in silence for an unknown amount of time, both of us lost in thought. I was absentmindedly playing with her hair while she ran her hand slowly up and down my side.

Bo eventually took my hand in hers and kissed my palm as she closed the space between us and kissed my lips before pulling away and smiling a shy smile. I pressed my hand against her chest and could feel how fast her heart was beating and I knew mine matched the pace. It had been so long since we had been intimate and it felt like our first time all over again. It felt like a new beginning. I had to fight to keep the tears from my eyes.

I could see that Bo was about to speak but before she could get a word out, I leaned in and kissed her softly. As I deepened the kiss, I guided her to lay on her back as I lowered myself down, my body half on the bed and half on Bo. I ran my hand over her soft skin beneath her shirt as she cupped my cheek before running her fingertips along my jaw. I lifted myself up and pulled Bo up with me. I reached down and I pulled her shirt off, tossing it off to the side without a care.

I gently pushed Bo back down while I admired her beautiful body laid out before me. I ran my hands over her breasts and down her stomach and I could feel her muscles tighten at my touch. I could see her breathing start to shallow as I continued to touch and caress every part of her I could see. She allowed me to explore as I relearned every part of her. She finally reached out and grabbed the hem of my shirt, sitting up to help me rid my body of the offending piece of clothing.

Bo pulled back slightly and stared intently at my body. I watched as she bit her bottom lip and ran her hands up my sides before running her fingers over my breasts. Her touch was slow, almost reverent and I felt my desire grow. I leaned my body into hers, forcing her to lay down again. I licked and nipped down her jaw, along her neck and in between her breasts. I took each in my mouth one at a time, alternating back and forth. Bo's hands tangled in my hair, holding me against her as soft moans escaped her lips.

I continued to kiss along her stomach and down to her hips as I removed her boxer shorts. Bo quickly sat up as she pulled me up to her lips. She kissed me with such intensity it stole my breath away. She took control and nudged me until I was on my back. She brought her body down on top of mine as she mimicked what I had done to her minutes before. It felt glorious to have Bo's lips and tongue on my neck and breasts. She followed the same path I did until she reached my sweatpants. I sat up as she removed them and I helped her pull them from my body.

We embraced each other, lips moving in synch as breasts touched and legs tangled. I shuddered at the feel of our heated skin touching as we got lost in each other. I allowed my fingertips to move up her thigh and brush against her, causing a low moan to escape her lips. She had he arms wrapped around me as I held her against me, using my fingers to slowly bring her pleasure. Her beautiful eyes stared into mine as I brought her closer to release. Her gaze intense and full of love. The sounds she made as I touched her was like music to my ears.

Her breath was fast and shallow, telling me she was close. A few moments later she tilted her head back as she came. A loud moan bursting forth as she ran her hands down my back pulling me closer.

I laid against her side until she finally settled. Once she caught her breath, Bo pushed off the bed and rolled us over. Her kisses were insistent as she placed her knee between my legs to push them further apart. I felt her lips wander down my neck and I almost cried out when she flicked my nipple with her tongue before taking it into her mouth. She then moved to do the same to my other breast. I was so distracted by the sensations coursing through me that I didn't feel her hand travel down between us. As she entered me, she leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I love you Lauren." I whispered her name like a prayer as she brought me closer to climax. I could do nothing but dig my fingernails into her back and hold on. My whole body was tense and the waves of pleasure that spread through me were phenomenal. I cursed and bit Bo's shoulder as I came and she continued move in and out of me until I was completely spent.

Once she felt my body relax, she held me close and laid her head on my chest. I used my free hand to pull the blanket up to cover us. When I was finally situated, I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you too Bo."

She lifted her head from my cheat and her smile to my words was so free and unguarded. I would do almost anything to see that happiness in her every day.

She sighed contentedly as she snuggled back against me again. I tighten my hold on her just a little more, reveling in the feel of her in my arms again. I was complete again. I was whole.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Work has been insane and won't be getting any better! Writing has hit the back burner : ( I hope this short little chapter makes up for it? It's nothing but utter and complete fluffy filler. I have the epilogue planned out for ch. 30 10k - 12k words. I just need the time to put it together so bear with me please as I'm pulling 15 hour days right now. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me!

Lauren POV

I stretched stealthy as to not wake Bo, who was curled against my back with her arm wrapped around me in an almost possessive manner. I reveled in feeling of her skin against mine, the heat from the contact bringing me a sense of peace. My muscles ached in all the right places, an instant smile upon my lips as I remembered our activities from the night before. Making love for the first time since we reunited, it was a beautiful expression of our love in physical form. It reminded me of the first time we were together so long ago under the beautiful night sky in an empty field.

I slowly wiggled out from beneath Bo's grasp before I turned to face her. I tucked a few stray locks of hair behind her ear before I gently caressed her cheek, running my thumb along her soft lips. My breath caught a moment at the sheer beauty of the woman sleeping beside me. I was truly blessed and I made a silent promise then and there to never take her for granted.

I startled when I heard Bo's raspy voice, heavy with sleep, "I can hear you thinking Lauren."

I laughed as I reached out and pulled her closer to me, touching my forehead to hers, while our lips grazed as I spoke, "Nothing but good thoughts my love. I promise."

I smiled as her dark brown eyes met mine, mischief playing just under the surface.

I screeched as she threw all the covers off our naked bodies, the freezing cold air in the loft washing over us both, "Ysabeau! I swear if you don't cover us up right this instant I will withhold sex until after the New Year!"

She flashed me a look of mock indignation as she grabbed the comforter and quilt, "You wouldn't dare!"

As we settled back under the covers, I relaxed once again as we were cocooned in warmth, "Don't test me. It's freezing in here Bo. Did you not turn the heat on last night? And why in the hell would you pull the sheets down? It is so unbelievably cold!"

Bo smiled sheepishly at me as she replied, "I did forget to turn it on but it was only because of this beautiful blonde who stole my attention and all other thoughts seized to exist," her shy smile morphed into a smirk as she continued, "and I couldn't help myself. Your reaction was just too funny!"

I glared at her as I rolled my body on top of hers, straddling her hips, "Funny huh? I'll show you what's funny!"

I grabbed her left hip and dug into the ticklish spot I found one day so long ago by accident and unleashed my wrath.

Bo's laughter filled the loft as she struggled to throw me off, tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe.

She gasped, "Yes! That squeak or screech or whatever that noise was you made was so worth it!"

I couldn't keep the blush from coloring my cheeks as I denied her claim, showing no mercy, "No idea what you're talking about Ysabeau. I think you're the one making noises hmm?"

She held my wrists in a death grip as she tried to pull my hands away, "Holy fuck Lauren stop! You win you win you win!"

I laughed in triumph as I let her go and slid off her body to lay back down on the bed.

I watched as Bo pulled the covers up further while she caught her breath and her laughter subsided. All I could think was how stunning she looked with her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed. She turned her gaze to me and the fire in her eyes spoke volumes. Before I could utter a word or process a thought, she turned the tables as she pulled herself up to straddle my legs.

With the lightest touch, she ran her hands over my shoulders and down my arms before she laced our fingers together and pinned my arms above my head. Bo leaned down and kissed me fervently as she continued to hold my arms hostage with her left hand. My heart started to beat wildly in my chest as I felt her right hand slide between our bodies and her fingers began to tease my entrance.

Bo pulled back just enough to look in my eyes as she whispered, "You're so wet for me. Tell me what you want Lauren?"

"I want you. Please don't tease me." I groaned as her fingers gently stroked me in unimaginable ways. I bucked my hips in a vain attempt to gain the friction she was withholding, and growled in frustration as her touch kept me on the edge of the pleasure my body was aching for.

She brought her lips to my ear, her breath hot against my skin as she replied playfully, "I want you to beg for me. You don't get to come until I let you."

I bit my bottom lip as I slammed my eyes shut, futility trying to free my arms. My position had me at a disadvantage and I quickly realized I was completely at Bo's mercy.

All coherent thought left me as Bo continued to tease. The mere idea of stringing words together to form a complete sentence was a foreign concept somewhere in the back of my mind. I moaned shamelessly as Bo finally entered me, moving her fingers inside me agonizingly slow as my body trembled for release.

"I need you….please….faster." I panted as I opened my eyes to watch her. She was leaning over me, a look of pure adoration adorning her face. I was overwhelmed by the tenderness of her touch and the intimacy that emanated between us.

My body responded of its own accord as the pace of Bo's thrusts increased. I could feel my muscles clench in anticipation as the stirrings of an orgasm rushed through me like wildfire. I opened my mouth to beg for more but no sound escaped me.

I saw that Bo knew what I wanted as I failed to put it into words. She closed the distance between us as she began to kiss me vehemently. I was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss, as it held so much fiery passion it almost dared to consume me.

Bo tore her mouth from mine as she once again laid her lips against my ear, "Tell me what you want Lauren."

I moaned my reply, begging for what I needed, "I want to come. Please let me come."

With those words I felt her thumb stroke against my clit, pushing me over the edge as I whispered her name, my body frozen in ecstasy.

As I started to come down, Bo slowed her movements once again, bringing me back to reality from the high she invoked within me.

Bo planted feather light kisses across my chest and neck before she carefully moved to lay down beside me.

I snuggled against her side as she wrapped me up in her arms, running her fingers up and down my back in a soothing manner.

"That was incredible." I said, more to myself than Bo as I laid my head on her chest.

I could hear the rumble in her chest as Bo chuckled, and I turned in her arms to face her, "What are you laughing at?"

She threw me a smug little grin and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Incredible is quite the compliment."

I rolled my eyes in jest as I poked her in the side, "It was hardly my intention to inflate your ego but I can't deny that was amazing. It was different than our other times together. I…uh… liked how you talked to me." I finished as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, feeling unusually shy.

Bo laid a chaste kiss to my lips before she spoke and I could hear the uneasiness in her voice, "I had this overwhelming urge to just take you. It wasn't too much? I don't ever want you to feel uncomfortable?"

I ran my fingers across her furrowed brow to ease her worry, "Hey, none of that second guessing okay? It wasn't too much, it was actually quite exciting. I'd very much like to do more exploring in the bedroom."

Bo flashed me her rakish lopsided grin, "That can certainly be arranged but its early still, let's grab a few more hours of sleep. I'll turn the heat on real quick so it will be warm when we get up."

I hunkered down beneath the warm sheets as I watched Bo, in all her naked glory, shoot out of bed to flip on the central heating. I couldn't help but laugh when she dove back in bed and scrambled to meet me under the covers.

Bo POV

"Yes I'm completely serious." I replied as I gathered the plates and utensils we would need for lunch.

"She is barbequing in the winter. The Connecticut winter. In the snow." Lauren said again in disbelief as I continued setting things out on the counter behind me.

"You and I are good in the kitchen but Nicole is a master at the grill no matter what time of year it is. Apparently it is some type of art form for her. Trust me, I wouldn't steer you wrong." I laughed as I pushed the dishes aside to make room for the trivets and pulled Lauren into my arms.

Before we could get too wrapped up in each other, Nicole opened the front door, balancing our lunch in one hand with beer in the other as she tried to step inside.

I let go of Lauren and rushed to help Nicole before everything ended up on the floor. She gave me a quick nod in thanks as I brought the pan of steaming hot food into the kitchen and set it on the trivets.

Nicole opened the refrigerator and deposited two six packs before she turned around and clapped her hands together, "All done ladies. We have steak that was marinated for three hours in a blend of soy sauce, olive oil, ketchup, garlic, oregano and pepper before grilled to perfection. I brought Deschutes Obsidian Stout which goes perfectly with this cut. We also have slow grilled chicken breast, cooked over indirect heat to keep it moist and tender. I grilled it with my own special blend of all sorts of things I won't get into right now. I picked a German Lager Ayinger Altbairisch Dunkel to pair up with it. Last but not least we have grilled corn on the cob. So let's quit staring and dig in."

I handed Lauren a plate before I grabbed my own, loading up on everything in front of us.

As Lauren and I were taking our plates into the living room, Nicole called out to me, "I have some cokes downstairs Bo, if you don't want to try any of the beer I brought. Same goes for you Lauren."

I turned to Lauren and asked, "Are you in a beer mood today?"

She sat down on the couch and answered, "I think I am. Can you grab me a bottle of the Ayinger? I want to see how it blends with the grilled chicken."

I nodded as I set my plate on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen, "I think I'll try this Stout you said was good with the steak Nicole. Can I get you anything while I'm getting this for Lauren?"

Nicole smirked as she turned to me with plate in hand, "You're finally going to pop the top off a beer for yourself. About damn time. Get me one of each Bo. You know me."

I shook my head as I turned back to the refrigerator, grabbing the bottles I replied, "Don't get all excited. You said these are good with the food so I'm going to try it. I'll put yours over on the coffee table."

With beer and bottle opener in hand, I settled back down next to Lauren. She had already dug into the food so I opened her drink and set it on the coaster. I opened mine as well before I began eating and left Nicole's to open herself.

The food was absolutely delicious. Before I even realized it, my plate was empty and my stomach full.

I set my plate down on the table in front of me and turned to Nicole, "Excellent as always Nic. Thanks for volunteering to make lunch today."

She winked at me before replying, "No problem. You know I don't need any excuse to fire up the grill. So how is the beer? You like it?"

I took another sip before I answered, "I do. You were right about it going well with the steak. It is bitter but also has an almost espresso like taste along with vanilla and dark chocolate. Which I find odd for beer. I never knew it could have all these different hints of flavor. Lauren, how did you like yours?"

She smiled before she laced our finger together and laid our clasped hands in her lap, "The food was wonderful. I was a bit skeptical about grilling in the freezing ass cold but Nicole, you definitely know how to pull it off. This beer is one I haven't had before but I could definitely drink this again. Nice choice, it did compliment the food quite well."

Nicole flashed us a cocky little smile, "Well thank you for the praise ladies. Glad everyone enjoyed it."

As I gathered all our empty bottles and plates to begin clean up, I heard Nicole asking Lauren about her upcoming residency program.

I washed out and tossed the glass bottles into the recycling bin before I began to put the leftovers away. This would hold Nic and me over for another couple of days. I strained to hear Lauren's answer as this was a subject she seemed to shy away from every time I brought it up.

"I haven't really decided yet on what I want to focus on. I still have time to decide but I'm bouncing between a research residency and a residency in clinical medical genetics."

I rejoined the group as Nicole let out a low whistle, "Sounds complicated but right up your ally Lauren. Have you decided what hospital you want to try and get into? I bet there are some amazing programs all over the country."

I felt Lauren tense up beside me and it was then that I knew. I still had over three years left on my parole and Lauren might need or want to leave Connecticut in pursuit of the best program for her area of study. I wouldn't be able to follow her.

Lauren pulled me out of my thoughts, "There is John Hopkins, Mass Gen, Mayo Clinic and so many others. There are some residency programs at Yale New Haven hospital that I am really looking into."

I sank back into the couch as I heard that and wondered if Lauren was looking into Yale New Haven so we wouldn't be apart. If that was the case, I wasn't sure how I felt about it. The selfish part of me didn't want her to leave, but there was no way I could ever ask that of her. I loved her too much for that. I never want her to settle for anything in life and that included her education. If she left, I knew we could make it work. I also knew it wouldn't be permanent and that was something I could live with as long as Lauren was doing what was best for her in the long run.

"Yo earth to Bo!" Nic yelled to grab my wandering attention.

I turned to her with what I knew was an incredulous look on my face, "What?"

Lauren bumped me with her shoulder and responded softly, "She asked you twice what movie you would like to watch."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I took Lauren's hand in mine, "I don't care. You brought Allegiant, X-Men Apocalypse and Batman vs Superman. I am up for any of those."

Nicole piped in, "Lauren? Any preference?"

She traced little patterns along my hand with her thumb as she answered, "Honestly I got them for Bo. I don't have a preference."

Nicole jumped up and walked over to the TV as she grabbed a DVD, "Good! The cook gets to make the choice. I am throwing in Batman vs. Superman – no arguments!"

Nicole settled back in her spot as the pre-movie trailers started to play. I tried to pay attention but my mind was all over the place. Though Lauren never said a word, I felt like we had this issue hanging over our heads. The logical side of me knew there was time, knew it didn't have to be settled today. The emotional side…hell maybe even the irrational side of me wanted to hash this out so it didn't linger between us.

The irrationally emotional side of me won out.

I stood up and tugged on Lauren's hand to get her to follow. She gave me a quizzical look and I said, "Let's go talk for a moment."

She nodded and stood up with me as I turned to Nicole, "We'll be right back."

She smiled at me as she rolled her eyes and waved us away. I never let go of Lauren's hand as I led her to my bedroom and shut the door.

Once we were behind closed doors, she said, "What's going on Bo?"

I shut my eyes for a moment and exhaled as I tried to center myself, "I know there is a better time for this but I wanted to ask you about your residency and what you were saying to Nic."

She sighed as she replied, "You're right. That is still awhile away and we have time to talk about it."

I watched as she moved past me and sat down on the edge of the bed. I followed suit and sat beside her as I laid my hand gently on her arm, "Then let me just get this out. It didn't even dawn on me until today that it is a possibility that you may take up your residency at a hospital outside of Connecticut. If that happens, it will be before I'm able to follow you. And please understand Lauren that I will follow you. I can get my master's degree anywhere. You don't have that same luxury when it comes to getting into the best program available, and that might not be here in Connecticut. As you know I'll still have over a year left on my parole. I heard you saying you were really focusing on programs in at the Yale New Haven hospital. Just promise me you won't settle on something here when you could have gotten into something better somewhere else, even if that means we have to be apart for a time."

Lauren shifted until I was sitting in between her legs before she wrapped her arms around my waist. She pulled me back until I was leaning against her as she rested her chin on my shoulder before replying, "I've been afraid of mentioning it to you. We just found each other again and I know it is still over a year away but I can't stand the thought of us parting again. I know we could make a long distance relationship work and it wouldn't be for very long but the thought scares me."

I twisted out of her hold and turned until I was facing her again before I promised, "You never have to be scared with me again. You are my forever Lauren. So no matter what you decide when the time comes, we will be more than ok. I don't ever want you to settle. And I know compromise is a part of any relationship but I refuse to let it be a part of your education. Promise me."

Lauren smiled and I could see the unshed tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "I promise."


	30. Chapter 30

18 months later

Bo POV

I gave myself one last once over before I headed to the living room to ensure I had everything I needed for the day as I waited on Lauren. I had donned a tailored pants suit that Lauren picked out and insisted was perfect to wear underneath my cap and gown. In all honesty, I felt uncomfortable in these clothes but Lauren was adamant that graduating in jeans and a t-shirt beneath my gown was not appropriate. I knew she was right, the rest of me just needed to catch up to the idea. It wasn't like I had not dressed up before. I could never forget Ciara and the designer dresses she had me wearing for the Broadway musical and senior prom.

In all reality, I knew that after I finished with my Master's degree program and started looking for a job in my field, business attire would be required. I brushed off the thoughts for now. It was still two years out before I had to worry about such things. Today I was walking across the stage as a successful undergraduate from the school of engineering at U of C. I completed the last two years I was missing after I started the core requirements back in the prison education program. Everyone was coming to see me graduate today and my stomach knotted as my nerves felt like they were being grated against concrete.

Hearing the knock on the door, I took a deep breath to center myself before I went to answer. I figured it was Lauren but I had no idea why she just didn't use her key. I stepped out of my bedroom and quickly made my way to the front door.

I swung it open with a wide smile on my face, words dying on my lips as I registered who was standing there. I was speechless, mind blank as I stupidly fumbled for words, shock morphing my features.

"Surprise Bo." Dyson said as he smiled tentatively at me with his shoulders hunched over with his hands in his pockets.

Faster than I ever could have imagined, my shock turned to anger and I found my voice once again, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He ignored my hostile tone and instead asked, "Can I come in?"

Even as he asked permission, he stepped forward trying to get around me to enter my loft.

I immediately pushed my body forward to keep him back as I vehemently questioned, "Why would I ever let you in my home? Answer my question Dy. What are you doing here?"

He sighed as he shook his head, "Do you really want to do this right here?"

I watched as he motioned down the stairs and I leaned out to see what had drawn his attention. I saw Nicole standing just outside the garage doors attempting to look intimidating. If I wasn't so angry I would have laughed. I waved her off and stepped back, opening my door wide to allow Dyson inside.

Dyson moved to lean on the arm of the couch while I remained standing, arms crossed as I stared at him waiting for his reasons.

"I'm sorry for what happened Bo. I wanted you to know I never meant for you to get caught up in any of that. I also wanted to say congratulations on graduating today." He stared at the floor, only glancing up at me once he was finished speaking.

I had a million thoughts rushing through my mind, all of them too fast for me to grasp on to long enough to think straight. I felt heat creeping up my neck and along my face as my anger boiled and my breath left me in a rush. I felt this rage pass through me that caused my hands to shake and my vision to blur. It scared me and I had to latch onto the back of the armchair to steady myself.

My fingers dug into the upholstery, causing my knuckles to turn white as I spat, "Why are you here now doing this? It has been over seven years since that day and….and how did you know I was graduating today? What is this all about?"

He ran his hand up and down the back of his neck which I knew to be one of his nervous ticks, "It took me this long to build the courage to face you. I'm ashamed and the guilt—"

I cut him off incredulously, "You're seeking some sort of forgiveness to sooth your guilty conscious? Really? You are unbelievable."

He huffed in irritation at my interruption as he stood up and started pacing, "No! It isn't that. Please let me finish. Yes, I'm ashamed and I have my guilt but I know better than to ask for anything from you. I know your graduating today because I have been in contact with mom and she told me about your accomplishment."

I wasn't sure if I could trust what I just heard, "You have been communicating with mom? She told me she wasn't talking to you."

He stopped mid-step and smiled the faintest smile before responding, "She did cut ties with me after what happened but I reached out to her three years ago. I got married and had a baby boy Bo. His name is Alexander and I wanted him to know his grandmother. She pushed me to contact you then, to tell you about your new nephew but I was scared."

I stared at my brother without really seeing him. I had a nephew and my mother knew for years. Why would she hide that from me?

I was flabbergasted as I moved around from behind the chair to sit down in it. I wasn't sure if I could trust my legs to hold me up.

I spoke in a whisper, more to myself than to the one man audience in the room, "I go away for six years and you turn state's evidence in return for no jail time. I scrape and claw and fight to get where I am while you go free. You married. You have a son. And mom knew."

Before Dyson could address my statement, I shook my head at him and continued more directly, "I was still in prison three years ago Dyson. Even so, you didn't even give me a chance. You could have come to see me while I was locked up, told me about Alexander. It would have been a breath of fresh air to know I had a nephew to look forward to seeing once I got out. I want to know him but your fear cost us three years. I don't think I can process this right now. I can't believe you dumped this on me the day I graduate. What the fuck are you thinking?"

The front door opening interrupted Dyson's response. I stood up quickly to see Lauren letting herself in. I slipped into autopilot as I looked at her, "Lauren, you remember my brother Dyson."

She looked at me warily as I finished the pointless introductions, "Dyson, this is Lauren." I gestured between the two before I sat back down.

She walked over to me as she spoke, her voice sharp and clipped, "Hello Dyson."

He nodded at her and I took her hand as she came to stand by me, "Leave Dyson. I need to get ready."

He looked awkward as he glanced between us before he walked out without another word.

As soon at the door shut, Lauren knelt in front of me, taking my hands in hers, "What was that all about Bo?"

I barked out a mirthless laugh, "He came to apologize for what happened. He came to congratulate me on today. He came to tell me he got married and had a son."

She kissed my knuckles in an attempt to hide the disbelief I could see plainly on her face before she asked, "How do you feel?"

I tightened my hold on her hands as I gathered my thoughts, "I don't know Lauren. I have a nephew. His name is Alexander and he's three. My mom has known this whole time and never told me. I want to rage against the unfairness of it all. I want to hate but it scares me to do so. I want to be bitter but I fear how it will change me. You know more than anyone how hard it has been for me to try and let the past stay in the past. It's a struggle but I don't want to be chained down by it and let it sour all the good in my life. It would be so easy to let all of that consume me and I'm having a very hard time Lauren."

She leaned forward and placed the barest of kisses on my cheek before she pulled back to look me in the eyes, "Baby steps Bo. You are the kindness, most thoughtful person I know. You work hard and you don't give up at the first sign that things might get hard. You're funny and caring and the love I feel from you is fierce and nothing I have ever felt before. You're also human and you're allowed to be upset. You're allowed to be angry but like you said, don't let it consume you. True closure won't happen overnight and you know it."

I smirked as I shook my head at her, "Listen to you. Always so wise and always so right. I'm not going to let this ruin the day but I'm not going to wait to confront my mother either. I have to know why she hid all this from me."

Lauren stood and pulled me up with her before she wrapped me up in her arms. I leaned into the embrace and let her warmth envelop me. I never wanted to move from this spot. The safest place I have ever known.

Lauren POV

Despite the bomb that Bo's brother decided to drop on her today, she shined as walked across the stage when her name was called. Her smile lit up the room and she glowed with an energy that was infectious. When she stood to get her diploma, I couldn't contain myself as I cheered for her and snapped more pictures than were necessary. I was so proud of her. She worked so hard to get to where she is and I admired her for it. Maybe that was something I needed to tell her more often. I hated seeing her struggle as I knew she was this morning. I couldn't change any of it but I could certainly make sure she didn't feel alone. That she felt safe and loved. That I didn't think she could be weighed down by the past. That we were going to have a wonderful life together.

When Bo and I finally made it back to the loft, the only person to arrive before us was Nicole. She had left early to get things in order before everyone else arrived. Ice chests full of beer, water and soda sat out on the balcony while the kitchen was bombarded with food we ordered from the Italian restaurant down the street.

We barely had any time to change into more comfortable clothes when Aife arrived. I felt Bo tense up next to me when she saw her mother come through the front door.

I laid my hand on her back as I leaned in and whispered, "Everything is going to be ok."

Bo flashed me a halfhearted smile and just nodded before we continued into the living room. Aife wrapped us both up in a hug before she stepped back to appraise us both, "It is so good to see you both. It looks like you have everything all set up. I rushed over in case you needed any help."

Bo responded coolly, "Nicole took care of everything."

Aife nodded stiffly, "She's a good friend."

Bo didn't respond and I could see that Aife was confused by her daughter's behavior.

Aife spoke again, directing a question my way, "Lauren, when do start your residency program?"

Bo sighed, "I told you all this already mom."

I answered despite the irritation I could feel radiating from Bo, "At the end of the summer."

She nodded, "Yes of course. Bo did tell me. That is when she starts on her Master's program. You're staying with Yale correct?"

I smiled, "Yes. I had offers from several programs all over the country but after much debate I decided on Yale. It is an excellent program and I can stay close to Bo."

My phone rang and I pulled it from my back pocket as I heard Bo say, "Mom, there are drinks out there and food in the kitchen. Help yourself. I also need to speak with you before you leave to head home."

I didn't miss the concerned look on Aife's face before she left us alone in the living room. I grabbed Bo's arm and pulled her into her bedroom, "You will never guess who I have on Facetime."

"Who?" She asked as she grabbed my waist trying to steal my phone.

I handed Bo the phone and watched as her whole demeanor brightened when she saw who was on the other end.

"Kate it is so good to see you! It's been too long. How are you?" Bo said as she moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Bo! Congratulations from across the pond. Sorry I couldn't be there in person. I've been well, just busy between things at home and work. How are you doing?" I sat down next to Bo and smiled at the happiness this simple phone call could bring. I had been keeping in touch with Kate on a far more regular basis than Bo. I had sent a text to Kate last night asking her call today and it seemed to make all the difference to Bo.

Bo glanced over at me before refocusing her attention on the call, "It is wonderful to see you, even if it isn't in person. I'm great. Glad to be done with school for the summer. I start back for the Fall semester. I was accepted into the Master's program at the school of engineering at U of C. It's a two-year program and then I am off into the real world. How is Mysti and the job going? I feel like I am so out of the loop."

"Mysti and I are wonderful. I honestly think she is the one. I just need to stop worrying and take that next step. We already pretty much live like an old married couple. Work is work but I enjoy it. When you and Lauren have free time in your crazy schedules you guys must come to London for a visit. Mysti and I can take some time off work and play tour guide."

Bo smiled but I could see the sadness behind it, "Well when I'm allowed to travel outside the state and things break with school, you can count on it. It could be tricky but I bet Lauren could get some time off at the hospital so we could take a trip out to see you."

I jumped into the conversation, "I'll find the time. We just need to make sure Bo can travel before we set a date. We'll keep you updated on that."

Kate gave a knowing smile and replied, "Well I look forward to it. Bo, you and I both need to be better at staying in touch. I miss you. Anyway, I had better go. I bet you are going to have a house full of people and I don't want to take up all your time."

Bo responded, "Yeah I'm guilty of not picking up the phone nearly enough to call you. I'll do better and you do the same. I can hear people arriving as we speak but I will get in touch with you soon. Be safe and take care. Tell Mysti we said hello."

Kate and I quickly exchanged our goodbyes and ended the call as Bo handed me back my phone.

She gave me a mischievous look before she said, "You planned that didn't you?"

I feigned innocence before she tackled me to the bed, pinning me down, "I'm not letting you up until you speak the truth woman!"

I laughed and was about to answer when we heard a voice from the bedroom door, "Can't you guys wait until everyone is gone before tearing each other's clothes off?"

Bo squeaked and jumped up as if she was burned and I sat up laughing.

"What can I tell you Cass? Bo is insatiable." I replied as I winked at them both when Bo shot me a dirty look.

I watched as the two women pulled each other into a hug. Over the last year and a half, Cass had been keeping in constant contact with both Bo and I. It was wonderful to see her and my heart swelled at how wonderful she looked. I am still thankful to this day that she made the choice to go with Bo and I two years ago. I don't know where Cass would be if she had turned away from us then.

It was a rough road for her but Bo and I stood by her every step of the way. Her parents supported her unconditionally which was invaluable in her recovery. The day after we took her back to her parent's house she checked in to a rehab center. She went through a thirty day program before they let her go home where she continued an outpatient program for another three months. Now she is clean, sober, and attending Wesleyan University majoring in art history and minoring in classical studies.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Cassie's arms wrapping around my neck and her pulling me up into a hug. I returned it before stepping back to look at her.

I smiled, "Damn good to see you. Glad you could come."

Bo wrapped her arm around my waist as Cass replied, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You and Bo saved my life. The least I could do was watch you walk across that stage today, achieving the first of many milestones."

Bo blushed as she said, "You saved your life by making the choice to walk away from that shit and coming with us. Enough of that now though. Are you hungry? We have way too much food and I better get out there and greet everyone that has arrived since Lauren pulled me in here."

Cass smirked as we headed to the bedroom door, "So it was Lauren that dragged you in here?"

Bo laughed, "Of course it was. And she calls me the insatiable one."

I scoffed in mock indignation as Cass snickered at the both of us, "I think your both guilty. I remember high school ladies."

Cass veered off to the kitchen as Bo and I greeted Karl and Rodger. Bo thanked them both for coming and we talked about finally getting Bo's motorcycle out of storage from their garage and bringing it here for her to ride during the summer months.

Our conversation was interrupted when Ciara jumped between Bo and I, throwing her arms around our shoulders and pulling us into a group hug.

Karl and Rodger wandered off to leave us to our friend as Ciara let us go and remarked, "I know we all talk like once a week but it isn't the same as seeing you both in person. Bo congratulations! It was wonderful seeing you graduate today. You both look beautiful! I can't wait until you both come out to visit me in New York."

I laughed as I leaned into Bo's side and pulled her close, "Take a breath Ci! So where is Iain? I thought he was coming with you today."

It was hard to miss the disappointment in Ciara's voice, "He had to work. It was last minute and couldn't hold over the weekend. I can't wait for you both to meet him. Who knows, if things go the way I hope, the next party we attend will be to celebrate my engagement."

Bo tightened her hold on me as she asked, "I know you've talked about it. What's holding things up?"

Ci sighed as she shook her head, "Not a clue. I thought he and I were on the same page but it hasn't happened yet. There isn't really a rush but I'd like to see us moving in that direction. When are you ladies going to finally take the leap?"

Before I could stop myself I blurted, "What?!"

Bo looked at me and I could see she was trying to hold back her laughter. She smirked at me before answering Ciara, "After I'm finished with school. So we're about two years out."

Ciara smiled devilishly, "Well Bo, I knew you and Lauren were going to get a place together in New Haven after you finished school and she continued with her residency, but I didn't know that included an engagement ring."

I looked at Bo expectantly but she only smiled before changing the subject, "Ciara, I'm going to drag Lauren outside and grab a drink. Do you want anything?"

She shook her head, "I'm good. I'm going to go catch us with Cass."

With that, Bo linked our hands together and walked me out to the balcony where she grabbed us two waters from the ice chest.

I set my unopened water aside as I sat down and watched at Bo leaned against the railing.

I regarded her for a moment before I asked, "What was all that talk about getting married in two years? We haven't talked about that at all Bo and you kind of caught me by surprise."

Bo set her water on the railing before she answered, "It's just something I've been thinking about. We will be living together in another two years. Hopefully I'll be able to find a decent job in my field and work while you continue with your residency. Does it bother you that I've flipped around the idea of proposing sometime during that timeframe?"

I sat for a moment and let he words wash over me. Could I really see myself engaged in the next two years? Working at the hospital and planning a wedding? The thought never crossed my mind as I was so focused on the fact that Bo and I would finally be sharing a place together. Thinking of adding a ring to our near future plans caused butterflies to dance in my stomach.

I smiled at Bo as I answered her question with complete sincerity, "No. It does not bother me. You're the love of my life. I can't think of anything better in this world than being married to you Bo."

I stood up and closed the distance between us before I crushed my lips to hers. The kiss was quick but passionate and relayed everything I left unsaid.

I pulled back when I heard the sliding glass door open and someone step onto the balcony. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. The tension that shot through Bo's body was enough to answer my curiosity.

I moved to lean against the railing by Bo's side as Aife shut the glass door and looked at us both.

I felt as though I should leave and allow them their privacy, but at the same time I didn't want to budge from Bo's side knowing how upset she was.

When neither of us said anything, Aife started the conversation, "What did you want to talk to me about Bo? You seemed distant earlier when we spoke and it concerned me."

I felt more than heard Bo take a deep breath before she answered, "Dyson visited me this morning and I learned some very interesting things. Things I need you to explain."

AN: More chapters to come (at least two). I know I know I keep changing it up ; ) Come on KTM! Get it together! Next chapter Aife and Bo speak and Alexander comes into the picture. Chapter after that will jump two years to when Bo and Lauren are in New Haven. I think that is where I will finally tie this story up. Thank you everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you so so much to everyone for the patience in waiting for this story to be updated. I was struggling with Bo and how I wanted her character to respond to Dyson.

Bo POV

My mother looked at me with surprise and made no effort to hide it, "He came here this morning?"

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned harder into Lauren's side, "He did. Of all days, he chose today to tell me that he got married and has a son. Oh and the best part….that you knew all about it."

She took a step towards me but I shook my head, indicating I didn't want her to come any closer.

She stopped at my silent request, "Let me explain-"

I interrupted her as I felt the anger from this morning resurfacing, burning me from the inside, "Explain what? That you are in contact with Dyson, you didn't tell me about any of it or that you got caught? Because let me tell you, I would not have been upset that you wanted a relationship with your son. I understand that you cut him out of your life when everything happened but mom, he is your only son, I would have understood. I wouldn't expect you to sacrifice your relationship with him out of some gesture for what happened to me. I mean do you really think I am that horrible of a person? That I am that vindictive, selfish and hateful? How could you not tell me about Alexander? Why leave me in the dark?"

My mother looked genuinely unsettled as she replied, "I didn't want you to be upset that I let Dyson back into my life. He has gotten his life together Bo. He has a good honest job, a lovely wife, and little Alex is wonderful. I was afraid of how you would react. When Dyson reached out to me, you were still in prison. I didn't want to add insult to injury."

I scoffed as I pulled away from Lauren and stepped up to my mother, "You must think very little of me. You took away my choices. Am I upset that Dyson was out making a good life for himself while I sat in a cage? Yes! Of course I am! But you also must realize something. I have a good life too now. It just took me a little longer. I graduated from college today! The only one in this family to do so and I'm not done yet. I'll be working for my Master's degree after the summer break and I am proud of that. When I am done with school, I will be moving in with Lauren in New Haven. She took me back when she had no reason to, and if all goes well, I plan to marry her someday. I have good friends that support me. So mom really, what do I have to complain about?"

She shook her head as she tried to take hold of my hands. I pulled away, catching the hurt in her eyes, "I'm sorry Bo. I warned Dyson that avoiding you was not the answer but he never seemed to be able to find a way to talk to you after what happened. As for my part, I should have been honest from the beginning. I just felt it should have come from him and not me."

I leaned against the railing of the balcony, my back turned away from my mother, "We have to go back in. We have guests and I'm being rude. I don't think I can talk to you about this now," I turned around to face her, "you're welcome to stay if you want. Leave Dyson's number by the phone before you leave."

She looked as though she wanted to say more but decided against it. I watched as she turned and walked back inside without another word.

As soon as the door slid shut, leaving us alone, Lauren pulled me into a hug and asked, "What are you going to do?"

I placed feather light kisses along her neck before stepping back, "When everyone leaves, I'm calling Dyson back over here. He and I need to talk. Come on. Let's go entertain our guests."

Lauren POV

Despite Bo putting on a brave face for the remainder of the party, I knew she was struggling. Her smile didn't reach her eyes; her laugh was forced and it was obvious that her mind was other places. After everyone left, with promises to keep in touch and visits over the summer, Bo grabbed Dyson's number before she slumped down onto the couch.

I finished loading the leftovers into the refrigerator before I joined her in the living room. It broke my heart as I watched her staring at the piece of paper that held her brother's number. She didn't acknowledge me as I sat down and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, encouraging her to snuggle into my side.

We sat in silence for a while before I finally broke the moment, "What's going through that head of yours Bo? Let me help you."

She sighed as she turned further into me, resting her head on my chest, "Do you think I was too hard on my mother?"

I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her as I replied, "No. I think you made some very valid points."

I loosened my grip on her as she sat up to look me in the eyes, "She was right when she said all this should have come from Dyson. It isn't fair to put her in the middle and I think she was just trying to do right by us both. It still hurts though."

I kissed her softly before I asked, "So you're not angry with her? Not even for hiding the fact that she was in contact with Dyson?"

I waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts, "No. I'm not angry. Not anymore. Not about her wanting to be in his life. As I said, I would never expect her to make a choice between the two of us. I can't say I'm not hurt that she felt she had to hide that from me but I think I can understand her fear."

I smiled at her as I ran my fingers through her hair, tucking it away behind her shoulder, "What about your nephew?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Dyson should have come and talked to me a long time ago, but for whatever reason, he felt he couldn't. Not even after he supposedly got his shit together. It hurts Lauren."

I ran my thumbs over her cheeks as I gently wiped away the tears that started to fall, "Don't cry. We will figure this out together ok? What are you going to do? I see you have Dyson's number crumpled up in your hand. Are you going to call him?"

Bo looked down and away from me as she tried to compose herself, "Yeah. I have to figure out what he was thinking. I want to be a part of my nephew's life."

I smiled as I handed her the phone, "I am right here with you."

Bo POV

Dyson sounded surprised when I called and asked him to come over. He was at my mother's house so the drive back here to my place was not that far out of his way. As I waited for him to arrive, I couldn't help but feel grateful that Lauren was staying the night. I needed her and I knew I couldn't do any of this without her. She had this way of giving me strength by allowing me to process things on my own terms; asking questions that kept me communicating without allowing me to retreat to far into any dark thoughts.

I was startled when the knock at the door rang out and shattered the quiet. As I pulled out of Lauren's arms to answer, she asked, "Do you want me to leave while you talk with Dyson?"

I looked at her like she was crazy, "No. If you don't mind, I would much rather you be here with me. Just having you near me makes everything so much better Lauren."

She gave me a shy smile before she nodded and leaned back into the couch.

I walked over to the door and looked out the front window to ensure it was Dyson before I pulled it open and motioned for him to come inside.

We walked into the living room after I had closed and locked the front door. When Dyson saw Lauren, he turned to me and asked, "Can we talk alone Bo?"

I stared hard at him as I answered, "No. I want Lauren here and anything you say to me can be said in front of her."

He must have heard the finality in my voice because he just nodded in agreement before sitting down in the love seat.

I never looked away from Dyson as I retook my seat by Lauren and held her hand in mine. I was about to speak but Dyson beat me too it, "I wanted to apologize Bo. It was wrong of me drop by like I did on the day you graduated to rehash the past."

I scowled at him, "It was terrible timing. Why now after all this time? I don't understand what is different now from any time before."

He clasped his hands together in front of him as he leaned his elbows on his knees, "We used to be so close Bo. Remember that? -"

I stopped him from continuing as I replied to his statement, "I remember Dyson. Dad used to tear into you, me and mom but as soon as you were old enough you turned your back. It was as if it was easier for you to follow dad rather than deal with his abuse. I know you never hit us but you treated us terribly, and as if that wasn't enough, you started dealing your fucking drugs, giving money to dad that kept him well stocked in booze and welcomed at the track."

He looked away from me as he responded, "I know and it isn't something I am proud of. If I could go back I would change all of it. I was weak. A coward. I know that. I know that what happened to you was my fault. I never should have had those drugs on me when you came to pick me up. I know sorry doesn't change anything-"

I stopped him again, "Damn right it doesn't change anything. Sorry will never give me back the six years of my life that was stolen from me. You got to turn state's evidence. You got your freedom. I didn't have that luxury."

He looked up at me intently, "I know Bo. Don't you think I know that? I do. You asked me why now. I may have gotten my life together, but the idea of seeing you again terrified me. Seeing you would remind me of my greatest mistake and how my actions impacted your life in such a negative way. I came here today because mom told me you graduated and I was so proud of you. She has kept me updated on how you have been doing over the years. I knew you were in school but to hear you got your degree? That you are the first one of us to finish college? That is such an accomplishment and I had to see you."

I sat in a dazed silence after Dyson finished speaking. A part of me wanted to pound my fists against his chest, grab his shirt and pull him to me as I screamed in his face but I didn't move. Instead, an odd type of calm washed over me as I stared at him, vaguely aware that Lauren was squeezing my hand.

Without malice, in an almost monotoned foreign voice, I asked "Does your wife know?"

I watched as his eyes flicked over to look at Lauren before they returned to me, "She does. I've kept no secret from her. We met when I first started working for Talos Construction in Hartford. We hit it off right away and I confided in her early on. I didn't want things to get too serious without her knowing everything about my life, the good and the bad. We married four years ago and had Alex a year later. They are the best of me and I would never do anything to jeopardize that."

I held onto Lauren's hand with a vice grip as I tried to sort my feelings. I shook my head as I looked at my brother, "I have no forgiveness in me for you Dyson. Not now. Maybe not ever. I know I should rise above it all and forget and forgive but I can't. I want to. I want to be the type of person who can truly let go, to find peace but I'm not there. I do want to know my nephew though. Is that something you can find in your heart to give me even though I can't find it in mine to forgive you?"

He gave me a soft smile, "Of course Bo. I also want you to meet your sister in law. I think you could be good friends. I wasn't expecting forgiveness Bo. I hope one day you can find it in you but I understand. I just wanted to see you. It took me too long to do so with no other excuse except I was scared. Then the more time passed, the harder it got and because of that, I fucked up again. I kept my son from his aunt and it is time to fix that."

I closed my eyes as a torrent of thoughts swirled through me. I felt like a terrible person for not giving my brother what I knew he really wanted. It made me wonder what kind of person I truly was inside. Were Dyson and my mother right to keep the things they did from me? Did they see something malicious in me that I wasn't aware of? I knew my brother was sincere in his words and if that was the case, what kind of person threw that away when the attempt was made? I started to feel like I was holding a grudge. Was it a grudge? Was I justified? Did any type of justification excuse my refusal of absolution?

My name being called pulled me from my thoughts, "I need to head back Bo. When would you like to meet the family?"

In a type of daze, I turned to Lauren for guidance. She must have seen something from me because she answered Dyson in my stead, "How would you all like to come by here tomorrow for lunch? Help us take care of all the leftovers we have."

"I would like that. Does noon work?" Dyson asked.

Lauren stood up and pulled me with her, "That would be fine. Bring your mom and the family."

Feeling Lauren wrap her arm around my waist brought me out of my stupor, "We will see you tomorrow Dyson. Is there anything we need to get for Alexander?"

He smiled and I could see that there was now a lightness to whole demeanor that wasn't there before, "No no. We will have that covered so no worries. We look forward to it. I will show myself out. Have a good night. Both of you."

Lauren bid him goodnight and once he was gone, she left my side to relock the front door. When she came back into the living room, she wrapped me up in her arms and held me. No words were exchanged. She just pulled me to her and hugged me like I was the most precious thing in the world. It was then that I was finally able to let my tears flow as I let out all my pent-up anguish.

Lauren POV

I don't know how long I held Bo as she cried but I knew that I would never let her go if I could help it. It was long dark outside by the time she pulled away from me.

I placed the softest of kisses upon her lips before I asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "I just want to go to bed. I'm tired Lauren."

I bit my lower lip as I tried to hold back my questions. I wanted her to talk to me. I didn't want anything to fester in her mind overnight and I knew she was struggling.

I nodded as I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me to the bedroom. We changed in silence before we both slid under the covers for the night. I didn't allow any time to pass before I turned to Bo and pulled her into my arms. She turned until she was curled into my side, her head on my chest as she laid her hand on my stomach underneath my shirt.

"Do you think I am a terrible person Lauren?" Bo asked after we settled in each other's arms.

I sighed as I had a feeling this was what was bothering her. The woman held herself to almost impossible standards sometimes.

"No I do not." I said, my tone firm and definitive.

She began drawing little patterns on my skin, "Do you understand his reasoning? I mean for not coming to see me sooner? He didn't visit me once while I was away. Even after he got his act together and made a family for himself, he still stayed away. I need to know what you think."

I ran my fingertips up and down her arm as I thought about my answer. It wasn't until she lifted her head to look at me that I replied, "I think I understand. Shame and fear. That is what I heard in his words. Shame for what happened and fear that he lost you to his mistakes."

She settled her head back on my chest as she said, "I can understand that. Fear is a powerful thing and shame can wear down the soul. Do you think I am a terrible person because I can't just look past it all and forgive him?"

I ran my fingers through her hairs as I said, "No Bo of course not. Baby steps remember? You are human and are entitled to your feelings. I also think you sell yourself short."

Her fingers stopped their idle patterns as she laid her palm flat against my stomach, "How is that?"

I smiled as I covered her hand with my own, "I think you have forgiven him more than you realize. Your whole family will be here tomorrow Bo. If you truly held as much contempt for him as you believe you do, I don't think that would be happening."

She moved so her head was resting on my pillow, her face almost buried against my neck. I could feel her smile against my skin as she replied, "I love you. I love you so much. Thank you for being here with me Lauren. For your reassurance. For keeping me out of my head. I think you're right. Maybe I am further along than I thought. I certainly don't want Alexander to grow up with hostility between me and his dad. Kids can pick up on that kind of thing no matter how hard adults try to hide it. I don't want that for him. I am so excited to meet him Lauren. To be an aunt. I haven't even laid eyes on him yet and I love him."

I yawned before I said, "I know you do Bo. You have such a big heart. I have all the faith in the world things will work out just as they should be."

I felt her kiss my neck as she breathed out, "Goodnight Lauren."

I closed my eyes as I settled further down into the bed, "Goodnight."


	32. Chapter 32

Lauren POV

I woke up early this morning and got ready before I straightened up the loft and got everything together for lunch. I wanted Bo to sleep in and not have anything more to worry about today. She was currently sitting on the couch, flipping aimlessly though cable channels which indicated to me that she was nervous and restless.

I sat down beside her and placed my hand on the remote control to get her attention. She turned to me and gave me a weak smile before she let me take it from her and put it on the coffee table. She leaned into my side and placed her head on my chest as I asked, "Nervous?"

She chuckled, "That obvious?"

I kissed the top of her head, "Just a little."

I felt her body tense up when we heard a knock on the front door. She pulled out of my arms and stood up before heading to the door to answer.

I followed behind her but kept a little distance as everyone came clamoring in from outside.

Aoife hugged Bo before she walked over and greeted me. I helped her hang her coat before I moved to stand by Bo as Dyson introduced a very attractive woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, "Bo, Lauren, this is my wife Jaelynn, and this little guy I have here is Alex."

Bo and I shook Jaelynn's hand before we turned our attention to the cutest little boy hiding in his father's arms. He had deep chocolate brown eyes and dark sandy blond hair that curled at the ends.

I watched Bo beam with excitement as she tried to coax a smile out of Alex, "Hello little guy. I'm your aunt Bo."

He peered at her suspiciously before giving a small shy smile and turning back to hide away from us again.

Jaelynn smiled and said, "He will warm up to you in no time. He is always shy with new people."

I invited everyone to sit down while I heated up lunch and got everyone something to drink. I gave our guests my full attention while I listened to Jaelynn talk about how she and Dyson worked together and that was where they first met. In the beginning, she had no interest in him but he was persistent, and she finally agreed to go out with him. Their relationship became serious very quickly until one day they decided to make it official. They lived in a three-bedroom home in Hartford and Alex attended preschool while they worked. It was obvious to anyone that they were happy together and Alex was the center of their world.

Aoife was sitting quietly and taking everything in while Bo was laying on the floor with Alex, coloring pictures of dinosaurs, spiders, snakes, and centipedes. It was heartwarming to watch her with him. Her whole face lit up when he would show her a drawing he finished and he would laugh at her silly creations. They seemed to be in their own little world and I hated to break it up to serve lunch.

I set the items out on the counter and let everyone pick and choose what they wanted to eat. We had so many leftovers that it allowed a nice variety of things for everyone to choose from. We managed to squeeze everyone around the kitchen table and made small talk while the food was graciously devoured. I was glad everyone came with an empty stomach and helped us clear out a portion of the extra food that might have otherwise gone to waste.

Bo talked about her upcoming master's degree program while I chatted about my clerkships and how crazy medical school can be on a person's schedule.

Once everyone was finished, Aoife helped me clean the kitchen while Bo put on Blue's Clues at Alex's very insistent request. She stayed close to his side until he finally gave out and fell asleep cuddled against her. At that point we all opted to turn off the cartoon in favor of the afternoon NASCAR Sprint Cup Series at the Las Vegas Motor Speedway. I never would have guessed Bo was a fan but it shouldn't have surprised me. I wasn't at all that interested in watching fast cars race around in circles, so I instead watched Bo protectively hold on to Alex while he slept. They were both taken with each other almost from the start and it made me so happy to see it.

I could see the quiet contentment in Aofie's eyes as she watched her children and grandchild in the same room together. Jaelynn was gracious and kind and it made me wonder how much of her influence went into Dyson's attempts at change and his new found need to reconnect with Bo after all this time. It was obvious to me that Bo was impressed with her sister-in-law and I was glad that they were getting along seamlessly. It made me happy that they could be friends even with the wreckage that Dyson left in his wake. For the most part, Bo ignored her brother for the duration of their visit but she was never outwardly rude to him while he was here. I was relieved that he never complained or made an issue of it.

As Alexander started to wake, everyone decided it was time to go. Dyson and Jaelynn wanted to make the drive back to Hartford while there was still daylight and they had to make a detour to take Aoife home as well.

Bo and I expressed our gratitude for the company and Alex even reached over with his tiny little arms and gave Bo a hug around the neck as they were walking out the door. I could see her trying to hold back her tears as we watched them walked down the stairs to the small driveway below. I gently rubbed her back and the motion brought her back from whatever place her mind had wandered to.

After watching them back out and head towards the interstate, I took Bo's hand in mine and tugged her back inside.

For the rest of the evening, Bo gushed on and on about Alex and how happy she was that she had started to form a bond with him. She went on about how nice the afternoon turned out to be and that she was excited to get to know Jaelynn even better as time went on. She told me she had never seen her mother look so content and it made her happy that she finally found a measure of peace. She then went on about Dyson and how she didn't know if her anger and resentment for him would ever go away.

I just sat and listened quietly as she talked about the day's events until it was all out of her system. I gently chided her about being hard on herself when it came to her feeling about her brother.

After getting up early this morning and entertaining guests through the day, I was exhausted. I hinted to Bo that I was ready for bed and I received a mischievous smile in return. Bo pulled me into the bedroom, tearing off her clothes while pulling mine off as well. It only took one look at her for my exhaustion to dissipate and my desire to come to the surface. She took complete control as she pushed me down on the bed and proceeded to follow after me. Our love making was raw, passionate and I was in awe of the reverence I saw in Bo's eyes.

It was hours later when we were finally sated, holding each other close and basking in the intimate feelings we brought out of each other. Bo rested her head on my chest while tracing patterns on my stomach and I just ran my fingers gently through her hair as I enjoyed the feel of her body against mine.

"Do you want to have kids Lauren?" Bo asked quietly, not meeting my eyes.

I smiled as I replied immediately, "Yes. One day when it's the right time. Do you?"

Bo shifted so she could look me in the eyes and answered, "Absolutely. You would make a wonderful mother Lauren. I'm not so sure about myself."

I scowled at her, "Don't say that. Don't sell yourself short or put yourself down. I don't want to hear any doubt from you Bo. You would make a great mom. You were great with Alex today. I loved watching the two of you together."

She gave me a half smile, "I love having a little nephew I can spend time with. I was just worried because my childhood was full of misery. I don't want to screw up."

I kissed her before replying, "I know you wouldn't Bo. Those are just your fears talking."

She nodded and whispered, "I know it is. I'm trying not to let them overrun everything else."

We were silent again for a while and I could feel myself starting to succumb to sleep when Bo moved again so she was propped up above me.

She kissed me softly before pulling back to brush her lips against mine in the barest of touches. She locked her eyes on mine and I could see a seriousness settle there that caught me off guard.

She leaned her forehead down against mine and whispered, "Marry me Lauren."

I laughed for a moment thinking I didn't hear her correctly, "What?"

She pulled back a little more and repeated with conviction, "Marry me Lauren."

I shook my head slowly and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. She was serious and I knew I wasn't ready. It was something I wanted in the future but for me, now was not the time. We lived in different cities, she still had two years of school to finish and I had my clerkships. Our lives where too hectic right now. I couldn't help but feel she was only asking because she envied what her brother had now with Jaelynn.

She was watching me expectantly and I wanted to cry when I answered, "I can't Bo. Now right now."

She bit her bottom lip a moment before simply asking, "Why?"

I gave he a sad smile, "Now is not our time Bo. We will get there when it is best for both of us. Why are you asking me this when we have only ever mentioned it in passing before?"

She sighed, "I don't see the point in waiting when we love each other the way we do. When we have been through what we have and our love is stronger for it. I know the obstacles but we have managed them so far. Why wait Lauren?"

I closed my eyes for a moment before I replied, "We live apart with different schedules and it will only get worse on my side as my education gets more intense. We have never even lived together before to see how we would get along in the same space long term. Don't you want to slow down just a bit?"

"No Lauren I don't. No time like the present, right?" She said as I saw sadness start to fill her eyes.

I tried again to get her to see my side, "Are you sure you aren't just asking because you saw your brother and Jaelynn today and you are maybe a bit envious? Are you really asking for all the right reasons?"

Bo moved so she was no longer above me looking down but instead laying on her back beside me.

"When it comes down too it Lauren, I want to marry you. Always have. I really want nothing more than to be your wife." She said just above a whisper.

I turned onto my side to face her and pulled her against me, "And you will be. There's no rush. I love you."

She didn't push me away but instead settled against me, tucking her head against my neck, "If you say so."


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Things are crazy so apologies for the length of time between updates to both stories. I'm back in school to finish my degree so it's been an adjustment getting used to classes, work and writing so stick with me! I would never abandon these stories so if a month + goes by between updates, know one is on the way. I also just want to say thank you to every one of you.

Bo POV

I finished the last of the paperwork before closing the garage for the evening as Nicole was nowhere to be found after she cut out early this afternoon. I was dirty, tired, and ready to just take a shower and crawl onto my couch and watch some TV.

I trudged up the stairs to my loft and let myself in without paying any attention to what I was doing. I was on autopilot and it felt like I was just going through the motions without conscious thought. As I closed and locked the front door behind me, I startled when I heard a voice, "Took you long enough to close up downstairs. Now come sit down and tell me what's going on with you."

I tossed my keys onto the table by the door as I replied, "You scared the hell out of me and what do mean what's going on?"

Nicole laughed as I walked into the living room and sat down next to her, "Don't play dumb Bo. Ever since Lauren left on Sunday, you've been in some weird ass mood. I want to know what you did."

I scoffed as I leaned back into the couch, "What makes you think I did anything?"

Nicole arched a brow at my last statement, "I know you. So, what happened to make you go all quiet and moody on me?"

I looked away from her as I was aware of just how right she was and it made me uncomfortable how well she could read me in the moment. I was also aware that she would not leave me alone until I told her what was going on. The fact was, I was embarrassed by my impromptu proposal to Lauren, but at the same time, I was hurt she rejected me and when I really thought about it, I was also relieved when she said no. I heard her words that night and knew she was right, but my feelings where all over the place, sending me spiraling into myself and turning away the world around me, including Lauren. It's what I did when things around me became too difficult. I did it in high school when the kids would whisper behind my back about my family. I shut down when Jack would get drunk and hit me and my mother. I closed myself off in prison in an attempt to stay sane from the madness that as my life. It wasn't a healthy coping mechanism but one I found hard to break and easy to fall into.

I glanced back at her before I sighed and just let it all out, "I proposed to Lauren. It was spur of the moment and unplanned and she said no."

Nicole stared at me in disbelief before she recovered, "I can't blame her for saying no. What the hell were your thinking?"

I snapped at her, "I wasn't thinking! I just wanted that level of commitment in our relationship. I still do and I meant it when I asked her but I know she was right to turn me down. That was the smart decision and we have time but that doesn't make it sting any less."

Nicole's features softened at my admission, "And now things are awkward between the two of you."

It was a statement and an accurate one too. I looked down at my grease stained hands with a random thought that I shouldn't be sitting on the furniture before I implored, "What do I do Nic? I haven't been completely avoiding her but I've withdrawn and I know she feels it."

She smirked at me, "You've been spending all that extra time in the garage so you wouldn't have to deal. You're better than that Bo and Lauren deserves much more from you. Take the rest of the night to pull your head out of your ass and then take tomorrow off and go see her in person. None of that Skype video calling or Facetime bullshit. Go to New Haven and sort it out."

I felt my stomach knot with excitement and anxiety before I came up with a flimsy excuse, "But I do work tomorrow. I can't just take off."

Nicole rolled her eyes and I knew her response before she said it, "Not anymore. The benefit of owning the business and being your employer. Now, I'm getting out of here and getting drunk. You're going to get your shit together before you even think of sleeping tonight. I want all the details when you get back."

I flashed my friend a small grateful smile as I followed her to the door so I could lock up once she left. When she was finally gone, I took my long overdue shower before making a sandwich for dinner. Once I was done eating, I checked the time on my phone and figured Lauren was probably home by now.

I took a deep breath before I hit send on her contact info and listened as the other end rang. It went to voicemail so I left a message, "Lauren, I was hoping to catch you but I guess you're still busy. I uh… just wanted to say I hope you had a good day and I love you. I'm going to head to bed early but call or text and let me know you made it home. I'll talk to you later."

A part of me was relieved when she didn't answer. I created this distance between us and it was mine to fix but when I dialed her just now, I had no idea what I could have possibly said to make it better. Nicole was right, this was something I needed to do in person, anything else would fall short of what Lauren deserved from me.

When I woke the next morning, I didn't feel as refreshed as I would have liked or would have expected. It took me a moment to realize that I had fallen asleep last night before I heard back from Lauren. I quickly fumbled around the nightstand until I found my phone and tapped the screen to see if there was any communication from her. I was relieved to see a short text that came in long after I had fallen asleep last night. It said she had been busy but made it home and I didn't need to worry.

I dropped my phone on the bed as I got up and grabbed what I was going to wear for the day. I took another shower to help chase away my exhaustion and then dressed before I went to make a quick bite to eat. It was a little before noon by the time I walked out the door prepared to drive to New Haven, and sort out the rift I had created over the last week. I decided against telling her I was making this spontaneous trip in hope that I would be able to surprise her. I also think a part of me was scared she would tell me not to make the drive.

It took me a little over an hour to reach New Haven. For the most part I had Lauren's schedule memorized down to the minute and knew that at this time of day she would be at the teaching hospital. She was working on her clerkship for Pediatrics and always spoke with such enthusiasm when she told me about her day. I had never actually visited her while she was on rotation or seen her in action, so I wasn't sure how she would feel about me showing up unannounced. I hoped it would be a welcomed surprise.

I parked in the visitor lot and with each step to the entrance, I felt fear gripping my chest causing my heart to race. I tried to shake it off. This was the love of my life. I had no reason to be nervous. Couples had misunderstandings, arguments, disagreements; it was a part of being in a partnership with another person. All these things could be tackled with mutual respect, compromise, understanding and communication. I had closed down when Lauren had attempted to talk to me about what happened earlier this week but I was trying now. I was ready now. I hoped she was willing to meet me halfway, despite my previous reluctance.

I walked through the sliding glass doors and into the hospital, feeling the rush of cold air hit me full force. It took me a moment to adjust my eyes from the bright sunlight outside to the artificial florescent lighting of the building entrance. Once I had my bearings, I walked up to the reception desk and asked for Lauren Lewis.

Lauren POV

It had been a rough week. I wanted to chalk it up to the demands of medical school but I knew what it really was. I knew why my temper was short, concentration gone and sleep restless. Bo asked me a life changing question and not hearing the answer she wanted, shut down on me almost completely. It reminded me of when she ended things between us after she was sentenced to ten years. Thus far, that was one of the most painful times of my life and to feel just a fraction of that once again was a harrowing ordeal for me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name over the PA system. I was puzzled at who could be here asking for me. My mind flashed to Bo but I dismissed it. She would have told me if she was driving down to see me and as things were at the moment, I doubted that would happen.

I made my way down to the lobby and stopped in my tracks when I did indeed see Bo. She was standing a few feet from the front desk, looking around with an uncomfortable look on her face. I stayed rooted to the spot when our eyes finally met from across the room.

She gave me a little wave with an awkward, tentative smile as she slowly started to walk towards me. I snapped out of my daze and forced my feet to move and meet her halfway.

When we were finally standing in front of each other, she looked around us a moment before making eye contact with me once again, "Do you have a moment… to talk?"

I scoffed before I could stop myself as I replied, "Now you want to talk?"

I saw the flash of hurt in her eyes but I couldn't let go of the fear that reared its ugly head from eight years ago, "I've tried talking for a week now Bo. You seem to be the one that has a problem with it."

She stood silent and waited for me to continue but the anger left me as I continued to watch the pain my words inflicted on her.

I sighed and motioned towards the front entrance doors, "We can take a walk if you like. I have a few but I'll need to be back soon. I really shouldn't leave but I'd like to get things sorted out Bo."

She nodded before she gestured for me to follow her. We walked outside together in silence as I led us to a small park area where people sometimes ate lunch or took smoke breaks.

We sat across from each other at a small table that was situated further away from the others as we sought some privacy.

Bo looked at me and I could see the conflict dancing there, "Lauren, I screwed up."

I narrowed my eyes at her as I asked for clarification, "Screwed up how? Proposing to me, shutting me out afterwards or both?"

I could see her grimace as she continued to take my verbal barbs, "Shutting you out afterwards. I don't regret asking you because I meant it but I also respect you enough to accept your answer. You were right in everything you said and I want you to know I heard your words. I just…. fell back on a habit I seem to rely on when I'm trying to protect myself I guess? Because while I respect and understand your declination, I will admit it stung and I was embarrassed. I need to work on my instinct to pull away or shut down when things have the potential to be painful or uncomfortable but it won't happen overnight. I can promise to work on it though. I'm sorry Lauren. You didn't deserve my cold shoulder or my distance."

I sighed as I admitted, "It makes sense Bo…. the reaction. It's a behavior you learned early on in life. I admit your actions this past week reminded me of when you ended things between us when you first went to prison and it hurt Bo. I thought I had reconciled that time in my life but this just brought everything back again."

Bo grabbed my hand and held it between hers. It helped center me to have that physical contact with her, "I would never do that to you again. You're stuck with me. I am sorry Lauren. Sorry that my reaction brought all that up again."

I gave her a small smile, "It's ok Bo. You don't have to keep apologizing. I can see and hear your sincerity and you don't have to be embarrassed either. I'm so happy you want us to take that step one day and I'm glad you understand that this isn't the time to do it, at least not for me. It certainly wasn't my intention to hurt you when I said no."

Bo squeezed my hand, "I know Lauren. I still have two years on my parole. We both have school. We don't even live together. It's something I want with you but waiting a few more years until we are a bit more settled is the smarter choice. This is everything I should have said Sunday morning."

I nodded, wanting nothing more than to move forward, "Well all is forgiven as far as I'm concerned. I just want to put this behind us. We both learned something from it and that is just as important, and we both have things we need to work on. I admit I liked your spontaneity because Bo, I do dream of the day I can become your wife and maybe, I want to be the one to ask you."

I watched as Bo blushed at my confession, "I wouldn't be opposed to you proposing to me one day. Lauren, I'm just so eager to start our lives together. Not just marriage but everything. You becoming a doctor and saving lives while I dive into the world of mechanical engineering. I want to go house hunting with you and find our first home together. I want to fight over who will take out the trash, do the laundry, and cook dinner. I want to get a dog and argue over names. I want curl up on the couch and watch movies with you before going to bed and sleeping with you by my side every night and waking up with you every morning."

I smiled wistfully at the things Bo was saying as I felt the same way, "I know Bo. I am with you completely. Do you think maybe you proposed because you're restless? I mean, the fact that our lives were put on hold and the things you are wanting are things we should have done already?"

Bo bit her bottom lip in contemplation before replying, "Yeah, I do. Seeing Dyson with Jaelynn and Alex just set something off in me Lauren. I think it's been bothering me for a while but seeing him just triggered it because we should be there now. He is where I want us to be. We did have to put our lives on hold, you're right about that and now that you mention it, I realize that makes me angry."

I nodded as Bo confirmed a suspicion that I had for some time, "Well you will have the time of your life getting to know your adorable nephew. You were wonderful with him on Sunday Bo and you will be a wonderful mother one day. Try to focus on the good things you can have with the new members of your family and try to forget the rest. I know that's easier said than done but I'm here if you need me. I thought maybe seeing Dyson with his family would be a sore spot for you, but it will happen for us too one day. I want to be ready when the time finally comes for us."

Bo leaned across the table and gave me a slow sweet kiss before pulling away, "I'll work on living my life and not letting Dyson get into my head. He just gets under my skin without even trying though I do have a great nephew and Jaelynn seems to be a genuinely nice woman that I'd like to get to know better."

I glanced at my watch before looking back at Bo, "I have to go but thank you for coming down here Bo, it means a lot to me. I'm glad we got the chance to talk. This week has been terrible to be honest. Can you stay the night or do you have to go back?"

Bo stood from the table and I followed suit as she replied, "I don't have to work tomorrow so I can stay. I'll walk you back and then I'll head to your place and see what I can make us for dinner."

"That sounds perfect." I said as we walked back to the hospital hand in hand.


	34. Chapter 34

**One year later**

Bo POV

It had been rough between Lauren and I since she graduated medical school and started her residency. She had chosen to go into emergency and research medicine, warning me ahead of time the toll it would take on her schedule. I took it in stride, knowing how busy she had been in her third and fourth year of medical school. We made it work so I didn't really understand how much worse her residency could be. I was way off the mark. Sometimes days would pass where I would not hear from her outside of a quick text and I was ashamed to admit that it occasionally upset me. I felt selfish at those times, that I was being silently unsupportive and I was angry at myself for not being a better person, at least in my eyes.

I was currently buried in schoolwork but I didn't mind the grueling tasks the professors assigned to me. Mechanical engineering was an area I adored so it never really felt like work. I was frustrated at the nameless restlessness that seemed to creep over me that I could never shake loose once it bit into me. I didn't want to sit, couldn't slow everything down long enough to know which direction I wanted to move. Lately, I was finding myself drowning and it gave me a helpless, almost desperate feeling I couldn't escape from.

I threw my pen down as I leaned back in my chair and stretched my aching muscles from leaning over my desk for too long. I was startled when my phone rang, the ring tone loud and annoying but very effective. Looking at the caller ID, I was pleasantly surprised to see Lauren's name lighting up the screen.

I answered eagerly, excited she was calling in the middle of the day but as soon as I heard her voice, I knew something was wrong. She sounded hoarse, raspy as if she had been crying. She was quiet and I could hear the exhaustion emanating from her through her words. I was up and pacing, my assignment long forgotten as I listened to her plea for me to come to New Haven. Before I hung up, I assured her I was out the door and on my way. I shoved my phone into the front pocket of my jeans before grabbing my keys and tearing out the front door in an effort to speed up time.

My homework left undone, I hopped into my Camaro and tore down the road before I had my seatbelt fully fastened. Worry and concern burning through me, I broke almost every driving law known to man to get to Lauren as fast as I could. I begged her to tell me what was wrong but it remained a mystery. She just continued to implore me to her side and nothing could keep me from her. I could never deny her anything and if she needed me, I would be there…always.

Lauren POV

I knew Bo had a mountain of work for school but my resolve finally broke and I called her. I held out as long as I could but in the end, I needed her with me. I was well aware of the strain my demanding schedule was putting on her, adversely affecting my relationship at times. Bo did her best to be supportive and understanding but I knew she was frustrated. I loved her even more for trying as she put up such a brave front, but I could see right through it without effort. It was difficult as we lived apart in different cities but we had managed to make things work to this point. We both knew it was a temporary situation but that didn't make it any easier. It only provided a light at the end of the tunnel, it didn't keep the tunnel from crashing down around us.

As I laid on my bed waiting for Bo, I couldn't help but think about the last several months. I was aware there was something bothering Bo outside of the demands of the hospital eating away at my time. She hadn't talked to me about it but the woman was stubborn and she would try to fight the battle on her own if she sensed I was already under enough pressure. I knew it was something she wasn't doing consciously, she had gotten accustom to relying on herself when she was incarcerated. I understood it was a habit that could not be broken easily but I wanted to be there for her in every aspect. It was something we had discussed before, but life rarely allowed changes to take hold without struggle. I recognized that a resolution would not be worth anything without the journey taken to get there.

I was pulled out of my random thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. Bo had a key so I had no idea who it could be. I crawled off my bed, walking to the door before looking through the window. I was confused when I answered, "Why are you knocking? Did you lose your key?"

Bo gave me a tentative smile as she shook her head, "No. I just didn't feel right using it. I mean somethings wrong Lauren and I didn't want to come barging in on you. I didn't know if you'd appreciate that."

Looking into her eyes, so full of worry and apprehension, I stepped out onto the front porch and threw my arms around her. I hit her so hard that I felt her grip my waist and take a step back to keep from falling. Once she had solid footing, I felt her return my embrace as I laid my head on her shoulder.

Now that she was here I felt safe, and the dam broke once again.

Bo POV

I walked us inside with Lauren still in my arms and shut the door to give us some privacy. I kept her close but leaned back enough to get her to look me in the eyes. She was scaring me and I needed to know what had her so upset. I spoke in just a whisper, "Please tell me what's bothering you."

She nodded her head and walked away from me but I followed right behind her as she went into her room. She sat on the edge of the bed and buried her head in her hands as she spoke wearily, "I lost a patient this morning. A five year old boy came into the ER just broken beyond repair. We tried, I tried but…."

I knelt on the floor in front of her, pulling her hands from her face and holding them in mine. I stated with certainty, "You feel like you could have done more and the outcome would have been different."

I could see the conflict in her eyes as she answered, "Yes! Yes, I feel like I could have done more or something different and he would still be here. What if I'm just not good enough? I don't deserve to be a doctor if I can't even save a little boy's life."

I got up and sat on the bed as I pulled her against me. I laid us down and held her in a manner that I hoped would make her feel safe, "I don't think this will be the only time you lose a patient Lauren. I also don't think it's something you become accustom to. It will always hurt, I think it's supposed to. I can't imagine ever getting used to something like that. The pain keeps you human but I also think there are things beyond your control and you need to understand that. Identify those instances and make your peace with them. Find serenity in the things you can't change while changing the things you can and find the wisdom to know the difference."

Lauren looked at me beseechingly, "Can I even do that? How do I do that Bo?"

I ran my hand through her hair in a repetitive motion as I tried to calm her, "You can and you will but it won't happen overnight. I'm always here for you Lauren. You can vent to me, cry with me. We can sit in silence or you can even rage at me if you need to. You are an excellent doctor and I don't even want to imagine a world where you aren't saving lives because that is what you do. You do so much good Lauren. Never forget that."

Lauren POV

I held onto Bo like she was an anchor in a storming sea. I took to heart everything she said and I knew she was right, but knowing she was right and applying that to the situation logically was difficult for me to grasp at the moment.

"I wasn't the one who had to tell his parents and I'm so grateful for that. I know you're right Bo. I'm just having a hard time right now. The boy reminded me of Alex and that just made it even worse. We've gotten so close to him over the past year and it just compounded an already horrific situation. I didn't mean to scare you but I couldn't get the words out over the phone. I needed you here, just like this. I know I pulled you away from homework so thank you for driving out here without any notice." I said as I ran my fingers up and down her arm, drawing comfort from her warmth and the feel of her skin.

I felt Bo kiss the top of my head before she replied, "I love you Lauren. Of course I'd be here if you needed me. I'm glad you called. I don't want you sitting here alone and hurting when I can be here to help you. I don't ever want you to not call me because you think I might be busy or it might be inconvenient. I can handle my own stuff and be available for you too. When do you have to be back at the hospital?"

I sighed as I shifted in her arms and laid my head on her chest, "Tonight. I know you were going to ask to stay but you have class tomorrow Bo, and I won't be the reason you miss that."

I felt Bo exhale in disappointment as she continued to hold me as if shielding me from the rest of the world, "When you go back to the hospital I'll head home. I won't leave you until then, I promise."

I nodded in agreement before I changed the subject. I needed something else to focus on, "So, are you going to tell me what's been going on with you?"

I heard Bo scoff, "I don't think now is the time Lauren. My stuff can wait."

I shifted so I could look up at her, placing my hand on her cheek to guide her to look at me, "I disagree. I need to think about something else and I worry about you. You're here for me so let me do the same."

Bo POV

I really didn't want to go into my own petty problems when Lauren was so heartbroken over what had happened. My stuff just didn't compare to what she was dealing with but I gave in as it seemed this was what she needed at the moment.

"I'm restless Lauren. I don't really know how else to explain it. I feel stuck, like I'm not moving forward with anything in my life. You're the light in my life but even then, I sometimes feel like we're worlds apart. I love the time I have with Alex, Jaelynn and my mom but everything else around me is stale if that makes any sense." I sighed, frustrated I couldn't find the right words to explain.

Lauren leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss as she attempted to understand, "When I met you, you rode a motorcycle while you tackled this huge project of restoring the beautiful Camaro that's now sitting outside. You would lay in an open field and watch the stars because you loved being outdoors, learning and keeping busy. You were never idle. Then you were forced into that exact situation when you were arrested. I know you pretty much followed the same schedule every day for six years while being locked away from the things you enjoyed the most. When was the last time you rode your motorcycle? I had it restored for your birthday years ago. It's still sitting in Karl and Roger's garage, isn't it?"

I looked away in shame as I answered, "Yeah, they're still holding on to it for me."

Lauren smirked, "I thought so. You need to go get it and bring it back to your place. Go riding again like you used to. Find another project to work on like you did in high school. Life has to be about more than just school and work. I know you have me and your family but what do you have for yourself, that is just yours?"

I thought about what Lauren was saying and realized she made a very valid point. I didn't ride my bike like I used to, just to enjoy the freedom of it. I didn't have a project that was mine, that I could dive in to and lose myself for hours. "You don't have anything Lauren. You studied your ass off and graduated med school early and now you're a resident that works almost non-stop. You seem to be in the same boat I'm in."

Lauren shook her head while she tucked a stray strand of hair back behind my ear causing me to shiver, "I do though. Nothing like building a car from the ground up, but I love to run early in the morning before anyone else is awake if my schedule allows it. It's quiet, like the whole world is standing still and I feel like the only person in existence. It lets me be alone with my thoughts and I can't tell you how wonderful that is. I also have my yoga, you know that. Those things let me vent my stress and just detach from the world for a while."

I flashed Lauren a small smile before I replied, "I never thought about it like that….for you or for me and you're right. I need to get my hands on something that isn't just another oil change at the garage while Nicole sits around pretending to do paperwork. A project where I can learn something new. Oh Lauren, I can't believe I've been feeling like this for months and you just know right away what I need and where my heads at. You're amazing you know that?"

I watched as Lauren's face fell and I knew immediately where her thoughts went. I spoke to her softly as I kissed every place I could reach, "Stop that now. You are amazing. Don't ever doubt that. It will take time but you will heal from the loss. Think of all the people you've helped and will help in the future."

Lauren POV

I tried to keep my mind off what happened this morning but it kept coming back to me in flashes. I was overjoyed that Bo confided in me so easily about what had been bothering her, even if she wasn't sure what it was herself. Considering how upset I was when I called her and then what I shared with her when she arrived, I'm surprised she opened up to me about her own issues when I was so clearly unsettled. In the past, she would have kept it to herself in an attempt not add to my problems. It was something that drove me crazy as I felt we should carry each other through rough times and support each other equally. We were partners in every way on every level. It wasn't difficult for me to figure out what might help her once she started to describe what had been troubling her.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for me to get ready to head back into the hospital. I smiled at Bo, who was staring at me with quiet wonder. It settled my heart to see the absolute devotion shining in her eyes. It made me feel safe and wanted. Bo's love for me was a rare and precious gift that I knew I was fortunate to have. It was something not everyone found in their lifetime, making me cognizant to never take it for granted. I felt I did sometimes when my schedule made me so out of touch with her, but I had no doubt in the world that we would push past it. It was who we were and what we did. Our six year separation put a lot of things in perspective and as long as I continued to communicate with her, we would work through the loss of time we were facing at this point in our relationship.

I kissed her softly but kept it brief to avoid things getting too intense between us.

I sat up and Bo followed me as I said with sadness in my voice, "It's that time."

Bo stood from the bed and helped me up with her, "I suppose I should be heading back. Are you going to be all right tonight?"

I couldn't help but smile at her concern, "I will be. Just being with you has helped. Thank you again so much Bo."

She cupped my cheek with her hand and ran her thumb over my lips, "Call me if you need me. I don't care what time it is and call me when you are off shift. If I don't answer its because I'm in class. You never have to say thank you for needing me Lauren. I want to be here for you."

I blushed at her words, amazed she still had that effect on me, "I know, but I want you to know I appreciate what you do for me and that I'm aware of the things you do to show me you love me."

She dropped her hand and I walked her to the door. We shared yet another kiss that was quickly escalating and we both pulled away before we let our desire take us places time wouldn't allow.

As Bo opened the door and stepped outside, she turned to me and said, "I have to go home and find myself a new hobby. Time to get out of this funk I've been in. I'll let you know what I figure out."

She flashed me a very interesting mischievous smile and it made me wonder exactly what she had in mind. I shut the door and smiled to myself as I made my way back to my bedroom to get ready for the evening. As I was changing clothes, I realized I felt so much better than I had just a few hours ago. That was the power Bo was able to exude in my life and I absolutely adored it.


	35. Epilogue

Reposted as my time markers didn't show up on original post. XXXXX for time jumps

 **Epilogue**

Bo shifted so she was lying on her back, the blanket that was covering her body dropping away just enough to allow the air in the room to cool her heated skin.

She turned her head to the side to look at Lauren, amusement and pride shining in her eyes, "I can't believe we just christened every room in our new place in one go."

Lauren rolled her eyes as a smile started to grace her lips, "Did you not think we could?"

Bo shook her head, not allowing Lauren to bait her, "Oh I never said that. I'm just sayin that was intense."

Lauren smirked as she finally turned her gaze to Bo, "But enjoyable?"

Bo bit her bottom lip to try and contain her smile, "Incredible."

Bo watched as Lauren's expression turned somber and wondered what could have changed her mood so drastically in such a short time, "What's wrong, Lauren?"

Lauren sighed as she moved closer to Bo, turning to lie on her side as she propped her head up on her hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

Bo shook her head, reaching out to hold Lauren's free hand, "You didn't ruin anything. Talk to me."

Lauren took a deep breath, flashing Bo a sad smile as she said, "I'm just happy you're finally here with me. That we're doing this. The distance has been hard, more than I let on originally. I started to feel like I did when you were in prison. No time for friends, barely any time down time to visit you or do the things I enjoy. My residency consuming all my time, still does on most days. I just felt like I hit a low point and couldn't shake free of it."

Bo furrowed her brow as she propped herself up on her elbow, mirroring Lauren's position, "I had no idea, Lauren. When we talked over the phone or on Skype, I could tell something was off but you just kept insisting it was nothing. Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling? I thought we promised not to keep things from each other."

Lauren leaned in and buried her face against Bo's neck, ashamed that she didn't share her burdens with her lover, "You're right. I know when I lost my first patient last year, I was afraid to dump that on your lap as well and now this. I just knew you were busy with school and you had your new goal to get your pilot's license and flying was becoming such a hobby for you. There was also your job at the garage to worry about. Your schedule was so full and I knew if I told you how I was feeling you would drop everything to come here and take care of me."

Bo clenched her jaw to keep her frustration at bay as she gently leaned back so she could look Lauren in the eyes, "Damn right I would have come and taken care of you. It's our life Lauren, this is us, not you and me or my life and your life. Does that make sense?"

Lauren nodded her understanding but remained silent so Bo continued, "Don't get me wrong, I know we have our own separate things but when it comes stuff like this, you need to talk to me. I won't know otherwise Lauren and it breaks my heart that you kept this from me. Please, just promise you'll communicate with me and I'll do the same. We're partners, that's how this works."

"I promise." Lauren whispered before leaning in and sealing her words with the sweetest kiss.

Bo smiled as Lauren pulled away and decided to lighten the mood, "So the housewarming party was a success I think. It was great to see everyone. Oh, and can you believe my mom and Karl?! I did not see that coming but I'm glad she's finding love again with someone who'll treat her right. I wouldn't have survived high school without Karl and Roger. They were a godsend."

Lauren chuckled as she ran her hand through Bo's hair, pushing it back behind her shoulder, "No, I definitely didn't see them getting together but they were so cute today! He was such a gentleman and your mom wouldn't stop blushing at his chivalry. It was so over the top but a joy to see."

Bo rolled her eyes, amused at the entire display from earlier that day, "Oh, and Alex is growing like a weed! Did you notice he's not calling you Aunt Wauwen anymore? I love seeing him grow up but it was so cute every time he messed up your name."

"Yeah, he's getting big. It was nice seeing Jaelynn for more than a few minutes like we normally do when we pick up Alex for a play date. She's like the sister neither of us ever had and I want to try and spend more time with her. Have you given any more thought on allowing Dyson back into your life?" Lauren asked tentatively, knowing the subject was sensitive.

Bo scowled as she cuddled against Lauren, causing her to fall onto her back as Bo rested her head on her chest, "Yeah, I've thought about it and the answer is no. He can serve his six-year banishment from my life and once he's matched my prison term then maybe I'll reconsider."

Lauren sighed as she ran her hand up and down Bo's back soothingly, "I understand, Bo. It's just that you're so pure, so loving, and kind that it's sometimes rough to see the resentment you have for him. It's so out of character for you. I know it would make Jaelynn and your mother happy if you included him when we have family events."

Bo scoffed, clenching her fist as the tension in her body intensified. Bo's voice was void of accusation and anger as she asked "Are you trying to guilt me into letting him back in my life?"

Bo could feel the movement as Lauren shook her head, "No, not at all. I was just asking. Let's drop it ok? I didn't mean to upset you."

Bo cursed under her breath before she turned her head to kiss along Lauren's neck, "You didn't upset me. It's just something I still struggle with. I know the right thing to do would be to forgive and forget but I am nowhere near that place and I don't know if I ever will be. I'm working on it though."

Lauren hummed in contentment at the feel of Bo's lips on her skin before she said, "Well, I support whatever you decide or if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. Enough about him, did you get to visit with Ciara, Kate or Cass?"

Bo giggled as she tightened her hold around Lauren's waist, "Yeah. I love them Lauren. I'm so glad they became a part of my life when we started dating all those years ago. Other than Nicole, they're the only friends I have. I was the oldest person in all my college classes so I didn't really fit in to the crowd where I could make any new friends."

Lauren stared at the ceiling as she reveled in the feel of having Bo so close to her and replied, "Well, they love you too, Bo. Did Ciara tell you about her promotion at work? I'm happy she's doing so well professionally, I know she was struggling when she first started at her dad's firm. I just wish she was as lucky in love. She seems to meet the sweetest guys but something always gets in the way."

"She told me. She was sure Iain was the one but instead he was off looking to relocate to Tokyo for some senior position. Now he's gone and she's crushed. That guy is lucky he left already or we'd be having words." Bo grumbled, moving to lay on her stomach, propping herself up so she could look down at Lauren.

Lauren's brow raised in surprise before she responded with amusement, "You were going to go kick his ass at the airport or something? Make him stay in New York and grovel for forgiveness?"

Bo smirked, rolling her eyes as Lauren's jest, "Yeah, something like that, but nothing that would break my damn parole, which, by the way, is almost over."

Lauren reached out, cupping Bo's cheek as she whispered, "I know."

Bo leaned into her touch and smiled, "We can travel then. I mean outside the state of Connecticut. Go see Ci in New York or go to London to visit Kate. You know, when things calm down with your insane schedule and I settle into a new job here in New Haven."

"It will calm down Bo, I promise. Then we can do all those things." Lauren said, a look of promise in her eyes.

Bo looked away a moment to collect her thoughts before she turned the conversation back to the party, "So how bad did you want to kick Kate's ass for marrying Mysti and not inviting anyone to the ceremony?"

Lauren laughed, scowling playfully, "Just a little. I mean, she marries Mysti and then leaves her in London while she comes here to visit! I don't think we'll ever meet her wife unless we go there!"

Bo kissed Lauren's cheek, smiling against her skin, "Well that is even more reason for us to go to London."

Lauren pulled the blanket higher to cover their bodies against the chill in the air. Lauren spoke softly as she asked, "Did you see Cass at all when she stopped by or where you too tied up with Alex?"

Bo's expression darkened as she looked down at her hands, "No, I saw her. We didn't speak but I saw the drink in her hand," Bo looked up at Lauren once again, "what happened? I thought she was clean and sober and almost done with her degree."

Lauren closed her eyes, a frown firmly in place as she answered, "She was. I don't know what happened. I tried to mention it to her casually and she just said that she wasn't an alcoholic. She said drugs were her real problem so it didn't matter if she drank."

Bo scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief, "It doesn't work like that. The drinking will either lead her back to the drugs or it will take their place. I hate it, Lauren, that she doesn't see that. There's nothing we can do about it either, which just fucking sucks. She has to want to stop and apparently, she feels she's in control."

Lauren reached out and pulled Bo down on top of her. She kissed her gently, with such tender care she felt Bo shiver in her arms. Lauren knew she need to move off this subject and said, "Let's not talk about it anymore. What I need is for you to make love to me again and then hold me when we drift off to sleep."

Bo smiled down at Lauren, nothing but pure love and devotion shining in her eyes, "What about the mess from the party?"

Lauren ran her free hand over Bo's breast and replied, "It can wait until the morning. This is much more important."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lauren walked in to the townhouse she shared with Bo after a night shift at the hospital and heard Bo in the kitchen.

"Fuck fuck fuck, damn it fuck I swear, what the hell!? FUCK!"

Lauren slipped off her shoes in the entryway before making her way to Bo, putting her things down on the counter along the way. She watched as Bo slammed her laptop closed before hitting the table with the side of her fist. Lauren had a very good idea what the problem was and knew she needed to do something to help her. It broke her heart to see Bo this way. She was making every attempt but continued to hit roadblocks everywhere she turned and Lauren knew it was time for her to step in.

As Lauren slid into the chair across from Bo, she asked, "What is it?"

Startled, Bo's head shot up, a look of anguish and surprise written on her face, "Ah, sorry Lauren. I finally hit my limit. I just got another rejection letter after the company ran my background check. This is the seventh job in a month! It was for a mechanical engineering position at United Technologies. Good money, great benefits, it seemed like a great fit. I'm using my savings to contribute to this household and that won't last forever. I need a job but I can't catch a break."

Lauren reached for Bo, taking the hand she used to hit the table and ran her thumb over the spot that was now red from the impact, "You just have to keep trying. I know that's a shit answer but someone will eventually give you a shot."

Bo shook her head in frustration as she got up from the table, "I made you breakfast. Stay there and I'll get it for you."

Lauren watched as Bo grabbed a plate from the counter by the stove and brought it over to her. It looked and smelled delicious, she loved it when Bo cooked for her. She was grateful they both learned to cook back in high school as it was a handy skill to have.

She grabbed the utensils Bo laid out for her before she said, "Thank you, Bo. It was a long night and this is just what I needed."

Bo smiled but Lauren could see the defeat in her eyes, "No problem. I like taking care of you. I'm going to go for a ride and clear my head. Leave the dishes, I'll clean up when I get home. You just eat and then head to bed ok?"

Lauren nodded but said nothing as she watched Bo grab the keys to her bike and leave the house.

Once she heard the rumble of the motorcycle fading away as Bo went down the street, Lauren pulled out her phone and dialed her father.

She didn't have to wait long before he answered, "Dad? I need a favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo could hardly contain her excitement as she walked into the hospital and went over to the reception desk. The woman recognized Bo and smiled as she asked, "You here for Dr. Lewis?"

Bo beamed and replied, "I am, but she doesn't know I was coming by. Will you page her for me?"

The woman nodded and Bo stepped away from the desk as to not disturb her and waited for Lauren to respond to the page.

Bo was reading flyers that were pinned up on a bulletin board when she heard Lauren behind her, "Bo?"

Lauren approached Bo and called her name, watching as she turned around and flashed her the biggest smile she had ever seen. Bo said, "I know I shouldn't just show up here without planning with you first but I couldn't wait to share the news."

Lauren smiled at Bo's enthusiasm and asked, "It's fine. What news?"

Bo threw her arms around Lauren, hugging her tightly before she pulled away and said, "I got a job. They actually contacted me, said they heard about me through their sources which made no sense to me but I talked with them and they offered me a position."

Lauren bit her bottom lip knowing exactly what sources they were referring to and asked, "Well, what is this job?"

Bo let out an embarrassed laugh and replied, "MTU Aero Engines. I'll be the lead for their design group in North America. I have no experience in a position like that but they insisted. It's excellent money and has all the perks."

Lauren smiled at Bo's excitement, "I didn't know you had an interview scheduled."

Bo shook her head, eyes wide with delight, "They called out of the blue this morning after you left. I interviewed over Skype and they offered me the position. I was up front about my prison time but they seemed good with it. I figured it would be best to just be open about it instead of waiting for another rejection when they found out about it during the background check."

Lauren grabbed Bo's hands and held them in her own. Her heart pounded in her chest as she decided to confess her part in Bo getting this job. She let out an audible sigh and said, "I'm so happy for you. You deserve this and we should celebrate it. I need to tell you something though."

Bo nodded, her expression turning serious at Lauren's tone, "What's up?"

Lauren closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once again to look at her love, "Three weeks ago when I came home from my night shift and you were upset in the kitchen, I did something for you when you went for your ride. My dad's best friend and fraternity brother, Steve Marshal, owns MTU Aero Engines. I called my dad and explained the situation and he said he would take care of it. I think the source they were referring to was my dad calling in a favor from Steve to help you out."

Lauren watched as Bo's face fell and she cringed at the look in her eyes, "So I didn't get this job on my own merit. I knew it was too good to be true. It's just pity charity to help the local convict who can't do shit for herself apparently. Well fuck that."

Bo pulled her hands back and turned to walk away when Lauren exclaimed desperately, "You know it isn't that! My dad loves you and was more than happy to help. No one pities you and it isn't charity. You have the credentials for the job. You may lack experience but you'll still have to prove yourself. They won't keep you around if you screw up Bo. This just let you get your foot in the door."

Bo turned around and said, "I know you're busy. I just showed up so I don't want you to get in trouble. I think I've taken up enough of your time."

Bo started to make her way back to the front entrance when Lauren called out, "Bo!"

Bo heard her name but ignored it as she left the hospital to make her way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lauren walked in the house after her shift, she saw Bo curled up in a blanket on the couch watching TV.

Lauren sighed, deciding to tackle this argument head on and fix any misunderstanding there may be between them.

Lauren walked into the living room and sat down on the coffee table facing Bo, directly in her line of sight.

Bo stared at her but said nothing so Lauren took the lead, "I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I don't believe I did anything wrong though I admit I could've handled it differently. I should've told you what I was going to do before I did it. It was something we should have discussed together and I took that away from us. Please understand that this isn't pity or charity Bo. There is nothing wrong with accepting a little help every now and then."

Lauren waited for Bo to blow up at her and was shocked when she responded in a quiet voice, "Do you want to go take a shower together and then get dressed up to go find the nicest restaurant we can afford and celebrate my new job?"

Bo watched Lauren carefully, knowing full well she lost her temper earlier today, feeling shame at her actions which reminded her of her father.

She was relieved when Lauren began to smile, "I'd love that."

Bo pulled the blanket off and sat up on the couch and leaned forward to place her hands on Lauren's shoulders, "While I wish you would have told me your plan ahead of time, I appreciate the gesture. You took care of me when I needed it and I love you for it. I'm sorry for losing it on you earlier at the hospital. As soon as I left I regretted it. It reminded me of my father and how he used to treat me and my mom. It scared me Lauren. I don't ever want to turn into him or treat you that way."

Lauren reached out and wiped away the tears that ran down Bo's face that she was sure Bo was not aware were even there, "It's already forgotten Bo. But you need to know that you are not your father. You never will be ok? You treat me with nothing but kindness but you need to remember that neither of us is perfect sweetheart, we're going to argue and lose our tempers. Please don't worry about something that will never happen."

Bo stood from the couch before leaning down for a kiss. When they parted, Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and helped her up, "Come on! I can't wait to get you wet and naked."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bo, you had me rearrange my schedule to take tonight off and we are driving back to our hometown?" Lauren asked as she looked out the window.

Bo bit her bottom lip before she nervously replied with uncertainty, "Yeah?"

Lauren shook her head in exasperation, "Did you just answer me with a question? What couldn't wait until my next day off? I'm curious since you won't tell me our plans and you've been acting jumpy since this afternoon."

Bo looked over at Lauren with pleading eyes and said, "Just trust me ok?"

Lauren relented and leaned back in the seat, her mind running over all the scenarios that could be causing Bo's strange behavior.

It was just turning dark when Bo pulled the Camaro up the long road that led to the field where they had their first date and made love for the first time almost ten years ago.

Lauren looked over at Bo quizzically and Bo supplied the answer, "Tonight is the first Quadrantids! I thought it would be nice to watch the meteor shower."

Lauren smiled at Bo's excitement as she got out of the car and waited for Bo as she went to open the trunk. Bo dug around and pulled out a thick blanket and a basket of food she prepared in case they got hungry. As she shut the trunk, she placed her hand on her front right pocket and sighed when she felt that the box was still there.

They walked out into the field, Lauren holding the basket as Bo laid out the blanket. They sat down and stared at the sky in comfortable silence as they waited for any activity up in the stars.

As time passed by, Bo's nerves started to wear on her and she began to ramble, "Did you know this shower got its name from a defunct constellation called Quadrans Muralis? The Quadrantids are associated with an asteroid - the 2003 EH1. The asteroid takes about five and a half years to orbit around the Sun."

Lauren laughed and shook her head, "No, I didn't know that but I'm not surprised you do. This is nice, thanks for bringing me out here. It reminds me of how we began. No matter how busy we get with work and our own hobbies and interests, I never want us to drift apart so much that we lose the love we found here."

Bo's features twisted into concern and she placed her hand on Lauren's cheek to gain her attention, "Do you feel like we're drifting apart? I think we're doing great. We manage our work schedules so we have time for each other, we do the things we love without letting it take too much time away from each other. Our communication has vastly improved and I just love you."

Lauren shook her head, grabbing Bo's hand and pulling it down to her lap, "No no. I don't think that at all. I was just thinking about my parents and how they are like two strangers that share a house, no love to be found. I don't want that to happen to us. I want our home to always reflect the love we have for each other."

Bo took a deep breath as she shifted to rest on her knees. She awkwardly shoved her right hand in her jeans pocket and pulled out the black velvet box that had been burning a hole there all evening. She flipped the lid open, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke, "You are the love of my life Lauren. I have loved you since the first time I saw you freshman year when we were just fifteen years old. I watched you for four years, seeing your beauty, grace, kindness, and intelligence in everything you did. You were different, treating everyone you encountered with compassion, warmth, and an open heart. I am grateful every day of my life that your BMW M3 broke down just across the street from where I was standing. That car gave me the courage to finally approach you like I had dreamed of doing so many times before. You never judged me or assumed anything about me as others did around town. You have such an open mind Lauren, and it was so refreshing to interact with someone who wanted to get to know me for me. When our lives should have been starting, we were torn apart, but we found our way back to each other. We have had our growing pains and are stronger for them. You are it for me Lauren and I would be honored if you would marry me. Will you become my wife?"

Bo watched as Lauren covered her mouth with her hands, tears streaming down her face. She waited for an answer but Lauren remained silent, as if stuck in that position. Bo felt her stomach twist, her nerves getting the better of her. She grabbed the ring and started to prattle, "Look! I thought it was a beautiful ring but practical too."

Bo grabbed Lauren's left hand and slid the ring onto her finger and continued, "See the band is thin and the diamonds are laid within it, that way you don't have to take your ring off while working at the hospital. See? It's smooth. When you have to put on those latex gloves they won't get caught on any part of the ring! Fuck Lauren, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put it on your finger like that. I'm not trying to force your answer, I just wanted to show you."

As Bo started to remove the ring, Lauren pulled her hand away before wrapping her arms around Bo with such force, it knocked her backwards, pulling Lauren on top of her.

Bo stared wide eyed as Lauren laughed, exclaiming, "Yes yes yes Bo. I will marry you. Of course, I will. I love you so much and I love the ring. It's perfect. I was just surprised and your words were beautiful. I didn't mean to worry you. I can't think of anything I want more than to become your wife."

Bo smiled and pulled Lauren down into a kiss that was so full of fervor, the intensity of it taking her breath away.

When they pulled apart, Bo was breathless as she said, "You know our mothers are going to want to plan the wedding."

Lauren looked stricken for a moment before she asked, "Is eloping out of the question?"


End file.
